Luan
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Lincoln necesita que su hermana Luan se distraiga con algo antes del siguiente primero de abril, y con la llegada de un chico nuevo a la escuela Royal Woods, muchas cosas podrían cambiar, ¿O permanecer igual?
1. Piloto

**Luan**

 **Se recomienda leer esto escuchando la musica Mr. Blue Sky de Electric Light Orchestra**

Piloto: 1 de Abril

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Royal Woods, y en una casa lo bastante grande habitan unas criaturitas llamadas la familia Loud, una familia conformada por 13 personas, los padres, 10 hijas y un hijo, y en esa mañana todos estaban durmiendo antes de que comenzara lo que iba a ser un día lleno de actividades y limpieza del hogar, y sobretodo bromas.

En el día de las bromas todos duermen con alguna especie de armadura que los proteja de la hija bromista de la familia, y cuando suenan las alarmas es cuando el espectáculo empieza. Lincoln, el único hijo varón de la familia despierta para darse cuenta de que su vestimenta personalizada para soportar golpes y pasteles de crema agria había desaparecido, de golpe se levanta para hundir sus pies en cubetas llenas de tierra, en eso entra la hermana mayor bromista de Lincoln para rematar la broma.

-Parece que al fin pusiste tus pies sobre la tierra, jajaja- dijo burlándose del pobre niño albino.

En eso sale de su habitación para tropezarse con canicas que lo llevaran arrastrándose por todo el pasillo mientras ve como como cada una de sus hermanas pierde su protección y caen rápidamente en las bromas de su hermana Joke..Digo Luan Loud.

Lisa, la hermana menor de 4 años pero con el mayor intelecto que alguien podría desear, se dirige apresurada a su bunker especializado esquivando todas las bromas que su hermana ha instalado pero al abrir la puerta de la entrada una bolsa de aire se infla haciendo rebotar a la pequeña genio hacia las escaleras donde aterriza en una red que se lanzó del techo para atrapar a la pequeña.

Luan, la protagonista de nuestra historia ya se haya vestida y se desliza en el aceite que estaba regado por el pasillo mientras ve con orgullo como sus hermanas y hermano son torturados por sus disparates rellenos de jalea, con una extraordinaria habilidad se sujeta de una cuerda que coloco en el techo para evitar el tsunami que salió disparado del baño que va arrastrando a la pequeña Lana.

-Oh vamos! Ni siquiera puedo usar el baño!- Dijo Lana gritando mientras el agua que salía del baño la arrastra a la sala.

Luan agarra una tabla de surf que salió de alguna parte y comienza a surfear hacia la sala, una vez ahí su hermana Lori sale volando encima de ella aterrizando en el sofá donde le cae miel y plumas encima.

-Parece que tienes las plumas de punta, jajaja-dijo Luan burlándose.

Y con unos graciosos movimientos de baile se dirige a la cocina, abre uno de los gabinetes y se encuentra con el gato de la familia atrapado en una especia de goma.

-Parece que aquí hay gato encerrado, jajajaja- dijo mientras abría los demás gabinetes donde se encontraban las demás mascotas atrapadas en goma- Parece que están en una situación pegajosa, jajaja.

Luan realiza el moonwalk hacia la sala mientras un montón de espuma sale del segundo piso arrastrando al resto de sus hermanas a la sala, quienes están cubiertas con armaduras improvisadas manchadas de cascaras de huevo y tomate.

Entonces los padres salen volando fuera de sus habitaciones amarrados hacia el sillón, el cual los eyecta directo al papel adhesivo quedando pegados.

Luan se pone enfrente del televisor viendo su obra maestra, sus padres atados encima del techo, Lori disfrazada de pollo, Lola y Luna cubiertas de ensalada de huevo y tomate, Lisa posando como mariposa en una red, las mascotas preparadas para embolsar en papel de dulce, Lana se encuentra debajo de toda la espuma junto a Leni dándoles bonitas barbas, Lucy y Lynn salen disparadas del ducto cubiertas de chocolate derretido mezclándose con la espuma, y a Lincoln lo dejo plantado cubriéndose de espuma cerca de la chimenea, en ese entonces sale la pequeña Lily encerrada en una esfera de hámster para bebés, la pequeña parece divertirse.

Después de ver todo, Luan saca un pequeño control con un botón rojo, y al presionarlo causa una explosión de pintura azul que de alguna forma caricaturesca reúne a toda la familia y a las mascotas al sillón, dejándolos pegados ahí.

Una vez todos reunidos, Luan saca la misma cámara de fotos que usaron para el regalo de sus padres y se coloca junto a su familia para recordar ese momento.

-No hay como celebrar los días festivos, en familia, jajajaja- dijo mientras sacaba la foto.

Una vez tomada la foto se puede ver a toda la familia en el sofá con cara de, Kill me please, los padres en medio aun atados y manchados de pintura azul, al lado izquierdo se encuentran Luna cubierta de ensalada junto con Lori emplumada y Leni con barba de espuma de Santa Claus, delante de los padres están Lola ensalada de huevo y Lana con una capucha de espuma junto a Lily hámster y Lisa atada en cuerdas de red, al lado derecho están Lynn y Lucy cubiertas de chocolate y pintura azul delante de ellas están las mascotas cubiertas de goma rosa y al lado de ellas esta Lincoln con los pies llenos de tierra y barba de espuma que contrasta con su cabello blanco, dándole una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados a Luan mientras ella posa con la cara azul mostrando una sonrisa que hace ver sus dientes y el brillo de sus frenos.

Un primero de Abril normal para la familia Loud.

 **Bienvenidos al primer fanfic que publico, esta historia estaba en mi cabeza hacia algunos días y quise plasmarla en la pantalla, espero que les guste, lo mejor de Word es que te corrige algunas faltas, si hay algún inconveniente hagan review, si quieren que siga la historia también hagan review, gracias por leer, no podre actualizar pronto porque saldré de paseo, dicen que las islas Galápagos son hermosas esta época del año (referencia TLH), así que si les gusta o no les gusta permitanme saberlo.**


	2. El chico nuevo

**Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo**

El primer día de clases, y los Loud están listos para avanzar un poco a realizar sus sueños, o simplemente aburrirse 8 horas en cada día de sus vidas, después de haber desayunado se alistan para asistir al lugar más aburrido del planeta, la escuela, claro que con ellos casi nada es aburrido.

\- Hola amigos, aquí los Loud preparados para otro año de tortura escolar, con tareas que casi nadie quiere hacer y poco tiempo para uno, claro que nos buscamos nuestro tiempo para hacer lo que nos gusta – Dice Lincoln dirigiéndose a nosotros los leyentes mientras camina a la van con sus hermanas – Uno de mis planes es tratar de hacer que este año pase lo más rápido posible, para comenzar las vacaciones de verano jugando videojuegos y…

Su conversación con nosotros fue interrumpida cuando Luan puso un cojín de gases en el asiento de Lincoln.

-Espero que no estés así de gaseoso en la escuela jajaja – Dice burlándose su hermana Luan.

-Otra piedra en el zapato en este año va a ser el día de las bromas, el día favorito de mi hermana Luan, y cada año sus bromas se vuelven más astutas y cada vez más logra atraparnos no importa lo que hagamos, así que tengo que idear una forma en que este ocupada ese día – Dijo Lincoln ya sentado en la van con todas sus hermanas dirigiéndose a la escuela Royal Woods.

Una vez ya estando ahí, todos los hermanos se dirigen a sus respectivos salones. Lincoln, Lucy, Lana y Lola se dirigen a la primaria de Royal Woods mientras que las mayores se dirigen a dejar a Lily al jardín de infantes y a Lisa en la universidad donde la llamaron para dar una clase de principio de año, después de eso se van a la secundaria de Royal Woods, ahí Lori se encuentra con unos viejos amigos, Leni se encuentra con sus amigas con quienes discuten sus atuendos, Luna se encuentra con su banda y discuten sobre cómo llevar su música al siguiente nivel, Lynn se reencuentra con sus equipos deportivos con quienes ha tenido grandes victorias durante el verano, y Luan se dirige a su salón despidiéndose de sus hermanas.

-¡Luan!- Se escuchó un grito de lejos.

-¡Chicas!- Grito Luan desde la entrada.

Ana y Stefy son las mejores amigas de Luan, y las únicas en realidad junto con Giggles, Ana era una chica cachetona con el cabello castaño y Stefy era una chica rubia con rizos, se conocieron cuando tenían que realizar una obra de teatro sobre Romeo y Julieta, porque Hamlet ya lo hicieron la semana pasada, ellas se divirtieron con las bromas de Luan y comenzaron a salir juntas algunas veces, claro que Luan estaba más ocupada en sus negocios graciosos.

-¿Cómo va el negocio?- Dijo Ana abrazando fuertemente dejando sin aire a Luan.

\- Increíble, con un calendario APRETADO jaja – Dijo una vez que Ana la soltó.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA – Se rieron las dos.

\- ¿Cómo les fue en la ciudad de la luz? – Pregunto Luan, sus amigas curiosamente habían viajado con sus familias a Francia durante el verano, le enviaron algunas postales con la torre y caracoles.

\- Divertido, cada vez que veíamos un mimo nos acordábamos de ti – Dijo Stefy.

\- Aw chicas, me iluminaron el día, jajaja – Las tres amigas se rieron dirigiéndose juntas a sus nuevo salón de clases cuando de pronto.

\- Oye, fíjate por donde vas – Una chica de cabello negro ondulado y sombras azules en los ojos le había puesto el pie a Luan haciéndola tropezar. Sus amigas tratan de ayudarla a levantarse mientras la chica cretina se va alejando con su ejército de chicas fresa.

\- Espere que Stacy no volviera – Dijo Ana

\- Es la peor, creo que no tuvo infancia – Dijo Stefy

\- Yo pienso que la criaron una manada de lobos y la abandonaron por ser tan imbécil – Dijo Luan, sus amigas rieron de la broma que dijo y finalmente llegaron al salón de clases.

Ya todos estaban sentados y el maestro acababa de entrar. Comienza a ver a sus alumnos y procede a presentarse.

-Buenos días alumnos, veo que me hay rostros nuevos en este salón, así que me presentare, soy el profesor Batallón, y seré su maestro este año – Dijo tratando de mostrar autoridad, aunque es un profesor gordito con saco sin mangas verde.

\- Me pregunto si el profesor Batallón, nos dará batalla este año – Susurra Luan a una de sus amigas causando que esta ría un poco suave para que no se entere el maestro.

\- Señorita Loud, he oído mucho de usted y de sus demás hermanos, son bastante impresionantes a la vez que son bastante hiperactivos, así que le ruego que por lo menos este día no haga ninguna broma – Le dijo el profesor acercándose al banca de Luna a lo que ella asiente.

\- ¡Señor, si señor! – Dijo Luan poniendo su mano en su frente cual soldado y sacando la lengua causando la risa de sus compañeros.

\- Solo contrólese, bueno estudiantes comencemos el día con una breve clase de historia.

Todos los estudiantes perdieron su entusiasmo cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar sobre la interesante guerra de 1812, Luan perdió su trance cuando vio que en una esquina al fondo se encontraba un chico que no había visto antes, tenía el pelo castaño, camisa roja y jeans negros.

-Una nueva víctima – Pensó ella.

…

En la primaria Royal Woods, Lincoln esta con su amigo Clyde almorzando concentrado en cómo hacer que Luan olvide el día de las bromas.

-¿En qué estás pensando amigo?- Dijo Clyde mientras comía un sándwich de queso y jamón con pepinillos, sacando del trance a Lincoln.

\- Trato de pensar en alguna forma en que Luan se olvide del dia de las bromas.

\- Eso será difícil, ya que a ella le encantan las bromas, a menos que quieras que deje de gustarle eso – dijo Clyde dándole otra mordida a su sándwich.

\- No Clyde, pero y si tal vez prefiera olvidar ese día para concentrarse en algo más importante.

\- Tal vez puedas conseguirle una pareja a Luan, alguien con quien ir de cita romántica, tomados de las manos, verla mientras se cepilla el cabello y dedicarle poesía digna del romance – Clyde se sacudió la cabeza – Lo siento, estaba pensando en Lori otra vez.

\- ¿Conseguirle un novio a Luan? No sé si funcione, no conozco muchas personas a las que les agrade mucho Luan – Lincoln puso su mano en su barbilla en pose de pensamiento y luego hizo un signo de _Lo tengo_ – Lo tengo, tal vez deba hacerle una broma tan buena que vera lo odioso que es y decida no hacerlo.

\- ¿Eso no hará que odie las bromas?

\- Tienes razón, tal vez deba intentar lo primero. Pero si quiero gastarle una broma pesada.

\- De acuerdo amigo, alistare una maleta con vendas y ropa limpia para ti – Dijo Clyde haciendo que Lincoln se encorve viendo a su amigo con cara de _¿es enserio?_

 ** __** _Bueno amigo aquí les traigo el capitulo uno de mi fic, y aquí si traigo mas información sobre el resto de la historia, ya saben lo típico_ _, voy a ver como hago a Lincoln tan importante como parece, aunque la estrella de mi fic es Luan. Dato curioso, mi fic esta inspirado en los fics Beso y tortazo y Mas que un juego, grandes fics, lamento no recordar el nombre de los autores. Ahora, no creo actualizar tan seguido, pensar en una idea solida es mas difícil de lo que pensé, asi que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, dejen sus review si les gusto o creen que le falta algo o si algo no les convence. Gracias a Sam the Strombiger por su review, estoy alagado hermano, que es eso de tinta verde? Bueno hasta la próxima. Y recuerden la paciencia es una de las cualidades mas valiosas que puede tener un alumno, a veces es la clave de la victoria, y a veces no da ningún fruto, te hace pensar que no valió la pena y te hace preguntar ¿Por qué espere tanto por algo tan decepcionante?_


	3. El nuevo bromista

**Capítulo 2: El nuevo bromista**

Suenan las campanas del almuerzo, y Luan y sus amigas se sientan en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sus amigas estaban hablando de los nuevos chicos que han llegado a la secundaria discutiendo cual era el más lindo, hablaban principalmente de chicos de un año superior a ellas. Luan no les ponía atención estaba muy concentrada en el chico nuevo de su clase, era el único chico nuevo, eso le facilitaría las cosas en darse a presentar.

-Hola, Tierra llamando a Luan ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?-

Luan sale del trance cuando su amiga Ana la llamó, entonces sus amigas voltean hacia donde estaba observando Luan, era una mesa a la esquina donde casi nadie iba, solo estaba el chico nuevo quien dejaría de estar solo ya que Doni, uno de los compañeros de clase que ya había caído en bromas de Luan en el pasado, se acercó al chico nuevo para hacer un nuevo amigo. En ese momento las chicas sospechan que a Luan le gustó el chico nuevo. Pero en realidad…

-Solo estoy pensando en presentarme al chico nuevo, y darle una cálida bienvenida- dijo Luan poniéndose de pie y yendo directo a la mesa donde están Doni y el chico nuevo.

Las chicas se despiden de su amigo alzando su mano. En eso Stefy susurra.

-Ya siento lastima por el pobre tipo-

-Ups, detecto problemas- Dijo Doni, un chico de pelo castaño despeinado y una nariz graciosamente larga, usa pantalones cafés, camisa verde y zapatillas blancas.

El chico nuevo volteo hacia donde Doni había señalado, y cuando volvió donde su amigo este se había ido dejando una nota que decía: _Ten cuidado con ella._

El chico nuevo se confundió ¿cómo una linda chica con cola de caballo y dientes de conejo con frenos puede ser peligrosa?

-Hola amigo, veo que estas muy solo así que decidí acercarme a presentarme, soy Luan Loud-

No parece haber algo malo con aquella chica.

-Hola me llamo Jordan, Jordan Stone- Jordan es un chico un poco más alto que Luan, con cabello rizado, una camisa roja, pantalones azules y zapatillas negras.

-Pareces tener una actitud dura jajajaja ¿Entiendes?-

La chica es agradable, Jordan no entendía como su amigo Doni salía corriendo asustado de ella. A pesar de que su chiste no haya sido la gran maravilla, si lo hizo sentir ganas de reír.

-Jajajaja, divertido-

-¿Y de dónde vienes Jordy?

-Vengo de California, mi padre consiguió un empleo aquí en Royal Woods en una fábrica de almohadas –

-No sabía que había una fábrica de almohadas aquí en Royal Woods-

-Ni siquiera sabía que existían las fábricas de almohadas, es decir, solo es poner algodón en una bolsa de tela ¿No?-

-Jaja, igual necesitan de muchas personas, un gusto conocerte Jordan- Dijo Luan alzando su mano hacia Jordan.

-Igualmente Luan Loud- Jordan estrecho su mano con la de Luan pero…

¡BZZZZZ!

Al estrechar la mano de Luan Jordan recibió una descarga eléctrica de esos aparatos de broma que se ponen en la mano.

-Espero que tengas una DIVERTIDA semana, jajajaja- Dijo Luan burlándose de Jordan.

Eso explica todo.

-Jajajaja, ok me la vas a pagar- Dijo Jordan con su pelo negro hecho afro por la descarga.

(…)

Luan se dirige a sus casilleros mientras come una banana que tenía para merienda, después de comerla la tira al suelo, espera un poco y…

-¡ATAQUE SORPRESA DE PAI EN LA CARA!- Lincoln sale del bote de basura con un pai de manzana en su mano saltando a la cara de Luan.

Pero Luan como si fuera Limbo esquiva el ataque de Lincoln haciendo que este aterrice sobre la cascara de banana y caiga encima de su propio pai, después de eso Lincoln se va a limpiarse.

-Buen intento hermanito, pero no dejare que vuelvan a tomar por sorpresa-

¡SPLASH!

Un pai de mora sale disparado del casillero de Luan cuando esta la abrió, al limpiarse los ojos ve que Jordan esta delante de ella entregándole una toalla.

-Parece que recibiste una DULCE sorpresa, jajajaja ¿Entiendes?-

Luan si estaba sorprendida, nadie exceptuando a su familia y a Ronnie Ann han logrado hacerle una broma, de hecho incluso se ha entrenado para no caer en bromas así.

-Yo supongo que creíste que era un chico normal ¿NO?-

Luan sale del shock y comienza a reírse.

-Jajajaja, vaya parece que esto va a ser más divertido de lo que creí-

-Bueno, supongo que estamos a mano. A no ser que…

-Hola Luan-

¡AHHHHH!

Ambos chicos quedaron paralizados con la aparición de Lucy detrás de ellos.

-Dejaste tu libro de historia, y me pidieron que te lo trajera- Dijo Lucy acercando el libro a Luan- ¿Quién es él?- Lucy volteó a ver a Jordan, y lo señalo.

-Eh, es un amigo que acabo de conocer, recientemente. Jordan ella es mi hermanita Lucy, la chica más oscura que podrás conocer- Dijo Luan presentando a los presentes-Lucy él es Jordan, un chico que pronto tendrá crema batida en su ropa interior-

Jordan capto la amenaza, aunque parecería ser más una declaración de guerra.

-Un gusto Jordan, es bueno conocer otra alma que vaga en este plano existencial- Dijo Lucy con su acostumbrado acento- Mis condolencias- Dicho esto último se fue caminando.

Jordan se quedó viendo a Lucy, un poco atemorizado por la imagen de la pequeña niña gótica.

-Vaya, jamás imagine que tu hermanita sería una amante de la oscuridad-

-Y deberías conocer a mis otros hermanos, de seguro se divertirían mucho- Luan no sabe que podrían hacerle a Jordan, hasta ella sabe que están un poco locas, es de familia. Solo Lincoln parece ser el más cuerdo de todas.

-Bueno Luan nos vemos en clase-

-Hasta la vista Jordy-

Los dos se miraron fijamente con una mirada burlona que haría temblar a cualquier niño que le tenga miedo a los payasos, y sin atreverse a darse la mano simplemente se dieron la espalda y se alejaron.

(…)

Es el segundo día de clases y ya todos habían ingresado a la escuela excepto por un dormilón.

-¿Qué clase de persona llega atrasado su segundo?- Jordan no había escuchado el despertador, y su hermano mayor no se dignó en despertarlo de prisa, tuvo que caer de la cama por la chancla de mamá.

Mientras tanto Lincoln vagaba por los pasillos buscando a su amigo Clyde cuando de pronto…

¡PLOP!

Jordan se choca con Lincoln ambos quedando en el suelo, Jordan se levanta ayudando a Lincoln a levantarse, Jordan se asombra por el aspecto que Lincoln tiene, ya saben…su pelo blanco.

-Wow, amiguito jamás pensé en mi vida encontrar a alguien que tenga tu color de peinado- Dijo Jordan admirando su cabello.

\- Eh, gracias- Dijo Lincoln algo confundido, a juzgar por que casi nadie se sorprende por su cabello pensó que podría ser alguien nuevo en la ciudad.

-Hola me llamo Jordan ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- Dijo Jordan en un tono amigable.

-Mi nombre es Lincoln, Lincoln Loud- Dijo Linc, con más confianza parece ser que Jordan es alguien amistoso.

Jordan se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido, Loud. Significaba que podía ser hermano de Luan, aunque también podían ser primos.

-Wow, Loud ¿significa que eres hermano de Luan?-

-Si ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana?-

-Soy su nuevo compañero de clase, me agrada tu hermana creo que seremos mejores amigos-

Lincoln pudo ver una oportunidad para emparejar a su hermana con el chico nuevo, solo tendría que asegurarse que ese chico aguantaría a su hermana, además de que no sea un patán oculto en un chico amable.

-Bueno amigo, ya debo irme, no puedo llegar tarde a clases- dijo Jordan despidiéndose de Lincoln.

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado que a Luan le gusta gastarle bromas pesadas a los nuevos estudiantes-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias- No lo tuvo en cuenta, puede ser amable pero no es del todo atento.

Ya en clases.

-Oye Luan ¿Qué te dijo el chico nuevo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿No crees que es lindo?- Ana bombardeo de preguntas a Luan.

-Wow, tranquila chica, se llama Jordan. Solo me interesa planear las mejores bromas para nuestro recién llegado-

En eso el profesor Batallón llega a clases saludando a sus estudiantes, pero de pronto entra al salón un Jordan empapado de miel y plumas pequeñas. Todos menos el profesor estallaron de la risa-

-Señor Stone, aparte de tarde viene a ensuciar mi salón de clase- dijo el maestro en un tono severo-Vaya directo a limpiarse y luego vuela.

A pesar de todas las burlas Jordan no se ve molesto, de hecho pasa una mirada rápida a Luan quien está sosteniéndose la boca con ambas manos para no reírse tanto. Y la ve con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de salir del salón.

A la hora del almuerzo Luan saca su bolsa donde es salpicada de queso derretido en toda la cara. Nadie en la cafetería lo podía creer, la bromista Luan ha sido víctima de una broma, en eso aparece Jordan diciéndole a Luan.

-Bon appetit-

Pero Luan no se rendiría y aplicaría la novatada en el novato dando su mejor material. Primero pensaría en lo más pequeño hasta ir a lo mejor. Por lo tanto ambos contrincantes tendrían que conformarse con lanzarse comida a la cara.

El día transcurre y los dos bromistas no ceden, pasando de lanzarse pays en la cara hasta poner cojines de bromas y hacer que se tropiecen con canicas.

Al llegar a casa, Luan reuniría material para hacerle las mejores bromas a Jordan y enseñarle quien es la mejor, sus hermanos no dejan de verla con curiosidad, incluso le ha pedido a Lisa que construya un especie de rayo que encierre a las personas en burbujas que no se puedan reventar por lo menos un buen tiempo.

Es el tercer día y ya van a la mitad de la semana.

Doni y Jordan van caminando por el pasillo cuando de la nada una cubeta con hielo y agua cae encima de la cabeza de Jordan.

-Oh, la novatada, aún recuerdo cuando Luan puso zarigüeyas en mi mochila, eso fue algo extremo- Doni noto algo curioso en su amigo- Wow, jamás había visto a alguien que este feliz con estas bromas-

-¡Amigo, esto es genial! Cuando estaba en California también les gastaba bromas pesadas a mis amigos, claro que no se reían conmigo, por eso no extraño ese aburrido lugar-

-Entiendo hermano, solo cuídate con las bromas que incluyan animales salvajes-

-Creo que es hora de darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate-

Y de hecho, Luan quedo atrapada en chocolate endurecido donde estaba su casillero, sus amigas trataban de sacarla de ahí, a Stefy se le ocurrió comer el chocolate.

Esta vez las bromas fueron un poco más elaboradas, que incluían cuerdas que activaban una máquina que cubriera a su objetivo en algún líquido extraño, y palancas que hagan que un montón de balones caigan encima de su presa.

Tanto Jordan como Luan una vez regresaban a su casa ambos planeaban como hacer ceder a su rival usando las bromas más pesadas que hagan sentir a un yunque liviano. Los hermanos Loud veían por la ventana como un camión se acercaba a la casa Loud, cargando todo artículo de bromas y maquinaria que Luan pagaba con un buen sueldo que saco de su negocio de fiestas. Lincoln tomaría la iniciativa de ver que es lo que estaba planeando su hermana.

Una vez en su habitación, Lincoln llamó a Clyde.

-Nariz sangrante, aquí el hombre del plan, cambio.

\- Te copio, cambio- dice Clyde desde el otro lado del walkie talkie.

\- Mi hermana Luan está planeando algo, diría que es su material para el día de las bromas sino fuera porque aún faltan 7 meses para eso –

\- ¿No has escuchado los rumores Lincoln? Dicen que hay un nuevo bromista en la secundaria Royal Woods, dicen que es tan astuto como tu hermana –

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-No lo sé Lincoln, pero podríamos ver si es cierto-

-De acuerdo Clyde, nos iremos a la secundaria Royal Woods en la hora del almuerzo-

Entonces ambos amigos se despiden y Lincoln ya está pensando como vigilar a su hermana sin que le vea.

Jueves, cuarto día de clases y las cosas están interesantes. Las bromas de ambos rivales están minuciosamente puestas para que solo Luan y Jordan caigan en ellas.

El primero en caer en la broma del jueves fue Luan, activando una placa en el suelo sale un guante de boxeo de su casillero haciendo que aterrice en papel pegajoso que estaba camuflado en la pared detrás de ella.

-Parece que estas en una situación pegajosa, jajaja. Sé que es un chiste viejo pero aun funciona- Dijo Jordy apareciendo de una puerta que estaba al lado de Luan, quien seguía pegada a la pared.

En la hora del almuerzo Jordy va a sentarse a su mesa, mientras espera la broma de Luan saca su emparedado de queso que su madre hizo con tanto cariño, pero antes de darle una mordida es atrapado en una burbuja dejando el emparedado en la mesa y el flotando, Luan se acerca a él cargando un cañón que claramente lo hizo Lisa, Luan tomo el emparedado de Jordan y se dirigió a él.

-QUESOrpresa te llevaste amiguito, jajajaja-Dijo Luan dándole una mordida al emparedado alejándose de Jordan, nadie se mete con el almuerzo de un hombre.

Lincoln y Clyde estaban en la secundaria buscando a Luan y a ese supuesto nuevo bromista que puede igualar a su hermana, una vez fuera de su burbuja Jordan agarra el pastelito que uno de sus compañeros cargaba y lo lanzó a la bromista.

-¿Es enserio? Es la broma más barata que me has gastado-Dijo Luan un poco decepcionada de su rival, pero este solo le hizo una seña de espera. Luan no entendía que pasaba pero al darse vuelta vio que varias catapultas salieron de las mesas de sus compañeros lanzando tartas de cereza a Luan.

Todos en la cafetería comenzaron a correr a la salida, Lincoln y Clyde estaban llegando a la cafetería cuando de pronto son arrollados por la cantidad de gente que salía corriendo dejándolos lastimados, pero no de manera tan grave. Luan termino empapada de pasteles igual que toda la cafetería, Jordan y su amigo Doni se habían escudado debajo de la mesa en la que estaba, como estaba en la esquina pocos pasteles llegaron hasta allá. Jordan se acercó a Luan probando los pasteles que había horneado para esa ocasión.

-CEREZAbio y diré que estos pasteles están deliciosos- Luan lo miro con una ceja levantada, el chiste no era tan bueno.

Es viernes y se decidirá a el mejor bromista de toda la secundaria, esta vez las bromas han llegado mucho más lejos, los estudiantes miraban a su alrededor para no caer en las trampas de los dos dementes payasos.

Han pasado las horas y en los pasillos había cuerdas sueltas, restos de espumas, crema batida, placas de suelo fuera de su lugar sostenidas por un resorte en el suelo, también habían pasteles, tomates y huevos estrellados en las paredes.

De una esquina aparece Luan con líneas negras en sus mejillas como saben usar los soldados cargando una bazuca de tomates, esta dispara su munición hacia Jordan quien tenía el mismo look, solo que este también usaba una bandana en su frente. Jordan tenía una pistola de agua cargada de jugo de naranja, creyó que era original. Ambos contricantes no dejaban de atacarse, una vez agotado el suministro de tomates, Luan fue a un casillero y saco de ahí una pistola con balas de pintura. Ninguno de los dos estaba empapado, eran demasiado hábiles, Luan había tenido un gran entrenamiento por 14 años, tiene 10 hermanos ruidosos.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director Huggins.

-Sí señor, le aseguro que nuestra institución es la más pata en cuanto nivel educacional, estamos muy emocionados de que venga a evaluarnos-Mientras el director Huggins hablaba por teléfono salía de su oficina viendo el desastre que era la escuela Royal Woods -Señor…lo llamo después- Huggins cuelga el teléfono, y se queda un segundo callado, luego observa a la distancia a Luan y Jordan a punto de lanzarse pasteles en la cara y antes de que intentaran algo Huggins grita.

-¡LOUD! ¡STONE! ¡A mi oficina, AHORA!

 _Hola amigos ¿Que les parece el nuevo nombre que me puse? Siento que va mas a mi estilo, gracias por la espera. Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia en la que estoy tan encariñado, esto va a ser mas largo de lo que creen,pero gracias a esos cuatro individuos que siguen mi historia el, pero aunque este de vacaciones hay algunos inconvenientes que me impiden escribir, pero buano. Cualquier sugerencia que tengan para la historia, pregunta, o queja(sin insultos gracias) es bienvenida. Gracias por leer esta historia hecha por un demente feliz. Hasta pronto._

 _PD: No creo poder hacer capítulos mas largos._


	4. ¿Cita?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Cita?**

En la oficina del director Huggins.

-Señorita Loud, cuando usted nos rogo por dejarle hacer la ''novatada'' cada año escolar, le dejamos con la condición de que usted ayudara a limpiar y que solo serían 3 días, ¡PERO YA HA PASADO UNA SEMANA! Y en cuanto usted señor Stone, espere que usted no sea otro alumno que cause problemas en mis instalaciones- Grito furioso el director.

-Lo siento señor, nos dejamos llevar un poco- trato de disculparse Jordan.

-Ah, entonces como usted se disculpó por todo el desastre que ustedes dos ocasionaron yo voy a olvidar todo este asunto y los dejare ir tranquilos de aquí ¿verdad?-

Los dos chicos se vieron las caras con una clara expresión de alegría, tal vez…

-¡NO!

Rayos.

-¡Los dos se van a quedar a limpiar solos toda la secundaria y si no está limpia hasta mañana debo lamentar decirles que los voy a suspender por los días en que se gastaron bromas!- Sentencio Huggins sacando a patadas a Luan y a Jordan.

Al observar todo el desastre que esos dos causaron en la secundaria, los dos comenzaron a reflexionar.

-Tal vez, si nos pasamos un poco de la raya- dijo Luan.

-O del cuadrado- dijo Jordan recogiendo una placa de suelo zafada cerca de él.

Luan se rio de esa ocurrencia, los dos comparten el amor por los chistes malos. Después comenzaron a limpiar, no dijeron nada en mucho tiempo estaban pensando en la alocada semana que tuvieron. Fue entonces que Jordan decidió hablar mientras trapeaba la crema batida del pasillo.

-Bueno, creo que ya aprendimos nuestra elección- dijo Jordan sin tener nada más que decir.

-Sí, el próximo año debo controlarme un poco más jeje- dijo Luan recogiendo las cascaras de banana y bolsas de aire del suelo.

-¿Enserio vas a seguir haciendo esto?-

-Sí, es una tradición que me gusta hacer-

-Bueno, pero tal vez debas alivianar un poco tus bromas, ya sabes, para que nadie termine en el hospital jeje- dijo Jordan recordando lo que su amigo Doni le conto, sobre las zarigüeyas en su mochila.

-De acuerdo, no lastimare a nadie, solo los cubriré de plumas jajaja-

Los dos seguían limpiando por un rato, y entonces Jordan hablo.

-Oye Luan ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Que extraño, acaso oyó bien, el chico que conoció hace una semana y hecho bromas sin piedad le estaba invitando a salir. Luan se sorprendió, tendría que explicarle a su familia que tardaría un poco más en volver a casa, pero entonces sus hermanas la rodearían llenándole de preguntas. Al verla pensativa Jordan temió que pensara de más y que lo rechazara, así que trato de aclararse un poco.

-Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor sin pastel horneado detrás de la oreja- se explicó Jordan.

Luan no sabía que decir, podría rechazarlo y romper sus sentimientos, o podría aceptar y que sus hermanas estén detrás de ella como lo hicieron con Lincoln cuando descubrieron que Ronnie Ann lo molestaba.

En eso Jordan seguía trapeando caminando hacia atrás, y de repente tropezó con una cascara de banana que estaba detrás de él haciéndolo aterrizar en el balde que tenía el agua con lo que limpiaba.

Al ver eso Luan pensó _¡Oh que rayos!_

-Jajajaja, está bien acepto tu invitación, te hare CAER en mis encantos jajajaja- dijo Luan burlándose y acercándose a Jordan. El chico se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

(…)

Despues de horas interminables de limpieza los dos por fin terminaron, y se fueron rumbo a una tienda de helado en una esquina cerca de la escuela.

Era un lindo lugar, había mesas con una sombrilla sobre ellas, el lugar donde pedían helados era pequeño pero con un pintado muy bonito que combinaba colores como blanco, rosa y azul. Los dos se sentaron en una de esas mesas transparentes mientras hablaban. Comenzaron a hacer preguntas triviales como cuál es su color favorito, comida favorita, que película de Sandler es la peor, ese tipo de cosas.

-Oye cierto, esta semana me topé con tu hermano Lincoln- Dijo Jordan mientras comia su helado de choco chips con menta, también tenía una cereza.

-¿Ah sí?- Dijo Luan con su helado de chocolate y vainilla.

-Sí, no me dijiste que tenías un hermano con cabello blanco, creo que se llaman albinos-

-Jaja si, deberías conocerlo mejor, es un gran hermano, siempre está ahí para mí y mis hermanas, y me ayuda con mi negocio-

-¿Cuál es tu negocio?-

-Me encargo del entretenimiento en las fiestas infantiles, hasta tenemos un lema- dice Luan alzando su brazo como presentadora- ''Negocios graciosos su diversión es nuestro negocio''.

-Aplausos, no aplaudo de verdad porque tengo el helado- Jordan da una probadita mas a su helado- ¿Y tienes mascotas?

-Sí, nuestro gato Cliff, nuestro perrito Charles, también tenemos un pajarito llamado Walt, y un hámster llamado Geo, mi hermana Lana tiene muchos reptiles, creo que también tiene un cerdo, mi hermana Lucy tiene un murciélago y yo tengo mi conejo de fiestas Gary, ahora que los pienso nuestra casa es todo un zoológico jajaja- Dijo Luan dándole otra probadita a su helado.

-Mmmm ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? – Se atrevió a preguntar Jordan notando que tiene más hermanos de los que él conoce, dando otra probadita a su helado todo calmadito.

-Tengo 9 hermanas y un hermano-

-Coff, Coff- Jordan absorbió por accidente la cereza por tal sorpresa, bueno, no todo el tiempo conoces a alguien con 10 hermanos – Puaj, odio las cerezas – ya se reincorporo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Luan un poco preocupada por su amigo.

\- Si, wow jamás había conocido a alguien con una gran familia, si lo piensas, contando a sus mascotas deben ser la familia con más miembros del mundo-

-Jajaja creo que tienes razón, ¿Y tú tienes hermanos?- dijo Luan con una expresión de curiosidad.

-Sí, solo uno, mi hermano mayor Jim, y es algo así como mmmm-

-¿Alguien interesante?

-Es un flojo, jamás hace nada, a duras penas levanta su ropa sucia, puaj- dijo Jordan haciendo una mueca.

-Jajajaja, creo que los dos tenemos hermanos desordenados-

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, siguieron hablando de cosas que les gusta, a ambos les gusta la comedia, Luan le conto sobre su sitio web, Jordan le dijo que intento hacer algo así pero fue mala idea, una vez terminaron sus helados los dos se pusieron en marcha hacia sus hogares, ambos dijeron muchos chistes, algunos fueron buenos, otros fueron tan malos que fueron buenos, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo. Jordan se despido de Luan quien estaba a punto de tomar el autobús.

-Bueno nos vemos el lunes Luan-

-Adiós Jordy- Luan le extendió la mano, Jordan estuvo a punto de apretarla pero la esquivo rápidamente notando el aparato electrizante.

-Jaja, no esta vez –

Los dos se vieron por unos largos segundos, ¿Por qué se quedan así? ¿Tal vez hay onda ahí?

-¡Mira un extraterrestre!- Dijo Jordan interrumpiendo ese largo silencio. Luan no volteó sino que puso una cara de desconcierto - ¡Rayos! Siempre funciona con mi hermano, bueno adiós Luan- Jordan subió al autobús y se puso marcha a su casa.

Luan vio el autobús alejarse, estaba con la mirada fija, después de un rato recupero la razón y se dispuso a caminar a casa pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir ese día, de cómo paso en ser un día normal tirándole un pastel en la cara de un amigo a tener una cita tomando helado con el mismo. Luan estaba curiosa sin saber que sentía en su interior, ¿Sera que siente algo por el chico nuevo? No sería de sorprenderse, ambos comparten muchas cosas en común, excepto el hecho de que ella tiene 10 hermanos. Hablando de ellos, Luan por fin llego a su casa pero ya había anochecido, subió las escalera de la casa y giro la perilla, pero al entrar vio la mirada de furia de sus padres. Ella había olvidado avisarles a sus hermanos que llegaría tarde.

-¡LUAN LOUD, QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR!- dijo una muy furiosa y preocupada Rita, pero a la vez aliviada porque su hija por fin había llegado a casa.

-¡Estábamos preocupado por ti!- Dijo el Señor Lynn muy preocupado y enojado también.

Tras ese gran grito todos los hermanos Loud asomaron sus cabezas para ver qué pasaba, y Luan solo tuvo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

 _¡Oh, Cocos!_

 _Hola chicos, que tal mi capitulo, lo mas difícil para mi es hacer las bromas, no es tan fácil como Luan lo hace ver. Me gustan los memes jajaja, les prometo no usar tantos. Profundizare mas en Jordan en futuros capítulos, estos fueron mas para presentación, ahora que venga lo bueno, el próximo tratare de hacer la mejor interacción de Jordan con los Loud. Me gusta hacer muchos chistes de pastelazo jajaja ¿entienden? Debo estudiar mas la comedia. Pero buano, déjenme en la caja de comentario..digo reviews si les gusto o no y sus sugerencias, gracias por leer mi extraña historia y tratare de mejorar los momentos incómodos de silencio. Ahora mandare saludos._

 _Arokham: Gracias por tu review aunque no entendí ni una sola palabra, y tranquilo profundizare mas en la personalidad torpe de mi personaje, aunque mi verdadero reto serán los otros OCs. Saben este tipo de reviews son los que me motivan._

 _Gracias a todos por su apoyo aunque sean pocos jejeje._


	5. La disculpa

**Capítulo 4: La disculpa**

En la secundaria Royal Woods, por los pasillos caminaban tranquilamente Jordan y Doni, esta vez Jordan levaba unos jeans grises y una remera roja con franjas más oscuras. Jordan le contaba a su amigo la tarde que paso con Luan. Le dijo lo mucho que se divirtió con ella y que le gustaría volver a pasar tiempo con ella. Doni estaba algo confundido, a él Luan siempre le pareció una chica demente con afición a los payasos dementes. Pero bueno, _cado quien con sus gustos_ pensó él.

-Hablando de locos, ahí está tú chica- dijo Doni viendo que Luan se acercaba a ellos.

Jordan se sintió un poco nervioso, a pesar de haberle gastado bromas pesadas toda la semana anterior el aún se sentía nervioso de hablar con ella, es como si fuera la primera vez que le vaya a hablar, él ni siquiera sabe de dónde saco las fuerzas para invitarla a tomar un helado la semana pasada, pero luego trató de conservar la calma mientras recordaba que ya eran amigos, ya habían conversado, ya se habían conocido, no habría razón de estar nervioso, respiró profundo y con un poco de confianza la saludó.

-¡Hola Luan!- dijo Jordan levantando la mano saludándola.

Pero ella no le respondió, simplemente paso de largo con una cara de pocos amigos. Jordan se confundió, no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Luan lo había ignorado después de ya llevarse tan bien? El creyó que las cosas iban bien cuando fueron por helado. Durante el resto del día Jordan trataba de acercarse a Luan para tratar de hablar y ver que le sucede, pero cuando lo intentaba ella lo ignoraba o sus amigas le detenían, Jordan no sabía que hacer así que decidió buscar al hermanito de Luan.

Ya en la primaria Royal Woods a la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln se encontraba con Clyde charlando sobre el nuevo tomo de Ace Savvy y el nuevo evento que estaba pasando.

-¡Hey Lincoln!- Lincoln dio la vuelta mientras comía su sándwich.

-¿Jordan? ¿Qué ocurre, que haces aquí?

-¿Quién es el Lincoln?- dijo Clyde con un tono inocente.

-Él es Jordan, un amigo de Luan-

-Aaaahhh- dijo Clyde, después alzo su mano a señal de saludo, Jordan hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué ocurre Jordan?

-Oye, ¿Sabe que paso con Luan?, ha estado un poco desanimada desde que la vi.

-Bueno, veras.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Luan acababa de llegar a su casa el día viernes por la noche, y no había llamado a casa diciendo que iba a llegar tarde, eso altera a cualquier madre. Luan no se dió cuenta de su error hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sus padres estaban muy enfadados por el simple hecho de que Luan no había regresado a casa, quien diría que con una casa tan grande se percatarían que alguien falta, bueno, ya decían que estaba muy tranquilo por así decirlo.

Luan, no sabía que hacer todas las miradas de la casa estaban encima de ella, así que tenía dos opciones: Una, podía dicerles la verdad con correr el riesgo de ser molestada por sus hermanas, y también de que le prohibieran estar con Jordan, el cual es el chico más genial que ella hubiera conocido. O podría mentirles diciéndoles que se quedó hasta tarde limpiando la secundaria y que olvidó avisarles, claro que eso ni Leni se la creería, además de que la castigarían con algo horrible.

Mientras que Rita miraba con furia a Luan exigiendo una explicación. Luan decidió por fin hablar.

-Veras mama, lo que paso es que me castigaron por ensuciar la escuela y tuve que quedarme a limpiar y se me hizo tarde- dijo Luan muy nerviosa.

Rita la miraba muy desconcertada pero ya estaba más calmada.

-Pero cariño, debiste habernos avisado.

-Lo sé, lo siento fue un error- dijo Luan con un tono más deprimente.

-Lo siento cariño pero tendré que castigarte- dijo Rita firme.

-Sí, una semana sin televisión y sin internet- dijo el señor Lynn, Rita le dio un golpe con el codo- 2 semanas- otro golpe - ¿3 semanas?- a lo que Rita asintió – Tres semanas sin aparatos tecnológicos.

Terminada su sentencia Luan comenzó a subir la escalera cabizbaja y a paso lento, no era un castigo tan severo, pero algo en ella no se sintió bien. Sus hermanos la veían caminar compasivos, para ellos vivir sin internet es horrible, en especial porque sabían que Luan ya no podrá actualizar su sitio web. Ellos supusieron que estaría bien, pero Lincoln se sentía un poco mal por Luan así que decidió animarla un poco.

Lincoln se acercó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Toc, toc!- Dijo Lincoln tocando levemente la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡Toc, toc!- nada otra vez.

 _Bueno la tercera es la vencida_ , pensó Lincoln.

-¡Toc, toc!- dijo Lincoln, a lo que no recibió respuesta asi que decidió marcharse pero de pronto escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Grito Luan con un tono depresivo.

-¡Trish! – dijo Lincoln

-¿Trish quién?- dijo Luan.

-Trishte me haces sentir, si no te veo sonreír- dijo Lincoln con un tono inocente logrando sacar una leve pero satisfactoria risa detrás de la puerta.

Después de ese improvisado chiste Luan abrió la puerta un poco.

-Gracias, Lincoln- dijo Luan con una sonrisa honesta.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que paso?

-No, la verdad no. Sera otro día hermanito, por lo tanto quiero estar sola, con el señor Cocos- dijo Luan un poco más animada gracias a su hermano.

-Sí, conejo blanco, ya oíste a la dama- dijo el señor Cocos.

-Bueno, si quieres hablar con alguien siempre puedes contar con nosotros- dijo Lincoln en nombre de todos sus hermanos.

-Gracias Linky, por el momento voy a descansar, fue un largo dia.

-Adiós Luan- se despidió Lincoln dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

A lo largo del fin de semana Luan no dijo nada, estuvo con su rutina de mimo hasta el lunes.

 **Fin del flashback**

 **-** Entonces eso fue lo que paso- dijo Jordan ahora entendiendo porque Luan se sentía molesta con él.

-Vaya Lincoln esa es una gran historia- dijo Clyde secándose las lágrimas detrás de sus anteojos- Rayos, una lagrima cayó sobre mi pudin.

-¿Tu sabes que fue lo que paso ese viernes?- Pregunto Lincoln, ya que él creía que había más historia detrás que haya hecho que Luan llegara a esa hora.

-Sí, lamento decir que fue mi culpa que castigaran a Luan-

-¡Que!- dijo Lincoln con un tono y una expresión molesta.

-Sí, lo lamento, jamás quería que la castigaran ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-

-La verdad no se-

-Por qué no vas a su casa para que le explique a sus padres lo que paso, y así puedan quitarle el castigo- dijo Clyde todo inocente.

-¡Es una gran idea Clyde! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso?- dijo Lincoln con alegría mientras golpeaba su frente con su mano – Escucha Jordan, si les explicas a nuestros padres lo que ocurrió estoy seguro que Luan te perdonara-

-Wow gracias Lincoln, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Algo se me ocurrirá.

* * *

Las horas de clase terminaron y Luan ya había salido de la secundaria, le mando un mensaje a Lori diciéndole que tiene un compromiso con su amiga Risas quien le dijo que le acompañe a la escuela de payasos para practicar unas rutinas.

 **Luan: Lori, le dije a Risas que le ayudaría en su escuela de payasos con unas rutinas, asi que no me esperen.**

 **Lori: Ok, Luan pero recuerda que debes llegar antes de las 7:00 PM**

 **Luan: OK Lori, llegare más rápido que los mensajes de Bobby jajaja Lol**

 **Lori: (: ( ), solo no llegues tarde.**

Unos minutos más tarde en la escuela de payasos, Luan se encontraba en una sala llena de niños con maquillaje y prendas graciosas, era como si un unicornio hubiera vomitado la comida de algún duende multicolor. Luan se hallaba haciendo malabares con Risas quien contaba un chiste que involucraba una vaca y un ventilador o algo así, mientras que Luan no le ponía atención simplemente tenía la mirada perdida con sus pensamientos revueltos en su cabeza, es como si el vómito antes mencionado fueran sus ideas regadas por todo su cerebro.

-Y entonces le dije, no puedes caber ahí es un auto de payasos jajaja- dijo Risas estallando a carcajadas mientras aún estaba inmersa en sus malabares – ¿Mmmm? ¿Luan? Tierra llamando a Luan ¡Ya baja de las nubes!- Grito Risas haciendo que las pelotas con las que estaba haciendo malabares Luan salieran volando y cayeran encima de su cabeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué decías? ¿Algo sobre una vaca y un auto de payasos? – pregunto Luan mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- A ver Luan ¿En qué estás pensando? – dijo Risas dejando sus pelotas de malabares a un lado y tomando una silla.

-¿Qué? En nada- decía Luan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Escucha Luan, las dos sabemos que eres una buena actriz pero se exactamente cuando algo te distrae, déjame adivinar ¿Es un chico? – dijo Risas con una sonrisa picarona.

-¡Que, No!- dijo Luan más nerviosa que antes.

Y no había a quien engañar, unos años en la escuela de payasos te ayudan a aprender a algunas cosas, ser payaso es más que solo contar tontos chistes, también estaba el tema de la actuación y de analizar expresiones. Por lo que podemos intuir que Risas sabe que Luan miente.

-Aja si, y como se llama- dijo Risas aun con su sonrisa burlona.

Luan suspiró y se dió por vencida, hasta ella lo habría adivinado sin esfuerzo – Se llama Jordan, el sujeto está loco, no paraba de hacer bromas cuando llegó a la secundaria- Aunque recuerden que Luan empezó – Es muy astuto en cuanto a planeación, y es muy divertido, después de habernos hecho bromas más pesadas que un camión que transporta yunques fuimos por un helado y nos divertimos mucho hablando. Lo malo es que me distraje mucho con él y me castigaron por llegar tarde a casa. Desde entonces no le hablé porque me sentía un poco molesta.

-Ya veo, entonces él te gusta.

-¿¡Que!?

-Por favor Luan, con lo poco que me contaste sé que te gusta, parece ser que es tu media naranja, o medio limón, ya que tienes un humor agrio jajaja-

-Jajaja, quizás tengas razón pero no sé si yo le guste, creo que fui un poco cruel la semana de la novatada.

-Por favor, estoy segura de que la pasó genial, y si fuera el caso tal vez debas disculparte con él.

-Está bien Risas, eres buena escuchando, ¿eres una clase de payaso psicólogo? Jajaja-

-Dicen que la Risa es la mejor medicina jajaja- dijo Risas levantándose de su silla y poniendo una pose graciosa.

-Jajaja, bueno pero lo haré mañana, tengo tarea que hacer, bueno ya casi son las 6, será mejor que me vaya-

-Adiós Luan, derrite de la risa a ese Romeo- dijo Risas despidiéndose de su amiga.

Luan estuvo a punto de salir pero de pronto apareció Zach corriendo encima de un enorme balón decorado con estrella queriendo impresionar a Risas.

-¡Oye Risas, que te parece esta maniobra!- dijo Zach antes de estrellarse con la mesa llena de libros y juguetes.

-Jajaja este chico es genial-

-Bueno parece que tú también tienes un Romeo- dijo Luan haciendo que Risas sonriera un poco nerviosa y se sonrojara.

* * *

Mientras Luan viajaba en el autobús observaba su pequeña ciudad, era tan tranquilo. Comenzó a reorganizar sus pensamientos y trató de pensar en cómo disculparse con Jordan por haberlo evitado todo el día. En realidad no quería hacerlo pero sintió que quería desquitarse con él por el castigo, pero se dio cuenta de que era absurdo. Al llegar a casa pudo relajarse un poco, faltaba un cuarto de hora para que fueran las 7, cada vez que sus hermanos o ella llegaban tarde a casa tenían una clase de toque de queda para asegurarse de que lo que paso el viernes no vuelva a ocurrir o tendría un castigo más severo.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con un escenario que no creyó que vería jamás, ni en sus más alocados pensamientos (bueno no tanto así), pero lo que encontró si la desconcertó un poco, vió a Jordan atado en el sillón con Lola encima de él poniéndole maquillaje para convertirlo en un ''príncipe''.

-J-Jordan pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Luan confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

-Ho-hola Luan vine aquí para hablar con tu familia sobre lo del viernes pero tuve un pequeño predicamento- dijo Jordan tratando de hablar lo menos nervioso posible.

-Nos disculpas hermana, tenemos una sesión en este momento- dijo Lola sin percatarse de que Jordan pronunciaba las palabras A-Y-U-D-A sin emitir sonido.

Luan en ese momento pensó un poco de como quitar a Lola encima del pobre Jordy, luego recordó una táctica que le había enseñado Lori unos meses atrás. Fue corriendo a su habitación, luego de que se fuera, Lola le lanzo una mirada terrorífica a Jordan, este solo tragó saliva.

Luan había llegado a su habitación, ignorando a su hermana quien practicaba una canción metalera con sus audífonos puestos entró directo al armario lanzando las cosas detrás de ella cuando finalmente lo encontró. Bajo a toda prisa, y vió que Jordan había quedado completamente con la piel blanca, labios con un rojo chingame la vista, y trenzas en su cabello. Luan trato de contener la risa de ver a su amigo en tal situación, así que solo bajó y se acercó a Lola.

-¡LUAN, TE DIJE QUE NO NOS INTERUMPIERAS! – Grito Lola, pero Luan había sacado polvo colocándolo en la palma de su mano y lo sopló, haciendo que este se esparciera flotando lejos del sillón y con Lola persiguiendo los pequeños brillitos rosa.

-Parece que te saque de un bello predicamento jajaja- dijo Luan mientras desataba al pobre.

-Jajaja gracias Luan- dijo Jordan algo avergonzado por su aspecto.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación, tengo unos paños que siempre uso cuando me disfrazo.

En eso Luan y Jordan se dirigían a su cuarto pero olvidaron de que su casa es un campo lleno de trampas.

-¡CUIDADO!

Antes de siquiera salir de la sala un balón salió volando de la cocina dirigiéndose a Luan, pero esta se agachó haciendo que el balón golpeara a Jordan.

-¡¿JORDAN ESTAS BIEN?!- gritó preocupada Luan.

-Sí, tranquila no es la primera vez que me pasa esto- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Vaya amigo, lamento que mi balón te golpeara- decía la recién llegada Lynn mientras recogía su balón.

-Tranquila – dijo Jordan sacudiéndose la suciedad de su ropa – lamento haber manchado tu balón con mi maquillaje.

Lynn dirigió su mirada al balón y se fue después de soltar un gracioso ¡Rayos!

-Ella es mi hermana Lynn, la deportista de la familia, es en verdad un guerrero tuviste suerte de que siguieras despierto- dijo Luan presentando a su hermana.

Después de esa interrupción siguieron a las escaleras cuando de pronto un chango loco salió de la nada y saltó encima del pobre chico haciendo que cayera de las escaleras, Luan se tapó la boca del espanto y volteo a ver a su hermana Lana.

-¡Carl no!- Carl se llama el changuito

-¿Lana que está pasando?- dijo Luan muy alterada.

-Mi mono escapo de mi habitación muy alterado, no sé qué fue lo que paso – dijo Lana muy preocupada por su mascota, luego dirigió la mirada al chico tirado en el suelo – ¿Que hace tu amigo con tanto maquillaje tirado ahí?

\- Espera, ¿Lo conoces?-

-El vino hace un tiempo preguntando sobre ti, nuestros padres lo invitaron a almorzar, no sé de qué hablaron yo estuve en la cocina en la mesa de los pequeños, después de eso nuestros padres salieron y me dirigí a mi habitación-

-Bueno, es mi amigo Jordan. Lo conocí la semana pasada-

-Wow, si tienes amigos- dijo Lana sonriente mientras miraba al desconcertado Jordan quien ya había recuperado la conciencia.

-Ouch- dijo Luan, no pudo creer que Lana creyera que no tiene amigos.

-Ouch, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Jordan reicorporandose.

-Nada, ya regreso ayudaré a mi hermana Lana con su monada y luego te atenderé jajaja- después empujo a Jordan velozmente por las escaleras y luego bajo.

Jordan estando en el segundo piso se tronó la espalda, y puso su mano en la cara dándose cuenta que aún tenía el maquillaje.

-Hola Jordan.

Jordan salto del susto, la pequeña Lucy había aparecido detrás de el con un cuaderno en una mano y un esfero en la otra.

-Quisiera que me ayudaras a escribir un poema, ya que por el momento todos mis hermanos tienen actividades por las cuales ocuparse- dijo Lucy con su usual tono sombrío.

-C-claro pequeña- dijo Jordan con el corazón saltando por todos lados dentro de él.

-Necesito una palabra que rime con escalofrió-

Jordan puso su mano sobre su mentón y comenzó a pensar ya un poco más calmado. El chasqueo los dedos y dijo:

-¡Frío!

-Ya la tengo.

Jordan dijo rayos, luego pensó un poco más y dijo.

-Mío.

-Ya está.

-Lío.

-Ya.

-¿Sombrío?

-Ya.

Jordan se detuvo en pensar una palabra que sea útil cuando por fin lo supo.

-Albedrío.

Lucy miro su hoja en busca de esa palabra y afortunadamente no la había utilizado.

-Gracias Jordan haces que la oscuridad en mi alma pueda sentir una satisfacción que solo puede ser superada por mi hermano mayor.

Jordan no entendió ni una palabra que dijo Lucy, pero la mención a Lincoln le hizo pensar ¿Dónde se encontraba el pequeño? Tal vez en uno de los muchos cuartos que conforman el segundo piso.

-¡Popo!

La pequeña Lily había aparecido por debajo de sus pies, y al contrario de su hermana Lucy, Lily era una niña tierna que no daba miedo.

-¡Hola pequeña! Tú debes de ser la pequeña Lily- dijo Jordan levantándola del suelo, a lo que Lily solo se rió por lo graciosos que Jordan se veía.

Jordan aprovecho su ridícula apariencia para hacer reír a la pequeña haciendo morisquetas pero con precaución de no hacerla asustar. Lily reía sin parar junto con Jordan pero después de un rato Lily comenzó a jalar la nariz, la boca y los cabellos del pobre chico.

Leni salió de su habitacion para buscar a alguien que le diga cual selfie de las que tenía en su teléfono era la mejor, y al ver a Jordan en el pasillo no dudo en preguntarle.

-Hola Jorge- dijo la dulce Leni.

-Ehmn es Jordan- dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Lo que digas Juan- dijo Leni muy risueña- necesito la opinión de alguien ¿Cuál selfie crees que es la mejor?-

Jordan no entendía cuál era el problema, todas las fotos que Leni le mostraba les parecía igual, incluso había unas con Leni haciendo gestos ridículos, pero de todas las fotos Jordan escogió la que le parecía más linda.

-Esta- dijo Jordan apuntando la foto en la que Leni simplemente sonreía a la cámara.

-¡Gracias Jonny, fuiste de mucha ayuda!- Leni reacciono como si le hubieran entregado la joya más brillante y hermosa que existe en la Tierra, pero a pesar de eso Jordan se ruborizo por el cumplido mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Ven aquí Lily!- dijo Leni mientras se llevaba a la pequeña bebe. Al lado de Leni apareció Lori.

-¡Qué bien! Escucha Jord es muy importante que me digas tu opinión- dijo Lori con un tono serio - ¿Qué crees que quiere decir mi novio con un _**cómo estás**_?

Jordan se confundió, creyó que era algo de suma importancia.

-Tal vez… quiere saber cómo estas- dijo Jordan con un tono de '' _es lo más obvio del mundo''_.

-Por supuesto, entonces le diré como estoy mientras le envió un emoji de corazón y una carita con corazones en los ojos- luego Lori volvió a ver a Jordan con más atención -¿Por qué estas con maquillaje?

-Veras Lola…

-Ok, no digas más- Y Lori volvió a su teléfono a mensajearle a Bobby.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Lincoln?- Pregunto Jordan.

-Está en su cuarto leyendo comics en ropa interior, la verdad no entiendo a ese muchacho- dijo Lori con su tono despreocupado de siempre.

Jordan perdió totalmente la curiosidad por ese comentario, aunque le pareció gracioso de cierta forma.

-Creo que el chico se divierte en sus interiores jejeje- pensó Jordan en voz alta haciendo que Lori lo escuchase sin intención.

-Entonces… Eres amigo de Luan- Pregunto Lori más interesada en el chico.

-Sí, pienso que tu hermana es genial-dijo Jordan con la mirada perdida y un tono suave.

-Bien, pero quiero que escuches esto- dijo Lori olvidando su teléfono y dirigiéndose al chico de una manera más seria – No quiero que lastimes a mi hermana, o te prometo que te convertiré en un bretzel humano.

Jordan se puso nervioso ante la amenaza de Lori, ella era ligeramente más alta que Jordan así que no sería problema para ella convertirlo en un bretzel humano.

-Creo que prefiero ser una rosquilla- dijo Jordan para calmar sus nervios, y con suerte a Lori.

Lori se calmó un poco por la ocurrencia de Jordan, la actitud del chico le hizo confiar un poco de que no lastimaría a Luan, al menos no a propósito, pero no bajo la guardia, seguiría protegiendo a todos sus hermanos de cualquiera.

Después de eso Lori se despidió de Jordan, el chico parece que tendría un poco de paz por fin pero de repente la pequeña niña con lentes apareció detrás de él cargando un casco que estaba conectado a una complicada máquina que hacía ruidos de robot.

-Disculpe, individuo que tiene una relación de amistad con mi unidad fraterna mayor, le solicito que me permita usar su mente para poder probar mi nueva creación, la cual la llamo El detector de pensamientos- dijo Lisa.

Al igual que Lucy, Jordan no entendió ni una sola palabra pero asintió porque le dio curiosidad saber que era esa máquina.

A lo que Lisa procedió a ponerle el casco en su cabeza el cual emanaba luces que venían de los focos que rodeaban el casco. Lisa sacó una Tablet de la máquina para ver los pensamientos generales del individuo conocido como Jordan.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo Jordán?- dijo Lisa mientras manipulaba su Tablet.

-Mi nombre completo mmm, veras es…-

-Descuida, con mi maquina lo averiguare así que olvida lo que te solicite- dijo Lisa, quien presiono un botón que aparecía en su Tablet. Pero al presionarlo todo lo que pudo ver fue un juguete basado en un mono bailando y tocando unos platillos mientras hacía unas maromas.

-Veo que el espécimen conocido como Jordán, no tiene mucho que pueda ser analizado, sin embargo logre comprobar que mi maquina funciona.

Jordan no entendió igualmente pero algo de lo que dijo lo ofendió de alguna forma. En ese momento Luan subió las escaleras ya desocupada para atender a su amigo.

-¡Hola Jordan!- dijo Luan acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Hola Luan!- dijo Jordan correspondiéndole el saludo.

Mientras ellos hablaban Lisa noto algo interesante en su Tablet.

-Mmm interesante- dijo Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa resaltando en su rostro a lo que procedió en volver a su habitación y guardar su aparato.

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Jordan ya más tranquilo.

-Jajaja, resulta que el mono de Lana tenía una astilla en su pata, pero nada que algo de esfuerzo duro no pueda arreglar- Dijo Luan mientras alzaba su brazo para hacer como si tuviera un musculos.

-Wow, ¿estás bien?- dijo Jordan preocupado notando los rasguños que tenía Luan en la cara.

-Jajaja si, ese mono tiene tendencias de gato jajaja- dijo Luan riéndose.

La risa de Luan hizo que Jordan se relaje un poco. Después de eso Lana subió con su mono cargándolo en sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño bebe, agradeció a Luan por ayudarla y se despidió de Jordan tratando de contener la risa por el aspecto que este tenía al igual que el mono quien se tapaba la boca.

-Jaja, cierto eso me recuerda, que tengo que limpiarte- dijo Luan quien procedió a tomar de la mano a Jordan haciendo que este se sonrojara, pero antes de llegar a la habitación, Lincoln salió del suyo.

-Aaaaah- dijo Lincoln relajado- No hay como leer un buen número del gran evento por el cual está pasando tu héroe favorito, ah, hola Luan veo que por fin llegaste.

-Hola, Linc-

-Hola Lincoln- dijo Jordan alzando la mano para saludar a Lincoln, pero este no pudo contener la risa así que estallo.

-Oh vamos, no es tan gracioso- dijo Jordan cruzando los brazos.

-En realidad…¡Leni!- Grito Luan llamando a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Luan?- dijo Leni cargando a Lily.

-Podrías decirle a Jordan que se ve gracioso- dijo Luan con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que no- refuto Jordan con una cara seria.

-Ah claro que sí, se parece a ti Luan cuando quieres disfrazarte de un lindo payaso- y después Leni junto con Lily comenzaron a reírse uniéndose a Lincoln, atrayendo a las demás hermanas quienes se unieron a la mofa del pobre chico.

Jordan se sentía avergonzado, hasta Lola reía y eso que fue ella quien le puso el maquillaje, supongo que el chango y Lily lo volvieron más divertido que antes.

Jordan comenzó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza, pero Lori le paso un pequeño espejo donde podía verse, tenía maquillada toda la cara de blanco con unos lugares despintados, tenía varias trenzas en sus risos, y el labial que uso Lola manchaba un poco la parte inferior de su boca. Luego de verse así mismo Jordan vió a los hermanos Loud riendo sin parar, incluso Lisa y Lucy reían, luego volteo a ver a Luan quien lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de soltar su risa. Al verla reír, Jordan ya no se sintió avergonzado, y comenzó a reír con los Loud, se reían con él y no del él.

Después de un rato Luan se calmó y llamo a Lincoln para que se llevara a sus hermanas lejos de ellos.

-Bueno, la presentación de payasos termino por favor todas vuelvan a sus camerinos- dijo Lincoln con un tono que lo hacía ver como un agente de espectáculos.

Después de que se fueran todos solo quedaron Luan y Jordan quienes se recuperaban de la sesión de risas que tuvieron, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se escapó una estampida de ruido que era provocada por Luna, la hermana rockera. Quien ensayaba con su guitarra eléctrica cuando volteo a ver al chico maquillado y a Luan.

-¡Hola hermana! ¡¿Y Quién es tu amigo?!- dijo Luna con la misma emoción que la caracteriza.

-Hola soy Jordan- dijo tranquilamente saludando a Luna olvidando su ridícula apariencia.

-Oh, entonces tu eres el chi..

-¡BUENO! Hermana necesito que me dejes con Jordan para poder limpiar su rostro- dijo Luan interrumpiendo a Luna con algo de nerviosismo.

-Espera hermana, quiero conocer a tu amigo- dijo Luna siendo empujada por Luan para sacarla de la habitación.

-Lo siento, será otro día con más calmita, adiooos- dijo Luan cerrando la puerta con la espalda contra ella. Dio un fuerte suspiro y volteo a ver a Jordan.

-Vaya tu familia, es…increíble- dijo Jordan un poco más relajado de que haya silencio.

-Lo sé- dijo Luan, se sorprendida al ver a Jordan técnicamente cuerdo por lo que paso en su casa, recordó cuando Lincoln invito amigos a su casa y todos ellos huyeron, eso la hizo pensar que tal vez Jordan sea de los elegidos que pueden soportar la casa Loud. Como Bobby, Clyde, Rusty y el pequeño Rocky.

Luan fue a su armario a sacar los pañuelos húmedos y Jordan se fue a sentar en la cama de Luan.

-Oye y ¿Cuál es tu cama?-

-La de abajo- decía Luan mientras arrojaba lo que había en su armario afuera.

Jordan se sentó tranquilo, vió a su alrededor notando la cama de arriba, como instrumentos musicales y una batería por ahí, supuso que eso sería de Luna. No la vio en todo el día parece que se encerró ensayando alguna canción. Luego vió artículos de broma como cojines gaseosos, vomito falso, popo falsa y unos lentes con una nariz y un bigote graciosos, Jordan se los puso y al hacerlo los ojos que estaban en los lentes rebotaron por unos resortes. Jordan dio una leve risa y noto algo que le llamó la atención, era un muñeco de ventrílocuo. Jordan lo tomó y decidió jugar un poco con él.

-Oye Luan, ¿No me vas a presentar a este apuesto jovencito de aquí?- Luan alzo una ceja en señal de confusión, pero ese gesto fue reemplazado por uno de diversión al ver a Jordan manejando al Señor Cocos. Y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía bien, no se notaba cuando el movía los labios para que el Señor Cocos hable.

-Veo, que es un adonis, no es cierto muchacho ¿Y qué opinas sobre mi querida Luan?- dijo el Señor Cocos.

-Pues veras…

-Señor Cocos- dijo Luan viendo que Jordan buscaba un nombre para el muñeco.

-Señor Cocos, Luan es una muchacha loca y demente con un gusto perverso de molestar a las personas – Luan puso una cara de molestia al oír eso de ella, aunque eso no significaba que no fuera cierto- pero también es la persona más alegre y divertida que jamás haya conocido, y veo que siente mucho cariño por sus hermanos y que siempre les sacará una sonrisa- dijo Jordan haciendo que Luan sonriera como nunca antes. Luan no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a Jordan y tomo al señor Cocos.

-Bueno Jordan, parece que después de todo eres más que solo un chico extraño y raro- dijo el Señor Cocos esta vez manipulado por Luan – La pequeña Luan tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú.

-Igualmente señor Cocos- Jordan hizo una señal de saludo de soldados y con eso Luan se fue a guardar al Señor Cocos.

Luan logró encontrar la caja de pañuelos, entonces fue donde Jordan y se sentó junto a él. Procedió a limpiar la cara de su amigo, los paños eran buenos, una sola pasada y rechinaba de limpio. En el transcurso de la limpiada no dijeron nada. Cuando solo quedaba la frente Jordan decidio limpiar el hielo.

-Oye Luan, sé que por mi culpa de castigaron sin televisión y sin internet-

-Descuida Jordan, no es importante- dijo Luan con un tono calmado.

-Claro que sí, yo no podría vivir sin ninguna de esas cosas- Jordan bromeó haciendo que Luan soltara una sonrisa – Lamento que te castigaran, si te sirve de algo. A mí también me castigaron una semana sin televisión.

-Que bien por ti, a mí me castigaron 3 semanas- dijo Luan un poco deprimida mientras pasaba el pañuelo por la frente de Jordan.

-De hecho, pude conversar con tus padres, y los convencí de que fue mi culpa. Y me dijeron que solo será una semana- Luan paró cuando Jordan dijo eso, se le formó una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Jordan, el chico estaba paralizado y con el rostro tan rojo que hasta se notaba en las partes que aún quedaban blancas. Jordan le correspondió el abrazo y quedaron asi por un momento. Luego se separaron y Luan un poco nerviosa se disculpó también.

-Y-yo, también lamento haberte evitado todo el día- dijo Luan un poco sonrojada.

-Nah, no importa, lo que importa es que estamos bien-

Ambos desviaron las miradas sonrojados por la situación, y para alivianar más el ambiente Luan quiso contar un chiste.

-Bueno, es momento de que desesTRENZE jajaja ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan quitándole una trenza.

-Ouch- no fue una quitada suave- jajaja entendí.

Ambos seguían riendo y conversando sin darse cuenta que la puerta de la habitación estaba levemente abierta, quienes estaban detrás eran las gemelas junto con Lucy y Lily. Estaban tan conmovidas por el momento que no hicieron ruido. Podrían apostar de que habia algo entre esos dos.

Después de una larga sesión de risas y limpieza de maquillaje exagerado, Jordan se despidió de los hermanos Loud y de los padres que habían llegado recién. Los padres lo abrazaron ya que se entendieron enseguida con el chico, después de todo, Jordan y el señor Lynn comparten el mismo gusto por los chistes malos.

Las chicas se despidieron del chico afuera de la casa, a todas les agrado el chico. A Jordan lo recogió su hermano mayor Jim en su auto azul, estaba bastante limpio, a su hermano sí que le gustan los autos. Jordan entró al auto y su hermano quien tenía el peinado más corto que Jordan decidió molestarle un poco.

-¿Y quienes de todas esas chicas es tu novia? No me digas que…

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ninguna de ellas lo es, solo fui a visitar a una amiga- dijo Jordan con un tono nervioso y molesto.

\- Aja si claro- Jim siempre le molesta con el asunto de conseguir novia, lo cual es irónico.

-Solo vamos a casa- dijo Jordan con una falsa molestia, ya que en esa casa vivió el día más feliz y emocionante de su vida.

* * *

Ya en la casa Loud, había anochecido. Todos estaban haciendo sus respectivas tareas antes de dormir. Y en la habitación de cierta chica humorística.

-Hola sis, como te fué con el Jordy – dijo Luna con su clásico tono de euforia.

Luan no le respondía, ella estaba apoyada sobre su ventana distraída viendo la ciudad que estaba detrás de su patio con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Ah ¿Qué? Si…estuvo bien- Luego Luan siguió viendo el horizonte y con un tono relajado en su voz.

-Ya veo- dijo Luna con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro-El chico sí que te tiene loca- dijo mientras abrazaba a Luan por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Bueno estaré contigo si quieres hablar, buenash noces sis- Luna se separó y subió a su cama para ponerse sus audífonos para dormir.

-Jajaja, buenas noches Luna- Luan se limpiaba el beso que Luna le dio en la mejilla y fue a recostarse en su cama, aun conservando la sonrisa en su rostro, se puso la pijama y comenzó a dormir.

En la habitación al fondo del pasillo y no, no estoy hablando del baño, se encontraba nuestro peliblanco favorito preparándose para ir a dormir.

-Ya quiero saber lo que pasara el siguiente número de Ace Savvy- dijo emocionado Lincoln saltando a su cama.

Pero antes de dormir escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Lincoln desconcertado fue a prender la luz y abrir la puerta. Detrás de ella se encontraba Lisa con su Tablet en mano.

-¿Lisa?

-Hola Lincoln, si me permites voy a proceder, tengo algo que posiblemente te interesa.

-¿De qué hablas Lisa?

-Recuerdas que el pasado abril, dijiste que encontrarías la forma de que Luan se olvide de ese día ¿no es así?

-¿Si?

-Pues creo que ya hemos encontrado la solución.

Y tras eso dicho Lisa le mostró a Lincoln lo que tenía en su tableta. Pero Lincoln tenía una mirada confusa.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Creo que es mi favorito, en fin. Gracias a todos los que me están siguiendo, si no fuera por ellos. Ya hubiera borrado esta historia, y no bromeo. Pero tengo muchas ideas y una pequeña sorpresa para los fans de Luan, que les mostrare en el futuro lejano. Ahora si, es hora de la intriga ¿Que es lo que vió Lisa en su tableta?(Ustedes quizás los saben)¿Que harán los hermanos Loud para que esa hermosa relación florezca?(Yo lo hago todo por aquí xD)¿Que tanto sabe Luna?¿El señor Lynn sedera la mano de su hija?¿Lincoln será de ayuda?¿Ella no te dejara en la friendzone? No dejen de sintonizarnos en digo net. Ya saben cualquier inconveniente y sugerencia háganmelo saber, cualquier pregunta la responderé lo mejor que pueda. Ahora sin mas me despido y les deseo un lindo día, bendiciones, adiós._

 _Att: Might_

 _PD:Estoy planeando hacer un capítulo basado en una de las hermanas, ¿Cuál de las hermanas, quisieran que haga ese capítulo?_


	6. La sonrisa de la modista

**Capítulo 5:** **La sonrisa de la modista.**

* * *

Hola a todos, bienvenidos a la casa Loud, hogar de la familia más ruidosa del mundo, aquí les habla su encantadora organizadora de fiestas Luan Loud. De seguro se preguntarán ¿Luan, que estas planeando esta vez? Bueno como ya sabrán, me encanta celebrar las fiestas jajaja- Luan muestra en una pantalla en su habitación sus ''hazañas'' en el día de las bromas- Y como ya han visto antes, tengo un negocio de fiestas ''Negocios Graciosos''- dijo Luan estirando su mano a la nada como si estuviera deslumbrando su título – Y sé muy bien que me especializo más en fiestas para pequeños de menos de 10 años.

-Es que tienes la mente de un niño- dijo el señor Cocos.

-Gracias por el halago señor cocos jajaja- dijo Luan sosteniendo a su muñeco- En fin, lo que tengo aquí son ideas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi querida hermana Leni- Luan recogió notas de su cama y resaltaba una nota que decía, ''Una fiesta de moda''- Debería ser fácil idear una fiesta para Leni ya que no es del todo diferente de una niña de 10 años jajaja. Pero no puedo simplemente vestirme como payaso y hacer piruetas en su fiesta ¿Verdad?- Luego Luan puso su dedo en su mentón pensando en sí debería hacer eso- Bueno, lo que quiero es salir de mi zona de confort, y CONFORTAR hacia nuevo público jajaja ¿Entienden?

Acto seguido Luan puso todas sus ideas en la pared pensando en la mejor fiesta para Leni. Luego pensó que para hacer la mejor fiesta debería pasar tiempo con ella, y no se refiere a perseguirle con una araña falsa sobre su cabeza, se refiere a…

-¡¿Ir conmigo a la plaza?!- Gritó Leni con mucha alegría.

-Si Leni, quiero ver si encuentro más material para mi negocio de risas- mintió Luan, quien pensaba que estando un tiempo con Leni se le ocurriría la mejor idea para su fiesta. Ella sabe muy bien que su familia tiene recursos limitados, pero con sus ganancias de Negocios graciosos y con sus ahorros encontrando dinero por la casa, podría hacer algo decente.

* * *

Sin perder tiempo Leni arrastró a Luan al centro comercial, fueron en la van de Lori quien les dijo que tendrían hasta las 2:00 pm para reunirse con ella en la entrada, y que literalmente no se pasen de la hora.

Ya estando en el centro comercial, Leni primero llevó a Luan a sus tiendas favoritas para comprar algo para ella y de paso algo para Luan. A Luan no le importó acompañar a Leni por sus lugares favoritos, ya que podría conocer a los amigos de Leni e invitarlos. Leni llevó a Luan hacia la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba Chaz, a Leni le gustaba ir a esa tienda porque le gustaban mucho los artículos y por nada más, coffChazCoff. Luan veía los vestidos para ver si alguno le gustaría a Leni, pero notó que ella estaba viendo algo interesante.

-Hola Leni, ¿Qué estás viendo?- dijo Luan haciéndose la desinteresada.

-Estoy viendo este lindo vestido- dijo Leni agarrando el vestido y acercándoselo a Luan, era un vestido plateado y destellante- Como que, me encantaría mucho comprarlo- dijo Leni alegremente, pero su expresión cambió a una más triste poco después- Pero lastimosamente es muy costoso.

Y Leni no mentía, el vestido costaba 1500 dólares es como si lo hubieran fabricado con plata pura.

-Pensaba comprarlo para que combine con los tacones plateados que me regalaron el año pasado en mi cumpleaños, pero supongo que no podré hacerlo- Leni aún estaba deprimida por no poder combinar sus tacones que le habían regalado con tanto cariño. Luan se compadeció de ella y decidió animarla.

-Hey Leni, no hay porque estar tristes ¿Qué te parece si nos probamos unas prendas? Y así aPRENDAmos lo que nos queda bien jajaja ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan devolviendo el vestido a su lugar.

-¡Solo entendí que quieres probarte vestidos conmigo! ¡Como que, es lo mejor!- dijo Leni volteando su tristeza y formando una sonrisa.

Acto seguido Leni tomó toda la ropa que es humanamente posible de cargar y llevó a Luan hacia los vestidores, Chaz acompañaba a la tierna Leni aconsejándola algunas buenas opciones para las dos.

Leni salía de los vestidores usando varias combinaciones de ropa que harían a un hombre suspirar, CoffCoffChazCoffCoff. Leni primero utilizo una blusa purpura seguida de una falda azul con un cinturón negro y unos tacones igualmente negros. Luego apareció usando una camiseta blanca seguida de una chaqueta verde limón, con pantalones celestes y botas de diseñador del mismo color que la chaqueta, y su última combinación constó de una camisa blanca seguida de una chaqueta de mezclilla con unos shorts de mezclilla y botas blancas, y como toque especial usaba sus icónicos lentes de sol.

Luego Leni salió dándole la oportunidad a Luan de probarse ropa, Luan no era una chica a la que le entusiasma la moda, pero sabe la importancia de utilizar los colores adecuados y las emociones que causan en las personas. La primera combinación de Luan constó de una blusa amarilla con unos jeans azules, botas y sombrero de vaquero- ¿Dónde está el rodeo chicos? Jajaja- bromeó Luan sacándoles unas sonrisas a Leni y a Chaz.

La segunda combinación se basaba en una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y leggins rojos, seguidos de unas botas negras. Y para la tercera combinación, Luan llevaba una elegante camisa abotonada seguida de una chaqueta blanca y unos jeans azules y usando botas blancas.

Leni jadeó de alegría por lo bien que le quedaba esa ropa a Luan, así que prosiguió de inmediato a comprar las combinaciones de ropa favoritas de ambas hermanas, comprando así la última combinación de Luan y la segunda de Leni. Chaz no perdió tiempo y le entregó las bolsas con ropa a su querida Leni despidiéndola con una sonrisa apasionada, Luan notó eso y no perdió tiempo en bromear.

-Sabes, el cumpleaños de Leni es mañana y creo que no temeré en entregarte como regalo de amor- dijo Luan con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Q-Qué? No sé de q-que hablas- dijo Chaz desviando la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jajaja, descuida estás invitado a su fiesta mañana, estoy segura que a Leni le encantará verte- decía Luan muy segura.

-¡¿En…en serio?!- dijo Chaz muy ilusionado.

-¡Pues claro que si camarada!- muy segura – De hecho- Luan se acercó para susurrarle algo a Chaz, este solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Luan fue a alcanzar a Leni pero no sin antes llamar a su teléfono- ¿Hola? Lincoln, tengo un plan.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, Luan estaba emocionada, ya tenía todo planeado. Solo necesitaba que alguien distraiga a Leni hasta que la fiesta esté lista. Todos tenían sus respectivas tareas, Lynn Sr. Junto a Lola preparaban el pastel, los hermanos menores inflaban los globos de los colores favoritos de Leni, e improvisaban unos colores cebra. Hasta Lily ayudaba con la fiesta, a quien alzaban para que pudiera pegar los globos en el techo. Lori fue con Leni a la plaza hasta que la fiesta estuviera lista.

-¡Rápido chicos! ¡Que Leni no se espera esta fiesta sorpresa justo el día de su cumpleaños!- dijo Luan, pareciera que bromeaba pero no era así.

Luan fue a ver cómo iba la preparación del pastel y decidió probar la consistencia – Exquisito papá, pero hay que mejorar la consistencia, recuerden que hay que Glasear a Leni de alegría jajaja- dijo Luan saliendo de la cocina, Señor Lynn se rió de su chiste pero Lola no.

Luego fue a la sala a ver la decoración, apretó los globos para ver si tenían el aire adecuado- Lo suficientemente llenos como para flotar más, pero no lo suficiente como para explotar tan fácil- dijo Luan para indicarles a sus hermanos como debía ser la decoración. Luego vio las serpentinas y vio que estaban muy bien.

Ya cayó la noche y Lori junto con Leni ya estaban regresando a su casa. Luan comenzó a apresurar a sus hermanos a preparar la mesa. Luan se sentía orgullosa de como la casa estaba quedando así que decidió decir unas palabras – Familia, les felicito la casa está quedando tan reluciente como cualquier panel de modelaje, solo quiero decir que… ''Ding Dond''…Uy, los invitados- El discurso de Luan se interrumpió cuando llegaron los invitados, Lincoln se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Eran amigos de Leni que Lori había invitado y les pidió que no mencionaran nada de su fiesta sorpresa. –Bienvenidos a la mejor fiesta de pasarela que pueden pagar jajaja- Luan no resistió en bromear con los nuevos invitados, quienes rieron por la ocurrencia de Luan. En ese instante arribó Chaz buscando a Luan.

-Chaz que bueno que viniste ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Chaz lo trajo listo y empacado- dijo Chaz en tercera persona.

-¡Leni ya viene!- gritó Lana quien observaba por la ventana.

-¡Muy bien todos hagan silencio, Lucy apaga la luz!- dijo Lincoln tomando el mando.

-Como me encantan los saludos sorpresa- dijo Lucy en su tono monótono pero con una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento Lori y Leni venían del centro comercial con sus bolsas de compras, Lori le pidió a Leni que le entregara sus bolsas y que entrará primero para asegurarse de que ni hay arañas adentro. Leni con mucho temor le dijo que si ante ese aviso. Acto seguido Lori entró a la casa diciéndole a Leni que si no oye nada que entrara. Leni agito la cabeza en señal de aprobación y espero un rato antes de entrar, pero cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡SORPRESA!- dijeron todas las personas que estaban ahí.

Leni jadeó y comenzó a saltar de emoción- ¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!- dijo Leni

Todos se rieron ante la obvia afirmación que hizo la rubia modista. Lincoln tomó la mano de Leni y la llevó hacia donde estaba Luan.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Leni!- dijo Luan rodeada de todos sus hermanos.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es…

-Es el vestido que tanto has querido- dijo Luan

-Y todos colaboramos para darte este vestido- dijo Lincoln muy emocionado.

-Y Chaz nos ayudó a traerlo- dijo Lori trayendo al nervioso Chaz, Leni de la alegría dio un beso en la mejilla de Chaz, este se estremeció y se desmayó haciendo sacar una sonrisa en Lucy.

Lori y Luna recogieron a Chaz y lo pusieron en el sofá. Al cabo de un rato todos estaban alrededor de la mesa cantando la canción de cumpleaños mientras Lana y Lincoln aprovechaban alguna distracción para robarse uno de los bocadillos de la mesa. Después de soplar la vela de 17 años Luan prosiguió a hacer una de sus Luansiosadas y estrelló la cara de Leni contra el pastel.

-¡No mi pastel!- dijo estremecido el Señor Lynn. Pero todos los presentes solo reían por tal acto. Incluso Leni estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

Una vez todos hayan comido el pastel con trozos de Leni, fueron al patio donde Luna tomó una consola de Dj y comenzó a reproducir la música más alegre y pegajosa posible.

-¡Let's Groove! ¡Everyone!- Gritó Luna desde la consola de Dj.

Leni no perdió tiempo y fue a ponerse el vestido junto a los tacones plateados que le regalaron sus hermanos. Pero antes de ir a bailar con Chaz, ya recuperado del beso, fue a buscar a la persona que hizo todo esto posible. Puede que ella no fuera la chica mas lista, pero sabía exactamente de quien fue la idea de regalarle ese vestido, su intención jamás fue usar la culpa para que le compren algo, ni siquiera se acordaba de su propio cumpleaños, pero agradecía mucho a la persona que organizó todo eso para ella.

Luan ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Leni apareció detrás de ella cual Lucy y la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas. Lincoln solo vio esa escena con una sonrisa burlona pero no tardó en unirse en ese fraternal abrazo. Al final los soltó y con alegría fue a bailar con su nuevo vestido.

Todos estaban en la fiesta bailando, Lynn Señor practicaba sus viejos movimientos de baile con Rita tirándola por alguna parte, las hermanas estaban bailando con la gracia de una caricatura de los 70 pero igual se divertían, Lucy solo movía los brazos, Lisa no dejaba de comer chocolate y Lily estaba bailando encima de la mesa tirando todo lo que podía. En otra parte estaban Luan y Lincoln bailando mientras hablaban.

-¡Debo reconocerlo Luan! ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo con la fiesta de Leni!

-¡Y este es solo el comienzo! ¡Pero no lo hubiera hecho sin su ayuda!- dijo Luan tomando a Lincoln de la mano y haciéndolo girar como un trompo. Lo que lo mareó un poco.

-Jajaja, ok. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a hacer mis increíbles trucos de fiestas- dijo Lincoln reincorporándose después del mareo, y prosiguió a sacarse los calzoncillos dentro del pantalón para luego agitarlos en el aire.

Luan lo estaba viendo muy divertida mientras aun bailaba, y estaba orgullosa de sí misma ya que había cumplido su cometido número uno de ese día, y era hacer a su hermana la modista, feliz.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Debo reconocerlo, leí un fanfiction basado en Leni, se trataba de que Lincoln le había dado de regalo unos cupones y uno de ellos era que Lincoln estaría todo un día con Leni, este capítulo está inspirado en ese, pero debo admitir que jamás superaré al genio que escribió eso, creo que el fic se llamaba **Mall rats** , genial fic. Debo admitir que no soy bueno con eso de la moda y que fue dificil para mi pensar en estilos que por lo menos no hagan lucir a Luan y Leni ridículas, espero no haber fallado, hasta estuve consultando tipos de tela, pero definitivamente no soy bueno para eso jeje. Gracias a mi buen amigo Arokham por recomendarme el personaje de Leni para este capítulo, un aplauso (sonido de aplausos). Puede que parezca un capítulo relleno, pero verán que no es así. El próximo capítulo va a retomar la trama principal, y me enfocare en los OC's para darles mas desarrollo. En fin agradezco que hayan leído mi historia, estoy aprendiendo a ser mejor, gracias por todo, bendiciones y adiós._

 _PD: La canción que toca Luna es Let's groove de Earth, Wind and Fire (Inspirado por el fic Oro Puro)_

 _Att: Might_


	7. Conflicto gracioso

**Capítulo 6: Conflicto gracioso**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, las aves volaban juntas, las abejas polinizaban y las plantas realizaban su fotosíntesis, y en aquella habitación donde la tranquilidad reinaba, estaba aquella chica que no dudaría dos veces en cubrir tu cara con glaseado recién hecho. Tan tranquila, parece que nadie podría perturbar aquel sueño que estaba teniendo, donde ella era la estrella principal de uno de esos programas de los 70s donde habían risas en el fondo, y todos tenían una actitud ganadora. Luan estaba arreglando a su hermano Lincoln ya que tenía una cita con Ronnie Ann, a quien la llevaría al gran baile de la escuela mientras que Luna tocaba en el piano una interpretación de una obra de Beethoven. Y cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de salir, escuchaba que el tema de piano que Luna estaba tocando comenzaba tener tonos de guitarra eléctrica.

-¡AAHHHH!- Luan se despertó golpeándose la cabeza contra la parte inferior de la cama de su hermana, ya que a Luna se le ocurrió la divertida idea de despertar a su hermana con su guitarra eléctrica.

-¡Buenos días hermana!- decía Luna con su actitud positiva de siempre.

-Ouch- decía Luan topándose su chichón- Oye Luna, me despertaste de golpe jajaja ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan señalando su chichón.

-Lo siento sis, te hubiera despertado antes pero no quería perder la oportunidad de ir antes al baño, nos vemos abajo sis- dijo Luna para luego retirarse del cuarto.

Después de que Luna saliera Luan se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a estirar, después de haberse vestido se topó con su conejito Gary, quien estaba en los pies de Luan.

-¡Aww Gary! ¿Cómo está mi conejito favorito?- dijo Luan levantando a su conejito y dándole un besito de nariz a su conejo.

-¡Oye!- gritó Lincoln desde el primer piso, se supone que Lincoln es el conejito favorito de Luan.

-Voy a darte de desayunar Gary- dijo Luan poniendo la comida de Gary en un tazón pequeño para conejos y luego coloco unos periódicos al lado de Gary- Ya sabes que debes hacer si quieres ir al baño, no queremos que se repita lo de hace un año- Recuerden que Gary había ensuciado el casco de Luan cuando fue a buscar a Lincoln en la fiesta de Maggie, haciendo que el conejito riera nerviosamente sonrojado.

Después de eso Luan fue a ver su reloj que también tenía un conejo con las manos apuntan las horas y los minutos, y lo que vio no fue nada bonito.

-¡YA ES MUY TARDE!- el gritó de Luan fue tan fuerte que espanto a unas aves que estaban cerca de su casa.

Acto seguido Luan fue corriendo al baño que por suerte estaba desocupado, así que comenzó a arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, poniéndose su moño para hacer su típica cola de caballo, claro que aún tenía unos mechones parados pero ya los arreglaría cuando llegue a la escuela.

Bajo a desayunar lo más rápido que pudo ya que sus hermanos estaban saliendo directo a Vanzilla, su padre la vio comer con tanta velocidad.

-Wow Wow hija, despacio, sabemos que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día pero no exageremos- decía el señor Lynn sarcásticamente.

Luan iba a responderle pero se atrancó la comida, su padre se apresuró para ayudarla dándole unos fuertes golpes en su espalda haciendo que escupiera un pedazo de tocino que se le atoró.

-Hija no te TRAGUES tus palabras- bromeó el señor Lynn haciendo que ambos rieran.

Luan no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque una vez acabó el desayuno se apresuró a coger su mochila y salir, pero se regresó para despedirse de su padre con un beso. Una vez despidiéndose de su padre se subió a Vanzilla.

-Al fin la tortuga vino- dijo Lynn comenzando a aplaudir, y sus hermanas imitaron esa acción.

-Aww, ya chicas, me harán ocultarme en mi caparazón de la vergüenza jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan haciendo que sus hermanas gruñeran por el mal chiste.

Luego fueron directo a la escuela.

* * *

Una vez dejados los pequeños en la primaria, los mayores se dirigieron a la secundaria, y Luan no perdió tiempo y fue directo a su casillero para sacar una peinilla que tenía ahí.

En ese momento estaban Jordan y Doni conversando en el pasillo sobre el fascinante encuentro entre los boxeadores David Rand y Lucas Castle, ya que Doni había invitado a su amigo a ver la pelea.

-Y recuerdas cuando Rand hizo ¡HAYAA!- Dijo Doni imitando un movimiento de karate- Y cuando Castle hizo ¡FUAAA!- eso lo dijo lanzando su codo directo a la nada.

-Y cuando Rand hizo ¡Pow!, ¡Crack!, ¡Flex!- dijo Jordan lanzando golpes al aire para que después ambos amigos rieran.

-Pero debo reconocer que para ser el debut de Rand en las grandes ligas no lo hizo tan mal- decía Doni.

Jordan escuchaba atento lo que decía su amigo, pero eso acabó cuando de pronto vio de lejos a Luan arreglándose el peinado, eso le hizo entrar en trance observando directamente a Luan, quien no se percataba de que alguien le estaba observando fijamente. Mientras caminaba no se daba cuenta de que su amigo le estaba llamando ya que descubrió que Jordan estaba perdido en las nubes.

-¡VIERNES!- dijo Doni para sacar a Jordan de su trance.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué me dijiste Viernes?- preguntó Jordan intrigado.

-Para llamar tu atención, y parece que funcionó- dijo Doni orgulloso- Y se te van a caer los ojos si sigues viendo a Luan así.

-¿Qué? No estaba viendo a Luan- dijo Jordan sonrojado porque si estaba viendo a Luan.

-Quizás tenga la apariencia de alguien que no toca un libro, pero te aseguro de que no soy idiota- dijo Doni levantando su dedo apuntando a la nada- Si tanto te gusta entonces háblale amigo, te esperaré en el salón- dijo Don para luego sacar unos audífonos y un reproductor dirigiéndose a su salón.

En ese momento Doni ya se había alejado dejando a Jordan solo y nervioso, entonces el chico tomó aire y fue a saludar a su amiga.

-Emm Hola Luan- dijo levantando la mano saludando a su amiga.

-Hola Jordy- dijo Luan volteando a ver a su amigo- veo que te ves un poco azul hoy jajaja- en efecto, Jordan traía una camiseta azul con pantalones azules combinando con zapatillas azules.

-Jajaja, y veo que tu traes…exactamente lo mismo-dijo Jordan sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, te lo explicaré. En realidad tengo 20 de estos iguales- dijo Luan señalando su ropa- Claro, exceptuando la ropa que me compró mi hermana.

-Ya veo- dijo Jordan pensando en cómo Luan pasaba por su armario buscando que ponerse, pasando todos los atuendos que son exactamente iguales, para luego escoger uno que también es el mismo que los otros anteriores.

-¿Y qué tal tu mañana?- preguntó Luan amablemente.

-Ahh, ya sabes esto y aquello- dijo Jordan recordando su aburrida mañana monótona, con su familia desayunando en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela, luego Jordan vio algo que lo ayudaría a escapar de responder sobre su mañana- ¿Y qué tal la tuya?- dijo Jordan observando un mechón de pelo de luan levantado.

-Oh jajaja, verás… -Luan procedió a contarle a Jordan su agitada mañana y el hecho de que se haya levantado tarde.

Ambos rieron por la desventura de Luan, pero ya era hora de ir a clases.

-Bueno ya tenemos que ir- dijo Jordan alejándose nerviosamente pensando en que podría ir con Luan al salón de clases.

-Adelántate Jordy, iré a buscar a mis amigas, mi grupo inseparable, mis mosqueteras- dijo Luan.

-Ok, bueno nos vemos- dijo Jordan despidiéndose levantando su mano.

-Nos vemos- dijo Luan haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Luego de alejarse consideradamente Jordan dio un fuerte respiro y colocando su mano en su frente dándose cuenta de que estaba sudando. Preguntándose a si mismo avergonzado de haber estado sudoroso con Luan _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Cuando Jordan se fue, Luan fue a buscar a sus amigas Annie y Stefy, las chicas que hacen a la secundaria no tan pesada, considerando la gente prejuiciosa y metiche que hay en la secundaria. Y hablando del rey de Roma.

-Hola Loud- resulta que Luan se había encontrado con Stacy Reynolds, la chica popular.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Stacy?- dijo Luan molesta.

-¿Por qué asumes que yo buscaría algo de ti?- dijo Stacy con una actitud arrogante.

-¿Por qué siempre buscas aprovecharte de los demás?

-¡Eso no es nada cierto!- dijo Stacy indignada.

-Stacy, aquí está la tarea de geografía que me pediste que hiciera- dijo una de las acompañantes de Stacy quien había aparecido de pronto entregándole un cuaderno a Stacy.

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras tan perfecto! ¡No quiero que el profesor batallón sospeche!- dijo Stacy gritando a su sirviente haciendo que ella tiemble de miedo.

-¡Oye no la intimides!- dijo Luan indignada por la actitud de la chica popular.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y qué harás tú al respecto?!

Luan no dijo nada.

-Eso es lo que creí- dijo Stacy para luego continuar su camino golpeando a Luan en el hombro- Ah, y si buscas a las otras incompetentes, te diré que no están en condiciones de verte.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?!- dijo Luan aún más molesta pero luego escuchó algo que la alteró un poco.

-¡No quiero verte Estefany!

-¡Yo tampoco Anastasia!

-Oh no, eso no suena bien- dijo Luan volteando preocupada volteando a ver de donde provenían esos gritos.

Stacy solo se alejó con su sonrisa arrogante dejando a Luan con su problema.

* * *

Luan fue a buscar a sus amigas, ellas siempre se llamaban por sus sobrenombres ''Annie'' y ''Stefy'' por cariño, por lo que escucharlas gritar su nombre completo no era buena señal.

Luan fue corriendo a su salón de clases, ya que fue ahí de donde provinieron los gritos, Luan entró para encontrar a sus amigas sentadas muy alejadas la una de la otra. Luan fue a hablar con la que estaba más cerca, Annie.

-¡Hola Luan!- dijo Annie con una sonrisa reluciente, muy diferente a lo que se había escuchado en el pasillo.

-Hola Annie, dime ¿Acaso te oí gritar?- dijo Luan.

-Aaahhh si, lo que pasa es que estoy muy molesta con Estefany en estos momentos- dijo Annie cruzando los brazos y volteando a ver a la pared.

-¿Me dirás lo que pasó?- dijo Luan sentándose al lado de ella.

-Oye ese es mi asiento- dijo un chico cualquiera queriendo sentarse en el lugar donde estaba Annie, pero ella le respondió con una mirada asesina asustando al pobre chico, haciendo que este se vaya a otro asiento.

-Verás Luan, Estefany estaba haciendo ¡Ahrghh! ¡Estoy demasiado enfadada como para decirlo!- dijo Annie dejando a Luan muy intrigada.

Sin haber conseguido nada, Luan se dirigió a hablar con Stefy para ver si ella le podía explicar mejor la razón de su pelea, fue llegando y pudo ver como Stefy al igual que Annie, ahuyentaba a un chico para que se vaya a sentar a otro lado.

-Hola Stefy-

-¡Hola Luan!- dijo Stefy igual de risueña que Annie.

-Dime, ¿Por qué tú y Annie están enfadadas?

-Lo siento Luan, pero al tan solo recordarlo hace que me enoje aún más- dijo Stefy haciendo a Luan poner una mirada de decepción.

Desdichada ya que no pudo ir a ninguna parte fue a sentarse a su asiento, tal vez pasando el día sus amigas resuelvan el conflicto solas.

* * *

Ya es hora de la clase de gimnasia con el entrenador Pacowski, y los alumnos se dividieron en dos equipos para la gran matanza mejor conocido como ''Quemados''.

Y para remate en el chiste llamado ''vida'', las amigas de Luan se encontraban separados entre los diferentes equipos, listas para despedazarse la una a la otra lanzándose los balones a la cara.

Una vez sonado el silbato, los equipos comenzaron la gran masacre, primero estaba Paul, el capitán del equipo de futbol arrasando con todos los desdichados que terminen siendo su objetivo. Jordan se ocultaba detrás de cada uno de sus compañeros para que no le llegaran los balones, pero cada vez que se ocultaba detrás de un chico este salía volando. Stacy, quien junto con sus lacayas estaba en el equipo de Paul, ella con un chasquido mandaba a una de sus sirvientes a recibir el golpe del balón, y con otro chasquido mandaba a una a traerle un balón. Stacy calculó bien un disparo, observando fijamente a Doni quien esquivaba de milagro todos los lanzamientos que le daba Paul, aprovechando la distracción lanzo el balón a la cara de Doni haciendo que este cayera de espalda.

Luan utilizando su gracia y elegancia, logro darle unos golpes certeros a unos jugadores del equipo contrario, pero siendo sacada por Paul. Jordan intentó derribar a Paul pero era inútil, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar un golpe giratorio tropezó haciendo que el balón sea lanzado intencionalmente golpeando simultáneamente en la cabeza a 4 miembros del equipo rival. Todos en la banca ovasionaron a Jordan, quien por la distracción del equipo fue derrivado por un balón de Stacy.

Jordan se fue a sentar junto a Luan, quien no tardo en decir una broma.

-Vaya que ese tiro fue un buen GOLPE de suerte jajaja- dijo Luan señalando la parte roja de la cara de Jordan.

-Jejeje ¡OUCH!- dijo Jordan tocando su mejilla hinchada.

Finalmente quedaron solo 3 integrantes en cada equipo, entre ellos Annie, Stefy, Stacy y Paul. Pero estos dos últimos no duraron nada cuando se encontraron en el fuego cruzado donde Annie y Stefy trataban de liquidarse mutuamente. Quedando finalmente solo Annie y Stefy.

Stefy, una chica muy organizada y carismática, le apasionaba el ballet, cada tarde ella va a sus clases que duran 3 horas, haciéndola muy habilidosa a la hora de esquivar los lanzamientos de su rival.

Annie, una chica atlética, pero también sensible y artística, pasa las tardes entrenando en el equipo femenino de baloncesto en donde la inscribieron sus padres. Su intenso entrenamiento la hicieron muy ágil a la hora de esquivar y lanzar. Pero eso no impedía que tuviera una dura batalla contra su rival.

Ambas esquivando y lanzando, parecía que la pelea jamás pararía, los demás compañeros comenzaron en apostar su almuerzo para ver quien ganaba.

-Yo voy por Anastasia- dijo Paul

-Yo voy por Estefany- dijo un chico llamado Demian.

-No me interesa apostar- dijo un chico llamado Tim.

-Pienso que Anastasia tiene una mejor posibilidad de ganar, o qué opina usted jefa- dijo Miriam, una de las lacayas-sirvientes de Stacy.

-No me importa, yo debí haber ganado la competencia- dijo Stacy con una actitud arrogante.

-Yo creo que ganará Anastasia, ¿Qué opinas tu Jord?- dijo Doni.

-Te apuesto a que si apuesto, no ganará a la que aposte- dijo Jordan confundiendo a Doni.

-Hagamos la prueba.

-¡No! Yo sí quiero mi almuerzo- dijo Jordan - Hey Luan ¿Quién de ellas crees que ganará?

-¿Eh? No lo sé- dijo Luan, ya que estaba preocupada de que sus amigas no se llevaran bien por lo menos un mes.

* * *

El combate no se decidió ya que el entrenador Pacowski detuvo el enfrentamiento justo unos segundos de que sonara el timbre. Ya en la hora del almuerzo, Luan comía su comida en paz, pero a sus lados se encontraban Annie y Stefy comiendo sin decir nada y sin mirarse a la cara, dejando a Luan en una posición muy incómoda.

-Oye Luan, podrías decirle a Estefany, de que ya es hora de que se vaya- dijo Annie.

-Y Luan, podrías decirle a Anastasia de que no me moveré a ninguna parte- dijo Stefy.

-Y podrías decirle de que su presencia me molesta- dijo Annie alzando la voz.

-Y podrías decirle de que me alegra de que mi presencia le molestara, ya que pienso molestarla- dijo Stefy alzando aún más la voz.

-Ahora sé lo que siente Lincoln- dijo Luan a la nada molesta.

Ya casi termina el día las dos chifladas aún no se reconcilian, en este punto Luan ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Stacy la vio a lo lejos y aprovecho la situación para molestarla un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Luan? ¿No tienes nada divertido que decir?- dijo Stacy acercando su cabeza al asiento de Luan -¿Y tus amigas?- Dijo recordándole a Luan la insoportable pelea de Annie y Stefy quienes se alejaban de la otra yendo por algún lugar con otro amigo, dejando a Luan sola.

-¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar? Quizás los mapaches rabiosos de afuera- dijo Luan divisando a lo lejos a dos mapaches hurgando en la basura. Quienes observaban a la escuela presintiendo que alguien hablaba de ellos, pero luego volvieron a lo suyo.

-Bueno, te dejare sola con tus pesares, adiós- dijo Stacy .

-A veces quiero romper sus perfectos dientes- dijo Luan a regañadientes.

Luego el profesor Batallón entró para dar la última clase, y por ende un proyecto que deberán hacer en grupo.

-El proyecto deberán de hacerlo en grupos de tres personas, deberá tratarse sobre algún evento histórico y deberá entregarse el viernes.

-¿Pueden ser 4 integrantes?- grito un chico alzando la mano.

-Ni siquiera se les ocurra- dijo el profesor con un tono macabro poniendo nerviosos a toda la clase.

Después de ese anuncio, el timbre de salida sonó. Todos los estudiantes salieron eufóricos del salón, Jordan se apresuró en decirle a Luan si quisiera hacer un grupo con él.

-Hey Luan, ¿Te parece bien si te unes conmigo y con Doni?

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Doni a lo lejos.

-Gracias, pero no. Tengo que reconciliar a mis amigas de alguna u otra forma, quizás con la tarea de historia, su conflicto sea HISTORIA jajaja ¿entiendes?

-Jajaja ok, suerte Luan- se despidió Jordan de Luan para luego ir con su amigo.

-Bueno Luan no estará en nuestro grupo- dijo Jordan algo decepcionado.

-¡Oh rayos!- dijo Doni fingiendo decepción, cuando en realidad estaba aliviado.

-Y quien ira a nuestro grupo ahora.

-Mmmmm- Doni pensó por un momento, cuando vio a alquien cerca.

-¡Hey Tim! ¡Felicidades! ¡Estás en nuestro grupo!- dijo Doni gritando a los cuatro vientos al chico con dientes caninos que sobresalían de su boca, ropas negras, cabello despeinado y cubriéndole un ojo.

-Como sea- Fue la única reacción del chico.

* * *

Después de un largo día de escuela, los Loud por fin habían llegado a casa, y Luan se dirigió directo a la cocina para preparar pays y lanzárselos en la cara, eso siempre le anima. Así que comenzó a preparar los pasteles pero en su expresión no había nada de alegría, y cuando por fin logro cocinar uno se lo estrello contra su propia cara para luego soltar un insípido Ja-ja.

Sin éxito por animarse fue a su habitación. Tomó al Señor Cocos y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Y recuerdan cuando la chica detrás de mí se atraganto de agua, fue un espectáculo muy aguado- dijo el Señor Cocos mientras Luan tomaba un vaso de agua.

Y cuando acabó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro lanzo al señor Cocos por algún lado, para luego recostarse boca abajo en su cama.

Así paso un rato hasta que Luna noto a su hermana en tal estado, así que decidió animarla poniéndose sus lentes graciosos.

-¡Hey sis!- gritó Luna.

Luan aun recostada volteo a ver a su hermana, y estallo en risa cuando vio a Luna con sus lentes graciosos sosteniendo su guitarra y usando una bufanda blanca peluda.

-Ok sis, dime que sucede-

Luan ya calmada procedió a contarle a Luna su pesado día. Especificando la parte en la que sus amigas la abandonaban por su estúpida pelea cuya razón todavía no sabe.

-Mmmm te entiendo, sis ¿Recuerdas cuando peleábamos?- dijo Luna relajada.

-Jajaja si, cuando dijiste que había roto tu guitarra, y en realidad fue Lincoln quien quería pulirla para ti, vaya recuerdos- eso fue cuando Lincoln tenía unos 5 años.

-Y cuando me acusaste de romper al Coronel Galleta, cuando en realidad fue porque había termitas en la casa jajaja - Fue un suceso trágico para todos.

-Y cuando nos involucramos en la pelea de Lori y Leni por el vestido- al recordar ese suceso ambas hermanas estallaron en risas.

-Lo que digo hermana es que siempre hay un motivo detrás de las peleas-

-PELEARIA por saber ese motivo jajaja ¿entiendes?-

-Tal vez debas reunirte con tus amigas y conversarlo. Así arreglamos nuestras peleas siempre, claro que dejando de lado las patadas y mordidas- dijo Luna tomando su guitarra para afinarla.

-Bueno Luna, voy a reunirme con ellas para reconciliarnos y poder trabajar en el proyecto- dijo Luan mientras corría a la salida.

-¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD HERMANA!- grito Luna mientras Luan se alejaba, luego apareció Lincoln por el pasillo- ¡Hey hermano! ¡¿Quieres escribir una canción sobre conflictos?!

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, Luan gritó.

-¡IRE CON UNAS AMIGAS A TRABAJAR EN UN PROYECTO, VOLVERE TEMPRANO LO PROMETO!- grito Luan y rápidamente salió de la casa para coger su monociclo y dirigirse a la casa de sus amigas.

Cuando Luan salió, todos los hermanos Loud asomaron sus cabezas por la ventana para ver si su hermana Luan ya se fue, y en efecto ya se fue.

-Muy bien, demos inicio a la sesión- dijo Lori.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, ¿Como les va? ¿Les gusto el capitulo?, pienso hacer que en el transcurso de estos capítulos voy a explorar mas en los OCs ya que tendrán su importancia en lo que tengo planeado a futuro. Introduje un personaje gótico ¿que tal? jajaja, díganme si quieren que profundice mas en los compañeros de clase de Luan o no. Algo curioso que me está pasando, es que escribir fanfics es adictivo, ya tengo hasta dos series, y planeo escribir un crossover, no me pienso detener wajajajaja maniática risa. Bueno espero les haya gustado aquí me despido, no olviden dejar sus suculentos reviews, bendiciones y chao._

 _Dato curioso: Quería introducir al conejo de Luan en el capitulo 4 pero por despistado no lo hice xD, así que perdón si su aparición luce algo forzosa._

 _Att: Might_


	8. La amistad es un tesoro

**Capítulo 7: La amistad es un tesoro**

* * *

En un lugar muy oscuro, se encuentran 3 misteriosos seres explorando el lugar. Uno de ellos tenía una túnica con capucha ocultando su rostro, otro de ellos llevaba una capa verde junto con un arco y una flecha, y el último de ellos llevaba unos pantalones bombachos con una capa y un gorro con una pluma, llevaba una bolsa y dos bastones en su espalda. Los tres viajeros caminaban por lo que parecía un pantano lleno de neblina. Y de pronto una luz reluciente emerge en el fondo del pantano para luego incinerar todo el lugar. Sin dejar nada más que escombros y cenizas, un gigantesco dragón surge de los cielos escupiendo humo de su hocico, y detrás de él llegaban otras criaturas deformes con múltiples ojos. Los tres viajeros se alistan para batallar contra las bestias.

El primero, saca un libro usando una especie de levitación luego levanta sus brazos dejando descubiertas solas sus manos y después de ellas surgen dos círculos de color morado, y de esos círculos flotantes sale disparada un enorme rayo de luz que destruye una enorme criatura. Ese guerrero se hace llamar el Hechicero.

El otro guerrero, con su arco alista 3 flechas, una vez disparadas de sus puntas comienza a relucir una luz y las tres flechas se desviaron para clavarse en la cabeza de 3 de esos monstruos, procediendo a explotar y esparciendo todos esos trozos de carne por el pantano incinerado. Él es el Arquero.

El último, de su bolso sacó 3 bombas para luego lanzarlas a unos cuantos monstruos dejándolos ciegos por el humo de la explosión, aprovecho la distracción del humo para luego dar un enorme salto y clavar sus bastones en sus cuerpos matándolos y dejando sin aliados al enorme dragón. Ese guerrero es el Juglar.

El dragón consumido por una gran furia escupe una gran oleada de fuego hacia los héroes, pero con un escudo formado por el Hechicero logran salvarse, el Arquero con sus flechas logra atinarle en las alas congelándolas al instante haciendo que el dragón caiga en picada. El Juglar da un gigantesco salto para clavar sus afilados bastones en la espalda del dragón y así matarlo.

Librados del dragón, los tres héroes se dirigen al castillo donde vive la gran bestia de 11 cabezas, apenas se acercaron al puente que conecta el pantano con el castillo una gran bestia surge del castillo dando un gran rugido que hace temblar toda la tierra. Pero nuestros héroes ni se inmutan.

Cuando la gran bestia desplegó sus enormes y terroríficas alas de murciélago, logra conseguir una gran altura y lanzarse en picada con sus 11 cabezas hacia nuestros héroes. Los guerreros se miran entre sí con confianza, luego con un gran salto los 3 héroes se dirigen y apuntan sus armas contra la gran bestia y dar un gran impacto que acabe con la oscuridad de ese mundo. La batalla ha sido muy intensa y nuestros héroes al igual que la bestia están hasta su tope, pero la criatura logra incorporarse para dar el golpe de gracia. Pero el Juglar saca de su bolso un elixir que le dio un misterioso caballero con una espada en la espalda que luego solo desapareció. Los 3 héroes avistaron el acercamiento del monstruo, y el Juglar preparó el elixir para lanzárselo a la criatura, y sin previo aviso 3 de sus cabezas logran capturarlos, la cabeza del centro está a punto de devorarlos y el Juglar tiene sus brazos atados. Nadie sabe lo que está por ocurrir.

-Lanza un 8 para liberar tus brazos y derrotar a la criatura con el elixir mágico.

Jordan cogió los dados, los agitó, y los lanzó esperando que le salga un 8. Pero al lanzarlos todo lo que consiguió fue un 7.

-Oh, qué mal. Ahora la gente de Borinville tendrá que sufrir en la oscuridad por el resto de su vida- dijo Doni con una tabla en sus manos.

-Qué suerte- dijo Tim quien estaba con ellos.

-Oye hermano voy a salir ya vuelvo- dijo el hermano mayor de Jordan saliendo de su habitación y acercándose a la puerta para salir. Pero antes de hacerlo vio el curioso juego que su hermano estaba jugando.

-Oye Bi, ¿No deberías estar trabajando en un proyecto sobre historia?- pregunto Jim antes de salir.

-Ya lo hicimos, está ahí- Jordan señalo una maqueta de la Edad Media con los personajes que los 3 amigos estaban ocupando en el juego como decoración.

-Muy bien. Ahora regreso tengo una cita con una hermosa chica pelirroja- dijo Jim orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Luego vienes y me cuentas tu triste historia- dijo Jordan a modo de broma.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso Bi, ya regreso- Se despidió Jim de su hermano.

Después de eso los 3 amigos quedaron solos.

-¿Otra partida de World of Legends? - preguntó Jordan.

-Nah, ya estoy muy exhausto quiero ir a ver mi programa de boxeo, nos vemos- Doni se despidió de sus dos amigos.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, aunque fue agradable combatir contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, pero no quiere decir que no me guste la oscuridad- dijo el extraño chico Tim dejando incomodo a Jordan para luego retirarse.

Después de que se fueran Jordan se levantó y se estiró tronando unos cuantos huesos de su espalda. Luego fue a ver su maqueta, era una gran representación sobre la Edad Media, no fue difícil decidir qué hacer como proyecto de historia, a los 3 les gustaban las historias sobre la Edad Media, Doni era entusiasta de la película El Señor de los Aros y le agradaba en particular el tipo con arco y flecha. Tim era un tipo oscuro, y dijo que le gustaban las criaturas mitológicas y oscuras que surgieron de la Edad Media. Jordan solo estuvo de acuerdo, además pensó en los juglares y como divertían a la gente con sus cánticos y danzas, son como bufones públicos. Pensar eso le hizo recordar a Luan, ella es como una linda bufona, divertiría a cualquier rey, se preguntó si ella habría escogido también la Edad Media por el asunto de los bufones.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Luan ahora?- Se preguntó el chico de pelo rizado.

* * *

En ese instante Luan estaba en una banca del parque, pensando en que hacer para reconciliar a sus amigas. Le pediría ayuda a Lincoln pero él no entendería las peleas entre chicas. Luego de un rato se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Poco tiempo después Annie iba caminando por el parque llevando una sudadera rosada ya que venía de su entrenamiento de baloncesto. Había recibido un mensaje de Luan para que trabajen juntas en el proyecto de historia. Pero al llegar al punto acordado, vio la presencia de la última persona a la que querría encontrar.

-¿Estefany? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Annie de mal humor.

-Vine a trabajar en el proyecto de historia con Luan ¿Tu que estás haciendo aquí?- Respondió Stefy de igual forma.

-¡Yo vine a trabajar en el proyecto de historia con Luan!- respondió Annie molesta.

-¡No, yo lo haré!

Ambas amigas estaban a punto de lanzarse una encima de la otra para darse unos buenos golpes, pero una persona emergió de los arbustos asustando a las dos chicas.

-¡Hola chicas!- Dijo Luan saliendo de los arbustos de golpe, y haciendo que sus amigas cayeran de espalda contra el suelo. –Jajajajaja.

-¡Luan! ¡¿Por qué trajiste a esta…persona?!- respondieron ambas chicas sentadas en el suelo y apuntándose en la cara.

-¡Chicas por favor! Díganme que ocurrió y dejemos esta pelea por los suelos jajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo Luan saliendo del arbusto y causando una ligera risa en sus dos amigas para luego ayudarlas a levantarse.

-Bueno lo que paso…- dijeron ambas amigas al unísono.

* * *

Para poder analizar bien las cosas hay que conocer a las chicas. Anastasia, una chica entusiasta del baloncesto, sensible, artística y no muy organizada. Siempre tiene su habitación con sus cosas de pintura regadas por todo el piso, casi jamás tiene su cama arreglada y siempre tiene sus ropas en el suelo. Pero a Annie no le afecta el desorden en lo más mínimo.

Estefany en cambio era una chica muy organizada, siempre tenía su habitación ordenada por color, tamaño y forma, también era muy dedicada, y siempre llevaba una blusa rosa y una falda purpura.

Annie había invitado a Stefy a su casa para ver una película sobre vampiros y hombres lobo. Sin pensarlo Stefy aceptó, y una vez acabadas sus clases de ballet se dirigió a casa de su amiga. Cuando ella fue a su casa la mamá de su amiga la recibió, le dijo que Annie llegaría en una hora, así que Stefy se fue a la habitación de Annie a esperarle ahí, pero lo que vio la dejó aterrada, todo un desorden. Ella no pudo soportarlo así que salió de la habitación a la sala. Luego pensó en que podía hacer algo por su amiga, le ayudaría a arreglar todo ese desorden, de seguro eso la haría muy feliz.

Cuando Annie volvió a casa se dirigió a su cuarto para coger la película y alistarla, pero cuando entró, vio algo que la dejó sin palabras.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo Stefy, pero la reacción no fue la que esperaba.

-¡Nooo! ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!- dijo Annie alterada.

Al parecer a Annie no le gustó el regalo de su amiga. Vio por todo su cuarto, y todo estaba organizado por forma, tamaño y color.

-¡Convertiste mi cuarto en un salón de belleza!- gritó Annie agarrándose los pelos.

-¡Y eso que tiene de malo!-dijo Stefy sintiéndose ofendida.

-¡Yo tengo un sistema!- Annie fue a su armario y comenzó a desbaratarlo buscando algo.

-¡No, todo mi trabajo!- gritó Stefy angustiada.

-¡¿Dónde está mi collar especial que me regalo mi papá?!

-Está aquí en el cajón de tu escritorio- dijo Stefy señalando el escritorio de Annie donde estaban todas sus pinturas organizadas según los colores del arcoíris.

Annie fue a su escritorio para sacar un collar que tenía un coral atado con una cuerda, luego se lo puso en el cuello aliviada, pero cuando giró vio a su amiga arreglando el desorden que hizo, luego corrió hacia ella y tiró la ropa que Stefy estaba doblando al suelo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Gritó Stefy furiosa.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú?!- le gritó Annie en la cara- ¡Casi pierdo mi collar especial por tú culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Cómo siquiera puedes encontrar algo en todo ese desorden?!

-¡De todas formas, nadie te pidió que fueras a mi cuarto!

-¡Desearía jamás haberlo hecho!

-AARGHHH!

-AARGHH!

Ambas amigas saltaron una encima de la otra propinando unas buenas golpizas creando una cortina de polvo, luego de unos segundos Stefy salió furiosa de la casa de su ex amiga, caminando con unos pasos que parecería que quería destrozar el concreto, mientras Annie veía con mucho enojo como su amiga se iba, luego procedió a cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Una vez Stefy había llegado a su casa se encerró en su habitación, Stefy al igual que Annie, ambas al mismo tiempo, habían saltado a sus camas perfectamente ordenadas, cogieron las almohadas y comenzaron a dar un grito ahogado por aquellas almohadas.

* * *

-Vaya, esto sí que es un desastre jajaja ¿Entienden?

-¡No es momento para decir bromas Luan, esta persona arregló mi habitación y casi arruina mi vida, es una _Arregla Cuartos_!

-¡Y yo no puedo estar junto a una persona que no puede siquiera recoger las sabanas de su cama!

-¡¿Quieres probar mis puños otra vez?!

-¡¿Ni siquiera se te ocurra despeinarme?!

-¡BASTA!- ese gritó vino de Luan -¿Acaso saben que es esto?- dijo Luan enseñando a sus amigas una pelota.

-¿Es una pelota de malabares?- preguntó Stefy confundida.

-Pero no cualquier pelota de malabares, es mi favorita, con ella las conocí chicas, y cuando lo hice ustedes eran muy unidas, nadie podía contra ustedes.

Annie y Stefy al escuchar eso se vieron mutuamente, luego retiraron la vista muy avergonzadas.

-Y no puedo dejar que esa amistad se acabe por algo tan absurdo, sé que ese collar es muy importante para ti Annie, pero tienes que recordar que Stefy jamás lo perdería a propósito- dijo Luan muy inspirada- Y Stefy, sé que no soportas el desorden y que eres muy orgullosa con tus trabajos, pero te diré algo que me contó Annie hace un tiempo, es que ella jamás dejaría que entres a su cuarto porque sabía que te daría una ataque jajaja.

Después de perder la inspiración las tres amigas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Y qué dicen? ¿Amigas?- dijo Luan poniéndose de pie.

Ambas amigas que antes estaban peleados cruzaron miradas y al cabo de un rato comenzaron a llorar y a moco tendido.

-¡LO SIENTO AMIGA!- dijeron ambas al unísono y abrazándose con toda su fuerza.

Luan veía conmovida ese momento, y se le ocurrió una idea que aliviaría el drama.

-¡Oigan chicas!- gritó Luan atrayendo la atención de sus compañeras- ¡Que opinan si me lanzan más objetos!- dijo Luan mientras estaba en su monociclo haciendo malabares con la pelota que mostró antes y unas dos más.

Luego de decir eso las dos chicas rompieron el abrazo y comenzaron a buscar objetos para que la bromista haga su increíble acto. Annie cogió un par de piñas y las lanzó hacia Luan siendo atrapadas con éxito por esta. Stefy encontró unas manzanas y las lanzó a su amiga siendo igualmente atrapadas con éxito. Cada vez Luan tenía más objetos con los que hacía sus malabares y una vez que tenía 10 cosas en sus manos, se deshizo de todos los objetos quedándose solo con las tres pelotas que trajo para luego lanzarlas al aire y atraparlas con su cabeza recibiendo aplausos de su público.

-Me alegra haber balanceado las cosas jajajaja.

Tras ese chiste ella y sus amigas comenzaron a reír. Recordando viejos momentos mientras el atardecer pintaba de naranja el cielo.

* * *

El año pasado, en el teatro de la escuela. Luan estaba alistando el escenario con unos compañeros de su clase para la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Mientras hacía eso trató de alegrar a sus compañeros contando algunos chistes, pero al igual que sus hermanas ellos solo gruñeron y se retiraron lejos de ella, eso la deprimió un poco. Después de haber alistado el escenario se sentó por una esquina mientras observaba a los actores interpretar sus líneas. Ella estaba aburrida y por fortuna había encontrado unas pelotas perfectas para hacer malabares, pero mientras caminaba Stacy apareció al lado de ella y con mucho sigilo había puesto un bastón de utilería por entre sus piernas haciéndola tropezar y tirando las pelotas lejos de ella, Luan se volteó para ver qué había pasado pero Stacy ya no estaba a la vista.

Luan solo ignoró lo sucedido y recogió las pelotas para luego dejarlas en su lugar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantar la última esta fue recogida por una chica de pelo castaño y con una sudadera rosa, era Annie quien se encargaba de pintar el fondo del escenario junto con otros compañeros, otra chica había aparecida por atrás de ella y se acercó a la bromista para darle la mano.

-¡Hola soy Estefany, pero mis amigos me llaman Stefy! Tu eres Luan ¿Cierto? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo la chica rubia con falda purpura y blusa rosa extendiéndole su mano.

-Si así es- dijo Luan tomando la mano de Stefy y levantándose.

-Y yo soy Anastasia, pero mis amigos me llaman Annie- dijo la chica de pelo castaño presentándose a ella misma.

-Un placer conocerlas- dijo Luan haciendo una reverencia como si estuviera con la reina de Inglaterra, provocando las risas de esas dos chicas.

-Jajajaja, ¿Cómo es que no te vimos antes?- dijo Annie

-Creo que ustedes están en otra clase- dijo Luan rascándose la nuca.

-Si es así, entonces nos cambiaremos a la tuya- dijeron las dos chicas muy determinadas.

-¿Enserio? Eso me hace malabarear de alegría jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan haciendo reír a sus nuevas amigas y luego procediendo a seguir haciendo malabares con sus pelotas ya recuperadas.

Las chicas estaban aplaudiendo la destreza de Luan, y a Stefy se le ocurre la gran idea de lanzarle más cosas a Luan para ver si las puede atrapar en el aire mientras hace los malabares. Y así las dos chicas comenzaron a arrojarle cosas a Luan, y esta las lograba atrapar con éxito, divirtiéndose y riendo, había encontrado a sus amigas.

* * *

En el presente en el cuarto de Lori.

-Bien unidades fraternales mayores…y Lily. Este es el espécimen 0015, también conocida como Luan- dijo Lisa señalando la pantalla del cuarto en el que estaba una imagen de Luan – Y como todos ya sabrán, nuestra querida hermana, deja de ser querida y comienza a ser temida un día de los 365 días del año. Específicamente hablando, el 1 de abril.

Después de decir eso, comenzó a poner en la pantalla varias fotos de los _primero de abril_ que han vivido, la gelatina, la casa envuelta, la visita de Ronnie Ann, y la depilación de las mascotas. Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante tal demostración, incluso las mascotas.

-Pero creo que hemos hallado la solución- Lincoln se levantó y tomó la palabra, y el palito- Él es Jordan, amigo de Luan. Pero todos sabemos que pueden ser algo más. Hace tiempo Clyde y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre cómo hacer que Luan pare con su horrible costumbre de jugarnos tantas bromas, algunas muy pesadas que duelen.

-Es cierto, literalmente odio cuando me depila las cejas.

-Y que haremos, Lincoln- preguntó Lynn- no es que Luan sea muy encantadora.

-En efecto mi querida hermana mayor, pero tal parece que el sujeto conocido cono Jordan siente algo por nuestra hermana Luan- dijo Lisa señalando la pantalla con la imagen de Jordan y mostrando una imagen de un mono tocando unos platillos- Este es la representación de la mente de Jordan cuando probé mi dispositivo en él, y esta- Luego Lisa puso la imagen de un mono con el corazón rebotándole del pecho- es la mente de Jordan cuando Luan vino y se acercó él.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que al chico le gusta nuestra hermana- dijo Lori- pero como haremos que sean novios, no es como si literalmente se parezcan a Bobby y a mí- dijo Lori mirando a la nada pensando en su enamorado, todos la vieron desconcertados.

-Obvio, haremos lo mismo que hicimos con Lucy y Rocky- dijo Lola haciendo sonrojar a Lucy.

-No lo sé chicas, no recuerdo que haya salido tan bien- dijo Lincoln recordando ese día.

-No creo que necesitemos hacer algo- dijo Luna en la cama de Leni afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Lana.

-Cuando Luan llegó tarde y fue castigada, fui a su cuarto para hablar un poco con ella. Me dijo la razón por la que llegó tarde, ustedes ya saben que fue por el chico.

-Por eso no confío mucho en él- dijo Lori.

-Luan me dijo que ella y el tenían mucho en común. Que cuando Jordan llegó a la escuela comenzaron a hacerse bromas como una especie de bienvenida o algo así.

-Creo que Jordan puso un pastel de crema en el casillero de Luan, recuerdo que Luan estaba limpiándose la cara con una toalla cuando fui a darle su libro de historia – dijo Lucy causando la sorpresa de todas sus hermanas.

-En fin, Luan me dijo que había llegado tarde porque había pasado la tarde con Jordy, ya que él la había invitado a comer un helado, y por eso llegó tarde.

Todas menos Lincoln suspiraron románticamente pensando en la cita que había tenido su hermana con Jordan.

-Awww, literalmente eso es amor- dijo Lori juntando sus manos y poniéndolas junto a su cachete olvidando su desconfianza hacia Jordan.

-Yo me encargaré de diseñar el vestido de bodas de Luan- dijo Leni sosteniendo tela blanca y una aguja.

-Y yo quiero ser la niña de los anillos- dijo Lola poniendo sus manos en su cintura tratando de mostrar elegancia.

-No, yo quiero ser la niña de los anillos- dijo Lana oponiéndose a su hermana.

-No tienes clase Lana- dijo Lola encarando a su gemela.

-Generalmente son niñas d años las que tienen los anillos, para cuando Luan se case ustedes tendrán mínimo 12 años, por lo que deduzco que la niña de los anillos sería Lily- dijo Lisa cargando a Lily, y la bebé mostraba una cara de orgullo tras lo dicho.

-¡Cállate Lisa!- Gritaron las gemelas.

-Debería organizar una cita doble con Bobby…Ah cierto, recordé que se mudó a otro estado- dijo Lori cabizbaja.

Todas comenzaron a discutir alguna manera de emparejar a Luan y Jordan, pero Lincoln las interrumpió.

-Chicas, no creo que Luan necesite todo eso, recuerden que Lucy y Rocky no se juntaron por todos esos planes.

-Y que propones tú, genio- dijo Lynn amargamente.

-Solo digo que esas cosas no se apresuran- dijo Lincoln rascándose la cabeza- si Luan necesita nuestra ayuda entonces la ayudaremos, pero por ahora, veamos qué sucederá.

Todas las hermanas se miraron entre ellas y luego asintieron.

-De acuerdo, bueno dando este asunto por arreglado ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?- dijo Lori tomando su chancla para asimilarla como un mazo.

Lana alzó la mano.

-¿Si? Lana.

-¿Podemos ordenar pizza para merendar?

Y así termina ese día Loud, y los hermanos están expectantes por ver que sucederá entre los dos bromistas cuyos mundos se cruzaron.

* * *

 **Solo dos capítulos mas y termino con los OCs, creo. Ahora los hermanos saben los sentimientos de ambos bromistas, solo queda esperar a ver que sucederá, tengo los conceptos para algunos detalles los escribo sobre la marcha. ¿Será que las hermanas se involucrarán en la vida amorosa de nuestra bromista favorita? No han dejado de hacerlo con sus otros hermanos. Pienso algún día hacer un capítulo Sr. Lynn-Jordan. Me gusta ese asunto del padre sobre protector que no quiere que su niña crezca, ya veré como lo hago. Habiendo dicho eso ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, mientras mas cursi mejor. Ahora me despido, no olviden dejar sus zukulentas reviews para seguir mejorando, porque no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, estoy aprendiendo. Que les vaya bien amigos, me despido, chau.**

 **PD: ¿Entendieron las referencias? Habrán muchas referencias, me encantan las referencias así que les diré unas cuantas.**

 **El juego que Jordan y sus amigos están jugando es una mezcla entre World of Warcraft y League of Legends.**

 **El personaje de Tim está basado en Doctor Strange y el pato Lucas el hechizero con sus grandes poderes (dije eso cantando), el personaje de Doni está basado en Legolas y Ojo de halcón (De hecho Tony en la película le dice Legolas a Ojo de halcón) y el personaje de Jordan está basado ligeramente en el Duende Verde (Por lo del bolso y los explosivos).**

 **La película de vampiros y hombres lobo obviamente está basado en Crepúsculo.**

 **Y hay una referencia más y les daré un premio psicológico si me dicen cuál es.**

 **Att: Might**


	9. Preparando la pizza

**Capítulo 8: Preparando la pizza**

* * *

En una habitación azul con muebles llenos con figuras de conejos, se haya un chico con el cabello rizado conciliando un poco más el sueño antes de ir a la escuela. De pronto su unidad fraterna mayor abre la puerta y se sienta al lado de su hermano.

-Buenos días Royal Woods, ahora son las 6 de la mañana con 45 minutos, tenemos una gran mañana soleada, ideal para quedarse en cama… dormir…o tal vez. ¡Es hora de ir a la escuela! ¡DESPIERTE BIJEY!

Jim, el hermano mayor de Jordan despierta a su hermano con una bocina, haciendo que este despierte y le dé un golpe instintivo a su hermano en la nariz dejándolo en el suelo.

-Amigo, no me despiertes. Sabes que no controlo bien mis reflejos.

-No importa, nada evitara que me enoje hoy, ni siquiera una nariz rota, adivina que.

-¿Ella al menos pagó?- preguntó Jordan a modo de burla.

-Jaja, muy gracioso, no. Tendremos una segunda cita hoy en la noche- dijo Jim muy emocionado.

-Wow, jamás habías tenido más de una, de hecho siempre te tiran el jugo en la cara.

-Pero esta vez, ella parece ser la indicada-Jim con alegría salió de la habitación de su hermano.

-Bueno, otro día, otro dolor de cabeza- Jim se levantó de su cama y se estiro la espalda. Vio por su cómoda su reloj, y se apresuró en vestirse o si no tendría que correr de nuevo a la escuela. Vio por su guardarropa, y pensó que le gustaría tener su propio estilo, como el que todos sus amigos llevan. Lo pensó por un rato pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que solo tomo lo primero que le vino en mente, su camisa blanca y sus jeans grises.

 _(Soundtrack: Ramones -_ _Blitzkrieg Bop)_

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo, una sonriente Luan se hallaba preparándose para ir a la escuela, se puso su icónica vestimenta y se puso la flor rosa que tanto la distingue. Luna se encontraba tocando una canción de Bramones mientras todos sus hermanos se alistaban para la escuela. Una vez dentro de Vanzilla, Luan no perdió la oportunidad para hacerle una broma matutina a Lincoln poniendo un cojín de gases en su asiento.

Annie, cuya habitación es un desastre, pero según ella un desastre bien organizado, tiraba a un lado la ropa que no iba a usar y sacaba la que si iba a usar, después de vestirse, cogió sus sabanas y las alzó al aire para que cayeran y su cama quede impecable por tal maniobra.

Stefy en cambio, entraba a su closet y con cuidado sacaba la ropa que usaría para la escuela, abrió una puerta donde se encontraban sus zapatos organizados en el tono del arcoíris y tomó el par que combine mejor con su atuendo, después de vestirse tomó su pijama y la dobló de una manera exageradamente impecable, y luego con total delicadeza arreglaba su cama, incluso sacando una plancha para la cobija y sus almohadas.

En una habitación decorada con verde oscuro y con los muros decorados con posters sobre películas de ciencia ficción y algunos artistas musicales, tanto clásicos como modernos. Doni estaba en la cama con sus audífonos escuchando la misma canción que Luna tocaba. Se levantó bruscamente pateando las cobijas fuera de su colchón y de un salto aterrizó a lado de su cama, mientras escuchaba su música, Doni recogía sus cortinas y se vestía con el mismo atuendo del día anterior.

Tim, el chico gótico de su clase tenía sus cortinas cerradas, después de levantarse fue a su baño a cepillarse con un cepillo de murciélago que le regalaron en su cumpleaños. Después fue a su habitación a arreglar todo lo que pudiera y poner todos los objetos negros en su lugar, dando una vibra tétrica a su habitación. Luego se dirigió a su armario para ver que ropa se pondría, y paso un minuto pasando el dedo por las múltiples chaquetas negras que tenía para finalmente elegir una de en medio exactamente igual a todas las anteriores.

En una casa tan grande como la casa Loud, se encontraba Stacy en su habitación, peinándose delicadamente su cabello negro, después se dirigió a tomar una extensa ducha, finalmente la chica adinerada cogió uno de sus pendientes sumamente caros y se los puso en las orejas, ella bajó por las escaleras para tomar su mochila, se dirigió a saludar a sus padres pero estos no le contestaron ya que ambos se encontraban hablando por teléfono sobre sus exitosos negocios.

Sin más que decir Stacy se encontraba desayunando en su gigantesca mesa una pila de panqueques bañadas con deliciosa miel de abeja, decorada con crema batida y fresas, ella se encontraba sola desayunando sin decir nada.

Ya una vez arreglado Jordan se dirigió a hacer un poco de cardio mientras se dirigía a la escuela, pero a medio camino se detuvo.

-¡Rayos! La maqueta- Y así Jordan volvió a su casa por el proyecto de historia.

* * *

Ya en la escuela Royal Woods, los hermanos Loud salían de Vanzilla para dirigirse a sus clases. Y las mayores se dirigían al estacionamiento antes de ir sus clases.

Las mayores se dirigían con total calma a sus clases y Luan iba detrás de ellas. En una patineta verde oscuro, venía Doni aun con los audífonos, cuando llego tomo su patineta y entro a la secundaria.

-Sin audífonos en la escuela señor Nouls- dijo un maestro que paso de lado.

-Como diga señor White- le respondió Doni amablemente.

Todos los estudiantes de secundaria, comenzaron a llegar. Desde los chicos atléticos en patines, los artísticos incomprendidos, entre ellos Tim, quien llegaba con una capucha para cubrirse del día soleado, los chicos nerds, quienes se apartaron rápidamente tras la llegada de Stacy Reynolds en un auto rojo lujoso. Stacy llego con sus lacayas para que le dieran la maqueta y la información que tenga que exponer, sus ayudantes lo hicieron salvándose de un regaño por parte de su jefa.

En un pasillo Doni estaba guardando su patineta en su casillero, pero cuando lo cerró.

-Hola Doni.

-¡AAHHH!- Tim le aplico la de Lucy a Doni- Viejo, no me asustes así.

-¿Dónde está Jordan con nuestro trabajo?

-No lo sé, ya debería haber llegado.

-No, otra vez tarde- Jordan llegó justo en el momento en el que cerraron la puerta de la secundaria-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

-¡Hey Jordan, por aquí!

Jordan se dirigió intrigado por esa voz, que por las lejanías no se escuchaba bien. Giro para la izquierda donde encontró una puerta abierta, Jordan entro por la puerta a un lugar lleno de productos de limpieza y se encontró con Luan, ella fue quien le había llamado.

-¡Wow, gracias Luan! Me salvaste la vida.

-De nada, siempre vengo aquí cuando llego tarde.

-¿Cómo supiste que llegaba tarde?

-Sin querer escuche la conversación de tus amigos, dicen que tenías que traer un proyecto para ellos, y veo que no les fallaste.

-Sí, ellos no querían sacar una nota a MEDIAs- dijo Jordan resaltando la maqueta sobre la edad Media que tenía en sus manos.

-Jajajaja, demos MEDIA vuelta y vayamos a clases- dijo Luan también bromeando.

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la puerta para salir de la bodega del conserje.

-Oh, pasa tú- dijo Jordan muy caballerosamente.

-¿Qué? No, pasa tu- Luan también quería ser cortes.

-Las damas primero- Jordan insistía.

-Pero tú tienes la maqueta- dijo Luan.

-Pasa tu primero- dijeron ambos muy sonrientes.

-Ok- también dijeron ambos al unísono para luego intentar salir de la bodega del conserje, pero al salir ambos se golpearon la cabeza, creando un doloroso pero gracioso momento, ambos rieron por su torpeza.

Justo en ese momento había tocado el timbre, así que ambos se apresuraron en correr a su clase.

-Oye Luan, ¿Qué hiciste en tu proyecto?

-Yo, pues hicimos del renacimiento.

Ambos llegaron llegar a clases, y afortunadamente el señor Batallón aún no había llegado. Así que ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, en el salón estaban muchos proyectos y maquetas sobre distintas épocas de la historia, unos sádicos de ahí hicieron una obra muy demostrativa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Luan se dirigió a su asiento y enseguida llegaron Annie y Stefy con una manta cubriendo algo que pareciera ser una caja.

-Hola Luan, te presentamos nuestra obra maestra- dijo Annie.

Ambas quitaron la manta dejando ver la ciudad antigua de Italia con figuras de los grandes pintores y artistas de esa época.

-Wow chicas, estoy muy impresionada. Con nuestro proyecto, el renacimiento volverá a RENACER jajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo Luan causando la risa de sus amigas.

En ese momento llegó el profesor con su imponente presencia saludando a sus alumnos. Luego procedió a hacer pasar a los estudiantes para que den sus exposiciones sobre las épocas que escogieron. Todos lo hicieron sumamente bien.

Después de exponer sus trabajos, tomaron clases normales hasta el receso. Ahí Luan y Jordan disfrutaban comer con sus amigos por sus respectivos lados, Luan y Jordan intercambiaron miradas y las retiraron rápidamente por los nervios. Las amigas de Luan se percataron de eso y no dudaron en bromear con su amiga.

-Así que- dijo Stefy con una mirada burlona y con Annie imitando su gesto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Luan nerviosa.

-Tú y Jordan, ¿Eh?- dijo Annie esta vez.

-Por favor chicas, no digan bromas jaja ¿entienden?

-Vamos admítelo, te gusta.

-Bueno…pues…yo-Luan hablaba cada vez mar entrecortada.

-¡Si, te gusta!

-¡Esta bien! Creo que si me agrada un poco- dijo Luan midiendo lo que sentía.

-Bueno, espero que nos invites a tu boda- dijeron ambas riendo y también haciendo reír a Luan, pero esta seguía algo roja por lo que decían sus amigas.

Y mientras ellas hablaban, Jordan las veía de lejos muy sonriente olvidando que sus amigos le estaban hablando, Doni trató de aprovechar su distracción para quitarle su almuerzo pero no funcionó.

* * *

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Ya estando en clase Jordan vio a lo lejos a su amigo Tim, quien estaba sentado en su asiento dibujando algo en un cuaderno negro. A Jordan se le ocurrió una idea muy divertida, trato de acercarse lo más sigilosamente posible que pudiera a él para a asustarlo, se agachó cerca de él y asomó sus ojos por detrás del espaldar del asiento.

-Sé que estás ahí- dijo Tim sin inmutarse.

-Rayos ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-No eres tan sutil cómo crees, además tu asiento esta junto al mío.

Jordan no dijo nada más y se sentó en el asiento.

-¿Qué haces Tim?

-Solo estoy dibujando criaturas monstruosas, no sé si deba hacerlo en el concurso de talentos- dijo Tim poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

-¿Concurso de talentos?- dijo Jordan con curiosidad.

-Todos los años la secundaria organiza un concurso de talentos para recaudar fondos por parte de los estudiantes, y todos los años el concurso lo gana Loud u otro participante, quizás tenga una oportunidad presentando mi arte a la gente.

-Mmmm, concurso de talentos- dijo Jordan mirando al cielo ilusionado por participar.

-Me debato en presentar mis dibujos, o recitar algún poema. Dime qué opinas- Tim le entrego a Jordan una hoja en la cual tenía un poema.

Jordan leyó detenidamente el poema, pero cuando terminó de leerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Dime qué opinas- le dijo Tim aparentemente sin expresión pero en el fondo estaba expectante por la reacción de su amigo.

-Opino, que esta noche tendré pesadillas- dijo Jordan con una mirada temerosa.

-Excelente- dijo Tim uniendo sus dedos y acercándolos a su boca sonriendo.

* * *

Es hora de salida, y ya todos se iban a casa. Pero antes de ir a casa Jordan se fijó en donde estaban los volantes, se fijó en uno en particular. El volante decía que el siguiente mes se haría el concurso de talentos, con una cuota de 5 dólares. Jordan vio en la hoja de registro que ya había varios registrados. Pero a Jordan le pareció curioso el no encontrar el nombre Luan Loud escrito ahí, no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensó que se inscribiría después.

Jordan puso su mochila en el suelo para sacar un lápiz y registrarse. Pero se detuvo antes de colocar su mano dentro de la mochila, se reincorporó junto con su mochila ya que no estaba seguro en qué hacer en el concurso de talentos. No sabría cómo entretener a la gente, además comenzó a imaginarse ahí mismo en el escenario, equivocándose en las palabras para luego ser blanco para tomates que la gente le lanzaba junto a otras cosas como frutas, piñas incluso una silla. Jordan se fue a casa descartando la idea de inscribirse en el concurso ya que estaba inseguro de su participación, caminó cabizbajo hacia su casa.

Cuando Jordan se fue Stacy se acercó a la hoja de registro, saco un lápiz de su bolso, y escribió su nombre. Stacy reviso los demás nombres y sonrió al ver que Luan Loud no estaba ahí. Eso le daría la oportunidad de mejorarse a sí misma y ganar el concurso. El premio del concurso era un trofeo dorado con un pulgar en alto y Stacy lo quería con todas sus ansias.

Mientras tanto, en la salida de la escuela. Luan se despedía de sus amigas para luego llamar a Lori para decirle que llegaría sola a casa ya que tenía que ir a ayudar a Risas en la escuela de payasos. Luan caminaba tranquila por el camino a la escuela de payaso pero de repente de los arbustos salió Risas asustándola.

-Buu- dijo Risas pero sin su atuendo de payaso.

-AHHHHH- grito Luan cayendo de espaldas causando la risa de Risas- Risas me Lucyaste jajaja ¿Entiendes?- dijo Luan mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Jajajaja, cualquiera entendería esa. ¿Cómo te va Luan?- dijo Risas caminando al lado de Luan.

-Muy bien mi querida Risueña ¿Ya pudiste el truco del monociclo y las manzanas?

-Ya estoy aprendiendo varios trucos, y pronto seré capaz de hacer dinosaurios de globo. ¿Dime que vas a hacer este concurso de talentos?- el concurso de talentos no es algo que Risas no supiera.

-La verdad, no sé si desearía participar en el concurso.

-Jajajajaja que gracioso… espera, no estas riendo, ¿no es broma? ¿Por qué no desearías participar?

-Creo que ya me aburrí, no tengo ideas para el concurso de este año, no es que no me encante decir chistes para la gente pero siento que no es suficiente para mi, creo que le dejaré el premio a alguien más- dijo Luan sin mucho interés.

-Ya veo, y si se te ocurriera alguna idea novedosa para el concurso, ¿entonces te inscribirías?

-Seguro, pero qué posibilidades hay. Este año no estoy tan motivada.

-Quizás se te ocurra algo en la escuela de payasos, y si participas en el concurso quizás puedas impresionar a alguien especial- Risas hizo énfasis en eso ultimo para hacer que Luan se ruborice.

-Jajajaja basta- dijo Luan tapando sus mejillas ruborizadas, haciendo que Risas se ría.

Así ambas amigas fueron a la escuela de payasos charlando y riendo de sus chistes.

* * *

Ya caída la noche, Jordan se encontraba en la sala de su casa jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza mientras esperaba que su hermano volviera de su cita. El juego que estaba jugando era uno de peleas, era uno que su hermano y el amaban jugar en su tiempo libre, o cuando uno de los dos no se encontraba bien. Siempre les animaba jugar ese juego.

Ya dieron las 9 de la noche, y Jim debería regresar en media hora. Sorprendentemente la puerta se había abierto revelando que Jim había llegado, y por la forma en la que se veía se podía intuir con la cita no había salido nada bien. Jim se dirigió lentamente y con la mirada al suelo al comedor para lanzar las llaves de su auto sin cuidado. Luego fue y se sentó al lado de su hermano con una cara deprimida, Jordan cogió una servilleta y con cuidado le paso un trozo de pizza a Jim. Su hermano puso una ligera sonrisa al ver como su hermano había preparado todo para su llegada, claro que Jordan esperaba que al menos terminaran su cita a la hora acordada. Jim usualmente nunca pasa de la primera cita, y casi siempre lo rechazaban, Jordan no entendía porque pero él sabía que una buena noche jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza siempre lo animaban. Así que cuando supo que su hermano tendría una segunda cita se puso muy feliz, pero sabía que las chicas no entenderían el encanto de su hermano así que por si acaso preparó lo que siempre sabe hacer. Y aunque la cita hubiera salido bien al menos la pizza sería como una especie de celebración.

Lastimosamente ese no fue el caso, Jim sintiéndose un poco mejor tomó la rebanada de pizza y tomó el segundo control para jugar con su hermano al juego de peleas, en el cual uno de ellos tenía que salir del escenario, o al menos esperar a que el tiempo se acabase y el que tenga menos daño gana. Esa noche compartieron un momento entre hermanos.

* * *

 **Y fin, por ahora. Espero les haya gustado la idea del concurso de talentos, debo recalcar que el concurso de talentos es exclusivamente para los estudiantes del curso de Luan. Por lo que las hermanas Loud no participarían, ya que todos saben que ellas acapararían el concurso y nadie tendría oportunidad contra ellas. Jordan es un chico muy inseguro en cuanto a sus habilidades artísticas es por eso que decidió no inscribirse, ya aprenderá a estar seguro de si mismo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, solo un episodio mas de OCs y me sentraré solo en Luan y Jordan, les tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresita sobre ese personaje. Los leo luego, cuídense y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	10. Espantacular

**Capítulo 9: Espantacular**

* * *

Era un día con el cielo pintado de color naranja, Luan se hallaba caminando tranquila observando las decoraciones de otoño, ya que pronto sería el día de brujos, o como lo dicen los chéveres, Halloween, la víspera santa. Aunque de santa le falta. Luan caminaba tranquila por el parque de Royal Woods cuando de pronto.

-Bu.

-AAHHHH!

Tim, el chico gótico de su clase había aparecido desde los arbustos para asustar a Luan.

-Tim ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Luan, necesito tu ayuda- dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-Bueno mi amigo amante de la oscuridad complejo de Lucy, ¿Qué necesitas de mí?- dijo Luan sarcásticamente.

-Quiero hacer algo grande y espectacular para este Halloween, y sé que eres buena planeando trampas para tontos en una casa.

-Estas ante una experta.

-Bien, necesito que vayas a esta dirección- Tim le entregó a Luan una nota pequeña- Te veré ahí.

Tim se volvió a esconder bajo los arbustos, Luan se asomó solo por curiosidad donde el escondite del chico oscuro pero sorprendentemente él había desaparecido.

-Wow, bueno a ennegrecer la noche de brujas jajaja ¿Entienden?- Ella les está hablando.

* * *

En la anochecer ya todos los niños están disfrazados listos para pedir sus dulces y darles un buen truco a aquellos adultos tacaños que quieren pasarse de listos. Jordan y su hermano Jim se encontraban caminando por la calle viendo el ambiente festivo y a los niños todos disfrazados, Jordan estaba disfrazado de un extraterrestre de color verde con unos lentes de sol grandes dando ilusión de ojos negros, y Jim se hallaba vestido de faraón. Jim se despidió de Jordan ya que iba a una fiesta de unos amigos de la preparatoria y con la esperanza de que pueda ligarse a alguna chica. Jordan se despidió de él y después se dirigió a la casa de su amigo Doni.

El patio de Doni tenía muchas calabazas decoradas, Jordan se acercó a examinarlas viendo primero una con una nariz bastante grande, otra con ojos grandes y con una boca sonriendo con un solo diente, luego vio una calabaza alta con una cara de agonía incluso con lágrimas talladas, y por ultimo vio una calabaza bastante simple solamente tenía una sonrisa una nariz triangular y unos agujeros donde cabrían fácilmente unos ojos.

-Hola- La calabaza le habló.

-AAAAHHHHH!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

Jordan le dio un golpe a la calabaza revelando que esta estaba unida a un traje de harapos con alguien dentro, la persona cayó al suelo pero aún seguía riendo. La persona se levantó rápidamente y se quitó la calabaza que tenía como casco.

-Mira amigo, soy Jack cabeza de linterna- el que tenía ese disfraz era su amigo Doni.

-Y yo soy un alíen con el corazón a punto de salirse de su cuerpo de alíen- dijo Jordan sarcásticamente molesto.

-No te esponjes amigo, toma Tim me dijo que te de esto- Doni le entrego a Jordan una nota pequeña.

-Mmmm interesante ¿Y que esperamos?

* * *

Era una colina desolada donde nadie podría oírte gritar, en esa colina se hallaba una gran mansión de color purpura oscuro rodeada de árboles viejos y sin hojas, delante de aquella mansión se encontraban Jordan y Doni. Ellos se hallaban temerosos y a la vez curiosos de averiguar que habría dentro de la casa, aunque el cartel de Tim parecía demasiado explícito.

 _BIENVENIDOS A LA MEJOR MANSION EMBRUJADA DE ROYAL WOODS, ENTREN SI QUIEREN SABER LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO TERROR_

-Las cosas como son, ¿verdad Don?- dijo Jordan golpeando con el codo a su amigo.

-Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor.

En ese momento habían llegado todos los compañeros de su clase, Stacy llegó con su séquito de sirvientas y se acercó a Jordan y Doni.

-¿Qué se supone que son?

-Soy un marcianito ciento diez por ciento real, nada falso.

-Yo soy Jack linterna.

-Se ven ridículos- dijo Stacy con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y que son ustedes?- dijo Doni cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No es obvio, somos vampiresas?- dijo Stacy hablando por su grupo.

-Como sea- dijo Doni.

-Agh, y hablando de adefesios- dijo Stacy alejándose de ahí.

-Hola chicos- Era Luan junto a sus amigas Annie y Stefy, Luan estaba disfrazada de la doctora Frankenstein, Annie estaba disfrazada de zombi y Stefy estaba disfrazada de la madre Teresa.

-Hola Luan- dijo Jordan muy nervioso y agitando su mano muy rápido haciendo reír a Doni.

-Que buenos disfrazes- dijo Annie.

-Sí, son de otro mundo jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan sacando a sus amigos una ligeras risas, menos de Doni.

-¿A ustedes también los invitaron aquí verdad?- dijo Stefy.

-Sí, Tim dijo que estaba planeando una gran sorpresa, y que será muy tenebrosa- dijo Jordan.

-No creo que sea tan tenebrosa como el laberinto de mi hermana, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Luan se encaminó muy confiada a la mansión de enfrente, pero sus amigos estaban muy nerviosos por seguirla.

Ya estaban dentro y no veían nada fuera de lo común, solo una mansión sucia llena de telarañas.

-Este lugar es un poco aterrador- dijo Miriam.

-Pff, por favor. Yo he ido a lugares más escalofriantes que este- dijo Stacy cuando de repente una araña se columpio por delante de su cara- Ahhhhh!- Stacy salto en los brazos de Paul quien estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo.

Por detrás de todo el grupo estaban Jordan y Doni, quienes charlaban sobre películas de monstruos cuando a Doni se le ocurrió molestar un poco a Jordan.

-Y bien, estamos en una mansión tenebrosa y Luan esta justo delante de nosotros, es el momento perfecto para que un loco obsesionado con ella vaya y sea su compañía varonil a quien abrazar cuando alguna horrible araña la asuste- dijo Doni golpeando con su codo a Jordan haciendo que este se sonroje- Vamos amigo, sé que es broma pero al menos aprovecha para estar con ella, no hay nada más romántico que una mansión con polvo- dijo abrazándolo por detrás del hombro y empujándolo haciendo que Jordan se coloque justo al lado de Luan.

-Au, un buen golpe verte jajaja- dijo Luan sobándose el hombro.

-Ow, lo siento no quería…

-Ya descuida fue un accidente- dijo Luan muy tranquila.

Annie y Stefy vieron a esos dos tortolitos charlar y decidieron alejarse para que quizás ocurra algo interesante.

-Oye Stefy vi algo interesante por ahí, vamos a ver que es.

-Oh, vamos Annie- dijeron ambas fingiendo demencia.

Jordan se puso aún más nervioso al ver que estaba solo con Luan – Y este lugar es un poco aterrador ¿No lo crees?

-Pues creo que podría ponerse más interesante- dijo Luan con una sonrisa sospechosa viendo al frente.

* * *

En alguna parte oculta de la mansión habían unos monitores donde se podían ver a los chicos paseando por la mansión, frente a esos monitores estaba sentado Tim cubierto con una capucha negra, el presionó un botón listo para iniciar la magia.

En los oscuros pasillos de la gran mansión estaban todos los chicos reunidos, Luan vio su reloj y se percató de que ya era hora.

-AAHHHH!

El grito de Luan alerto a todo el grupo, todos la vieron como múltiples brazos negros se la llevaron al fondo del pasillo haciendo que se la trague la oscuridad.

-¡LUAN!- grito Jordan

-Tranquilo Jordan- dijo Doni reteniendo a su amigo por el cuello.

Todos se comenzaron a poner aún más nerviosos por lo que acababa de pasar. De repente una figura atada al techo descendió delante de ellos y se acercaba lentamente dando pasos frenéticos y perturbadores.

Todos comenzaron a huir despavoridos del lugar pero antes de poder salir unas manos verdes salieron del suelo, hombres ensangrentados y con la piel desprendiéndose comenzaron a levantarse del suelo y caminaban lenta pero tétricamente a los chicos, en ese momento fue cuando todos hicieron lo que nunca deben hacer en una situación como esa, separarse.

Stacy junto a Miriam, Paul, Demian y otros compañeros se alejaron significativamente dejándolos atrapados en un cuarto sin salida, de pronto una mano negra y oscura apareció del suelo agarrando el tobillo de Paul, este grito como una niñita y emprendió vuelo fuera de la mansión. Los chicos estaban en shock pues no podían moverse, de pronto el gigantesco monstruo se quitó su cabeza zombie, esto hizo que el grupo de Stacy reaccionara y también corriera como el rayo fuera de la mansión.

En otra parte de la casa estaba el grupo de Jordan corriendo por sus vidas pues estaban siendo perseguidos por una criatura deforme sin cabeza, cuando creyeron que estaban a salvo un fantasma apareció por las paredes asustándolos a todos y haciendo que Doni y Annie se abracen por el miedo. Todos comenzaron a correr Jordan, Doni, Annie y Stefy corrían sin rumbo para alejarse de los espectros, mientras que sus otros compañeros corrían lejos de la mansión. Los cuatro chicos estaban en un cuarto sin salida en la oscuridad estando rodeados por el monstruo títere, el mastodonte sin cabeza y la criatura deforme sin cabeza. El grupo no podía moverse y estaban sudando por el miedo, entonces detrás de los tres monstruos y los fantasmas aparece una figura larga e imponente cubierta por una túnica negra y una capucha que impide ver su rostro. Esta criatura se acerca lentamente a los chicos y las chicas, se arrodilla en frente de ellos para decirles.

-Bu.

Todos comenzaron a gritar pero pararon cuando escucharon una risa muy familiar viniendo de uno de los monstruos, pero lo raro era que nadie se movía. El espectro encapuchado se saca la capucha para revelar que era Tim con unos zancos.

-¡¿Tim?!- gritaron todos muy desconcertados.

En ese momento el mastodonte coge un cierre que está en su cuello y lo baja revelando que era Luan.

-¡¿Luan?!

-Chicos debieron haber visto sus caras.

De pronto los demás monstruos se quitaron el disfraz revelando a Lucy Loud y a Risas. Nadie estaba diciendo nada las víctimas estaban con miradas desconcertadas cuando de pronto Jordan comenzó a reír.

-Jajajaja, fue la mejor mansión embrujada en la que he estado.

-Lamento haberlos asustado tanto chicos- dijo Luan acercándose.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Casi me mataaaas!- dijo Stefy agarrando del cuello a Luan pero ella seguía riendo.

-La verdad, fue muy divertida- dijo Annie haciendo que Stefy se calme.

-Tiene razón, buen trabajo- Dijo Doni dándole un golpe a Tim.

-Podría decirse que fue ESPANTAcular- dijo Risas, y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Jajaja espantacular, es muy graciosos- El grupo dejo de reír al oír ese comentario.

Todos giraron lentamente a su derecha, había una figura humanoide con ojos negros gigantes sin nariz y flotando junto a ellos.

-Hola- dijo esa criatura.

-AAAHHHH!

Todos incluidos Tim y Lucy salieron corriendo lejos de la mansión embrujada por aquel ser que los espanto sin hacer nada.

-Wow parece que ennegrecí la fiesta jajajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo el ser, desapareciendo dejando una marca de humo con las palabras P O W.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos aquí esta el ultimo capitulo OC por el momento, un especial de Halloween aunque ya haya pasado pero igual pueden leerlo. Me quede algo corto con este capitulo pero ya quería terminarlo son varios días sin escribir. Espero les haya gustado, tratare de hacer el especial de Navidad mejor, bueno aquí me despido y que el Señor los proteja de demonios, fantasmas y otras cosirijillas. El próximo capitulo sera uno enfocado en Lynn, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

 **PD: Tengo un cameo personal aquí, diganme cual es y les doy un premio psicológico.**

 **Att: Might**


	11. Hermanas y compañeras

**Capítulo 10: Hermanas y Compañeras**

* * *

Era una mañana fresca, en el vecindario se encontraba una niña de unos 13 años estirándose frente el patio delantero de su casa preparándose para una carrera matutina entre ella misma, se puso su riñonera, sus audífonos y emprendió marcha a su trotar.

Ella ya estaba muy alejada, y de repente una figura salió de los arbustos observando a la chica correr, era su hermana mayor Luan.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Quieren CORRER a la aventura? Jajaja ¿Entienden?

Lynn seguía corriendo muy inspirada y con mucho entusiasmo, a ella le encantaba la sensación de esforzar su cuerpo por voluntad propia, la hacía sentir poderosa, seguía corriendo cuando de pronto alguien inesperada apareció al lado de ella.

Luan le decía hola, pero Lynn no la oía porque tenía puesta los audífonos, Luan volvió a repetir su saludo con más fuerza mientras aun corría, pero Lynn seguía sin escucharla, fue cuando Lynn decidió sacarse un audífono y detenerse a caminar.

-Eh hola Luan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- En la mañana tan temprano, que loca ¿No?

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo acompañar a mi hermana menor en una agradable caminata a las 6 de la mañana?- dijo Luan sarcásticamente.

-¿Crees que puedes estar a mi nivel?- dijo Lynn con un tono orgulloso.

-Puedo agacharme si quieres jajaja ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan agachándose y haciendo enojar a Lynn, esta comenzó a correr.

-Vamos, fue buena broma- dijo Luan aun sonriente y tratando de alcanzar a Lynn.

Paso un largo rato, pero ambas hermanas por fin llegaron al parque, Lynn se veía de maravilla y pasaron unos segundos para que Luan llegara, y cuando llegó le faltó el aire.

-Wow Lynn, sí que eres buena en esto- dijo Luan respirando pesadamente.

-Nada que un poco de práctica no pueda hacer. Bueno, fue un gusto- dijo Lynn dándole la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Luan mientras se reincorporaba.

-Hoy tengo una agenda apretada, voy a practicar mis deportes.

-Quizás necesitas una compañera de deportes.

-Ya las tengo, tengo a Margo, a Polly…- decía Lynn contando con sus dedos.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-Que rara eres, bueno. Pero no será fácil- dijo Lynn mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Por quien me tomas, puedo estar a tu nivel.

-Está bien entonces vamos.

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos listas para empezar un día lleno de actividades.

Lo primero en la agenda de Lynn era una práctica de futbol, Lynn quería ver las destrezas de Luan al jugar, ella la veía pero no era impresionante así que actuó como su entrenadora. Luan estaba frente al arco con la misión de no dejar que ningún balón logre llegar, hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero no logro detener la lluvia de balones que lanzo Lynn, hasta tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos. Lynn hizo a Luan subir en la punta de una roca para que lograra perfeccionar su equilibrio, y para rematar le lanzó unos cuantos balonazos para derribarla.

En la práctica de baloncesto Luan estaba parada enfrente de Lynn quien rebotaba el balón como toda una profesional, Lynn corrió rodeando a Luan dando un salto giratorio anotando un glorioso aro, Luan estaba impresionada. Lynn hizo correr a su hermana haciéndola driblar dos balones al mismo tiempo, no saben cómo sufría Luan corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

Al cabo de un rato Luan se encontraba con un bate preparándose para embestir la bola giratoria lanzada por Lynn, pero el movimiento fue tan veloz que hizo que el golpe haga a Luan girar en el aire cayendo con su gorra y sus zapatos volando lejos de ella, mientras ellas jugaban los compañeros de Lynn (Margo, Polly, Francisco, entre otros.) estaban sentados en las gradas comiendo palomitas. Lynn se cubrió la boca para ocultar que quería reírse un poco por como se encontraba Luan, se estaba divirtiendo.

Por último estaba la práctica de karate, Luan y Lynn estaban ambas con bata y estaban una frente a la otra preparadas para pelear. Lynn daba unos cuantos golpes acertando cada uno en Luan, Lynn trataba de enseñarle algunas técnicas para poder defenderse y atacar. Después de un rato Luan por fin pudo detener un golpe de Lynn, esta sonrió de orgullo y comenzó a aumentar la dificultad de sus ataques. Luan cada vez mejoraba ya que veía como hacia feliz a Lynn.

En otras prácticas también comenzó a mejorar, ahora Luan podía esquivar algunos balones que Lynn le arrojaba cuando estaba parada sobre la roca puntiaguda. En la cancha de baloncesto Lynn corría con energía para lograr encestar pero Luan logro arrebatarle el balón corriendo justo para saltar y anotar un punto para ella, al caer ella comenzó a hacer su baile de la victoria mientras Lynn la veía muy orgullosa. En otros deportes ambas hermanas también se divertían, tuvieron un formidable encuentro de Tenis, tuvieron una carrera por el parque siendo Lynn la ganadora, también practicaron Hockey de hielo, un encuentro amistoso y rudo de Roller derby , y una divertida carrera en bicicletas. Pasaban las horas llegando la tarde con el cielo de color naranja, ambas hermanas estaban paradas sobre bastones con sus batas de karate en un solo pie y dieron un salto para caer en el bastón con el otro pie.

Había pasado el día y ambas hermanas estaban viendo el atardecer sentadas en el pasto con sus vestimentas habituales.

-Sí que eres buena en lo que haces- dijo Luan calmadamente.

-Claro que lo soy… pero tú no lo haces nada mal-dijo Lynn dándole a Luan un suave golpe en el hombro, pero no fue tan suave porque Luan se sobó el hombro.

Ambas veían tranquilas el atardecer cuando Luan decidió recordar viejos momentos.

-Recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y yo te grababa cuando jugabas. Un día te lastimaste la rodilla y yo como buena hermana mayor y payasa que soy fui a animarte, te hice reír como nunca con mis increíbles malabares.

-Jajaja... oye Luan, gracias.

-¿Gracias por que?- dijo Luan confundida pero sonriente.

-Gracias por practicar conmigo, y por demostrarme que puedo ser una gran entrenadora- dijo Lynn acostándose en el césped usando sus brazos como almohadas. Luan la imitó y comenzaron a charlar.

Ambas hermanas rieron recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de Lynn, sus hermanos se habían esforzado mucho. Estaban todos en el parque, incluyendo a los amigos de Lynn. Lana veía a lo lejos que Lynn y Lincoln se acercaban, Lincoln le tapaba los ojos a Lynn para que no arruinara la sorpresa, le reto a que caminara ciega hacia el parque.

A la hora de quitarle la venda de los ojos, lo que vio le dejo maravillada. Estaban en el parque con muchos globos con forma de balones de deportes. Todos gritaban ''Sorpresa'' y las hermanas Loud abrazaban a Lynn. Abrieron los regalos y comieron pastel. Todos estaban muy felices compartiendo en el cumpleaños de Lynn. Luan le entrego a su hermanita una caja bastante grande, Lynn la agitó para adivinar que era, lo abrió y saco un casco con un color rojo brillante, a Lynn le brillaban los ojos mientras veía ese casco, era el casco que había deseado desde que lo vio.

-Es para que no se te caigan las ideas jajaja- bromeo Luan, Lynn la abrazo con todo su cariño dándole las gracias.

-Oigan chicas, quieren una competencia- Lincoln había alistado una carrera de bicicletas para estrenar el nuevo casco de Lynn, lo curioso de ese casco es que tenían escrito las letras L L Jr en el frente, cortesía de Leni.

Todos los hermanos estaban con una bicicleta cada uno y las menores con un triciclo, Lily estaba en un asiento con rueditas. Margo había sacado una bandera a cuadros dando inicio a la carrera. La que inicio con mayor esplendor fue Lynn quien pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas dejando atrás a sus hermanos, todos sus familiares y amigos la alentaban con gran entusiasmo, pero alguien de entre ellos lograba alcanzarla, dejando atrás a Leni, a Lucy y a Lincoln. Era Luan quien lograba estar a la par con Lynn, Lynn la veía con alegría pues vio que el entrenamiento que hizo con ella estaba dando resultados, Luan le estaba dando una fuerte competencia, pero a ella no le importaba competir, mientras pedaleaba vio cómo su hermana Lynn llegaba a la línea de meta con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **Eh aquí el capitulo enfocado en Lynn, los capítulos así van a aparecer un poco seguidos, el próximo capitulo ya retomare la historia principal, ya verán porque quiero hacer estos capítulos enfocados en las hermanas. Por cierto, la sugerencia de Rcurrent es bienvenida, pero es mas una idea para un One-shot que para este capitulo, los capítulos enfocados en las hermanas son mas bien capítulos con Luan como lo que acabaron de leer aquí y con el capitulo de Leni, nada complicado. Y como sabrán también incluiré escenas de cumpleaños.**

 **El próximo capitulo sera sobre las gemelas así que si tienen una sugerencia yo la veré con gusto, pero espero que sea simple o si no tendría en mi lista otro fic xD.**

 **Aquí me despido espero les haya gustado, tratare en mejorar para realizar estos episodios enfocados en la hermandad. Que les vaya muy bien y adiós.**

 **Att: Might.**


	12. Jordan B Stone

**Capítulo 11: Jordan B. Stone**

* * *

Parada frente al escenario, viendo las sonrisas de las personas, es una de las cosas que Luan más ama de hacer.

-Díganme ¿Qué está haciendo el círculo en un gimnasio? Está poniéndose en forma- risas es lo que enriquecía el corazón de la joven comediante.

-Y ahora ¿Por qué el señor solitario se fue a la tienda? A buscar su media naranja- cada vez que Luan escuchaba esas risas, su espíritu de comediante se elevaba aún más alto. Lo que le apasiona, es lo que quiere, sacar alegría a los demás.

Aplausos se lograron notar desde todos los rincones, y la muchedumbre lanzaba rosas a nuestra comediante favorita, Luan logró atrapar una, luego de olerla con entusiasmo dio reverencias al maravilloso público.

-Gracias… gracias- Luan murmuraba mientras dormía- estaré aquí toda la semana- decía ella con la saliva cayéndole de la boca. Luna tapaba sus oídos con sus almohadas para no oírla y poder dormir.

* * *

Una vez en la mañana, los estudiantes estaban sentados atentos (lo más que se puede) a las clases que dictaba el maestro Batallón. El señor con lentes y barba seguía dictando sus clases hasta la hora de salida, clases que transcurrieron con total normalidad, y cuando se acercaba la hora de volver a casa. El señor Batallón propuso un trabajo en grupo.

-Muy bien alumnos, les tengo preparado un trabajo que harán en equipos, pero esta vez los grupos serán diferentes.

Los estudiantes dieron un gruñido grupal, que inmediatamente fue callado por su maestro, cuando este con su regla golpeó fuertemente el escritorio asustando a sus estudiantes.

-Cómo les estaba diciendo- decía con su voz autoritaria, sacó una pecera con un montón de pedazos de papel dentro- Aquí tengo sus nombres, pasaré por lista y el nombre que les toque, será con quien harán pareja para hacer el trabajo, tendrán que juntos hacer un resumen del libro que hemos leído la semana anterior.

-Estefany Abigail.

Stefy fue de prisa corriendo a tomar un papelito, cruzando los dedos para que le tocara estar con unas de sus amigas, afortunadamente el nombre que le tocó fue de Anastasia. Ella gritó alegremente junto con su amiga Annie dando brincos, claro que después su maestro les llamó la atención.

-Tim Eastwood.

Tim lentamente caminaba para coger el papelito y ver que su compañero de trabajo sería Doni, este solo alzó el pulgar con una sonrisa relajada.

Y así el señor Batallón seguía llamando estudiantes para que sigan formando las parejas.

-Luan Loud.

Era el turno de Luan, ella caminaba con seguridad sin importarle quien sería su compañero de trabajo, puso su mano dentro del frasco, y al sacarlo, se llevó la sorpresa de que coincidentemente le haya tocado, Jordan Stone.

* * *

Que locas es la vida ¿No?, conoces a un chico el primer día de clases, le gastas bromas con crueldad para que él después te invite a tomar un helado y charlar, una tarde más divertida que cualquier broma, donde ella sintió una especie de chispa en su interior, cuando lo vio alejarse en el autobus, y verlo sorpresivamente en su casa con maquillaje por toda su cara y con trenzas, agradecida con su pequeña hermana por darle esa oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el chico y su extraña apariencia, hablar juntos durante un tiempo, mientras podían. Y las risas incómodas que se daban cuando estaban juntos. Ese tipo de cosas que recordaba hacían que Luan se ponga nerviosa al acercarse al chico de pelo rizado.

-Hola Jordan- decía Luan, sin nervios, o eso quería aparentar.

-Hola Luan- el chico también se sentía de la misma manera.

-Entonces…

-Sip…

-Los dos juntos ¿Eh?

-Así es y… ¿Dónde nos podríamos reunir?... Quizás en mi casa- después de decir eso, los dos se vieron mutuamente.

-NAH- dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Pues, ¿Y si vamos a tu casa?- dijo Luan.

Jordan se puso aún más nervioso por esa propuesta, pero sería mejor que enfrentar a las hermanas de Luan ¿verdad? – Está bien- dijo Jordan.

Doni y Tim los escuchaban a lo lejos, Doni estaba tomando juguito de manzana mientras que Tim leía una novela de misterios, ocultos en una pared cerca de Jordan y Luan.

-Esos dos saben que el trabajo es para la próxima semana ¿Verdad?- comentó Doni, Tim solo alzó los hombros como respuesta.

* * *

En la casa Loud, en el segundo piso Lincoln caminaba tranquilo mientras leía su cómic. Pero de pronto una mano salió de la puerta junto al baño… la otra puerta junto al baño.

Una mano tapó la boca de Lincoln para que no gritara.

-Shh- Luan asomó la cabeza por afuera de su habitación para asegurarse de que no estuvieran sus hermanas cerca.

Lincoln retiró la mano de Luan de su boca- Luan ¿Qué estás tramando?- dijo este molesto.

-Tengo que hacer un proyecto con un compañero…

-Es Jordan ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que…

-Solo adiviné- dijo Lincoln alzando los hombros- ¿Pero por qué quieres que te esconda de las chi…- Lincoln pudo reconocer un olor muy peculiar, luego volteó a ver a Luan, se veía igual pero al mismo tiempo, diferente.

-¿Te pusiste perfume? Ah, ya entiendo- Lincoln miró a Luan con una mirada pícara.

-Por favor Lincoln, no es para tanto.

-Si tú lo dices, ven sígueme.

Lincoln primero sacó su cabeza de la habitación para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, luego salió disimuladamente, caminaba fingiendo tranquilidad, fue al cuarto de Lola y Lana y vio a Lola jugando con sus peluches a un juego de té. Luego vio por el cuarto de Lisa, ella estaba trabajando en algún experimento extraño.

Vio por el cuarto de Lucy, ella estaba leyendo tranquila. Sin notar a nadie más en el segundo piso, Lincoln bajó y vio por la ventana a Lynn practicando con su balón de fútbol y a Lana jugando con Charles en el lodo. Lori no estaba así que supuso que estaba encerrada en su habitación haciendo sus cosas. Sus padres estaban en el trabajo, y por último Leni y Lily, estaban jugando en la sala.

-Oye Leni ¿No es la hora de comer de Lily?

-Claro que no Lincoln comió hace unos minutos.

-Pero creo que Lily tiene un poco de sed, quizás puedas darle un poco de leche.

-¿En serio?- Leni cargó a Lily y la vio directamente- Tienes razón Lincoln, creo que ella quiere un poco de leche, voy a la cocina por favor tenla mientras regreso.

Mientras Leni no veía Lincoln le guiñó un ojo a Lily, ella entendió enseguida- Oye Leni, creo que Lily quiere acompañarte- Lily gateaba con ternura hacia Leni, su hermana mayor no pudo resistir así que se llevó a Lily con ella.

-Listo ahora, a encargarme de Lynn y Lana.

Lincoln salió afuera y pensó por un momento en cómo distraer a sus hermanas para que Luan pueda salir.

-Oye Lynn, te reto a que no puedes correr desde el parque y volver aquí en menos de 10 minutos.

-¿Eso crees hermanito, mira te lo demuestro?- de inmediato Lynn empezó a correr alejándose de la residencia Loud.

-Oye Lana ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?

-Claro que sí Lincoln.

-Bien, yo cuento y tú te escondes.

-Hecho.

Lincoln empezó a contar, y al ver que Lana ya no estaba a la vista fue a la habitación de Luan, a decirle que todo está despejado.

-Muchas gracias Lincoln- dijo Luan dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-No hay de qué- estaban a punto de salir pero Lincoln se detuvo por una duda- ¿Dónde está Luna?

-Luna se fue a un ensayo con su banda.

-Ah, ok.

Ellos estuvieron a punto de salir cuando de pronto- ¡Hola chicos!- Luna había vuelto.

-Rayos- dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Acaso estoy oliendo…

Luan y Lincoln arrastraron a Luna dentro de la habitación para explicarles todo.

-Ah, entiendo, permítanme ayudarles.

Luna se encargó de que ninguna otra hermana Loud se enterara de la salida de Luan, así que cuando una de las hermanas como Lola pidiera algo, Luna se los traería sin problema.

Luan y Lincoln estaban caminando con precaución fuera de la casa, y al ver que el plan se realizó con éxito, Lincoln se despidió de Luan y le dijo que se cuidara.

-Gracias por todo Lincoln.

-Oye, no me lo agradezcas. Diviértete mucho haciendo tarea.

-Jajajaja- a Luan le divirtió la ironía- cuídate hermanito- Luan le dio un beso en la frente de Lincoln y emprendió marcha hacia la casa de su amigo.

-Bien, misión cumplida- Lincoln caminaba rumbo a su cuarto, ignorando que alguien estaba escondida esperando a que la encuentren.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Ya estás buscándome?- dijo Lana escondida bajo los arbustos.

* * *

En una casa algo pequeña, pero muy bonita en su interior, Jordan alistaba su cuarto para la llegada de su invitada. Salió para decirle a su mamá que una amiga vendría para trabajar en un trabajo de la escuela.

-Oh, mi pequeño está creciendo- dijo su madre abrazándolo con fuerzas que le quitaban el aire.

-Por favor mamá, no me avergüences- decía Jordan con el poco aire que le quedaba. Su madre lo soltó para presumirle a su familia que su pequeño traería una chica a la casa.

-¿No es increíble? Mi pequeño va a tener su primera cita en nuestra casa, ¿No lo crees Billy?- dijo la madre de Jordan abrazando a su marido.

-Es igual a como te conocí Joan- dijo Billy el esposo de Joan.

-¡No es una cita!- dijo Jordan avergonzado.

Mientras hablaban el hermano mayor de Jordan, Jim, se acercó al sofá tomando un vaso de soda, cuando su madre decidió hablar.

-¿No es increíble que tu hermano traiga a una chica a nuestra casa?- dijo su madre sonriente.

Jim escupió la soda que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser- Mi hermano traerá una chica aquí.

-¿Estás bien Jim?- dijo Jordan preocupado.

-Sí… es decir, no es como si yo lo hubiera intentado unas no sé, 25 veces, pero siempre termino con soda sobre mi cabello- dijo Jim sarcásticamente.

-Yo, lo siento hermano.

-Tranquilo Bi, si eso te hace feliz yo estoy bien- dijo Jim dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Quizás deba hablar con él- en ese momento el timbre sonó -Debe de ser ella, yo abriré- dijo Jordan muy emocionado, sus padres se alegraron en silencio.

-¡Hola Luan!- dijo Jordan, abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Hola Jordan!- dijo Luan.

-Luan ellos son mis padres- dijo el chico presentando a sus padres- Mamá, papá, ella es Luan, es…

-¡Tú novia!- dijo su madre tomándoles una foto sorpresa.

-¡No lo es!

-¡No lo soy!

* * *

Jordan se acercó a la habitación de su hermano, entró con cuidado, y lo vio acostado en su cama con un libro sobre su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien Jimmy?

-Pero claro que sí- no se notaba- mi hermano conseguirá novia antes que yo, ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

-Vamos, Luan es solo una amiga, te aseguro que tú encontrarás alguien a quien traer a casa para que mamá te avergüence enfrente de ella jajaja.

-Jajaja, si, tranquilo hermanito- Jim se sentó sobre la cama- no te preocupes por mí, ve y pásala bien con la chica.

-Que no es mi novia- dijo Jordan molesto.

-No por ahora pillín- Jim se acercó donde su hermano y le sacudió la cabeza- Aunque siendo sincero, no se ve tan linda.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Ella si es bonita!

-¡Te caché! ¡Ella te gusta! Jajaja- Jim se burló de su hermano por caer en la trampa de la chica no linda, recibiendo un golpe en el nombro por parte de su hermano.

* * *

Después de hablar con su hermano, Jordan fue a la sala para que comiencen con el trabajo, pero lo que vio le molestó de cierta manera.

-Y ahí está mi pequeño Benjy vestido de vaquita cuando tenía 5 años- Joan le estaba mostrando a Luan el álbum de fotos a Luan, claramente para no avergonzarlo.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Benjy! Le estaba contando a Luan de esa vez que te quedaste atrapado en el trampolín de mi tía jajaja, te veías adorable pequeño Benjy.

-Así que Benjy ¿eh?- dijo Luan con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno es un apodo que me puso mi mamá por mi nombre- dijo Benjy rascándose la nuca.

-¿Jordan?- dijo Luan confundida.

-Benjamin, Benjamin Jordan Stone- dijo el padre mientras tomaba su café.

-Benjamin- dijo Luan comprendiendo.

-Ésta es mi favorita- dijo Joan mostrándole una sección de Benjy disfrazado de conejo en varias fotografías- La llamo, el rincón del conejo Benjy.

-Jajajaja- Luan no pudo resistir el reír junto a los padres de Benjy, cuando lo vio, su amigo Jordan estaba sonrojado, ahora también conocido como Benjy, disfrazado de conejo, actuando de conejo, en una de las fotos Benjy estaba arrimado a un árbol mientras comía una zanahoria.

-Muy bien la sección de fotos terminó y es hora de que Luan y yo comencemos a realizar el trabajo, adiós padres gracias por la incomodidad- decía Jordan sarcásticamente mientras arrastraba a Luan lejos de sus padres hacia su habitación.

-Jajajaja tus padres son increíbles- A Luan le agradaba los padres de su amigo.

-Deberías verlos en Navidad- Jordan comenzó a relajarse y comenzó a alistar el escritorio para comenzar con el trabajo.

Luan veía los estantes de su recamara, estaba llena de fotos de él, algunas fotos de él disfrazado de conejo cuando era muy pequeño, algo que le provocó una pequeña risita. También pudo observar fotos de él con su familia, y una que le llamó la atención, era Jordan disfrazado de mimo.

-¿Cuál es la historia de esta fotografía?

-¿Mi foto de mimo?- Jordan se acercó a Luan para apreciar la foto juntos- Era un concurso de talentos, a mí me encantaba actuar de mimo, fingir que estoy dentro de cajas, o que el viento me intenta llevar. Puede que sea raro para algunos pero a mí me gustaba.

-No es raro, a mí también me encanta ¿Ganaste el concurso?

-Claro, fue el único que gané, ahí está la medalla junto detrás de mis fotos de conejo- Jordan la sacó y se las dio a Luan, ella estaba impresionada por su compañero, tenía muchas sorpresas.

-Entonces… ¿También te gustaba actuar de conejo? Jajaja.

-¿Ah? Ah no, lo que pasa es que a mi familia siempre le gustó que hiciera de conejo y, no sé, es mi animal favorito y nunca me ha molestado… pero nunca me pidas que lo haga.

-Jajajaja claro que no.

Luan veía las fotos de Jordan disfrazado de conejo, Benjy el conejo, podría tener un mejor nombre. Ambos se quedaron viendo un buen rato, Luan veía a Jordan atentamente, su rostro y su lindo pelo rizado de color castaño.

-Y entonces, Benjamin- dijo Luan para molestarlo un poco.

-Benjamin jajaja.

-¿Por qué jamás supe de ese nombre?

-Bueno, mis amigos me llaman Jordan porque suena más cool- dijo Jordan haciendo comillas con los dedos- según ellos. Pero tú puedes llamarme cómo quieres.

Luan solo por curiosidad tomó uno de los juguetes de Benjamin, un conejo simple, abajo tenía una etiqueta que decía Benjy the Bunny. Jordan se dirigió al escritorio, pero por su torpeza no se había fijado que había un vaso con un dibujo de un conejo en el suelo, haciéndolo resbalar quedando en ridículo con Luan, ella simplemente se rió por la torpeza de su amigo, Jordan se sonrojó por la situación, en ese momento a Luan se le ocurrió un increíble nombre para él.

-Jajaja ¿Sabes? Creo que Benjamin me gusta más… ''Benny''.

* * *

 **Jordan es Benny... ¡Sorpresa!**

 **Ahora quizás se estén preguntando, Might ¿Por qué hacer que Jordan sea Benny? Bueno les contaré, en primer lugar no tenía planeado que Jordan sea Benny, pero al ver que nadie en el fandom le hacía caso al pobre de Benny en los fanfics, solo el Rudo en Héroes y Villanos (Que por cierto Rudo si ves esto te mando saludos), se me ocurrió que puedo darle una vuelta de tuerca al personaje y hacer que fuera Benny, además cuando describí a Jordan, Benny también tenía el pelo rizado. Espero que no les haya molestado este cambio, además, en la serie, Benny es el interés romántico de Luan, hasta que los productores saquen algo más y me arruinen el fanfic xD.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a RoyDinamo85 (No copie y pegue tu nombre en este espacio :v) quien me dio buenas ideas para futuros capítulos, gracias por leer mi historia. Comenzaré a mandar saludos constantemente para expresarles mi gratitud por seguirme. Si hay suficiente tiempo, podré escribir la continuación, si no, voy a tener que saltarme al capítulo de Navidad.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, les deseo lo mejor, gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, voy a tener que comenzar a dirigirme a Jordan como Benny (Que Benny sea su apodo y no su nombre real, astuto no?), solo tengo que ver cómo haré que todos los demás lo llamen así.**

 **Att: Might**


	13. Días de dar

**Capítulo 12: Días de dar**

* * *

La nieve por fin ha caído a Royal Woods, y con eso el aire de las fiestas, la mayoría de casas estaba adornada con luces coloridas y renos de plástico. En la casa Loud, los 11 hermanos decoraban su casa, juntos, Lisa con un cañón lanzaba luces sobre su casa, y Lincoln junto con Lynn ponían los renos de plástico. Lana preparaba trampas para renos, y Luan… bueno, ella hacía lo que mejor sabe hacer.

-Luan ¿Podrías ayudarme a colgar las luces dentro de la casa?- le pidió Lincoln.

-Ahora voy hermanito, seré la luz que te guíe por el camino jajaja, la primera broma de Navidad.

* * *

Por otra parte, fuera de una casa pequeña decorada con luces por doquier, se hallaba un chico de pelo rizado, usando una chompa color celeste para abrigarlo durante el frío día, a él joven le encantó la atmósfera blanca, y colocándose unos audífonos con apariencia de orejeras salió de su casa, y con paso que podrían parecer graciosos, salió recorriendo la ciudad. Jordan, o mejor dicho Benny, se hallaba caminando por el parque observando a los niños jugar, y con jugar me refiero a masacrarse lanzándose bolas de nieve, el chico se encontraba en fuego cruzado, y con gracia y elegancia esquivaba las esferas de nieve que se dirigían hacia él a compás del ritmo de la canción que oía. Benny caminaba dando patadas contagiado por la alegría de los niños y la energía alegre que le daba la canción, al toparse con un hombre de nieve, este le sacó la nariz y comenzó a cantar con ella fingiendo que era un micrófono, al terminar la dejó donde la sacó. Luego comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas sin parar hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, donde haría un ángel de nieve mientras copos de nieve caían lentamente en su rostro.

Los hermanos Loud después de terminar de decorar su casa decidieron salir por un momento al lago congelado para patinar un poco. Luna se encontraba sentada en una banqueta cerca del lago tocando con su guitarra acústica una canción pacífica.

Leni y Lori patinaban con gracia, Lana y Lisa jugaban guerra de bolas de nieve, donde Lisa con una ametralladora disparaba bolas de nieve a Lana sin parar, pero Lana escavando un túnel en la nieve usó el ataque sorpresa contra Lisa, Lily y Lucy hacían ángeles de nieve, pero solo Lily aparentaba felicidad.

Lincoln y Lynn practicaban juntos Hockey de hielo, donde Lynn sin piedad lanzaba discos al pobre de Lincoln, Lynn decidió ayudar a su hermano a no ser tan perdedor. Y Lola llevaba a rastras a Luan para que patinara con ella.

-Vamos Luan no estás haciendo nada, patina conmigo- dijo la pequeña.

-De acuerdo pero no te arrepientas de que te venza.

-En tus sueños Luan.

Lola tomando impulso se deslizó de tal forma que marcó un 8 en la pista de hielo.

-Tu calificación es de infinito jajaja segunda broma.

-Haz tu mejor intento- decía Lola con una sonrisa de diva.

Luan procedió a patinar un poco pero sus movimientos eran torpes y difícilmente marcaba una línea recta en el hielo. Después de practicar un poco, Luan tomó impulso y se dispuso a hacer una maniobra, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y quedó con la cara enterrada en la nieve. Luan un poco frustrada sacó su cara de la nieve.

-¿Estás bien Luan?- preguntó Lincoln quien la vio fallar con gracia.

-Estoy bien hermano, solo me refrescaba jajaja

-Okey Luan- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero luego salió huyendo porque Lynn lo perseguía.

-Práctica tu velocidad Linc- dijo Lynn mientras perseguía a Lincoln.

Luan los ignoró y se reincorporó un poco pero seguía arrodillada, y al alzar la vista, vio a alguien a quien le gustaría molestar por un momento. Pudo ver a lo lejos a Benny danzando sin vergüenza en la nieve, Luan tomó posición oculta determinada a hacerle una broma a su amigo.

-Miren esto voy a hacer un giro triple- dijo Lola, pero al tratar de hacerlo Lincoln y Lynn pasaron al lado de ella haciendo que ella aumentara un giro en el aire dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-Wow uno cuádruple- dijo Leni y después todos los hermanos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Lincoln seguía huyendo de Lynn quien al parecer no se cansaba, pero se distrajo al ver que Luan se dirigía hacia algún lugar, esa distracción hizo que tropezara y Lynn lo embistiera.

-Jajaja yo gané- gritó ella.

Lincoln solo la ignoró y se fue a ver a donde se iba Luan.

-¡Chicas vengan a ver esto!

La hermanas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se dirigieron donde su hermano, sentían mucha curiosidad.

-¿A dónde se va Luan?- dijo Lori.

-Miren, se va donde ese chico- dijo Leni.

-Ese es… Jordan- dijo Luna con entusiasmo.

-¡Qué bien! Hay que espiarlos- propuso Lynn.

-No lo sé chicas… si, hay que espiarlos- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Luan se acercaba lentamente a Benny mientras este no le ponía atención, Luan se ocultó detrás de un árbol esperando a que si víctima no lo vea, Benny le dio la espalda dando a Luan la perfecta oportunidad para atacar, Benny no se lo esperaría, pero una ráfaga de bolas de nieve salieron de la nada y arremataron contra el pobre chico dejándolo en el suelo. Benny estaba tendido en el suelo confuso, y Luan lentamente caminaba hacia él.

-Veo que te dejé una fría sorpresa jajajaja.

Si Benny se dijo a sí mismo que atacaría a quien le haya hecho esa broma, ahora estaba atontado por que la que le hizo esa broma era la chica más linda que haya visto en su vida… pero es Benny, así que si se va a vengar.

-Jajajaja, Luan, tienes corazón de hielo, será mejor que corras porque esto es la guerra.

Los Loud, se acercaban lentamente donde estaban Luan y Benny, y apenas avanzaban unos cuantos metros, se escondían en un monte de nieve, o detrás de un árbol. Fue cuando consiguieron un escondite perfecto en primera fila entre un monte de nieve y un árbol.

Lincoln asomó la cabeza y vio como Luan y Benny se disparaban a lo loco bolas de nieve.

-¿Qué está pasando Linc?- Preguntó Lola.

-Pues al parecer Jordan y Luan están jugando guerras de bolas de nieve.

-Uy, quizás les pueda aplicar la de mi nieve kamikaze- dijo Lisa caminando hacia ambos amigos, pero fue detenida por Lori.

-Esperen no hay que interrumpirlos, quizás por accidente se tropiecen un caigan uno encima del otro, y literalmente estarán a centímetros de darse un tierno beso.

El comentario de Lori hizo que las hermanas Loud pusieran sonrisas picaronas, luego siguieron viendo el duelo, pero no se dieron cuenta que Luan había tropezado cayendo de espaldas por su escondite.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Luan estando de cabeza.

-Nada- dijeron los hermanos Loud al unísono.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?

-No claro que no- dijeron los hermanos Loud.

-Pensé que eso hacíamos- excepto Leni, su incompetencia hizo que los Loud golpearan sus frentes.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Luan molesta.

Benny se acercaba cargando una bola de nieve gigante hacia el escondite sin saber que había un ejército de hermanas detrás. Benny se paró encima del monte para aplastar a Luan con la enorme esfera, pero vio a sus hermanos junto a ella arruinando el ataque.

-Oh oh- dijo Benny, luego resbaló cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo y con la esfera encima de su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien Benny?- dijo Luan preocupada.

Los hermanos se vieron confundidos por como Luan llamaba a Jordan por otro nombre.

-¿Benny?- dijeron los hermanos.

Luan ayudaba a levantar a Benny del suelo-Sí jaja, soy Benny ahora, por Benjamin- dijo Benny- Es mi otro nombre.

-Ah Benny, es un nombre más fácil de recordar- dijo Leni felizmente saliendo de la confusión más rápido.

-¡Hola Benny! Gusto en conocerte- dijeron los hermanos Loud a modo de broma, haciendo que todos rieran, Luan y Benny se vieron mutuamente y después se sumaron a las risas.

Después de un rato, los Loud se fueron al centro comercial para hacer sus compras navideñas. Las chicas estaban en una tienda de ropa para ver que podrían comprar. Fue cuando Leni fue con Luan a fastidiarle un poco.

-Oye Luan, mira estas prendas, ¿No crees que Benny se vería apuesto con ellas?- Leni le mostró a Luan una combinación de una camisa abotonada celeste con jeans grises. Luan los tomó y al verlos de frente imaginó a Benny usando ese estilo, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-¿Y qué piensas regalarle a Benny esta Navidad? – dijo Lola detrás de Luan sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No hay nada más romántico que darle al chico que te gusta un beso de bajo del muérdago- dijo Lori haciendo que las hermanas hicieron un ruidito molesto, y haciendo que Luan sonrojara.

-Por favor chicas, no bromeen- dijo Luan avergonzada.

-Hay vamos, tú haces bromas todo el tiempo- dijo Lynn.

-Sí pero… esto es diferente- dijo Luan cruzando los brazos, pero luego su mirada cambió- ¿Qué creen que pueda regalarle?

* * *

Por otro lado Lincoln iba caminando por las tiendas preguntándose que podría regalarle a sus hermanas que estén dentro de sus límites, pero de repente fue sorprendido por alguien detrás de una maceta escondido.

-Pss, Lincoln- dijo susurrando.

-¿Benny?

-Supongo que todos me van a llamar así jaja, tengo que preguntarte algo.

-Lo que sea amigo.

-¿Qué puedo regalarle a Luan? Quisiera darle algo especial.

Lincoln se quedó pensando por un rato.

-Veamos, a Luan le gustan las bromas y los chocolates.

-Mmm bromas y chocolates. Creo que tengo una idea.

-¿Vas a darle un pastel de chocolate directo a la cara de Luan?

-¿Qué? No no no no… bueno sí.

-Ven vayamos a buscar algo bueno, y quizás yo también pueda encontrar algo.

Después de charlar Lincoln y Benny se fueron sin que las hermanas los vieran ya que querían que sus regalos fueran una sorpresa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Luan junto a Leni caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial ya con el regalo para Benny, pero Luan aún se preguntaba cómo lo entregaría y que fuera una sorpresa.

Y mientras pensaba Luan logró ver a un chico conocido a lo lejos, era el hermano de Benny, Jim. A Luan le pareció perfecto así que fue corriendo a donde estaba él.

Jim estaba coqueteando con una chica castaña, pero esta se fue dejándolo a este triste.

-Hola Jim- dijo Luan.

-Oh, hola Luan, si estás buscando a mi hermanito, está en el segundo piso buscando ovejas para nuestro pesebre.

-No lo estoy buscando, pero quisiera que me hicieras un favor.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Tengo un regalo para Benny, podrías dejárselo pero que sea sorpresa.

-Está bien- luego Jim volteó a ver a Leni- Hola linda, no te gustaría ir por un chocolate caliente- dijo Jim olvidando que Luan existía y coqueteando con Leni.

-Sería divertido, y podríamos saludar a mi novio Chazz, también podría darle un chocolate a él- dijo Leni felizmente e inocentemente rompiendo las ilusiones de Jim.

* * *

Ya es la mañana de Navidad y en la casa Loud estaban abriendo todos los regalos, muchos de ellos asombrosos, otros de ellos servirían para colgar en la chimenea. Luan abría los suyos dando gracias a su familia por lo que le daban, pero de pronto Lincoln sacó un regalo secreto y se lo acercó a Luan, el regalo tenía una nota.

 _Porque tu sonrisa brilla más que el sol_

 _Y hace arder mis ojos jajaja ¿Entiendes?_

Luan pudo entender perfectamente de quien se trataba el regalo, y al abrirlo se llevaría una sorpresa. Luan sacaba el regalo mostrándoselo a su familia, era una esfera de nieve la cual tenía un payasito con alas de ángel muy adorable, Luan vio a Lincoln y este le guiñó un ojo. Luan estaba muy feliz.

Por otro lado, aquel chico de cabello rizado abría sus regalos, sus padres tomaban fotos de todo, incluso del feo saco que le regalaron a Jim. Benny abría los regalos, sus padres le habían regalado una camiseta celeste abotonada que le había gustado mucho, y después se dio cuenta de que había uno más, Benny lo tomó. Su hermano le dijo que era de alguien muy rara. Al abrir la caja Benny su cara se cubrió de crema, pero esta era muy deliciosa. Se limpió la cara y al terminar se dio cuenta de que el regalo venía con una nota.

 _Te mereces la más dulce de las sorpresas_

 _Jajaja ¿entiendes?_

Benny entendió y con una sonrisa tomó la caja, y se dio cuenta de que había algo más debajo de una tapa que cubría el otro regalo de la crema. Era una esfera de nieve con un conejo adentro. Eso marcaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Benny.

* * *

 **Los regalos no lo son todo, pero cuando vienen de la persona que más quieres puede significar mucho. En este episodio de Luan, quise desarrollar un poco más su relación con Benny, y quise que el regalo que se dieran tuvieran un significado profundo y no tan material (Navidad no se trata de las cosas sino del intercambio de amor). En la Navidad, hay que recordar a la gente que más nos aman y hacer cosas buenas por los demás, pero vestidos con ropas abrigadas dependiendo del clima, y con un árbol de plástico en tu casa. Jamás superaré el gran episodio de Navidad de Loud House, pero espero no haber hecho algo tan malo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a ElTipoJoven, gracias por leer mi historia, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, feliz Navidad.**

 **Un saludo a RoyDinamo85, y me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa, y espero te haya gustado la participación de las hermanas Loud. Feliz Navidad.**

 **Y un saludo a Sam the Stormbringer, ya vi tu fic la Novena Hora, y si Benny es ese Puga, entonces si que lo jodiste jajaja. Bueno espero te haya gustado este capítulo, feliz Navidad a ti también.**

 **Les deseo una feliz Navidad a todos mis followers y a los que le dieron favoritos, espero hayan comido algo deliziozo. Felices fiestas a todos. No saben lo bien que se siente volver a escribir. El próximo capítulo será sobre las gemelas. Nos vemos, bendiciones navideñas (incluso si ya no es Navidad xD) nos vemos y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	14. Dos por uno

**Capítulo 13: Dos por uno**

* * *

Luan estaba toda tranquila preparando una caja sorpresa, cogió un destornillador a un lado de su lámpara y comenzó a colocar unos tornillos en la caja, luego colocó un payaso de juguete dentro aplastándolo dentro y poniéndole la tapa con esfuerzo. Luego escuchó un ruido que vino del patio trasero, Luan quiso asomarse pero aún tenía puesto sus manos en la caja, afortunadamente o no tanto, la caja se desatornillo destruyendo el trabajo de la comediante, Luan luego se encargaría de su juguete, primero revisaría que ocurre.

Asomó su cabeza por la ventana, vio como las gemelas estaban peleando bajo una nube de polvo y dolor, Luan bajó inmediatamente para pararlas. Ya estando en el patio trasero Luan quiso llamar su atención con un silbido, no funcionó así que debió gritarles mientras agitaba los brazos y saltaba, tampoco funcionó, así que decidió ir a una mejor solución, saltar encima de ellas adentrándose a la nube gigante.

Después de zambullirse Luan tenía sus manos colocadas en la frente de las gemelas evitando que pelearan más.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Luan- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¡Estaba haciendo un castillo con lodo cuando Lola pasó con su tonto carrito y lo aplastó por completo! ¡Me esforcé mucho haciéndolo!

-¡Fue tu culpa primero, estaba tranquila jugando con mi lazo cuando tu toda imprudente saltaste en un charco y manchaste mi vestido!

-¡Pero que lodosa situación! Jajajaja ¿Entienden?

-¡LUAN!- gritaron ambas hermanas molestas por la mala broma de Luan.

-Por favor chicas, no digan cosas sucias jajajaja.

Las gemelas comenzaron a gruñir.

-Oh, oh ya sé, ya sé. Qué manchas dicen jajaja- Las bromas de Luan fueron interrumpidas porque un pedazo de lodo salió de la nada e impactó directo con su cara.

Luan se limpió los párpados, y sorpresivamente, la que había lanzado la bola de lodo fue Lola, Lana quedó sorprendida por eso, jamás creería que Lola fuera a tocar algo sucio. Lana se rió de Luan, haciendo que Luan se vengara lanzándole una bola de lodo a la cara haciendo que esta caiga de espalda contra el suelo, Lana no se quería quedar atrás así que cogió un poco de lodo y se lo lanzó a Luan, pero esta la logró esquivar haciendo que la bola impactara contra Lola. Ésta en vez de estallar enfurecida comenzó a reír, y después comenzó a agarrar más lodo para arrojárselas a sus hermanas comenzando así una divertida guerra de bolas de lodo.

Ya pasó un largo rato y las hermanas Luan y Lola se habían dado una ducha para quitarse el lodo del cuerpo, Luan acompañó a Lola a su cuarto para charlar un poco.

-Oye jamás creería que jugarías con lodo- dijo Luan levantando una ceja.

-Si se lo dices a alguien lo vas a lamentar- dijo la pequeña princesa poniéndose su corona mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Lola, ¿Quieres jugarle una broma a Lana?

Lola miró a Luan y segundos después ella sonrió con interés- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

La pequeña Lana seguía jugando en los charcos de lodo del patio trasero sin esperar que alguien le tuviera preparado una sorpresa. Lola y Luan estaban escondidas en la cocina planeando su movimiento, veían a Lana por fuera de la ventana y luego se escondieron mirándose con sonrisas pícaras mientras Luan sostenía una manguera.

Lana descansaba en el pasto cubierta de lodo cuando reconoció un aroma- ¿Perfume? Y… ¡¿Jabón?!

Lana con mucha agilidad esquivó el chorro de agua que salió de la manguera que sostenía Luan. Lana se escondía en los árboles para no ser encontrada por esas dementes amantes de la limpieza, pero no contaba con que Lola tenía preparado un balde lleno de globos de agua, la princesa se preparó para lanzárselos a la amante del lodo, Lana tuvo que ser rápida para esquivar la lluvia de globos de agua que se dirigían a ella. Ella rodaba por el patio como un erizo azul esquivando hábilmente, Lola ya se cansaba, Lana reía triunfal por superar a su gemela, pero no espero que al abrir la puerta de la cocina un balde de agua y jabón dejara caer sobre ella su líquido.

-Te atrapamos bien fragante jajaja ¿Entiendes?

Lola llegó dónde estaba Luan para unirse a ella con las risas, Lana estaba molesta por la limpieza que le brindaron sus hermanos, pero no pudo evitar las risas contagiosas así que olvidó su mal humor y comenzó a disfrutar con sus hermanas.

* * *

Globos de color rosa y azul decoraban la casa Loud junto con serpentinas de color rosa y azul, el pastel gigante en la mesa estaba reluciente, preparado con mucho cariño y corazón. Pero nadie estaba en las cercanías, de hecho, no había indicios de que haya alguien adentro de la casa.

Una pequeña niña estaba preparándose para una importante travesía, ella tiene la misión de rescatar a la princesa quien ha sido secuestrada por el malvado dinosaurio. Lana, la aventurera indomable cogió su reluciente espada y con ella emprendió el viaje combatiendo con enemigos formidables, pero ninguno era rival para la pequeña heroína. Cruzó crueles desiertos, climas congelantes, junglas infestadas de peligros, cuevas de lava, y muchos otros peligros. Parecía que no podría avanzar un paso más, pero recibió algo de ayuda de unas amigables criaturas, aumentando su energía para la batalla final.

La pequeña valiente por fin llegó a su destino, el castillo del Dinosaurio Malvado, un lugar lúgubre rodeado de ríos de lava, ella con valentía se apresuró a salvar a la princesa quien estaba atada colgando gritando por ayuda.

-¡Ayuda!

-Wuajajaja ¡Nadie vendrá a salvarte!

-No tan rápido- la aventurera Lana llegó a los dominios del gigantesco reptil.

El dinosaurio sacó una bazuca y sin piedad trató de disparar a la valiente aventurera, al ver que ella era muy ágil decidió pedir refuerzos, invocó un enjambre de abejas para que envenenaran a Lana pero ella usando sus habilidades de lucha logra acabarlas con su espada. El dinosaurio no se quedaría no brazos cruzados, invocó ejércitos de hombres de nieve para que la congelaran viva, pero la guerrera usa una habilidad la cual consta de usar la espada para crear olas de calor y derretir a los muñecos de nieve, el líder tirano invoca una horda de aves asesinas para atacar a la pequeña, pero la guerrera ni se inmuta.

El dinosaurio malvado ya no tiene más secuaces con los cuales atacar así que decide dar un gran brinco para aplastar a la guerrera, Lana lo supera en velocidad, el dinosaurio saca su bazuca y dispara cañones que toman diferentes direcciones para despistar a la heroína, Lana los esquiva con dificultad.

Lana ve la solución, lo primero que hace es llevar al dinosaurio al puente colocado encima de una fosa de lava, luego logra insertar unos buenos golpes en el malvado villano, después de eso Lana coge su espada y como un boomerang lo lanza a la cuerda que tiene atada a la princesa liberándola, Lana de inmediato lleva a cabo la última parte de su plan, lanzando la espada a las cadenas que sostenían el puente haciendo que este se colapse llevándose al dinosaurio y a la guerrera con él.

-¡Noooo! Estoy ardiendo en llamas buaj- dijo el dinosaurio en el suelo del patio trasero de la caza Loud.

Lana salta encima del dinosaurio diciendo- Te usaré para impulsarme fuera.

-No si uso mi arma secreta- dijo el dinosaurio.

Acto seguido el dinosaurio saca su cabeza revelando que ha sido Luan todo este tiempo, luego comienza a atacar a Lana haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad. Lola salta encima de Luan para ayudar a su gemela.

-La princesa también viene a sufrir- decía Luan con un falso tono amenazador.

Viendo como las tres hermanas se divertían, los demás hermanos Loud saltaron encima de ellas para involucrarse en ese divertido conflicto. Había varios niños a su alrededor, habían asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de las gemelas, y se quedaron entretenidos por el espectáculo que Luan montó para la fiesta, haciendo partícipes a las cumpleañeras.

Luan, Lana y Lola asomaron la cabeza sobre la pila de hermanos que las estaban aplastando, Luan estaba en medio así que sacó sus brazos y abrazó las cabezas de sus pequeñas hermanas deseándoles un feliz cumpleaños y procediendo a reír junto a sus hermanos, todos amontonados uno sobre el otro divirtiéndose sin detenerse.

* * *

 **Un nuevo capítulo, esta vez no me tardé demasiado. El tercer capítulo enfocado a las hermanas, esta vez le tocó a las gemelas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que necesitaba más lodo? xD. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, el próximo capítulo también tratará sobre las hermanas, esta vez el turno será de la genio de la familia, y será muy explosivo jajaja ¿Entienden?**

 **Un saludo a ElTipoJoven y a RoyDinamo85, quien me ayudó a pensar en algunas ideas para este capítulo, gracias Roy (Aplausos de público imaginario)**

 **Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y les deseo un feliz año.**

 **Dato curioso: El espectáculo de Luan está inspirado en Super Mario Bros y en Donkey Kong Country 2.**

 **Aquí me despido, les deseo un buen día, y si es su cumpleaños ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	15. La ciencia de la diversión

**Capítulo 14: La ciencia de la diversión**

* * *

En la habitación de una niña genio, había una máquina innecesariamente grande, y bastante impresionante, tenía varios botones y circuitos. Lisa estaba en su escritorio lleno de tubos de ensayo, chips, circuitos, tornillos, y ella estaba atornillando un tornillo en una placa de metal, estaba trabajando muy tranquila sin preocuparse por si algo pudiera salir mal. Pero de pronto nuestra graciosa protagonista asoma su cabeza ligeramente al lado derecho de Lisa sin que esta se diera cuenta, Lisa al notar una presencia a su derecha decide voltear pero no ve ningún alma cerca así que sigue con su trabajo. Esta vez Luan, se asoma por la parte izquierda de Lisa viendo el aparato que Lisa tenía, Lisa enseguida siente algo a su izquierda pero de nuevo no hay nada, así que continua. Luan vuelve a asomar a la parte derecha de Lisa, ella toma un destornillador y se lo lleva a escondidas. Lisa quiere usar el destornillador pero como ya sabemos este no está. Lisa se encuentra incrédula pues no sabe cómo ya no está, pues ella misma lo había puesto ahí. Lisa se rasca la cabeza pensando en cómo pudo haber desaparecido, cuando puede ver a duras penas una mano saliendo por debajo del escritorio queriendo tomar la llave de tuerca. Lisa saca un aparato y enseguida lo coloca en la mano dándole una fuerte descarga.

 _BZZZZZZ_

Luan se queda paralizada en el suelo con la mirada al techo, Lisa se acerca, se pone unos guantes de hule, y le quita a Luan su destornillador y su llave.

-Esa fue una experiencia electrizante jajaja ouch- dijo Luan estando en el suelo y completamente paralizada.

-Es una pena que mi dispositivo no haya entumecido tu dispositivo corporal del habla- dijo Lisa subiendo a su silla.

Luan poco a poco ponía mover sus partes del cuerpo, comenzando por su dedo meñique, hasta terminar con sus brazos y estirar su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lisa?- preguntó Luan al ver el enorme aparato al lado de la cuna de Lily.

-Una máquina de clonación- dijo Lisa.

Luan se quedó viendo la enorme máquina, y en ella surgió una sonrisa de curiosidad. Lisa seguía trabajando en la placa de metal que seguía en el escritorio, cuando una voz dijo unas palabras que pondrían a la niña genio sus pelos de punta.

-¿Para qué sirve este botón?

Lisa podía ver todo en cámara lenta, Luan dirigía su dedo al botón rojo colocado dentro de la máquina de clonación, Lisa corrió para detener a Luan pero justo a centímetros de estar frente a ella, Luan oprimió el botón dejando ver una gran luz de color verde que iluminó todo el cuarto hasta la siguiente calle. Al disiparse el humo que salía de la máquina, Lisa quiso asegurarse de que la máquina estuviera bien… y claro que también asegurarse de que Luan esté bien. Luan salió de la máquina completamente normal.

-Luan… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento… bien- dijo ella normalmente.

-Yo también me siento muy bien- esa voz extra alteró a las dos hermanas.

De la otra máquina salía una Luan caminando fuera de la habitación como si nada, luego a ella le siguió otro clon de Luan caminando sonriente fuera de la habitación, y así consecutivamente salieron varios clones de Luan. Luan y Lisa se vieron expectantes como un ejército de Luan salía de esa cabina la cual no era lo suficientemente grande como para que tantas salieran. Ambas hermanas salieron de la habitación viendo como las Luan charlaban entre ellas, y actuaban como si esa fuera su casa, y como si todos los días hubieran estado ahí haciendo sus actividades normales.

-Uno, dos, tres- Lisa contaba cuantas Luan habían en la casa.

-¡¿Lisa qué vamos a hacer, nuestras hermanas llegaran en cualquier momento?!- dijo Luan preocupada poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

-Está bien, conté aproximadamente 23 Luans, hay que atraparlas a todas, ponerlas en la cabina de clonación para unirlas de vuelta a ti.

-Yo te ayudaré, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una jajaja ¿Entiendes?

-Por desgracia sí- dijo ella ignorando el chiste.

Lisa y Luan se posicionaron detrás del sillón preparándose para atrapar a una clon que estaba viendo un programa de payasos, Lisa preparaba un saco para llevar al clon a su cuarto, pero Luan se distrajo con el televisor quedándose viéndolo junto a su clon. Lisa no tenía tiempo que perder así que capturó a la clon y se la llevó.

-Luan, no es tiempo de distraerse- dijo Lisa molesta.

-Shhhh- dijo Luan agitando la mano mientras aun veía al payaso haciendo malabares.

Lisa tuvo que apagar el televisor para que Luan se concentrara, luego del trance ambas hermanas volvieron a la caza de los clones. Las hermanas fueron a la cocina donde habían tres clones, uno sacando comida del refrigerador, otra lavando los trastes, y otra comiendo un emparedado, no les tomó mucho tiempo capturar a todas ellas. Luego subieron al segundo piso capturando a las Luan que caminaban normalmente por el pasillo, todas hablando y diciendo chistes malos.

Una por una, cada clon de Luan iba siendo llevada al cuarto de Lisa.

-Oye Lisa, que le dijo un puercoespín a un rinoceronte- dijo un clon de Luan dentro de la bolsa antes de que la cerraran.

-No me interesa saberlo- dijo Lisa cerrando el saco con una cuerda para no tener que oír el chiste.

-Hubiera sido algo como, un puntiagudo gusto jajaja.

-Estoy pensando en sí debería guardarte en la bolsa también.

Luan y Lisa ya tenían a 22 Luan en la habitación, solo les faltaba una, pero al salir del cuarto un balde de agua fría las empapó.

-Nunca me atraparán, ni estando secas jajaja- dijo aquella clon huyendo de las hermanas.

Ambas corrieron para atrapar a la clon, fue cuando Luan puso su mano en frente de Lisa impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué haces Luan?

-Si es que me conozco a mí misma, sé que ella pondrá muchas trampas para que no la capturemos.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones?

-Gastarle una broma- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La clon estaba regando aceite por todo el comedor para que sus enemigas resbalaran y cayeran en su trampa, pero no contaría que las hermanas tuvieran un plan a prueba de clones. La clon caminaba de espaldas viendo su trabajo hecho, pero no se dio cuenta de la cuerda bajo sus pies haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre una carretilla, ésta fue arrastrada por una soga por toda la casa atravesando varias habitaciones, en el cuarto de los padres terminó empapada de plumas, cuando se libró de la carretilla, la clon se paró pero activó una placa que liberaría un guante de boxeo golpeándola y haciéndola aterrizar en una patineta con pegamento, ésta a su vez la arrastraba por la sala hasta el comedor cayendo víctima de su propia broma quedándose cubierta de aceite. Después de despegarse de la patineta terminó en la cocina, donde varios dispositivos salieron de escondites empapando a la clon de agua y jabón dejándola como limpia. Después de eso, una bota salió del techo pateándola fuera de la casa hasta el patio trasero, donde estaría un trampolín que la llevaría a una red que saldría del cuarto de Lisa, así introduciéndola a la habitación-laboratorio. Una vez dentro Lisa con su aparato eléctrico le propinó una descarga que dejaría a la clon inmovilizada y así no escaparía.

Una vez todas las clones estuvieran en la habitación, Lisa modificó la máquina para que todas las Luan volvieran a la original, ya todas estaban dentro completamente apretadas y una inconsciente pero aun así las clones hablaban y decían chistes, es como si les faltara comprensión de la realidad.

-Bueno Luan, por fin terminará todo este disparate.

-Dime que te divertiste armando todas esas bromas- dijo Luan sonriente.

-Bueno, supongo que fue entretenido, ya veo por qué te gusta hacerlo, pero no tengo intención de volver a hacerlo.

-Awww, te divertiste- dijo Luan dándole un abrazo a su hermanita genio, Lisa sintió es muestra de cariño y decidió abrazarla también, todas las clones soltaron un suspiro de ternura, haciendo que Lisa soltara a Luan.

-Está bien, hora de entrar- dijo Lisa llevando a Luan a la cabina junto a sus clones.

-Bueno te veré del otro lado- dijo Luan dentro de la cabina- literalmente- dijo ella saliendo para señalar con el pulgar la otra cabina.

Lisa activó una palanca haciendo que de la cabina se desprendiera una luz y en un instante las Luan desaparecieron dejando ver un poco de humo del interior de la cabina. Lisa se acercó a la otra cabina asegurándose de que Luan esté bien, para su alivio ella si estaba ahí, Luan salió de la máquina con una mirada perdida.

-¿Estás bien Luan?

Luan se quedó cayada por unos segundos, y luego soltó un eructo- Uff- dijo Luan agitando su mano en frente de su boca- ¿Pero que habrán comido mis clones?

Eso hizo que Lisa estallara de risa, lo cual hizo que Luan estallara de risa, uniéndose juntas en unas carcajadas entre hermanas.

* * *

Bajo un cartel que decía ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lisa! Estaba la niña genio abriendo los regalos, un regalo que le regalo su pequeña Darcy fue una pequeña muñeca, otro que le regaló David fue un microscopio nuevo. Lisa seguía abriendo los regalos, pero faltaba uno, uno de una hermana comediante.

Después de abrir los regalos todos estaban alrededor de la mesa cantando el feliz cumpleaños, entonces Lisa sacó un botón que serviría para que las velas de cumpleaños se apaguen solas.

Mientras todos comían el delicioso pastel preparado por el padre, Luan se acercó a Lisa quien estaba en la sala comiendo junto a Darcy.

-Listo Lisa, tardé un montón, pero por fin terminé tu regalo.

-Mis agradecimiento hermana mayor, también me gustaría que me devolviera el destornillador que te presté.

-Todo en su momento.

Lisa abría el regalo, dejando ver una caja con un botón. Lisa se puso una careta en la cara suponiendo que era un pastel que se estrellaría en su cara. Pero se sorprendió que al tocar el botón, esta caja se abriera dejando ver un pequeño pastelito de crema verde.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lisa- dijo Luan con una mirada tierna.

Lisa se quitó la careta conmovida, y se dispuso a soplar la vela que estaba en el pastelito con su propio aliento, Luan se puso una careta cuando Lisa sopló la vela. Al soplarla se liberó una pequeña explosión que cubrió de pastel y glaseado a todos quienes estaban en la sala.

Luan se quitó la careta y dijo- Ese fue un buen reventón jajaja.

Todos en la sala se vieron los unos a los otros y comenzaron a estallar de risas. Lis se limpiaba sus anteojos y comenzó a reír junto a su amiga Darcy y junto a sus hermanos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo de Lisa. Ahora sí a continuar con la trama principal, pero antes de despedirme quisiera preguntarles como ha estado la historia hasta ahora si es que tienen algún comentario. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para los episodios de Lucy y Lori me encantaría conocerla, en especial con estas dos hermanas que no se me ocurre nada. Aquí me despido espero la pasen bien, y que su corazón les sea correspondido, que Dios bendiga a la ciencia y a ustedes, chao.**

 **PD: Notaron esa referencia a Dexter, la más adecuada para hacer a Diddy sería Leni con coletas, pero me gustó que fuera Luan, en especial porque ella es la protagonista.**

 **Att: Might**


	16. Negocios Graciosos

**Capítulo 15: Negocios Graciosos**

* * *

Nuestra bromista favorita se encontraba caminando con sus amigas al término de las clases, después de despedirse de ellas Luan se dirigía a la salida cuando de pronto una chica de su clase fue con ella y le pidió un favor, le preguntó si tenía disponible una fecha para que pudiera presentar un espectáculo en el cumpleaños de su hermanito pequeño, Luan aceptó con gusto y le dijo que estaría disponible para el cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto Benny se encontraba frente al volante de registro para el concurso de talentos, viéndolo aun inseguro de querer participar, no tenía problemas con el pánico escénico jamás, o con el rechazo del público, ¿Entonces por qué no escribía su nombre en el papel? Será mejor resolverlo porque la fecha plazo para inscribirse estaba a punto de terminar.

* * *

Luan llegó a su casa junto a sus hermanas, subió a su habitación y alistó su equipo para su negocio. Luan tomó su equipo de maquillaje, sus prendas tanto de payaso como de mimo, su triciclo, su equipo de magia, sus platos, sus palos, y demás poniéndolo todo en un saco. También tomó a su conejito Gary a quien lo puso dentro del sombrero de mago, le dio unas zanahorias para que se quedara ahí y que no escapara, ahora lo único que le faltaba era a su asistente.

Luan salió de su habitación para buscar a Lincoln quien había sido un buen asistente después de resolver ese asunto de las caídas.

Lincoln en cambió se encontraba con Lynn jugando videojuegos, ¿Cómo pudo convencerla de jugar con él? Simplemente le retó a que le ganara.

-Este juego es tonto- decía Lynn ya que no podía vencer a Lincoln en su nuevo juego de peleas.

-No es tonto, solamente debes sacarme del estadio- decía Lincoln excusándose mientras ambos movían los controles de manera errática y violenta y sacando la lengua concentrados.

-Pero mira a esos luchadores, que clase de poder es ese de lanzar burbujas- decía Lynn burlándose del personaje que usaba Lincoln, el cual consistía de un karateka con bata azul y cabello azul.

-Funcionan para elevarte lejos del cuadrilátero- dijo Lincoln para usar su poder y vencer a Lynn.

-No esta vez- Lynn esquivó el ataque con su personaje, el cual consistía de una chica con dos coletas las cuales usaba para golpear a su enemigo, y con una patada voladora explosiva Lynn por fin pudo sacar a Lincoln del cuadrilátero- ¡SIIII! ¡Y la nueva ganadora es Lynn Loud!- celebraba ella poniéndose de pie en el sillón.

-¿Te parece dos de tres?- decía Lincoln extendiéndole el mando.

Lynn se volvió a sentar lista para otra ronda, pero de pronto le vino la duda.

-Oye ¿Cómo crees que le está yendo a Luan con Benny?

-Yo creo que bien.

-No los he visto juntos desde Navidad.

-¿Ni siquiera en la secundaria?

-No, parece que alguien necesita de nuestra ayuda ¡O sí!- dijo Lynn desviándose del tema al ganar a Lincoln de nueva.

-Rayos, te volviste buena- dijo él con resignación.

-¡Lincoln!- se oyó una voz desde el segundo piso.

-Bueno parece que alguien te llama, un placer vencerte Linc- dijo Lynn orgullosa de su victoria.

Lincoln solo subió sin decir nada para ver que quería Luan.

-¿Ocurre algo Luan?

-Tenemos otro cliente, necesito que lleves esto a la entrada enseguida te alcanzo- Luan le pasó a Lincoln la pesada bolsa aplastándolo.

-Bueno… eh… yo…- de pronto a Lincoln le vino una idea de librarse de cargar esa bolsa, y de paso resolver otro asunto- Acabo de recordar que tenía planes con Clyde a la tarde, así que no puedo ayudarte.

-Oh- dijo ella con decepción- pero te necesito.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Está bien si llamas a Benny?

Luan quedó un poco impactada por esa resolución- Bueno… yo no lo sé… y si está ocupado, y si no quiere venir.

-Estoy bastante seguro que el querrá ayudarte.

Luan lo pensó un poco y al fin respondió- Está bien, lo llamaré, gracias Linky- dijo ella revolviéndole el pelo a Lincoln.

Luan se fue apresurada a su cuarto para usar su teléfono y llamar a Benny, y cuando Luan salió de la vista de Lincoln, este tomó su radio y llamó a Clyde- ¿Clyde, estás ocupado?- decía mientras caminaba a su habitación.

* * *

Benny estaba en su habitación muy concentrado en resolver los problemas de la vida, y de matemáticas.

-Entonces debo resolver esta ecuación, y despegar la x, ¡Arghh qué aburrimiento!- dijo Benny estrellando su cara contra la mesa- solo un número más y acabo.

De pronto su teléfono celular sonó asustando a Benny haciendo que este cayera. Benny tomó su teléfono curioso de quién podría llamarlo a esas horas.

-¿Hola?

-¡Benny!

-¿Luan? ¡Hola!

-Hola… eh… me preguntaba si te gustaría… ayudarme en mi trabajo… ya sabes, Negocios Graciosos.

-Me encantaría, déjame ver si estoy desocupado- Benny miró su tarea claramente incompleta- Estoy libre puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias, me salvaste la vida.

-Me dicen que podría ser un excelente salvavidas.

-Jajajaja, bueno te veo luego, la fiesta empieza en dos horas.

-Ahí estaré.

En ese momento Benny colgó el teléfono y miró a su tarea pensando en si la podría terminar.

-¿Terminar mi tarea o ir a pasar un buen rato con la chica más asombrosa del mundo?- dijo Benny ya sabiendo la respuesta, se dispuso a abandonar su cuarto y cerrar la puerta…

-Solo debo escribir esto y ya- dijo Benny regresando a su escritorio.

* * *

-¡Mamá ya regreso!- dijo Benny saliendo de su casa pero su mamá le llamó.

-¿A dónde vas Benjy?

-Voy a ayudar a Luan con su negocio.

-No vas a salir así, te vas a presentar con una chica, debes estar presentable- la mamá de Benny lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a su habitación para poder peinarlo y lavarle la cara con su pulgar como lo haría cualquier madre. Cuando por fin terminó la sesión de belleza, Benny por fin fue libre para salir de su casa.

-Y no olvides el suéter.

-¡Mamá!- dijo este avergonzado.

* * *

Luan estaba fuera de su casa alistando la carretilla para llevar sus cosas, mientras Lincoln cargaba con la pesada bolsa con las cosas de Luan.

-Gracias por ayudarme a bajar esto- decía Luan mientras ayudaba a Lincoln a poner la bolsa dentro de la carretilla.

-No es nada- decía el sudoroso- que te vaya bien en la fiesta.

-Gracias Linky.

Lincoln se fue a su casa, y en modo incógnito se acercó a la ventana para ver a los tortolitos encontrarse.

En eso llegaba Benny bien vestido y peinado para ir con Luan, pero se revolvió un poco el cabello para no parecer que fuera una cita o algo por el estilo. Luego de un rato caminando se encontró con Luan.

-Hola.

-Hola- dijo Luan levantando la mano, y de repente ella sintió un ligero hormigueo en su estómago al ver a Benny acercarse, como si Benny hubiera cambiado y ahora se viera más adorable.

-Y…- decía Benny nervioso, no había hablado con ella en un largo tiempo, debido a las tareas y el hogar- Entonces aquí llevas tu equipo de fiestas ¿No?

-Sí, y ya recuerdas a mi conejo Gary- dijo ella buscando algo para hacer conversación.

-Sí, tu conejito, cómo olvidarlo, hola conejito- Gary se sentía celoso, como si ese chico fuera a quitarle su Luan, así que lo mordió- Ahhhh

-No Gary, no debes hacer eso ¿Estás bien?- dijo Luan preocupada.

-Sí solo fue un pequeño mordisco, mis dedos parecen zanahorias… ¿No me va a dar rabia o sí?

-Yo creo que no- decía Luan dándole una sonrisa a Benny para tranquilizarlo.

Lincoln seguía espiándolos por la ventana conmovido por la escena, de pronto comenzaron a llegar sus demás hermanas, y se unieron a Lincoln tratando de no hacer ruido para que Luan no les descubra espiando.

* * *

Después de un momento Luan y Benny se dirigieron a la fiesta en la que actuaría Luan, Benny llevaba la carretilla con todas las cosas de comedia. Luan llevaba a Gary en sus brazos, porque es posible que Gary salte de la bolsa y muerda a Benny en el cuello. Ambos chicos pasaron un rato sin hablar y ya se estaba volviendo incomodo, así que Benny trató de decir unos chistes para aliviar la tensión, estos chistes fueron del agrado de Luan, a Benny le causaba una gran alegría verla reír, pero a Gary no le gustaba que ese chico hiciera reír a su Luan, el celoso conejo le lanzó una mirada de furia asesina al chico.

Luan y Benny lograron llegar a la casa donde estaría el cumpleañero, este era un niño gordito y cachetón, llevaba una boina y una bufanda negra, al parecer la temática de la fiesta era sobre Francia, pues que otro lugar podría tener baguettes y croissants adornando un pastel con forma de torre Eiffel.

-Hola, tú debes ser la payasa de Negocios Graciosos- dijo una señora dándole la bienvenida a Luan.

-Esa soy yo- dijo Luan.

-Bienvenida soy la señora West, a mi hijo Jimmy le encantan las cosas francesas, ¿No le molestaría hacer un espectáculo de mimos?

-Por mí no hay problema- Luan volteó a ver a Benny y se le ocurrió una gran idea- De hecho, mi asistente es un experto actuando como un mimo.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Benny con sorpresa.

-Eso es asombroso, mientras más mejor.

El par de actores se dirigieron atrás del escenario donde se alistarían para ponerse el maquillaje y actuar como si estuvieran dentro de una caja.

-¿Estás listo Benny?- dijo Luan con entusiasmo.

-Y-yo no lo sé- dijo Benny algo intranquilo.

Luan notó la preocupación de su amigo y quiso ayudarle- ¿Estás nervioso?

-No… bueno sí, es que… no había actuado como mimo en un buen tiempo ¿Y qué tal si lo arruino y los niños se burlan de mí y me lanzan las sillas?- decía el con angustia.

Luan lo entendía, no siempre es fácil salir al escenario con todas las miradas apuntándote, en ese momento si fallas serás la burla, pero a ella eso nunca lo detuvo- Benny, estarás bien. El fracaso no siempre es malo, nos sirve para fortalecernos, yo jamás me rendí para hacer reír a la gente, y tú no debes rendirte.

Benny miró directo a los ojos de Luan, escuchar eso le dio un poco de valentía a Benny, pero de repente volteó a ver a Luan, se veía mucho más linda, ella tenía la cara completamente maquillada de blanco, todavía no se pinta los ojos, pero eso no le impidió perderse en sus ojos- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sabia?- dijo Benny sonriente.

-Puedes llamarme Luan Tzu ¿Entiendes?- dijo ella risueña haciendo una barba con sus dedos, y haciendo que Benny suelte una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

Benny recuperó un poco de confianza con lo que le dijo Luan y se terminó de alistar, luego se colocó detrás del telón, y respiró profundo.

-No te vayas a quedar sin habla jajaja- dijo Luan.

-No hables- dijo Benny

Ambos compañeros al centro del escenario y comenzaron con una rutina simple, Luan estaba parada en una esquina sin hacer nada, solamente mirando al vacío, Benny por su parte la vio de lejos y tomando flores imaginaria se fue donde ella, pero no podía entregarle las flores si no abría la puerta invisible, después de abrirla Luan lo recibió y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Sorprendentemente Benny simuló muy bien estar sentado en una silla invisible, causando gran sorpresa en el público y en Luan, ella siguió con el acto, le sirvió una taza de café, pero fue ahí donde ocurrió lo extraño, al parecer una gran ventisca estaba arrastrando a Luan lejos haciendo que el café invisible se regara, Benny se paró para ayudarla pero chocó contra una puerta invisible cayendo de espalda contra el suelo, Luan cogió una cuerda invisible y con ella logró sujetarse de un poste invisible y no ser llevada a una tierra muy muy lejana.

Benny por otra parte se logró reincorporar pero solo para ser atrapado en una caja invisible, Luan con la soga comenzó a arrastrarse hasta llegar donde Benny, ella sacó unas tijeras invisibles y se las lanzó a Benny quien casi las deja caer, pero con una fortuna invisible Benny logra cortar un agujero para salir de la caja, y con una cuerda invisible ata a Luan y la acerca a él, en ese momento la ventisca se detiene y ambos artistas hacen una reverencia ante el público.

Los niños y los padres tardan unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego llueven de aplausos y silbidos a los dos mimos, juntos se toman de las manos y hacen varias reverencias. Jimmy el cumpleañero estaba saltando feliz de la alegría, fue tanta que el pobre chico se desmayó.

Al final de la fiesta la madre fue con los artistas a felicitarlos- Hicieron un trabajo estupendo, miren a Jimmy, no había sido tan feliz desde que su padre le llevó a ese crucero en las Bahamas- Luan y Benny quienes ya se habían quitado el maquillaje vieron al niño que seguía inconsciente pero con una sonrisa, y con sus amigos dándole aire para que despierte.

-¿Él estará bien?- dijo Benny

-Claro que sí, solo necesita queso- cuando la madre dijo eso, un niño le acercó un poco de queso a Jimmy para que lo oliera, pero el niño aun dormido cogió el pedazo de queso y se lo comió de un bocado.

-Un placer trabajar, si necesitan más diversión, no dude en llamarnos- Luan le entregó su tarjeta a la señora.

* * *

Luego ambos amigos ya con sus vestimentas habituales se fueron de la fiesta de regreso a su casa. Benny se sorprendió al oír lo que dijo Luan ''Llamarnos'', a los dos, como si quisiera que la volviera a acompañar, el gustoso lo haría, esperaría a que fuera pronto.

-Sabía que eras un buen mimo, pero no sabía que eras un mimo excelente- dijo Luan sacando a Benny de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada- dijo él con modestia.

-En serio, tienes mucho talento ¿Has pensado en inscribirte al concurso de la escuela?

-El concurso- Benny no había dejado de pensar en el concurso- yo si lo he pensado ¿Y tú no estás inscrita?

-No, la verdad, no tengo la inspiración para volver a participar.

-Ya veo.

-Sabes una cosa… en el concurso, hay secciones donde se puede participar en pareja o en grupos- Luan quedó callada antes de decir lo siguiente- ¿No te gustaría inscribirte conmigo?

Benny se sonrojó con esa propuesta- ¿E-enserio?

Luan también se sonrojó- S-sí, creo que me acabas de dar la inspiración- eso para nada tiene doble significado.

-Está bien, será divertido.

Esa respuesta puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Luan, Benny la observó pero de inmediato retiraron las miradas por lo avergonzados que se sentía de tener esos tonos rojizos en sus caras, quizás esos tonos rojizos no desaparezcan en mucho tiempo, mientras ambos amigos caminan en la calle bajo el atardecer.

* * *

 **Por fin después de un largo rato pude acabar este capítulo, no sería problema para mí si no fuera por las tareas del hogar y de mi malvado colegio. Espero les haya gustado, lo hubiera hecho más detallado pero no quería retrasarlo más, aun tengo una agenda algo apretada. ¿Les gusta a dónde va todo esto? Con la práctica ya no noto tantas faltas ortográficas, ustedes díganme si se me escapa alguna.**

 **Les mando un saludo a Rcurrent quién me ayudó con algunas ideas para el cumpleaños de Lucy, y a ElTipoJoven, y a todos mis otros lectores que no dejan review. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y no se preocupen, en el capítulo 25 se pone bueno :v Que tengan una feliz semana, bendiciones, nos vemos, hasta pronto, chao chao. (Pero que despedida tan larga)**

 **Att: Might**


	17. Actuando junto a ti

**Capítulo 16: Actuando junto a ti**

* * *

Otro día de escuela más, Luan ha comenzado a llamar a Jordan con el apodo de Benny, un nombre menos rudo que el de Jordan, o al menos eso le dijo Doni, pero a Benny no le importaba eso. De hecho, ahora los amigos de Benny y las amigas de Luan comenzaron a llamarlo con ese nombre, excepto los maestros y compañeros de clase random. Luan caminaba con sus amigas Annie y Stefy platicando y contándose chistes. Fue cuando Luan les dijo que sí se inscribiría al concurso de talentos, haciendo muy felices a las chicas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en el concurso?- preguntó Annie.

-Participaré con Benny, y haremos unos actos juntos.

Decir eso provocó un chillido de parte de sus amigas, quienes la abrazaron poniéndole unos divertidos sonrojos a Luan.

En cambio con Benny, él tenía una discusión de porque ahora se llama así, Benny ya les explicó que Luan le puso ese apodo y que le había gustado. Doni cree que el apodo es muy cursi, pero a Tim le agrada, su nombre anterior le recordaba al famoso basquetbolista.

-¿Participaran en el concurso?- dijo Doni.

-Yo recitaré un poema que estoy desarrollando- dijo Tim.

-Yo actuaré unas escenas con Luan- dijo Benny.

-Uuuyy, va a actuar con su novia y se darán un besito- Doni imitaba besos de burla.

-Deseas una novia ¿No?- Dijo Tim haciendo que Doni borrara sus burlas y se encorvara cabizbajo.

-Oigan solo somos amigos, actuaremos juntos como amigos- trató de excusarse Benny.

-Sí claro, amigos que ya se ponen apodos- dijo Doni.

-Solo fue Luan, yo no le he puesto un apodo.

-Si vuelvo a oír otra cosa de Luan, voy a gritar. ¿Acaso no quieren saber lo que haré en el concurso de talentos?

-No tendrás oportunidad contra mi poema- Doni miró molesto a Tim por el comentario.

Después de un rato charlando los amigos se separan y Benny va directo a la hoja de inscripción, ahí puede ver que ya todos se han inscrito en el concurso. Benny vio el espacio que había en la hoja, una línea gris debajo del nombre Luan Loud. Benny tomó su bolígrafo y debajo puso su nombre, Benjamin Stone.

* * *

Luan fue con su padre al parque de Royal Woods para practicar con Benny en un lugar abierto y agradable, Benny iba con su padre en el auto directo al parque, al llegar ahí ambos amigos se encontraron, sus padres los esperaron en un banco conociéndose y platicando mientras sus hijos practicaban sus actos frente a ellos. Luan y Benny se vistieron ambos con ropa de payaso, lo primero que ambos intentarían sería un acto de comedia, Benny tomó unas pelotas y comenzó a hacer malabares, lo estaba haciendo muy bien impresionando a Luan, y ella no tuvo mejor idea que lanzarles más cosas para que las atrapara, como pinos de bolos, frutas de plástico, bolsas de aire, entre otras cosas que dificultarían el truco de Benny.

Durante una semana, ambos chicos practicaron diferentes actos antes del concurso. Benny en su hogar alquilaba disfraces de payaso para practicar en su habitación ya que sería un poco bochornoso hacerlo afuera, su hermano se burlaría de él. Comenzó a practicar en su habitación chistes contándoselos a él mismo mientras se miraba al espejo.

Benny aclaraba la garganta antes de hablar- ¿Por qué el gallo cruzó el camino?... Para probar que no es gallina… j aja ja- dijo el fingiendo unas risas.

Mientras Luan actuaba durante el día como un mimo sin decir nada.

-Luan ¿Podrías ayudarme con la cena?- pidió Rita.

Luan llegó y comenzó a poner en la mesa platos invisibles, haciendo que Rita muestre un rostro de molestia. Y así duró Luan durante todo un día molestando a sus hermanos, lo cual daba gran satisfacción al alma bromista de Luan.

Benny intentó atar en el patio de su casa, en donde con un monociclo trató de andar sobre la cuerda floja, intentos que terminaron en fracaso, pero Benny no se rendía, decidió comenzar de poco a poco, primero caminando con un bastón, y tuvo que caerse varias veces hasta poder lograr cruzar toda la cuerda, Benny celebró su hazaña pero al estar aun en la cuerda calló por su entusiasmo.

Luan y Benny hicieron un acuerdo, que ambos pasaran todo el día en la escuela como mimos para así poder practicar antes del concurso, y así lo hicieron. Su comportamiento fue extraño para todos sus compañeros de clase, pero a los dos chicos no les importaron sus comentarios. Tim le pidió a Benny un lápiz, y Benny de hecho le pasó un lápiz invisible. Las amigas de Luan paseaban por los pasillos topándose con ella en uno de los casilleros, ellas le invitaron a pasear con ellas y Luan aceptó pero cuando intentó ir con ellas, un viento potente que solo ella podía sentir se la llevó lejos. Después de un tiempo las personas en la escuela comenzaron a ignorar a la pareja de artistas que no parecían detenerse durante todo el día.

Luan estaba en el pasillo y de pronto se le ocurrió la idea de quedar encerrada en una caja, ¿Por qué había querido hacer eso? Porque vio a Benny acercarse, y no hacía falta telepatía para saber en qué pensaban esos dos locos. Una vez que Luan comenzó a agacharse hasta estar atrapada en la caja, Benny con una cuerda invisible se acercaba un poco a ella, una vez estando cerca, Benny le quitó la tapa a la caja permitiendo que Luan escapara.

Ambos amigos se divertían bastante, no querían que la semana terminara. Volvemos al parque donde el sr. Lynn y Billy el papá de Benny tomaban unas cervezas de raíz mientras veían a sus hijos en el césped jugando con los artículos de payaso, en eso Billy nota la nostalgia en Lynn.

-¿Estás bien amigo?

-Míralos, han crecido tanto- A cualquier padre le tomaría un poco de esfuerzo asimilar que sus hijos están creciendo, y al ver a su hija pasar el tiempo con un chico le demuestra lo mucho que creció.

-Bueno es lo inevitable, es hora de avanzar, cambiar de página.

-Solo era una niña y ahora…

-Procésalo, el ciclo de la vida pero duele.

-Duele ¿verdad?

-Mmm, no para mí, tengo dos chicos, pero tú estás perdido- dijo Billy mientras proseguía a tomar su soda.

-Gracias- dijo Lynn resignado.

Mientras ambos padres charlaban, Luan y Benny seguían divirtiéndose haciendo sus payasadas, pero tarde o temprano todo debe terminar. Ambos se dirigen de vuelta a sus casas, Luan en su habitación no tiene deseos de descansar, en cambio ella quiere seguir practicando, se posa en la ventana viendo las estrellas y al cabo de unos segundos va a buscarse su boina para practicar unos movimientos de mímica, al igual que ella Benny no tiene intenciones de dormir, desea con ansias el día de la verdad, donde junto con Luan demostrarían sus talentos al público, fue a buscar su peluca y en cuanto se la puso se miró al espejo, veía una sonrisa especial que sería muy difícil de borrar, de pronto comenzó a imaginarse como sería ese día cuando ella y él estarían en el escenario dando todo de sí. Y puede que ellos no lo sepan, pero mientras practicaban en sus cuartos, simultáneamente sus sombras se podían ver a las afueras de sus casas, y pareciera que aun estuvieran juntos.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, pero sirve de abre-bocas para el siguiente que será de alguna manera más especial, el próximo capítulo será el concurso de talentos, y no lo estoy apresurando, en realidad así está en la agenda. ¿Cómo les irá a nuestros protagonistas en el gran show? ¿Esta vez Benny no se acobardará? ¿Acaso ganarán? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo de LUAN. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí espero les haya gustado el montaje de entrenamiento, aquí me despido, les deseo una buena semana, bendiciones, y que ella practique mímica junto a ustedes, chao.**

 **Att: Might**


	18. El concurso de talentos

**Capítulo 17: El concurso de talentos**

* * *

Ya llegó la gran noche, el concurso de talentos empezará en unos momentos, cada año la escuela Royal Woods organiza un concurso de talentos, pero debido a algunas quejas de ciertos competidores, los concursos se llevarán a cabo por grado, en este caso el segundo año de secundaria. Los chicos llegaban y los recibía el señor Lamar, quien aparte de ser el encargado del club de teatro, es el encargado de organizar los concursos, con la ayuda del señor Batallón y el director Huggins, serán los jueces de la competencia.

El salón era grande, con sillas rojas de terciopelo, el escenario tenía un suelo de madera pulida, cortinas rojas y luces alumbrando con iluminación amarilla, poco a poco la gente llegaba y se sentaba en sus respectivos lugares, la familia Loud llegaba con ansias a ver el concurso en el que estaría Luan, deben venir muy temprano para poder tener 12 puestos juntos, así que Luan es una de las primeras en llegar para alistarse.

Luan asomó su cabecita por la cortina viendo como la gente llegaba, estaba esperando a Benny para poder practicar un poco, detrás del telón de fondo hay un montón de chicos que tienen todo un equipo que van a usar para sus actos, por ahí hay un chico con un mini piano, y allá hay una chica con sombrero de mago, muchos talentos.

Benny lográ llegar a tiempo llevando una maleta gorda llena con su equipo de mimo.

-Hola Luan, tengo aquí todo para hoy.

-Hola Benny, aquí también traigo todo- Luan puso de golpe su maleta colorida, y comenzó a sacar sus cosas mostrándole a Benny lo que podrían usar.

-Tengo un monociclo, bolas de malabares, vomito falso, muchas bananas, y pasteles, también tengo pelucas rubias y pelirrojas.

-No importa…

-Tengo pasteles de crema…

 _ **Splash**_

-Ay, guarda eso para el público.

-Tengo cinco más jaja.

* * *

Por otro lugar llegaban sus compañeros, Stacy venía con un nuevo look, tenía su pelo negro teñido con las puntas de color amarillo, su acto sería cantar una canción ante el público, asomó la vista a la gente, esperando la llegada de sus padres.

Doni y Tim también vinieron arreglados, Doni venía con un gorro gris de lana y Tim venía con trajes y corbata, todo de negro. Tim sacó sus notas y empezó a repasar su poesía.

El señor Lamar apareció para anunciar que el concurso iniciaría en ese momento, presentando a un chico que tocaría el piano, el telón se levantó mostrando a un chico de cabello rizado tocando una interpretación de Beethoven. Los siguientes números pueden resumirse a la chica que saca un conejo de su sombrero de mago, para luego pasar con su asistente y mostrar como lo corta a la mitad, luego vendría un chico de tez morena cantando cumbias, luego un chico pelirrojo actuando unas líneas de Shakespeare, para luego ir con Doni quien puso un reproductor en el suelo, presionó un botón con el pie y comenzó a bailar Break Dance, al terminar recibió una ronda de aplausos.

La siguiente fue Stacy, quien podía ver cómo la gente estaba encantada por su apariencia y su vestido floreado con girasoles, comenzó a cantar, la canción que decidió escoger es una llamada My Blood de Ellie Goulding, se paseaba por el escenario con gracia, conmoviendo a los presentes. Al terminar Stacy recibió una ronda de aplausos más grande que la de Doni, y caminó orgullosa tras bastidores.

Ahora es el turno de Tim, el apreció cuando la gente quedó en silencio en su llegada, su tétrica apariencia dejó expectantes al público, Tim puso una mano en su espalda y con una puso un puño en su boca aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a hablar, mientras lo hacía lo acompañaba una música de fondo conformado por un piano melancólico. Su poesía trataba sobre lo basto que es el universo, y de lo insignificante que es la vida humana en comparación, que todo lo que hacen quedará hecho polvo en algún momento, que lo que de verdad importa es vivir la vida y disfrutar de los pequeños detalles que la hacen especial con la gente que apreciamos. Al terminar su visión de la vida, el público quedó en silencio para luego romper en aplausos, Tim había logrado hacer llorar a los jueces, incluso los más fríos tenían una lágrima en sus mejillas.

Tim regresó detrás del escenario siendo recibido por sus compañeros y siendo aclamado por todos quienes se conmovieron por su trabajo.

-Bien hecho amigo- dijo Benny- Sabía que esas pesadillas que me diste tiempo atrás darían sus frutos.

-Mi intención era hacerte llorar pero lo apreció- dijo Tim.

Después de varios números llegó la hora del último acto, el de Luan y Benny.

Benny asomó su mirada por el público, estaba un poco nervioso, pero estaría bien, practicó por una semana para estar ahí, tenía que impresionar a Luan. Luan por su parte también estaba nerviosa, pero no por el concurso, sino porque sería la primera vez que lo haría en pareja, y le preocupaba que algo pudiera salir mal y arruinará todo para los dos.

-Hola Benny- decía Luan casi susurrando.

-Hola Luan.

-¿Estás Listo?

-Sí… ¿Algún chiste para aliviar el ambiente?

-Me encantaría pero mi mente está en blanco…

Luan y Benny se miraron con unas sonrisas nerviosas y temblaron ligeramente, luego ambos dijeron- Hora del show.

-¡AHORA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LES PRESENTO EL ÚLTIMO ACTO, UN ACTO EN PAREJAS, LUAN LOUD Y BENJAMIN STONE!

* * *

Luan venía vestida de payasa, una peluca roja y rizada, una clásica nariz roja y zapatos enormes, en su mano habían tres pelotas, con las cuales comenzó a hacer malabares. Benny por su parte apareció por la parte izquierda del escenario, estaba vestido de mimo, con una boina, camisa a rayas, y la cara pintada de blanco. Se acercó a Luan, esta tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa mientras hacía sus malabares, Benny se puso al lado de ella y comenzó a imitarla, Luan se dio cuenta y con una mirada molesta decidió alejarse, pero Benny la seguía molestando aún más a Luan, Luan se molestó tanto que volteó y lanzó las pelotas al cielo apuntándole a Benny pero en eso las pelotas caen encima de la cabeza de Luan, ella cae por el colapso, Benny imita la acción causando las risas en la gente.

Luan se reincorpora, y con una mirada siniestra ayuda a levantar a Benny y con la otra mano le da un saludo de paz, pero al tomar su mano se desprende una descarga eléctrica sobre Benny, él se sostiene la cabeza y Luan le ofrece regalo, el muy ingenuo lo toma pero un puño gigante sale de este haciéndolo volar, Luan se ríe de su adversario y luego se da la vuelta, Benny molesto se reincorpora y le lanza una soga invisible, Luan es amarrada por esta y cae al suelo, provocando risas en el público. Benny la acerca a él pero Luan logra zafar un brazo para darle un pastelazo en la cara del mimo. Luan decide correr o más bien dicho saltar porque sigue atada pero es atrapada por una caja invisible.

-¿Pero en qué apretada situación me metí?- dijo ésta haciendo reír a la gente.

Benny empapado de pastel se dirige a la caja invisible donde está atrapada Luan y se apoya en la caja viendo a Luan con arrogancia.

-Oye creo que deberías sentarte te voy a contar un chiste- Benny hace caso a Luan y se sienta pero al hacerlo Luan saca un brazo y le lanza un cojín de ruido, haciendo que la gente ría a carcajadas. Benny se levanta de la vergüenza y saca a Luan de la caja, luego le extiende sus manos.

-¿Un regalo para mí? Que detalle- Luan salió volando por el puño invisible que salió de su regalo invisible- Eso fue un golpe de suerte.

Luan le lanzó a Benny una cáscara de banana haciendo que éste callera, Luan se rió de su adversario, Benny mira a Luan con enojo y se acerca a ella con furia, Luan está muy asustada y se aleja de él con una sonrisa nerviosa, Benny de golpe coge su boina y Luan cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no ocurre nada, en cambio abre los ojos dándose cuenta de que Benny le estaba presentando un ramo de flores reales que salían de la boina. Benny ayuda a levantar a Luan y le entrega el ramo, Luan toma el ramo de flores y las huele, Benny se vuelve a colocar su boina, Luan le da un regalo a Benny, éste igual cierra los ojos esperando un golpe pero igualmente recibe unas flores, luego ambos rivales caminan juntos hasta la salida, y cuando salen reciben una ronda de aplausos.

-¡Bravo Luan!

-Bien hecho hermano.

-Eso fue muy hermoso… me prometí a mí mismo que no lloraría… buaaaaa

* * *

El señor Lamar pasa al escenario listo para presentar a los tres primero ganadores.

-¡BUENO, HOY SE PRESENTARON GRANDES TALENTOS, EN EL TERCER LUGAR TENEMOS A LA TALENTOSA STACY REYNOLDS!

A Stacy no le pareció grato estar en tercer lugar, así que con una rabieta abandonó el lugar sin antes empujar al pobre chico del piano.

-¡EN SEGUNDO LUGAR TENEMOS A LA PAREJA LOUD Y STONE!

Todos se sorprendieron incluso abuchearon al presentador por ponerlos a ellos en segundo lugar, pues les había gustado mucho su presentación, pero Luan y Benny no estaban molestos, así que con unas sonrisas fueron a recibir las medallas que el señor Lamar les entregó con gusto. Luan y Benny se tomaron de las manos y las alzaron siendo aclamados por el público.

-¡Y EN PRIMER LUGAR TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA, EL GANADOR DEL CONCURSO ES TIIIIM EASTWOOOD!

-Increíble- dijo el chico oscuro.

Tim pasó al escenario recibiendo una horda de aplausos que alegró al gótico chico, Tim recibe el trofeo dorado que tiene a una careta feliz y una triste.

-Voy a cortar la cara feliz y me quedaré con la miserable- dijo Tim poniendo nervioso al presentador.

Los concursantes después de la premiación volvieron atrás del escenario, Tim recibió muchas felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros, igualmente de Luan y Benny, quienes después de felicitarlo fueron a hablar.

-Luan, lamento que no hayamos podido ganar.

-No te preocupes Benny, creo que ya era hora de que alguien me venciera- Luan veía como los chicos alzaban a Tim por los aires- quien debería lamentarlo soy yo, quizás debimos haber practicado más, lamento que hayas quedado en segundo lugar conmigo.

-No me molesta, el segundo lugar no es tan malo.

Benny y Luan se dieron un abrazo, comprobando que no les importa el puesto en el que estén, sino que se divirtieron actuando que se odiaban.

-Luan estuviste increíble, esos tontos críticos no saben lo que piensan.

-Gracias papá, pero Tim fue mejor.

-Es cierto, aun así lamento que no hayas ganado el primer premio- dijo Lucy.

-Creo que tengo bastantes trofeos en mi vitrina.

-Cómo premio de consuelo ¿Quién quiere pizza?- gritó Lynn padre haciendo que sus hijos gritaran aprobando la moción.

La familia Loud se dirigía a la salida, en eso Luan y Lincoln charlaban.

-Bueno quizás no hayas ganado el primer premio, pero creo que si ganaste algo.

-En serio ¿Qué?

-Actuar junto a Benny- dijo Lincoln para luego alejarse con el resto de su familia y poniendo roja a Luan, aunque después de que dijera eso, Luan volteó a ver a Benny quien estaba con su familia, el chico estaba siendo apretado por su familia quienes le estaban brindado un abrazo de oso. Benny logró ver a Luan a distancia y se despidió de ella con la mano, Luan hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Ahh, por fin después de mucho pude subir, y aun me falta mucho antes de abril. Espero les haya gustado, trató de actualizar lo más rápido posible, ojalá tuviera mi propia laptop. Dato curioso, el acto de Luan y Benny está basado un poco en una idea que tuve hace mucho tiempo de hacer que un payaso y un mimo se peleen, antes tenía una animación de dos mimos peleándose que es casi lo mismo, solo que la animación era más lunática...**

 **¿Les gustó el look de los participantes? ¿Qué pasará ahora después del concurso? ¿Acaso aun hay trama? Todo eso y más en el próximo episodio de Luan, espero les haya gustado, aunque se que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero me gusta el resultado final. Los veo en la próxima amigos, sigan sus sueños y conviértanse en estrella, bendiciones y hasta luego.**

 **Att: Might**


	19. Declaración de guerra

**Capítulo 18: Declaración de guerra**

* * *

En una habitación más rosa que una pantera, estaba una chica llorando en el baño de su habitación, pobre Stacy, tan frágil, tan delicada, tan… rubia.

Ella estaba en su baño mientras sus amigas estaban afuera escuchando como llora tratando de consolarla.

-Vamos Stacy, el próximo año lo lograrás, vencerás a todos- dijo Miriam.

-Sí, anímate, no estuviste mal- dijo Wendy.

Stacy quitó sus manos de su cara, contemplando en el espejo su maquillaje escurriendo en su cara, luego un ceño fruncido apareció- ¡¿QUÉ NO ESTUVE MAL?!- dijo ella sacando su cabezota del baño.

-¡NO SOLO QUEDÉ EN TERCER LUGAR! ¡SI NO QUE LOUD Y ESE TONTO CHICO EMO ESTUVIERON POR ENCIMA DE MI!

-Pero tú oíste el poema de Tim, no te pareció algo…- dijo Miriam asustada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No te pareció lindo- dijo Wendy rápidamente y cerrando los ojos del temor.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESE PATÉTICO POEMA! ¡DE HECHO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE AL PÚBLICO LE HAYA GUSTADO ESE TONTO POEMA!... Qué bueno que mis padres no fueron para verme fracasar.

Wendy y Miriam se vieron a los ojos temerosas por la actitud de su jefa.

-Pronto me las pagarán Loud y Stone, primero me desquitaré con Eastwood- dijo ella con una mirada llena de odio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Stacy estaba caminando por los pasillos en busca de Tim. Quería hablar con él por un pequeño asuntito. Mientras tanto Tim iba paseando con Doni platicando sobre cosas triviales, luego fueron al casillero de Tim y este tomó el trofeo que le habían dado.

-Wow que hermoso trofeo, ojala yo tuviera uno- dijo Doni dramáticamente- ¿No dijiste que lo cortarías o algo así?

-La verdad, me gusta como está, no siento la necesidad de alterarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- se oyó una voz por detrás de Tim, era Stacy- Sí que tienes un lindo trofeo ¿Puedo mirarlo?

-Ah no hermana consíguete el tuyo- dijo Doni sospechando de Stacy quien hablaba de una manera extraña.

Stacy chasqueó los dedos y sus dos acompañantes corrieron al lado de Doni y se lo llevaron tomándolo de los brazos.

-Y bien, ya que no hay más interrupciones- Stacy le arrancó el trofeo de las manos a Tim.

-Oye, devuélveme eso- decía Tim saltando y estirándose ya que Stacy era más alta que él, a ella le divertía ver los patéticos intentos del pequeñín para quitarle el trofeo.

-Sabes creo que esto se vería bien en mi estante, no te molesta si lo cuido por ti ¿Verdad? Oh, hola chicas.

Tim vio que Stacy había traído refuerzos por si Tim se ponía rudo.

* * *

Por otro pasillo se encontraba Luan, quien caminaba tranquila y feliz como cualquier día normal, hasta que pasó por el lado de un basurero y escuchó un sonido, se acercó, abrió la tapa y sorpresa, es Doni quien sobándose la cabeza se reincorporaba sacando la mitad del cuerpo.

-Ayayai mi cabecita, oh- Doni al ver a Luan se aclaró la garganta para saludar elegantemente- Hola Luan- Doni se quitó una cáscara de banana que estaba encima de su gorro.

-Doni pero ¿Qué haces en el basurero? ¿Buscando tesoros? Jajaja

Doni rió sarcásticamente- No, lo que pasa es que me atacaron unos bravucones y yo les dije FUA! Y HIA! Y le dejé el ojo morado a uno, le saqué un diente a otro, pero me resbalo y me caigo en el bote de basura.

Lua levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Las amigas de Stacy me metieron aquí- confesó el tipo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que Tim está en problemas.

* * *

En ese momento Luan y Doni corrieron por donde estaban Tim y Stacy, pero alrededor de ellos se amontonó un gentío, un montón de chicos que por el morbo quisieron asomarse a ver qué pasaba, los dos se tuvieron que alzar de puntitas para poder ver lo que pasaba, y era que Stacy junto con sus amigas-sirvientas estaban fastidiando a Tim. Stacy alzaba el trofeo y mientras Tim saltaba para alcanzarlo la desgraciada le lanzaba el trofeo a una amiga, y esta amiga le pasaba a otra amiga, y así siguió hasta que Tim se hartó y empujó a una que tomó el trofeo, este se soltó de las manos de la chica y salió volando, y justo antes de tocar el suelo Stacy logra agarrarlo.

En ese momento Benny llega algo consternado de porque hay tanta gente, en eso ve a Luan y a Doni viendo como molestaban a su amigo.

-¿Luan qué está pasando?

-Es Stacy.

-Está fastidiando a Tim y no puedo pasar- dijo Doni

-Ya regreso- dijo Luan para después salir corriendo a algún lugar.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Benny abriendo paso ante la multitud.

Benny y Doni llegan justo cuando Stacy atrapa el trofeo de Tim.

-Oopps- dijo Stacy al momento de soltar el trofeo y ver como este se rompía.

Para los tres amigos el momento transcurrió en cámara lenta, viendo como los pedazos se esparcían por delante de los pies de Stacy.

-Vaya, parece que ese trofeo no valía nada, ya no me molesta haberlo perdido- dijo Stacy parándose en frente de Tim quien la veía con furia.

-Eres un monstruo- dijo Tim a regañadientes.

-Eres patético…

-¡Stacy basta!- sonó un grito detrás de Stacy.

-Pero miren quien vino al rescate, es la payasa de segunda- dijo Stacy riéndose junto a su sequito.

-¿Por qué haces esto Stacy?

-No es de tu incumbencia, dientes de ojalata- Stacy empujó a Luan con tal fuerza que sorprendió a los mirones.

-¡Luan!- Benny fue con Luan para socorrerla.

Stacy al ver eso no pudo evitar burlarse- Que tierno, pero si es el novio de la payasa incompetente, ella es una perdedora, y tu un perdedor mudo.

Benny miraba con furia a Stacy sin tener alguna palabra que decirle.

-Chicas, nos vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- dijo ella retirándose, y al hacerlo el bulto de gente se había deshecho.

-¿Estás bien Luan?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Benny ayudó a Luan a levantarse, y luego voltearon a ver a Tim, quien veía con depresión su trofeo despedazado, Doni lo ayudaba a recoger los trozos.

-Sí tan solo hubiera podido llegar antes- decía Benny lamentándose.

-Creo que debí haber tratado de ayudar en lugar de irme- dijo Luan también depresiva.

-¿A dónde te habías ido Luan?- preguntó Doni.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el casillero de Stacy, ella había llegado con un aire de triunfo a su casillero, lo abrió, y lo que pasó después.

-Pero qué…

Los chicos terminaron de recoger los pedazos del trofeo cuando de pronto oyeron un grito viniendo del otro lado del pasillo. Se asomaron a observar y lo que vieron les causó sorpresa. Era Stacy, cubierta de plumas, y crema para pasteles.

La pobre chica chorreaba crema mientras la multitud se acercaba riéndose de la bravucona, ella veía a su alrededor alterada por la situación, y la vio a ella, la que orquestó esa trampa, después de mirarla fijamente salió huyendo de la escena, ignorando todos los gritos y los celulares apuntándole.

Tim veía con una sonrisa como Stacy se humillaba- Supongo que tu hiciste eso- dijo dirigiéndose a Luan.

-Me declaro culpable.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, de todos modos ya era hora de darle una cucharada de su propia crema jajaja

* * *

Stacy ingresó a los baños, aun empapada de crema y plumas, todo su cabello que ridículamente pintó de rubio, arruinado. Stacy se veía al espejo con pesar, pero su rostro cambió a uno furioso- Luan ¡Esto me la vas a pagar!

* * *

 **Uf, dos en una semana, me gustó escribir este capítulo, pero mi opinión no importa, importa su opinión ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Odiaron a Stacy? Si lo hacen entonces habré cumplido mi trabajo, este arco de personaje concluirá pero no ahora, ni en este mes, ahora es el turno de Lucy y Lori. ¿Qué tramará Stacy para vengarse de Luan? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de Luan. Si tienen ideas para el cumpleaños de Lucy háganmelo saber, yo soy su tío Might, y no dejen que nadie les haga Bullyng, bendiciones y chao.**

 **Att: Might**


	20. La princesa de la oscuridad

**Capítulo 19: La princesa de la oscuridad**

* * *

Otro día más en el pequeñito pueblito de Royal Woods-ito. Luan estaba tranquila tarareando una alegre canción mientras lavaba los trastes, hasta que…

-Luan

-AAAHHH! (Sonidos de cuervo)

-Luan ya que eres la única en casa quería pedirte ayuda con mis poemas.

-Lucy el plato se quebró del susto jajajaja ¿Entiendes?

-Suspiro…

Luan tomó la pala y la escoba para barrer los pedazos de plato, mientras escuchaba el poema de Lucy.

-Mi poema se llama noche…

 _Oscura y silenciosa noche_

 _Tú iluminas mi pesar_

 _Noche,_

 _Tú que siempre me acompañas_

 _En mi melancólico pensar…_

¿Qué opinas Luan?

-Opino que necesita un poco de alegría tu tristeza. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué le dice la luna al sol?... Estás que ardes jajaja ¿Entiendes?

-Suspiro, creo que mejor iré a leer en la sala.

Lucy se dirigió al sillón y tomó un libro de pasta con tono oscuro, Luan terminó de botar los trozos al tacho de basura, y vio a donde estaba su hermana, y pensó, "Es hora de pasar tiempo con la tenebrosa"

Lucy estaba todo tranquila en el sofá leyendo su fascinante novela de vampiros y hombres lobo, Luan asomó su cabezota por detrás de ella para asustarla, tomó aire y…

-Que ni siquiera se te ocurra…

Luan sopló saliva tras la advertencia de Lucy, se arruinó el elemento sorpresa.

-¿Qué lees Lucy?

-Mi novela de vampiros.

-Increíble, ¿Acaso hay alguna momia por ahí?- dijo Luan con tanta alegría que molestaba a Lucy.

Lucy se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Oh vamos, era una broma…

Lucy cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a platicar con Edwin, la cabeza de vampiro.

-Oh Edwin, cuando regresarán mis hermanos de sus actividades, ojalá tuviera algo que hacer para evitar la alegría de mi hermana, supongo que tendré que esconderme en las ventilas.

-Toc Toc

-Me tengo que ir Edwin- dijo Lucy apresurándose a esconderse.

-Se supone que debes decir quién es…

Luan entró a la habitación de Lucy con el señor Cocos para jugar un poco con Lucy y Edwin.

-Eddie mi amigo, ¿Sabes a dónde se fue la doncella de la noche?- dijo el señor Cocos.

Luan y su muñeco miraron por segundos totalmente raros a la cabeza de cera.

-Dice que no nos dirá nada- dijo el Señor Cocos volteando a ver a Luan.

Luan puso un dedo en su mentón y miró al techo pensando, pero al ver al techo vio que la puerta de la ventilación estaba abierta- Lo tengo… ella… ató sabanas y salió por la ventana…

Ella fue golpeada por su muñeco en la cabeza- Sí ya sé que subió a las ventilas- Luan dejó al señor Cocos junto al muñeco de Edwin, y acto siguiente trepó para entrar al ducto. Una vez fuera de la vista, en la habitación solo quedaron el señor Cocos y Edwin, y el señor Cocos calló del mueble boca abajo.

Luan buscaba y buscaba a la conejita de negro sin ojos, pero las ventilas parecían ser un laberinto sin salida.

-Lucy ¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas? Está bien, contaré y te encontraré… 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…y

-Aquí estoy- dijo Lucy detrás de Luan apoyada abrazando sus rodillas, su repentina aparición hizo que Luan se golpeara la cabeza con el techo del susto.

-Hay mi cabecita- decía Luan sobándose la cabecita.

-Podrías dejarme tranquila- dijo Lucy con su tono depresivo y tétrico.

-Oye Lucy, vamos a hablar- dijo Luan sentándose junto a Lucy.

Lucy no dijo nada.

-¿Quieres ver tele? Quiero pasar un momento con mi hermana de negro jejeje

Lucy y Luan estaban en el sofá buscando algún programa para ver. Luan encontró uno sobre un comediante contando chistes a un público, Luan dejó ahí, pero Lucy quería seguir buscando, así que le quitó de las manos el control.

-¡Oye!

-Quiero encontrar algo para mí.

-Vamos Lucy, no te matará reír.

-Tal vez lo haga.

-Te lo probaré, trataré de hacerte reír.

-Jamás lo lograrás- Lucy seguía cambiando de canal.

Luan se paró en frente de Lucy tapando el televisor.

Luan se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a relatar- Una vez dos globos estaban perdidos en el desierto, un globo le advierte al otro que tenga cuidado con un cactus, pero este se había distraído y terminó chocando con un cactus, y el otro globo no pudo oír la advertencia así que se chocó con un cactus también jajaja…

Lucy se quedaba callada ante ese chiste.

-Público difícil ¿Eh? A ver… Toc Toc

-…

-Debes decir…

-¿Quién es?

-Aitor…

-Aitor ¿Quién?

-Aitor-menta jajajaja.

Aun había silencio de Lucy.

-Así que ni los chistes de toc toc- Luan miró al techo pensando- Intentaré el humor físico.

Luan y Lucy se dirigieron al patio trasero donde Luan podría hacer actos libremente, primero intentó algo simple, como tirar una cáscara de banana para luego resbalar a propósito por esta, pero de nuevo hubo silencio. Pero Luan no se dio por vencida, así que intentó de todo para hace reír a Lucy, como malabares, chistes y equilibrio de platos, incluso chistes de pastelazo.

-Miren, un rico pastel, espero que nada le pase- **Splash** , pastelazo en la cara de Lucy.

Pero el batido escurría de la cara de Lucy mostrando una expresión sin expresión. Luan ya no podía pensar en más ideas para hacer reír a Lucy, así que tiró la peluca de payaso y se dio la vuelta resignada, en eso Lucy notó algo.

-Luan, tienes una araña en tu espalda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!

Luan comenzó a moverse sin reparo por todo el patio chocando con sus cosas de payaso, dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con un rastrillo haciendo que este se levantara y lo golpeara con el palo de madera. Luan se tambaleaba por el golpe y no se dio cuenta de otra cáscara de banana que estaba en el suelo haciendo que esta resbalé y caiga en una pila de cojines de ruido. Luan se encontraba tumbada en ese monte totalmente desconcertada hasta que oyó una ligera risilla.

-Je je… j aja

Lucy se estaba riendo de lo mal que le fue a Luan- jajajajaja- Luan olvidó el dolor y comenzó a reírse con su hermana la gótica, pues había logrado su cometido.

* * *

Tiempo después en un lugar oscuro y sombrío entran tres chicos. Lucy, Lincoln y Lynn, los dos hermanos acompañan a la niña gótica a una aventura en una casa abandonada, con paredes pintadas de un morado oscuro. Lucy recibió una carta indicándole la dirección de dónde debía ir. Lincoln por su parte se mostraba temeroso por el oscuro lugar, al igual que Lynn. Pero Lucy solo vio de manera interesante el lugar, se dirigieron a la primera pista la cual es un florero encima de una mesa redonda alumbrada por un solo foco, resplandeciendo en medio de la estancia.

Los tres se dirigieron a esa mesita y vieron que había una nota indicándoles que vayan al segundo piso, haciendo caso a las instrucciones subieron al piso de arriba para encontrarse con múltiples habitaciones, IX para ser precisos, así mismo con un número en romano. En frente suyo había una nota que decía _"Encuentra la puerta ganadora, y del gran premio serás poseedora"._

Para Lucy fue una gran forma de pasar el día, resolviendo puzles. Los tres hermanos pasearon por las habitaciones observando cual sería la puerta ganadora, claro que en cada puerta había un poema que debían descifrar, o si no, tendrían una sorpresa terrible. En 8 puertas hay diferentes animales dispuestos a atacarlos, y trampas para tontos. Y en la puerta ganadora está la gran sorpresa.

Lucy interpretaba los poemas con maestría, en uno obviamente se refería a reptiles así que descartó esa puerta, en otra había un hoyo profundo, en otra había telarañas llenas de arañas (pero de goma).

No pasó mucho tiempo, pero Lucy por fin pudo encontrar la puerta ganadora. La nota decía _"Puertas hay, puertas no hay, definitivamente la sorpresa, no encontrarais"_ Era como un intento de psicología inversa, pero no tan bien elaboradas. Abrieron la puerta y una luz cegadora cubrió a Lucy y a sus hermanos.

-¡Sorpresa!

Predecible, pero a la vez encantador. Su familia había planeado llevarla a una supuesta casa abandonada justo el día de su cumpleaños para que recibiera una sorpresa. Pero aun así Lucy disfrutó del juego que sus hermanos cariñosamente habían armado.

-Si tuviera corazón... Oh qué rayos, vengan y abrácenme- dijo la niña sin ojos.

La familia Loud después de decir un tierno Awwww fueron y abrazaron a la gótica, se sentaron todos los conocidos de Lucy al rededor y su familia a su lado.

-Sopla las velas princesa de la oscuridad- dijo Luan con una cámara en las manos.

Lucy obedeció y literalmente en un suspiro la habitación terminó en total oscuridad. De repente las luces volvieron pero la familia e Lucy terminó en el suelo debido al susto que Lucy y sus amigos les dieron, pues ella había elaborado una trampa con salsa de tomate unos cuantos cuchillos de goma, y trajes de araña.

-Vaya esta fiesta está del susto jajaja- dijo Luan a lo que su familia comenzó a reírse, incluso los góticos.

Al final la fiesta negra resultó ser muy alegre.

* * *

 **Y bueno amiguitos después de mucho pude traerles este capítulo, y aun me quedan 6 por hacer antes del capítulo más importante, tal vez. Espero les haya gustado, publicar será más difícil por diferentes problema pero trataré de resolverlo. Un fuerte saludo a los nuevos seguidores de la serie, me alegra de que esté pegando. El próximo capítulo será sobre Lori, así que pueden dejar sus ideas para su cumple. Gracias a Rcurrent por sus ideas para este capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Y sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima, bendiciones y chao.**

 **Att: Might**


	21. Literalmente ocho letras

**Capítulo 20: Literalmente ocho letras**

* * *

Una tarde tranquila, Luan como siempre estaba realizando sus actividades, las cuales siempre consisten en cajitas con sorpresas y vomito falso, de vez en cuando hace un video para la red. En cambio en la casa Loud también había otra Loud haciendo sus cosas Loud, Lori Loud quien estaba en su habitación charlando en su teléfono con su querido amorcito.

Solo estaban las dos en casa así que Luan podía aprovechas para pasar tiempo con su hermana mayor… o gastarle bromas.

-Oh Bu Bu Osito, me gusta lo que hiciste con las despensas- dice Lori con su tono meloso.

La puerta no estaba cerrada por completo, así que Luan podía asomar la cabeza para ver a su víctima y planear una trapa para la pobre ingenua. Molestar a los hermanos mayores siempre es divertido ¿Verdad?

Luan pensaba en que podía hacerle a Lori, quizás afeitarle las cejas, o mejor algo simple como lanzarle un pastel en la cara, pero hacerlo más elegante, como usar una catapulta. Sí, una catapulta está bien, es hora de agarrar el destornillador.

-No Bobby, se vería mejor con un verde algo más azuloso- decía Lori levantándose de su cama y caminando a la puerta de su cuarto.

Justo a tiempo para atacar.

-¡Sorpresa!

Luan tenía una pequeña catapulta en sus manos parada frente a Lori. La máquina era algo pintoresca, algo de pintura amarilla con un poco de púrpura en los bordes, tenía un dibujo burlón de Lori sacando la lengua en el frente, y una especie de brazo de madera sosteniendo el pastel que volará hacia la carota de Lori.

Un increíble giro de tuerca, nos muestra como el pastel en vez de llegar a Lori llega justo a su teléfono rozando la mejilla de la rubia, el pastel dio una graciosa trayectoria a la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, el pastel terminó en el suelo pero el teléfono al ser más pequeño y liviano terminó dando unas volteretas esparciendo crema alrededor y terminando en el bote de basura.

Un grito de terror y una mirada asesina salieron de Lori, la mirada a Luan claro está, y se dirigió a toda prisa esperando a que su teléfono no se haya roto en ese incidente. Bajo a toda prisa como si fuera un erizo y con una expresión de angustia asomó la vista para ver dentro del bote, afortunadamente el teléfono estaba bien había caído sobre basura suavecita, lo cual es asqueroso, el teléfono estaba en lo profundo así que Lori tuvo que meter medio cuerpo para sacarlo.

-Eh Lori- Luan podía ver como el camión de basura se acercaba a donde estaba Lori- ¡Lori!- pero desafortunadamente no logró avisarle a tiempo.

El camión con sus palanquitas de metal o como se llamen, tomaron el bote con Lori a dentro, sumergiéndola aún más en el bote y arrojándola dentro de esa gran piscina de basura.

-Uy- fue lo único que Luan pudo decir ahora, no sabe por qué piensa que eso fue su culpa.

Pero los errores deben remendarse, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es tomando una bicicleta, e ir por Lori para rescatarla de esa cochina situación.

-¡Lori allá voy! ¡No nades en basura! Jajajajaja ¿Entendiste?- Luan pedaleaba con velocidad para alcanzar el camión, cuyo conductor tal vez será despedido por no detenerse en las demás casas para recoger los botes.

En un instante el camión se detuvo para coger otro bote, Luan aprovechó para treparse por el camión y rescatar a Lori. El conductor no la vio ya que estaba distraído moviendo la cabeza como un demente puestos sus audífonos y la música a todo volumen.

-¡Lori! * _Sniff* sniff*_ Yuuu tal vez a Lana le guste estar aquí pero esto me hace tirar la nariz a la basura… jajaja ¿Entienden?- Un ligero quejido logró hacer ver a Luan donde puede estar Lori.

Lori estaba todo el cuerpo enterrado bajo la pila de basura, solo se le podían ver las piernas, Luan comenzó a cavar hasta dar con la cabeza de Lori, al final logró sacarla de ese horroroso hoyo.

Lori soltaba muecas mientras olía su alrededor- Iu Iu Iu Iu- decía ella agitando las manos- Luan, cuando lleguemos a casa literalmente ¡Te haré un bretzel humano!

-Siempre dices eso Lori, eres pura lengua.

Lori gruñía como oso hasta que el camión soltó toda la basura junto con Louan y Lori en el suelo del depósito de chatarra. Asomaron sus cabezas y se sacudieron el cabello, Lori tomó su teléfono de una lata vacía pero de repente salió un mapache de la nada y robó el teléfono de Lori y comenzó a correr. Las dos hermanas corrieron hacia el mamífero el cual se escondió en un auto viejo y desgastado, las dos chicas acorralaron al animal dentro del auto y después de unos cuantos aruñazos y patadas dentro de una nube de polvo, lograron recuperar el teléfono de Lori, el mapache huía adolorido.

-HA HA ¡EN TU CARA ANIMAL SARNOSO!- gritó Lori con arrogancia.

El mapache las miró con furia y al estar cerca de un panel de control activó una palanca que hizo al auto donde estaban las hermanas elevarse hacia un gigantesco imán alertando a las dos. El auto estaba a demasiada altura del suelo así que saltar no sería sensato.

-Lori por aquí- dijo Luan al ver una montaña de basura lo suficientemente alta como para saltar a su salvación.

Luan hizo a Lori saltar primero ya que está se veía temerosa, la alentó suavemente, de un empujón. Ahora solo faltaba Luan.

Lori se rebuscaba por todo su cuerpo hasta que- ¡Oh no, dejé mi teléfono en el auto!

Luan ya había sacado medio cuerpo del auto pero al ver el teléfono cerca de ella no sería tanta molestia recogerlo, después de todo, todo ese asunto fue su culpa- Ahora lo traigo.

Lastimosamente no logró agarrar el teléfono a tiempo y el auto ya se había alejado demasiado de la montaña de basura. Lori se alteró, ya que su hermanita estaba a punto de caer en esa gigantesca, tenebrosa y horripilante trituradora. Luan veía con miedo y angustia como los dientes del triturador se abrían y cerraban preparados para devorarla viva. Lori no sabía qué hacer, se sentía incompetente. Vio a lo lejos los controles, pero estaban muy lejos, luego vio cerca un palo semejante a un palo de golf, y una lata. Lori tomó posición y antes de que su hermanita se convirtiera en un cubo dio un lanzamiento precisamente calculado para que la lata diera a la palanca, esta logró golpearla haciendo que el imán soltara el auto y este cayera sobre una pila de basura.

Lori corrió para ver si su hermanita estaba bien, el auto estaba volcado de la parte izquierda y dentro de él no había nadie, Lori comenzó a buscar con desesperación dentro de la basura hasta que Luan asomó medio cuerpo cerca de ella.

-¡Hola Lori! Por poco me vuelvo alimento de ratas jajajaja, aquí está tu teléfono- Lori ignoró el chiste de Luan y su teléfono y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Hermanita que gusto que estés bien! ¡Por poco y te pierdo!

Lori abrazaba con fuerza a Luan, casi hasta dejarla sin aire, pero era lindo que la abrazara, no sucedía mucho así que Luan le devolvió el gesto. Volvieron a casa sin más complicaciones, apestando los autobuses, lograron llegar, tendrían que tomarse turnos para tomar una larga ducha.

-Oye Lori, perdón por gastarte esa broma, yo lo que en realidad quería hacer era probar un nuevo maquillaje para ti jajaja, pero ya en serio, lo siento.

-No, perdóname a mí, estuve tan enfocada en mi teléfono que casi pierdo a mi hermanita, no quisiera perder a ninguno de ustedes.

-Gracias Lori, te abrazaría pero estamos apestado- Ese último comentario de Luan hizo que ambas rieran.

* * *

Lori caminaba con sus amigas charlando pues de cosas de chicas, Carol Pingrey invitó a Lori a una salida por su cumpleaños, fue muy amable de su parte, y se tomaron muchas selfies, se divirtieron y comieron muchos jalapeños.

Ya era hora de llegar a casa justo a tiempo para recibir una sorpresa.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaban la familia. Las chicas que acompañaban a Lori le pusieron un espanta suegras en la boca y un gorro de fiesta. Lori se alegró tanto que comenzó a gritar de alegría.

Luces vistosas, gente bailando en el centro del lugar, era una gran fiesta para una adolescente como Lori, quien estaba ingresando a una edad más adulta, ella disfrutaría del tiempo que le queda con su familia antes de ir a la universidad.

-Atención a todos, es hora de los regalos- gritaba Luan con un micrófono y mostrando el gigantesco regalo que Lynn y Lincoln llevaban al lugar.

-¿Qué será? Tal vez sean los 30 pares de zapatos que estaba enlistando para comprarlos en el futuro.

-Es mucho mejor que eso, te presentamos- Dijo Luan señalando el regalo el cual estaba abriéndose.

-A mí- dijo el chico saliendo de la gigantesca caja.

Lori dio un suspiro de sorpresa- ¡Bubu osito!- Lori fue a abrazar a su hombre, el cual estaba vestido con traje y corbata.

-¡Toda la familia vino a verte en tu cumpleaños! Déjame decirte que fue difícil lo del regalo- decía Bobby mientras seguía abrazado a Lori.

-Literalmente es el mejor cumpleaños.

-¡Ahora un baile lento para la pareja de la noche!- decía Luna de DJ.

De pronto comenzó a sonar un romántico baile, Lori y Bobby bailaban al ritmo de la música mientras la gente los veía encantados, como si se contagiara, los demás invitados formaron pareja y comenzaron a bailar, Luan y Lincoln chocaron puños tras el éxito de la fiesta. Luan tomó su cámara para guardar ese día en sus memorias, mientras Ronnie Ann sacaba a rastras a Lincoln a la pista, fue un baile muy alegre.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, aquí les dejo el capítulo de Lori, no fue tan malo, aunque yo lo diga xD. Espero les haya gustado, creo que este es un poco más intenso que los otros, los próximos cumpleaños serán más relajados. Quiero mandar un saludo a Sam the Strombringer quien no quería este capítulo pero se lo di de todas maneras xD, espero te haya gustado, no entendí lo de los jalapeños pero ahí te doy tu referencia… Ahora sí vienen tres episodios de trama principal sin hermanas. Aun me faltan 6 capítulos, poco tiempo, y una fecha límite (Setevaeltrenarañ ) Espero lograrlo antes de la fecha plazo. Sin más que decir me despido, bendiciones y adiós. El título es más profundo esta vez je je.**

 **PD: Los últimos dos capítulos son de Lily y Luna así que dejen sus ideas.**

 **Att: Might**


	22. Ella y yo

**Capítulo 21: Ella y yo**

* * *

De vuelta a los días normales de escuela, el profesor con todo el cariño del mundo les ha mandado una tarea a sus estudiantes, la cual tienen que presentar ahora, llamando por lista cada estudiante pasaba al frente del escritorio del señor Batallón para entregar su trabajo, por supuesto ninguno ha copiado.

-Aquí tiene mi ensayo de la gran guerra fría, y déjeme decirle lo fría que es mi opinión jajaja- dijo Luan poniendo su trabajo sobre el escritorio del señor Batallón tratando de hacerlo al menos sonreír, pero lo único que recibió fue una ligera mirada de fastidio, poniendo incómoda a Luan y haciendo que esta pusiera una sonrisa nerviosa para luego ir a su asiento.

El profesor se levantó para comenzar a comenzar su clase cuando de pronto, vino el maestro Lamar para avisar que las inscripciones para el club de teatro estarán abiertas desde ahora, y el que esté interesado se puede inscribir.

* * *

Stacy caminaba calmada hasta que encontró a sus lacayas observando algo en su teléfono, y se reían tanto. Stacy asomó su mirada para observar qué era tan gracioso, y estaban viendo un video cuando Luan la había humillado ese día que molestó a Tim, algún graciosito había grabado la escena y ahora está en la red, para siempre, claro que esto hizo hervir a Stacy de rabia, podría decirse que su piel se pintó de rojo flama.

Stacy agarró el teléfono de sus seguidoras y dio un apretón tan fuerte que daño el aparato- Así que te crees la graciosa Luan Loud… veamos quién ríe al último.

Benny iba caminando por el pasillo hasta que fue interceptado por el señor Lamar- Buenos días señor Stone.

-Hola señor Lamar.

-Vi tu gran actuación en el concurso de talentos, vengo a decirte que tienes mucho talento, ¿Piensas inscribirte al club de teatro?

Benny miró al cielo con la mano en la boca pensando- No lo sé, tal vez.

-Las puertas están abiertas para ti, será un gran placer tener a un joven como tú en el club- fue lo último que dijo el señor Lamar antes de irse.

Benny se sintió atraído por la idea de entrar al club, después de todo, el teatro era algo que le gustaba.

Después de las clases Benny se dirigió al auditorio, el mismo donde hicieron el concurso de talentos, muchos de sus conocidos estaban ahí, incluidas personas de otros cursos.

-¡Doni! ¡Tim!- gritó Benny emocionado de que también sus amigos estén en el club- No sabía que les gustara el teatro.

-Tranquilo Ben, solo estoy aquí porque el señor Lamar me prometió puntos extras- dijo Doni cargando utilería.

-El teatro a mí sí me interesa, estoy esperando a que acepten una de mis obras- decía Tim a Benny, pero este último dejó de poner atención ya que su mirada se dirigió a cierta castaña que estaba por ahí al fondo.

-Que bien por ustedes, nos vemos- dijo Benny para separarse de ellos y seguir su camino.

-Vamos pequeñín, hay que construir un bosque- dijo Doni yéndose con Tim al fondo del escenario.

Luan estaba con sus amigas Annie y Stefy, Luan se hacía caras chistosas con objetos que encontraba en una caja, estas reían por sus ocurrencias.

-Hola chicas, también les gusta el teatro- llegó Benny.

-Hola Benny- dijo Luan viéndolo y haciendo que Benny riera por la cara que estaba poniendo Luan.

Las chicas vieron eso y decidieron dejarlos solos- Oye Stefy acompáñame a buscar un disfraz de oso- dijo Annie para que Luan quede sola con Benny.

-Oh, también quiero buscar un disfraz de Leona, tal vez hagamos una obra de animales- dijo Stefy todo inocente ignorado el plan de Annie.

-Bueno- decía Benny tratando de encontrar algo de qué hablar- Y… ¿qué obra vamos a realizar?

-Pues aún no sabemos, pero pronto el señor Lamar nos lo dirá, espero que no nos deje en suspenso jajaja ¿Entiendes?

-Jajaja entiendo- decía Benny, este chico se ríe tan fácil.

Stacy entró al salón, este año sería especial armar una obra de teatro, pero más que eso, trataría de hacerle a Luan su vida imposible, ella la vio junto a Benny, la veía con desagrado y pensaba qué podría comenzar a hacerle.

El señor Lamar llamó a Luan, le pidió que llevara esa caja llena de materiales para máscaras, Luan hizo caso, tomó la caja y se dirigió al lugar indicado, Stacy tomó posición, tomó un bastón, pasó junto a Luan y la hizo tropezar haciendo que todo de la caja caiga.

-Luan, mira lo que has hecho ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?- dijo Stacy fingiendo demencia de lo hizo.

Quizás no la hubiera visto, pero Luan no era tonta, sabía exactamente quien la hizo caer, quería decirle algo, o lanzarse encima de ella y hacerle daño, Stacy no permitió que Luan le dijera algo ya que se fue de inmediato, Luan se le dio una mirada llena de furia.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Benny preocupado.

Luan se calmó- Sí, no es nada- decía esta pesimista.

Benny sin decir nada comenzó a recoger las cosas tiradas y las ponía devuelta en la caja, Luan lo miraba sin decir nada- Gracias- fue lo único que dijo.

-No es nada- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de lo que pasó Luan tenía sentimientos encontrados, en primer lugar por Stacy, quien no dejaba de gastarle bromas de mal gusto, al menos Luan lo hace para divertir, y por otro lado Benny siempre estaba a su lado apoyándola de una manera tan desinteresada, o al menos así lo hacía ver, ya que Benny se acercaba a Luan para pasar tiempo con ella y charlar, conocerse mejor, de vez en cuando la veía en apuros por lo que hacía Stacy.

La brabucona una vez sin que Luan se diera cuenta le cortó la base de la mochila de Luan haciendo que todos sus cuadernos caigan como rastro de migajas, Benny no tenía planeado encontrar a Luan así, pero claramente no la iba a dejar en ese apuro, mientras Luan recogía sus apuntes, Benny hacía lo mismo sin que Luan lo sepa, y esto tampoco lo tenían planeado, pero cuando los dos se acercaban el uno al otro al tratar de coger el último cuaderno, colocaron sus manos al mismo tiempo, se vieron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, se levantaron algo nerviosos.

-Oh, eh, toma- decía Benny rascándose la cabeza.

-Eh gracias- decía ella también con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego ambos se separaron algo atontados por lo que pasó.

Pero eso no evitó que siguieran viéndose, olvidaron el incómodo momento. En el club de teatro hablaban sobre lo genial que es el teatro y las actuaciones, comenzaron a jugar imitando a varios personajes del cine y la televisión.

Luan con una peinilla imitaba a un señor bigotudo que caminaba como pingüino, Benny por su lado cogía una cabeza de maniquí e imitaba a Shakespeare. Cada uno se divertía, y reían y contaban chistes. A Benny se le ocurrió hacer unas cuantas imitaciones de un comediante haciendo gestos con las manos, y mientras lo hacía Luan lo veía con atención, en sus pensamientos pensaba lo agradable y lindo que es estar con ese chico y sus locuras, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que posó su cabeza sobre un baúl usando sus manos como almohada mientras lo veía actuar.

Annie y Stefy los veían con ternura mientras que Tim y Doni los veían con algo de incomodidad. El dúo dinámico se encontraba instalando unas luces, Benny los veía desde abajo mientras les indicaba los mejores ángulos.

-¿Cómo van las luces?- preguntó Luan colocándose junto al chico.

-Pues si giran ese faro unos 40 grados podría verse mejor- Benny gritó el ángulo para que sus amigos captaran la indirecta.

-Muy bien chicos hora de probar el patrón de luces- gritó el señor Lamar, luego les indicó a unos chicos que activaran distintas luces para crear diferentes ambiente.

Colores fríos para simular invierno, colores cálidos para simular verano, combinación de colores para formar diferentes estaciones.

-¡Oigan, prueben la combinación cósmica!- gritó Benny para que los chicos de iluminación iluminaran el escenario de un espectro de colores con un fondo púrpura y diferentes puntos de diferentes colores brillantes simulando un cielo estrellado, Benny estaba impresionado por la iluminación, y luego volteó a ver a Luan, ella igual que él estaba asombrada por las luces, se vieron a los ojos mientras a su alrededor literalmente había un fondo cósmico con luces simulando estrellas, luego una luz los iluminó, era un momento mágico, como si ellos estuvieran solos en el universo.

Después las luces se apagaron devolviéndolos a la realidad, se dieron cuenta de lo que vivieron y ese sentimiento de nerviosismo y mariposas en el estómago volvió, ellos odiaban cuando sentían eso, porque de repente tienen que alejarse para relajarse y que el sudor se fuera.

* * *

Luan una vez de vuelta en su casa comenzó a recordar lo que vivió en esa semana, los momentos que pasó con Benny, que opacaban las molestias que le causaba Stacy, y recordó el que sería su momento favorito, cuando el espectro de luces cósmica los iluminará como si estuvieran flotando en el espacio exterior, se levantó de la cama, no había nadie más en la habitación, imaginó a Benny y a ella misma en el espacio, rodeados de estrellas, luego lo vio a él extendiéndole su mano, ella lo tomó para ser jalada junto a él y comenzar a bailar un baile lento mientras eran rodeados de luces resplandecientes de diferentes colores.

Pero de nuevo fue devuelta a la realidad cuando Lincoln subió al segundo piso gritaron que recibieron una carta.


	23. L es de Luan

**Capítulo 22: L es de Luan**

* * *

Después de que leyeran esa carta, cada hermana Loud se propuso a atraer al chico que ellas creían que les envío esas líricas, Luan por supuesta tenía una idea acertada de quien era esa carta.

Tenían que mandarle señales al chico para que le volviera a escribir, Luan le llamaba la atención a Benny, pero a su manera, ella aún recuerda cuando le lanzó ese cojín ruidoso y él se sonrojó. Luan pensó que eso funcionó ya que volvieron a recibir esa carta y esta vez con una rosa. Así que Luan pensó que las bromas funcionaban con el chico, así que le jugó una más pero claro que esa no fue tan buena, ya que Benny terminó aplastado por cartón.

Y no se puede engañar, si sintió un poco de decepción cuando descubrió que la carta era de sus padres, pero lo que le dijo Luna la inspiró a escribirle a Benny.

Ella también era capaz de escribir para el chico que le gusta, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Benny, no creyó admitirlo en mucho tiempo, pensó que podría olvidar esos sentimientos y llevarse con el chico solo como amigos, pero necesitó esa carta para darse cuenta de que le gustaba ese chico.

Se sentó en su escritorio, y pensó en el chiste perfecto para Benny, pensó y pensó pero al final, no se le ocurría nada, tenía un bloqueo mental, era horrible experimentar eso, querer tener una idea y no poder plasmarla.

Fue con sus hermanas para poder pedirle unos consejos para escribir, pero no le dieron tanta ayuda como ella creería, después de todo ellas tienen su propia forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Luan podría escribir un chiste romántico pero no quiere arruinarlo así que lo sobre piensa demasiado.

Lincoln estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando Luan llega, Lincoln la nota cabizbaja y decide preguntarle.

-¿Qué ocurre Luan?

-No se me ocurre qué escribirle a Benny.

-Solo dile lo que sientes.

-Eso intento, pero cuando cojo el lápiz me quedo en blanco jajaja ¿Entiendes? Pero ya hablando en serio, no lo quiero arruinar.

Lincoln comenzó a pensar- Oye no tienes que esforzarte tanto, estoy seguro que el siente lo mismo que tú- Lincoln solo decía lo que sabía.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, y no importa lo que escribas, a él le gustará.

-Gracias Linky, me devolviste la confianza- Luan abrazó a Lincoln, le ayudó más que sus hermanas.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela Luan tenía la carta lista para Benny, estaba en su casillero mirando la carta con el sello de corazón, al cerrar la puerta del casillero dos cabecitas asomaron asustando a Luan.

-Hola Luan- dijeron Annie y Stefy al unísono.

-¿Acaso me quieren dar un ataque?- dijo Luan algo molesta.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- dijo Stefy con cara pícara.

Luan ocultó la carta en su espalda y trató de evitar la pregunta, pero el sudor a causa de sus nervios la delataba.

-¿Cuál carta?

-La que tienes detrás de tu espalda- dijo Annie.

No importa cuánto insistiera Luan sus amigas no cederían así que decidió confesar- Bueno, es una carta para Benny.

Las chicas suspiraron y en unos segundos dieron un alarido mientras alzaban los brazos y daban pequeños brinquitos, luego de eso abrazaron a Luan.

-Por eso no quería decirles- dijo Luan mientras le apretaban los cachetes.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, Annie y Stefy le preguntaban a Luan cómo le entregaría la carta a Benny.

-No lo había pensado, creo que simplemente se la daré.

-No puedes darle así nada más la carta, tiene que ser de una manera especial- le replicó Ana.

-Podrías dejarla en su casillero, así cuando lo abra encontrará la carta y en él surgirá una sonrisa-aportó Stefy.

-O podrías esconderla en un regalo y ponérselo en su asiento.

-O ya sé, mejor se lo dejas en su mochila cuando no esté viendo.

Mientras sus amigas parloteaban, a Luan se le ocurrió una forma de darle a Benny la tarjeta y que iba más acorde a su personalidad- Chicas, vamos a buscar una caña de pescar.

* * *

-Luan va a recibir una cuchara de su propia medicina- Stacy y sus acompañantes llevaban unas cubetas llenas de tinte para el cabello.

-Oye jefa, pero Luan no te había teñido el cabello.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme Miriam?

-Lo siento jefa, no quise…

-Será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que estas cubetas caigas encima de ti.

-¿Él director Huggins no nos reprenderá por traer estas cubetas?- preguntó Sally, su otra acompañante.

-El director Huggins no tiene por qué saberlo, ahora hagan silencio mientras coloco estas cubetas.

Stacy se detuvo y colocó las tres cubetas encima de la puerta del salón donde Luan estaba estudiando francés, les colocó una cuerda a cada una y las sujetó a un mecanismo, con este Stacy solo tiene que activar un botón en el momento que Luan salga para que sea teñida de color verde, amarillo y rojo.

La clase había acabado y todos estaban saliendo- Luan está a punto de salir jefa- dijo Miriam.

-Excelente- Stacy estaba a punto de obtener su venganza.

-Esperen, estoy olvidando mis apuntes- dijo Luan volviendo a su lugar.

Stacy no esperó a ver a Luan, apenas vio una cabeza salir del salón activó el mecanismo haciendo que las cubetas caigan encima de una propia chica- Ahhh, rojo, verde y amarillo ¡Los colores que más odio!- gritó esa chica corriendo a los sanitarios.

Todos habían salido para ver la escena, Stacy estaba furiosa ya que su venganza no había resultado- Argh- Luan había salido para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, fue cuando Stacy explotó- ¡TUUU!

Stacy se lanzó sobre Luan provocando una pared de polvo que impedía ver los golpes que Stacy trataba de atinarle a Luan.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Stacy?- gritó Luan tratando de evitar a esa loca.

-¡Tú debiste caer en esa trampa! ¡Tú debiste teñirte de esos horribles colores!

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Ya olvida lo ocurrido!- Luan se estaba cansando de la actitud de Stacy- Todos los días me tratas como basura, y toda la semana me has pasado jugando bromas pesadas y yo no he hecho nada ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí cuando me humillaste!

-Te lo merecías, atacaste a Tim solo porque no ganaste.

-¡Ese trofeo debía ser mío!- Stacy empujo a Luan haciendo que ella tirara su mochila y sus cosas se esparcieran, incluyendo la carta. Luan la buscaba con desesperación, la pudo encontrar y la escondió antes de que Stacy la notara.

Luan dejó de pelear y se paró frente a Stacy- Tú no merecías ganar, ¿Entiendes? Y no porque no tengas talento, sino porque eres una muy mala persona, yo no soy mejor, pero no me aprovecho de los demás, y tú crees que me haces daño, pero déjame decirte algo Stacy… tú jamás vas a poder hacerme daño.

Después de decir eso Stacy alzó el puño para darle un buen golpe a Luan en su cara.

-¡SEÑORITA REYNOLDS!

La voz del director evitó que Stacy golpeara a Luan, fue enviada a la oficina de Huggins y Luan la veía con un sabor agridulce de victoria.

-Bien hecho Luan, pusiste a Stacy en su lugar- dijo Annie llegando con Luan.

-Solo olvidémoslo, vámonos- dijo Luan poniéndose en marcha a la salida.

-Oye, recuerda que tienes que entregarle la carta- le recordó Stefy.

* * *

Parado frente al escenario Benny respiraba profundo mientras recitaba unas palabras para estar listo para ensayar.

Ahora de una forma dramática Benny comenzó a hablar- El escenario espera, el público tiene sed de aventura. El rey yace enfermo en su trono- Benny se cae al suelo con un gesto de sufrimiento

\- Mientras el malvado tirano planea su ascenso al trono- Tim asoma de un arbusto con un cuchillo de cartón- Arriba las manos vejestorio- dijo Tim sin mucha emoción

-¡Alto ahí rufián! - gritó Doni saliendo de otro arbusto- ¡No tocarás al rey grandísimo… grandísimo…- Doni quedó callado.

Benny salió del personaje para corregir a sus amigos- Vamos chicos ya habíamos hablado de esto, actuar es reaccionar, Tim te entablaste, sip ya lo dije, y Doni, eres bueno, solo debes aprenderte las líneas. Vayan a practicar mientras yo repaso mis líneas.

Tim y Doni se dirigieron detrás del escenario y Benny se quedó a un lado del escenario, de pronto Benny vio algo debajo de él, era una carta con un corazón, trató de recogerlo pero apenas su mano llegó al sobre este se alejó, a Benny le divirtió eso, así que decidió perseguir al pequeño sobre sin saber de dónde llegó. Llegó a un punto donde el sobre se detuvo y Benny pudo recogerlo. Abrió el sobre y lo leyó:

 _Toc Toc_

 _¿Quién es?_

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Delante de Benny había una puerta de cartón, Benny la abrió para encontrarse a una Luan con una rosa en la mano, Benny no sabía que decir, tenía la mente en blanco, estaba completamente sorprendido.

Benny se acercó a Luan, ambos estaban frente a frente debajo de esa puerta de cartón mirándose a los ojos- Si quiero- dijo Benny haciendo que Luan fuera la chica más feliz del mundo. Un momento arruinado por el agua que salió de la rosa haciendo que Luan riera, y Benny también.


	24. La cita

**Capítulo 23: La cita**

* * *

Las chicas estaban en la habitación de Lori charlando sobre cosas de la casa, y sobre qué comer en la merienda, hasta que vino Lincoln con una noticia- ¡Luan tiene una cita!

Con esa revelación las chicas gritaron como solo ellas pueden hacerlo, dando brinquitos y alzando los brazos.

-Hay que hacer que se vea bella- dijo Leni.

-Traeré las cosas- dijo Lola.

-Luna, música para la chica que tendrá una cita- propuso Lori.

-¡Hecho hermana!- dijo Luna tomando su belleza y rasgando las cuerdas haciendo que una melodía salvaje y hermosa se desprendiera.

En eso Luan llegó de la escuela, tenía la espalda contra la puerta con una sonrisa que solo puede interpretarse como angelical. Ella mientras se dirigía a su cuarto daba pasos de baile, de verdad estaba muy feliz. Entró a su habitación, tomó a su conejito y se dio vueltas y vueltas hasta caer en su cama, el pobre Gary estaba mareado por la emoción de Luan, de pronto unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta y sin avisar las chicas y Lincoln habían arribado a su cuarto.

-¡Tienes una cita!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-¡Lincoln nos lo dijo!

-Pequeño pillo- dijo Luan con los ojos entrecerrados a Lincoln.

-¿Cuándo va a ser?

-Bueno chicas, será mañana en la tarde después del teatro.

-¡No podemos esperar! ¡Preparemos todo desde ahora!- Y así las chicas tomaron a Luan y le hicieron probar distintos peinados, luego la tomaron y le hicieron probar diferentes atuendos. Fue una larga sección hasta que lograron encontrar el atuendo perfecto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Benny llegó a la residencia Loud, el sujeto estaba elegante, sufrió mucho por el peinado que le dedicó su madre para ese día, llevaba unos jeans grises con zapatos negros, una camisa blanca abotonada y una chompa roja. Trajo un ramo de rosas para la chica más linda que conoció. Tocó la puerta esperando a Luan, pero en lugar de eso la abrió el señor Lynn.

-Jordan, lo siento es decir Benny, pero qué gracioso cambio jajaja aún no me acostummbre.

-Buen día señor Loud.

-Ven pasa Benny, tendremos… una pequeña charla- la actitud amistosa del señor Lynn había cambiado a una más dura.

Benny se sentó en el sofá seguido del señor Lynn- Benny cuando nos conocimos, fuiste un chico bastante agradable y simpático, sin embargo hoy te voy a hablar como el padre de Luan, quiero que sepas que nadie lastima a mi pequeña- Lynn se acercó de una manera intimidante a Benny- Así que quiero que la protejas y que nada le pase a mi pequeña.

Benny tragó saliva- S-sí señor.

-Benny- Luan iba bajando por las escaleras, tanto Benny como al señor Lynn se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Luan se veía mejor peinada que antes, claro que aún seguía con su cola de caballo, se había puesto rubor bastante moderado para verse más linda de rostro, y llevaba puesto una camisa amarilla seguida de una chaqueta blanca, con unos jeans azules y unas botas blancas.

-Wow Luan, te ves como el cielo- dijo Benny haciendo alusión a los colores que Luan lleva puesto, azul, blanco y amarillo.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien apuesto.

-Y recuerden chicos quiero que Luan esté aquí antes de las siete de la noche ¿Quedó claro?- dijo este gritándole a Benny.

-S-señor, sí señor- Benny se puso erguido con nerviosismo haciendo que Luan soltara una ligera risita.

Los dos tortolos se iban mientras su familia los observaba irse- Vaya, Luan ya ha crecido ¿Verdad papá?... ¿Papá?- Lori se dio cuenta que Lynn señor estaba llorando mientras veía como Luan se iba.

* * *

Luan y Benny habían acordado ir al cine a ver una película, estaban parados frente al muro donde se encontraban los carteles de las películas en exhibición.

-Qué te parece… esta- Benny apuntaba a una película de terror.

-¿No crees que una película de terror es mucho para la primera cita?

-Quizás tengas razón- Benny buscaba alguna otra película para ver, pero ninguna se veía buena para la primera cita.

-¿Qué te parece esta?- Benny señalaba una película de ciencia ficción.

-¿Los Defensores del Universo?- preguntó Luan con incredulidad.

-Me han dicho maravillas de esa película.

-No lo sé, no soy fanática de la ciencia ficción.

-Hagamos un trato, vemos esta película y te llevo por un pastel de chocolate.

-¡Hecho!

La fila no fue tan larga, así que pasaron sin problemas a ver la película, pues a primeras instancias no parecía una película adecuada para la primera cita, pero Luan cada vez se veía más enganchada en la trama.

-¿Qué tal se ve?- decía Benny susurrando.

-Me impresionan los efectos especiales- decía Luan sonriente.

Luan no creyó poder disfrutar una película de ciencia ficción, pensó en intentar ver otras con Lincoln, muchas emociones surgieron al ver la película, mucha diversión hubo tras las ocurrencias de los personajes, también momentos tristes como el sacrificio de uno de los defensores, y los momentos de tensión cuando el malo parecía ganar. Luan y Benny miraban expectantes la película, entonces llegó la escena final, el funeral del defensor que se sacrificó para salvar al protagonista, todos en la sala de cine estaban callados dejando que las emociones que plasmaban la escena fluyeran, el defensor se convirtió en polvo de estrellas y se esparció por el espacio exterior mientras luces artificiales decoraban el espacio. Y aquí viene lo bueno, la escena donde el protagonista y su compañera se juntan viendo los fuegos artificiales en un romántico plano. Mientras Luan y Benny veían la escena sus corazones se aceleraron, trataron de ignorarlo y seguían comiendo las palomitas, oyendo la conmovedora música acompañando la escena, mientras trataban de tomar las palomitas sus manos se tocaron, pero esta vez no las evitaron, sino que decidieron juntarlas por primera vez, y así los nervios iban disminuyendo, pero ese calor interior seguía.

* * *

La película ya había terminado, Luan y Benny salieron de la sala de cines con un buen sabor de boca de la película y un sentimiento agradable.

-Bueno, la película no estuvo tan mal- admitió Luan.

-Así es, logró hacerme sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Jejeje. Sabes, he pensado si me dedico a hacer cine, después de todo, tengo una página llena de videos y muchos toques.

-Me parece genial, vas a hacer películas de comedia supongo.

-¿Pues de qué más?

-Tienes que contratarme de actor.

-Claro que lo haré, y tú debes traerme muchos Oscares jajaja.

-Jajaja

Ambos rieron mientras se dirigieron a la cafetería, Benny ordenó el mejor pastel de chocolate de la casa para Luan, pero el mesero le dijo que ese es el único pastel de chocolate que sirven, Benny lo aceptó, con modestia claro, todo ese asunto le causaban risa a Luan. Ambos comían mientras charlaban, pero ya no como amigos, sino como algo más.

Mientras tanto Lincoln caminaba junto a Clyde hablando sobre comics y superhéroes- Y entonces resultó que el padre era el verdadero malvado- dijo Lincoln.

-Noooo- dijo Clyde- Definitivamente debo ver la película.

-Hazlo, hay partes sorprendentes que no te he contado.

-¡Hola chicos!- una cabeza salió de los arbustos junto a Lincoln y Clyde.

-¡AAHHHH!- gritaron ambos.

-¡Risas! Casi nos causas un infarto- replicó Lincoln a la chica payaso.

-Lo siento por haberle hecho saltar el corazón jajaja.

-Hola Risas- dijo Clyde todo inocente.

-Hola risos. ¿Saben dónde está Luan? Tenía que ayudarme con mi presentación en una fiesta.

-Lo siento Risas, pero Luan está en una cita ahora- dijo Lincoln cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Una cita? Eso es genial- dijo Clyde.

-Una cita ¿Eh? Sería una lástima que alguien vaya a arruinarles la cita jejeje- Risas dio una risa malvada y desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

-Oh no, tendré que llamar a Luan- Lincoln intentó marcar a Luan pero su teléfono seguía apagado.

* * *

Luan y Benny habían acabado de comer en la cafetería y se habían dirigido al parque, todavía les quedaba una hora antes de volver a casa, se sentaron en una banca donde se podía ver todo el parque, aún habían niños jugando en las canchas y en los juegos, el sol ya se estaba poniendo pintando de naranja el día.

-Sabes Benny, hoy fue divertido- decía Luan con sinceridad.

-Sí que lo fue- Benny miraba a Luan a sus ojos, los veía con atención, Luan tenía unos hermosos ojos que brillaban gracias al solo junto a ellos.

-No estaría mal salir una vez más- comentó Luan acercando su rostro al de Benny.

-Sería muy divertido- Benny también acercaba su rostro al de Luan, solo faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que algo mágico pasara.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡AAAHHHH!

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Risas había aparecido de los arbustos que estaban detrás de la banca donde Benny y Luan estaban sentados.

-No, nada, nosotros solo estábamos- decían los dos al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo.

-Jajajaja. Luan lamento interrumpir tu día pero recuerda que tenías que ayudarme con una fiesta.

-Hay cielos, lo olvidé, lo siento.

-Tranquila Luan, empieza dentro de poco, pronto llegaremos, y tú chico lindo, vuelve a invitarla a salir otro día.

-Jaja bueno creo que ya es muy tarde, y ya deberíamos irnos- decía Benny mientras caminaba de espaldas.

-Sí, y yo llamaré a mi papá y decirle que llegaré un poco tarde porque fui a ayudar a Risas- decía Luan levantándose tratando de evitar el momento incómodo. Pues no hay nada más incómodo que casi besar al chico que te gusta y que te interrumpan cuando estás a punto de hacerlo.

-Bueno ya me voy- seguía hablando Benny- Fue divertido, nos vemos mañaaaa….

Benny se había distraído y tropezó con una roca haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre una pequeña fuente que estaba bajando una colina, el pobre chico terminó empapado. Ese inesperado momento hizo que a las dos chicas se les escapara una carcajada, claro que Benny se molestó, se estaban riendo de su desgracia, pero luego comenzó a reír también, pues la risa de Luan es contagiosa. Se verán otro día.

* * *

 **Hola chicos, con esto he terminado este especial de tres partes, ¿Qué por qué es de tres partes? Porque escribí estos capítulos el mismo día xD. Espero les haya gustado el desarrollo de la relación de Luan y Benny, los próximos capítulos serán de Lily y Luna, así que dejen sus ideas, estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre figuras retóricas y pienso utilizarlas en lo que queda de la serie, sin más que decir nos leemos luego, bendiciones y chao.**

 **PD: "Los Defensores del Universo" son una parodia de los Guardianes de la Galaxia, pero eso ya lo sabían xD**

 **Att: Might**


	25. Bebé al agua

**Capítulo 24: Bebé al agua**

* * *

Bajo el nido donde los cuerpos descansan en la pacífica noche, objetos volaban sin rumbo asegurado aterrizando en la colorida pared color salmón, Luan hacía limpieza debajo de su cama.

-¡Luan! ¿Podrías ayudarme bañando a Lily?- gritó Rita desde la cocina, estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras el esposo trabajaba.

-¡Voy en un chapuzón mamá! Jajajajaja.

Luan dejo la pila de objetos tirada por un lado de la habitación y se puso en marcha al reto más duro del hogar, hacer que la bebé se bañe. Entró en la habitación donde dormía la pequeña, claro que en ese momento la bebé estaba despierta jugando con el señor oso.

-Muy bien Lily, vamos a darte una pequeña ducha- decía Luan acercándose a levantar a Lily.

-¡Po-po!- la respuesta de Lily fue lanzar al señor oso a la cara de la comediante.

-Tus replicas no te salvarán pequeña- dijo Luan agarrando a Lily.

La castaña había llegado al baño, abrió las llaves de la tina y colocó el tapón para que no se escapara el agua, puso una buena cantidad de shampoo para bebé, de esos que no causan irritación. Ahora la tina estaba lista para recibir a la bebé, si tan solo hubiera una.

Lily había escapado alertando a Luan, pero no había llegado lejos desde el baño se podía ver como entraba a la habitación de Luan.

-No Lily, no a mi habitación- decía Luan mientras corría a detener a la pequeña intrusa.

Luan entró a sus aposentos pero la pequeña se había esfumado, comenzó a analizar cada rincón del cuarto, encontró un rastro de desastres que la guiarían a su hermanita, el desastre constaba de ropa tirada en el suelo, unas cuantas hojas con chistes sin terminas y varios juguetes de broma cómo el botón eléctrico, el cual Luan tuvo el desafortunado placer de pisarlo.

BZZZZ

-¡Lily!- Luan trataba de verse autoritaria pero todos saben que no le funciona.

Lily estaba escondida detrás de Luan con un par de platillos con los que en un instante golpeó a Luan dejándola temblando formando muchas Luan borrosas. Luan apenas recuperó la visión se pudo dar cuenta que Lily se había ido otra vez. Lily por su parte había llamado a Charles y lo había montado cual jinete y caballo, la pequeña corría escaleras abajo para que su hermana mayor no la lograra alcanzar.

Luan no se iba a dar por vencida, le dijo a su madre que bañará a la bebé ¡Y eso es justo lo que va a hacer!

Tuvo que correr hasta el patio trasero donde Charles ya todo agotado estaba corriendo, pero Lily estaba divirtiéndose tanto, que sería una lástima que Charles colapsara en el suelo. Lily por supuesto termino en el suelo mucho más sucia que antes, Lily debido al susto de la caída comenzó a llorar, eso le partía el corazón a Luan, así que como toda buena hermana mayor tenía que hacer a su hermanita hacer sentir mejor. Luan sacó de su bolsillo trasero, porque uno siempre va a necesitar bolsillo trasero, unas gafas y una nariz falsos para hacer reír a la pequeña bebé, esto calmó por unos momentos a Lily.

Con Lily un poco más calmada, Luan la llevó al baño a darle un divertido baño de burbujas, pero Lily aún no se quería bañar así que forcejeaba cual gato para no entrar en la tina, claramente no lo logró.

-Vamos Lily, cuando termine vas a rechinar de limpio jajaja- Lily dio una salpicada a Luan para que cerrara la boca- Sabes, cuando yo me bañaba me gustaba tener a mi divertido patito de hule- Luan le mostró a Lily la figurita de un pequeño patito y lo apretó un par de veces para que este emitiera sus soniditos.

Los chillidos del patito alegraron a Lily y esta con sus adorables risitas de bebé tomó al patito y con el comenzó a jugar en la tina, Luan con una esponja frotaba las partes sucias de Lily, y la pequeña podía observar como unas burbujas salían flotando en frente de ella, Lily vio una grandota en frente de su cara y pudo ver su reflejo, la burbuja reventó y Lily dio unas salpicadas de alegría.

La ducha terminó y Luan estaba vistiendo a Lily con su pijama- Muy bien Lily, no fue tan malo ¿Verdad?

-Patito- decía Lily con ternura.

-Está bien Lily, te dejaré al patito- Luan imitó sonidos de pato y le entregó a su hermanita el juguetito.

Lily lo tomó muy contenta y lo abrazó colocándose en su cunita, Luan le dio un beso en la frente a Lily y apagó las luces de la habitación para que pudiera dormir.

* * *

Globos, muchos globos de colores decoraban la casa Loud, y también muchas serpentinas color Lila, Lily estaba en la clásica sillita de bebé con un gorro de fiesta y con un pequeño pastelito glaseado de mora, en el pequeño glaseado había una vela, alrededor de Lily estaba toda su familia, sus 10 hermanos, sus padres, sus abuelos y tíos.

Todos cantándole a la dulce bebé que tenga un feliz cumpleaños, después que cantaran la canción el señor Lynn le pidió a su hija que sople la vela, Lily trató haciendo ruiditos con la lengua mientras salpicaba saliva sobre el pastel, pero al final logró apagar dicha flama.

-¡Muy bien señores es hora del espectáculo!- Luan había planeado un gran acto para la pequeña Loud.

Estaba con una peluca anaranjada, una nariz roja, ropa colorida, y zapatos gigantescos.

-¡La payasa quiere desearle a la dulce niña!- Al decir dulce Luan saca pastel con crema- ¡Un feliz, feliz cumpleaños!- Luan estaba a punto de lanzarle el pastel a Lily, pero el resto de la familia había planeado un contraataque contra la payasa, dejándola a ella cubierta de glaseado.

-¡Creo que abatieron el espectáculo! Jajajajja ¿Entienden?- Luan se rió de su propio chiste mientras Lily daba pequeñas caminatas hacia su hermana y con su pastelito de cumpleaños le estrellaba la cara embarrándola en la cara causando risas de su familia.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, pero tierno a mi parecer, saben, esto está yendo muy bien, hace una semana debía 6 capítulos, ahora debo solo 2 jaja. Perdonen si los capítulos son muy cortos y quizás algo forzados, pero con la escuela y trabajos he intentado encontrar tiempo, porque pienso respetar la fecha límite de entrega. Pero tranquilos que después de la fecha límite voy a relajarme y tomar mi tiempo, y subiré la calidad de los capítulos, el siguiente será el último enfocado a las hermanas, y será de nadie más y nadie menos que... (No se porque hago esto si ustedes ya saben) Luna Loud, la hermana por excelencia de Luan, y no es porque sea su compañero de cuarto jeje. Pienso dedicarle su tiempo a Luna, espero hacer algo decente al menos. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, son necesarios para desarrollar la relación de Luan con sus hermanas. No haré uno de Lincoln porque el ya tiene los suyos en la serie original, además porque tengo otro fic dedicado a su cumpleaños, y también porque Linc es el tercer personaje importante en este fic aunque no aparezca mucho. Sin más que decir, nos vemos para la próxima, les mando mis saludos, bendiciones, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	26. Video musical

**Capítulo 25: Video musical**

* * *

Ya son las siete de la noche, y Luna había arribado a su casa, no lo puede hacer más tarde porque no tendrá libertad por más de un mes para ir a conciertos con sus amigos. Esta semana estuvo loca con los ensayos, ella y su banda están planeando crear un video musical para subirlo a la red, solo necesitaban a alguien con la suficiente creatividad y experiencia para filmar un asombroso video, y mientras Luna pensaba todo es subía las escaleras y estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación, pero antes de entrar escuchó que Luan estaba grabando un video para su página web.

-Entonces el pez decidió subir su video a la red, jajaja ¿Entienden? Y hablando de peces mejor zambullámonos a lo más profundo de la buena comedia…

Luna asomó la cabeza a la habitación y pudo observar como Luan tomó un pescado de hule y sin ninguna razón comenzó a pegarse a ella misma. Luego se le ocurrió una idea de donde puede conseguir una directora barata para su video.

-Y con eso damas y caballeros, concluimos la programación de hoy, buenas noches y cuidado con los sueños húmedos jajaja- Luan dijo eso despidiéndose con el pescado.

Después de eso Luan apagó la cámara y la llevó a guardar.

-Hola sis- dijo Luna con su entusiasmo habitual.

-Hola Luna, ¿Qué tal los ensayos?

-Andan bien, muy bien, y estamos planeando filmar un video.

-Genial, ¿De qué sería?

-Un video musical sobre una canción que habla sobre la cruda realidad contra la maravillosa fantasía.

-Muy maravillosos jajaja

-Y estuve pensando, si te gustaría a ti grabar el video.

Luan saltó de la cama y comenzó a saltar de alegría- Nada me gustaría más hermana, cuenta conmigo.

-Súper, mañana después de la escuela, te llevaré a los ensayos.

-Bien, voy a planear todo para mañana, y llevaré mis maravillosas ideas.

* * *

Ya es mañana después de la escuela, Luna llevó a Luan a la chochera de su amigo Chunk donde conocerá a la banda y con ellos se familiarizará para empezar. Luna presentó a Luan a sus compañeros, Chunk, también estaban Taby y Sam.

-Bien Luan te presento a la banda.

-Mucho gusto rockeros.

Luan puso la cámara en posición, les dio la señal a los músicos para que comiencen con la canción.

-Cuéntenme más de la canción- preguntó Luan mientras ajustaba el plano.

-Verás la canción mezcla el rock con un poco de punk, también le agregamos un poco de música country y…

-Yo traje un violín.

-Y Sam trajo un violín- explicó Luna.

-Bien, ensayo de video toma 1- indicó Luan con el dedo dándole la señal a la banda de que comiencen a tocar.

Y así lo hizo la banda, la música empezó con ligeros golpeteos de la batería de Chunk seguido por una intervención rápida de Luna.

-¡Corte!- Los presentes se veían incrédulos por la interrupción de Luan- El inicio fue bueno, pero siento que le falta algo.

Luan salió corriendo y regresó como el rayo con un montón de serpentinas.

-¿De dónde sacó las serpentinas?- preguntó Chunk mientras Luan las regaba por todas partes.

-Al cuarto le hacía falta más color, ahora sí, acción- La banda volvió a empezar con su tocada.

-¡Corte!- Pero Luan los volvió a interrumpir. Luan no estaba del todo convencida por cómo estaba quedando el video, solo habían pasado un segundo y siente que le falta algo, tal vez más cosas raras, enseguida Luan fue y le trajo a Chunk una máscara de caballo, luego fue con Taby y la hizo vestir con atuendos de los soldados británicos, con unas gafas de flores, y fue con Sam y la vistió con una peluca agro castaña, y le puso unos trapos encima, y un collar con el símbolo de la paz, el de dos dedos. Luan tomó distancia para verlos detenidamente.

-No me gusta mucho el ambiente, vayamos a un lugar más abierto.

Así fue como Luan llevó a Luna y a su banda al parque para tener un ambiente mucho más colorido que unas serpentinas- Respiren profundo el aroma de la naturaleza compañeros, este me causa mucha inspiración- decía Luan mientras observaba el paisaje, y delante de ella había un árbol donde una mamá pájaro daba de comer a sus bebés regurgitándoles en su boca.

-Bien chicos, vamos desde arriba- dijo Luna ya con esperanzas de tocar todo completo- Y uno, y dos, y uno dos tres cuatro.

-¡Corte!

-¡OH VAMOS!- gritó Luna ya molesta- ¡¿Qué acaso quieres que nos vistamos como payasos?!

-Discúlpame, pero trato de hacer una obra maestra para mi hermana musical- dijo Luan ofendida por los gritos de Luna.

-Oye, no necesitamos una obra de arte, necesitamos un video musical asombroso para hacernos conocer.

-¿Y qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer?- las dos hermanas comenzaron a acercarse mientras discutían.

-No estás deteniendo con tus absurdas ideas- replicó Luna.

-Aunque el ambiente del parque es muy lindo.

-¡CALLATE TABY!- gritaron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo haciendo que Taby se tape la boca.

-No sé para que fui a pedirte ayuda en primer lugar.

-Bueno ya no quiero participar en tu tonto video.

Luna los obligó a volver a casa, podría decirse que fue un momento incómodo para los presentes en la camioneta de Chunk, el aire era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Las chicas volvieron a su casa, todavía era muy temprano así que Luna se dirigió a la cochera para tocar con el volumen a tope y sin que nadie la moleste, por su parte Luan fue a su habitación donde tomó al señor Cocos para tener alguien con quien desquitarse del día.

-¿Puedes creerlo señor Cocos? Acepto gustosa la oferta de Luna de dirigir su video musical, y ella critica todas mis ideas- decía Luan como si la hubieran insultado como nunca antes.

-Vamos cariño, todos sabemos que tus ideas son las mejores- decía el señor Cocos.

-¡Lo ves!

-Sin embargo, creo que te aprovechaste mucho del video.

-¿A qué te refieres señor Cocos?

-Al fin y al cabo, el video era de Luna y de su banda, no para ti.

-Tienes razón, creo que no fue justo de mi parte haberle replicado.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer querida?

-Me disculparé con Luna y volveré a hacer el video, si es que me perdona.

Luan se dispuso a salir de su habitación, correr a la chochera, apagar los amplificadores y decirle a Luna que siente haber sido tan cretina y controladora con el video, pero justo al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Luna, al parecer ella estaba a punto de tocar la puerta ya que tenía su puño alzado.

-Oye yo quería- hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo provocándoles una risa- Tu primero, no habla tú, jajaja basta.

-Bien, yo quería disculparme- decía Luna.

-No, la que se quiere disculpar soy yo, fui muy controladora y egoísta.

-Pero yo no supe apreciar tu esfuerzo… ¿Estamos bien?

Luan vio a Luna por un segundo con ternura antes de abrazarla- Estamos bien.

-Vuelve a hacer el video.

-Lo haré, y esta vez, lo haremos juntas.

* * *

Mucho tiempo después, es el cumpleaños de Luna, estaban celebrando en casa, todos los chicos de la clase de Luna estaban y también su banda, Chunk tomaba ponche y Taby tomaba juguito legal para niños. Estaban oyendo música rockera en el patio donde habían muchos decorados con globos morados, algunas calaveras, y muchas decoraciones con temática musical, incluso el fabuloso Mick Swagger había asistido a la fiesta de su fan número uno, al llegar había hecho desmayar a la mayoría de personas, pero después todos ser relajaron y Mick se sentó en una mesa firmando autógrafos, y le dedicó uno especial de cumpleaños a Luna Loud, ella casi se vuelve a desmayar.

Luna y Sam platicaban cuando un sonido les llamó la atención a ellas y a todos los invitados, era Luan chocando su copa con una cuchara- Damas y caballeros, ante ustedes me permito presentarles el asombroso video de Luna y su banda- dijo Luan activando la gran pantalla instalada en el patio, con una señal Lisa activó el proyector permitiendo ver los clásicos números en cuenta regresiva de las películas.

La primera toma constaba de un plano panorámico de Royal Woods alejándose mientras la imagen se desenfocaba mostrando otra escena, esta vez con la banda empezando a tocar. Primero comenzó con la intervención de Luna acompañada de ligeros golpes de la batería de Chunk. La escena cambió a Luna cantando con el sol iluminando su rostro, luego una escena de Taby tocando el bajo con gracia y elegancia.

Luego siguió una escena de la banda caminando en fila recorriendo el parque, luego se veía a la banda divirtiéndose en el parque en un día de campo, en algún momento Taby estaba en la cima de la resbaladera tocando su bajo. Se podía ver como los niños jugaban con cometas mientras Luna seguía cantando.

 _Todo lo puedes hacer_

 _Si te logras fortalecer_

 _Tus sueños se harán realidad_

Luna junto con Sam y Taby cantaban el coro, mientras aves volaban alrededor de ellos, fue aquí cuando los efectos especiales cortesía de Lisa comenzaron a relucir, pues la pequeña genio con programas sofisticados, los efectos hicieron a Luna flotar mientras el día se volvía noche y la luz del sol iluminando el cuerpo de Luna se volvía, pues, la luna, fue cuando Luna deleitó al público con su solo de guitarra, después del solo Sam acompañó la canción con un poco de violín, y para el gran final, la cámara se deslizaba hacia atrás mientras la banda se alzaba con esplendor, Chunk estaba en una plataforma, Luna, Taby y Sam estaban en una plataforma más abajo tocando rodeados de luces destellantes y fuegos artificiales decorando el fondo del escenario, y todo eso con pantalla verde.

La presentación del video había finalizado, y como podía esperarse el público lo ovacionó con un aplauso, la banda pasó frente al público siendo alabados por la gente, la banda alzó los brazos e hiso reverencia, Luna tomó a Luna para que también recibiera los halagos que mandaba el público, en eso ambas hermanas eran levantadas por Chunk mientras la gente les seguían aplaudiendo. Terminando la noche con el brillo de la fiesta en sus rostros, y el éxito de su trabajo en equipo.

* * *

 **Episodio final de las aventuras de Luan y sus hermanas, ahora solo falta uno y podré descansar, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me vino la inspiración mucho tiempo atrás espero haberlo hecho bien, déjenme sus opiniones en las reviews.**

 **Ahora sí, solo me enfocaré en la trama principal, díganme ¿Cuál de todos los capítulos enfocados en las hermanas fue su favorito?, en lo personal mi favorito es el de Lori, sin nada más que decir, me despido, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **PD: La canción que canta Luna está basada en la canción "Se hacen realidad" de Ancud, quizás no sea la gran cosa pero a mi me gusta.**

 **Att: Might**


	27. Día de los inocentes

**Capítulo 26: Día de los inocentes**

* * *

La casa Loud, son las tres en punto de la tarde, nos adentramos a la habitación de un joven niño albino, el cual está haciendo unos arreglos en su habitación.

-Oh, hola chicos- dice Lincoln mientras carga una caja pesada a su habitación- Hace tiempo que no los veo, bueno de seguro se preguntarán, Lincoln ¿Qué estás cargando? Bueno, como podrán saber, mañana es el día de los inocentes, y como lo inocentes que somos, Luan nos aplastará con todo tipo de bromas.

Lincoln se detiene y deja la caja sobre su cama, luego se apoya sobre ella- Muchas cosas han pasado desde el último primero de abril, lo más destacable que puedo recalcar es que Luan ha conocido un chico llamado Jordan, el cual comenzamos a llamar Benny, es un buen chico, y parecen llevarse muy bien, incluso han tenido dos citas, aunque Luan diga que solo tuvieron una, yo esperaba que ese chico fuera la salvación para nosotros, una distracción para que Luan se olvidara del día de las bromas y se enfocara en Benny. Pero al parecer eso no sucederá es por eso que me ven alistando un montón de comida en bolsas, mi laptop, y las tablas para sellar la puerta de la habitación.

Lincoln había terminado de hablar y se dispuso a clavar la madera en la puerta de su habitación mientras sus hermanas alistaban su propia protección contra Luan, hasta que un grito de Lori los detuvo- Chicos reunión en mi habitación ¡Ahora!

Los hermanos quedaron confundidos por la noticia de una reunión justo cuando deberían estar alistando sus habitaciones para la llegada de la loca. Ya todos estaban en la habitación de Lori y tomaron asiento en el espacio que pudieron tener.

-Atención hermanos- decía Lori mientras usaba su sandalia como mazo- Luan quiere decir unas palabras- claro que para el resto de hermanos, no es una noticia grata.

-Damas, y Lincoln, hoy quiero dar un pequeño aviso- decía Luan con una postura seria.

-¿Qué será Luan? ¿Acaso nos darás detalles sobre cómo nos vas a torturar?- decía Luna con clara expresión de molestia similar a la de sus demás hermanos.

-Noup.

-¿Acaso es una broma previa al día de las bromas?- preguntó Lola.

-Noup, mañana no celebraré el día de las bromas con ustedes.

La declaración de Luan dejó sorprendidos a los presentes dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-¿Escuche bien?- dijo el padre entrando de repente a la habitación, junto con la madre- ¿Luan no celebrará el día de las bromas?

-No papá- dijo Luan.

-Pero que alivio-quiero decir, es un lástima- dijo Rita fingiendo decepción.

-¿Por qué no lo harás?- preguntó Leni todo inocente recibiendo un leve pellizco de Lori.

-Tengo planeado ir al parque con Benny mañana, tengo varias sorpresas para él- dijo Luan mientras juntaba los dedos y dejaba salir una sonrisa maquiavélica.

En vez de sospechar lo que Luan podría hacer con el pobre chico, la familia de Luan dio un suspiro de romanticismo y comenzaron a imaginar qué clase de cita tendrán ellos en el parque, claro que la mayoría imaginó un picnic.

-Aw, que ternura que mi bebita tenga su tercera cita- dijo Rita abrazando a Luan y sonrojándola.

-Uno, no es una cita, y dos, solo hemos tenido una- contradijo Luan.

-¿Qué hay de la vez que Benny te invitó un helado?- dijo Lincoln.

-Esa no fue una cita- dijo Luan cruzándose los brazos.

-Claro que lo fue- dijo Leni.

-Literalmente, es una de las mejores primeras citas que alguien podría tener- dijo Lori.

-La mejor para mí, sería ir a un lago congelado a patinar- dijo Lola.

-Según mis estudios sobre relaciones humanos- dijo Lisa sacando sus cálculos- Sí es una cita.

Y podría hablar sobre el debate que tuvieron los Loud sobre si era una cita o no pero es mejor pasar a otra escena, por primera vez en la vida, los Loud durmieron bien la mañana del primero de abril… pero no es el fin.

* * *

El gallo cantó, en alguna granja en Royal Woods, y los Loud no podrían estar más relajados, Lincoln durmió como tronco con la confianza de que Luan no los molestaría ese día, salió de su cuarto para ir al baño y…

 **SPLASH**

-¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que los dejaría sin una broma en este día? ¡No sean tan crédulos Louds! JAJAJAJA- Dijo Luan en el pasillo escuchando como a toda su familia le caía un balde de charco de agua, Luan se limpió una lágrima y recogió su mochila para irse al parque- Bueno, me gustaría estar así todo el día pero ya debo irme.

Luan se despidió de Lincoln dándole un beso en el cabello mojado del chico, claro que este no quitó su expresión de molestia, vio a Luan irse y fue cuando por fin se pudo relajar- Por fin, un día casi libre de bromas de Lua… ¡Rayos!- Lincoln vio que la fila del baño ya se alargó con diez hermanas empapadas.

Las horas pasaban en la casa Loud, la familia salía y venía de sus actividades, se quedaron en casa debido a que no tenían nada más que hacer, toda la familia estaba en la sala sin hacer nada y con un extraño sentimiento a, aburrimiento.

Lincoln cambiaba de canales debido a que no había nada interesante, junto a él estaban Luna con una guitarra tocando una sola nota, Lisa haciendo algunos cálculos en su libreta, Leni observando una revista de modas y Lori viendo su teléfono. El señor Lynn se quedaba en un sillón apoyando la cabeza viendo como Lincoln cambiaba de canales, Rita tejía un poco, estaría escribiendo para una historia, pero tenía bloqueo creativo. Lana y Lynn estaban jugando un juego de mesa en el suelo… Lily jugaba con sus juguetitos de bebé, Lucy leía una novela y Lola se veía en el espejo. Lincoln se aburrió de cambiar de canal y lanzó el control al aire el cual era atrapado por el señor Lynn quien siguió cambiando de canales.

-Argh- Lincoln dio un gruñido de aburrimiento, se levantó de sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a preparase un vaso con agua.

Después de servirse el vaso Lincoln observó en la mesa de la cocina uno de los cojines ruidosos de Luan, lo tomó y lo observó por un rato, luego dirigió su mirada a la sala, se acercó a un asiento vacío y con suma cautela espero a que volviera Lori, y al hacerlo Lincoln soltó el cojín debajo de Lori haciendo que este suene dejando en ridículo a Lori y que todos se rieran.

-¡LINCOLN!-Lori estaba dispuesta a aplastar a Lincoln pero no podía debido al grito de "Día de las broma" así que solo tomó asiento.

Pasaron unos minutos después de esa pequeña broma y los Loud ya no estaban tan aburridos- Saben chicos- dijo el señor Lynn- creo que estiraré las piernas un poco- el señor Lynn se dirigió apresurado a la cocina, tomó un pastel de crema y se dispuso a lanzárselo al primero que vea pero apenas entro a la sala activó un mecanismo que hizo que un balde de agua le cayera encima.

-Gracias por el pastel padre- dijo Lisa colocándose cerca de su padre y tomando el pastel- y por cierto "Feliz día de las bromas".

Lisa comía gustosa el pastel junto con las pequeñas, y luego todos volvieron a su aburrida rutina, Lynn padre por su parte se fue decepcionado de que su broma no funcionara, se sentó haciendo pucheros en el sillón.

-Saben, extraño a Luan- se atrevió a decir Lincoln.

-Yo no, me alegra que no tenga que depilar mis cejas- respondió Lori.

-Debo admitir, que si Luan bajara la intensidad de sus jugarretas este día en particular sería más estimPulante- dijo Lisa.

-Oigan, quieren ir donde Luan- se le ocurrió a Leni.

-No lo sé cariño, está en su cita- dijo Rita.

-Oigan, Luan nos ha gastado muchas bromas todos los años, creo que nos merecemos hacerle una pequeña broma- argumentó Lola.

Debido también a que no tenían nada más que hacer, todos fueron a Vanzilla directo al parque de Royal Woods a interrumpir el día de campo de Luan y Benny.

* * *

Vanzilla llegó al parque, un parque lleno de árboles por doquier, les pareció curioso porque eligieron ir a ese parque teniendo al que tenía juegos y una buena vista.

Decidieron entrar a sorprender a Luan, saltando de los arbustos y asustándola junto con Benny, se adentraban más al bosque y algo les comenzó a preocupar, tenían una muy mala espina. Lincoln iba por detrás del grupo y al parecer había tirado con su pie una cuerda que conectaba a un arbusto, de repente una ráfaga de jamón salió y casi golpea a Lincoln, este a duras penas logró esquivarlo, Lana se acercó a oler el jamón.

- _Sniff Sniff_ , este jamón, está… podrido- lo que dijo Lana hizo que toda la familia hiciera un mueca de asco.

-Pero ¿Por qué abría una trampa aquí en el parque?... Oh oh- Lo que dijo Lori los hizo darse cuenta, eso y el hecho de que una lluvia de globos de agua saliera de los árboles y amenazara con empaparlos a todos y cada uno.

Obviamente su sentido común les dijo que corrieran, y cualquier persona sensata lo haría caso, y ellos también. Comenzaron a correr y esquivar cada uno de los globos que se estrellaban incluso a centímetros de distancia de ellos, tomaron un desvío que los salvó de esa lluvia.

-Pero en qué clase de demencia este metida esta niña- dijo Lynn padre angustiado y con una mano en el pecho.

-Bien, lo que siempre debemos hacer en esta clase de situaciones es mantenernos juntos y jamás separar- decía Lincoln antes de darse cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo- ¡Rayos!

Lori y Leni caminaban entre los árboles, parecían haberse perdido, Lori trató de llamar a su familia pero siempre en el bosque se pierde la señal, trató de subirse a los árboles para conseguir un poco de señal.

-Lori no creo que sea buena idea.

-Por favor Leni, yo sé lo que hago- La rama se quebró haciendo que Lori caiga sobre fango- Ni una palabra Leni.

Unas bolsas sospechosas salieron de los árboles las cuales tenían números en cuenta regresiva- ¡Leni corre!- Leni hizo caso a Lori y comenzó a correr mientras las bolsas explotaban liberando grandes cantidades de lodo esparciéndose por doquier -¡Ahhh no mi cabello!

Por otra parte Lisa se encontraba con las gemelas, haciendo cálculos y midiendo la dirección del viento con su dedo.

-Lisa ¿Dónde estamos?

-Tranquilas hermanas, nos guiaré hasta la salida, solo debemos ir al sur, y el musgo nos indicará dónde se encuentra el norte, sin olvidar la orientación que nos puede brindar el sol- y Lisa seguía presumiendo sobre su intelecto.

-Lamento romper tus ilusiones Lisa pero las nubes están ocultando el sol, y sin mencionar que no he visto una pizca de musgo en lo largo del camino- dijo Lana.

-Qué raro, debe ser por la temporada sin lluvia- decía Lisa.

-Oigan chicas, creo que debemos correr- dijo Lola al momento que las tres hermanas emprendió carrera debido a la ráfaga de balas de pintura que se dispara por diferentes direcciones.

Por otro lado, Luna junto con Lynn y Lucy se encontraban por su parte buscando al resto.

-¡Mamá!

-Mamá.

-¡Papá!

-Papá.

-¡Podrías gritar más fuerte Lucy! ¿Cómo crees que te encontraríamos si te logras perder?- replicó Lynn.

-Soy experta en escabullirme y regresar al lugar de origen, si alguien debe preocuparse de perderse son ustedes.

La discusión de esas dos fue callada por el grito de Luna- ¡Silencio chicas trato de sacarnos de aquí!- Luna se agachó para ver el rastro conformado por un par de bolsas de gas usadas- Si nuestra familia ya cayó en las bromas de Luan, entonces debemos seguir el rastro de destrucción.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ¿Y si nos encontramos con Luan?- preguntó Lynn preocupada.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Lynn.

-Tal vez nos encontremos con Benny, síganme, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

-Oh tal vez sea parte de esto.

En otra parte del bosque estaban Lynn padre y Rita junto con la pequeña Lily.

-¿No sabes dónde quedó Vanzilla?

-Claro que lo sé, estaba eh…- Lynn no tenía ni idea.

-Po-po.

-Tienes toda la razón Lily- dijo Rita mirando con molestia a su esposo.

-Tranquila familia, encontraré a los demás y nos sacaré de este embrollo- decía Lynn mientras levantaba unas rocas del suelo- Si alguien conoce la locura de Luan soy yo.

-Espero que mis niños estén bien- esperaba Rita, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido entre los árboles- Eh cariño- El ruido se hacía más frecuente- Lynn tenemos que irnos- antes de que pudieran reaccionar una figura salió de los árboles y les apuntó con una bazuca.

-¡AAAHHHH!- los padres gritaron del susto, menos Lily.

-¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Era Luan ese personaje misterioso, tenía una máscara para cubrirse de la pintura y otras cosas, junto con un traje de soldado con chaleco incluido, y botas.

-¡Luan! ¿Pero es que acaso estás demente?- gritó Rita.

-¿Qué?

-No no, cariño ella es una genio, nos hizo creer que iría con Benny al parque pero solo era parte de su broma ¿No es verdad cielo?- Lynn padre creía tener la razón.

-Eh no papá, de verdad vine con Benny al parque-cuando Luan dijo eso una ráfaga de pintura estaba saliendo de lo oscuro queriendo atinar a Luan.

-Síganme- Luan disparaba justo donde salía la pintura para hacer que se aleje- vayan por esos arbustos, los alcanzaré después. Luan sacó una bola de uno de sus bolsillos y lo lanzó hacia los disparos de pintura desprendiendo una gran cantidad de humo dando oportunidad a Luan y a sus padres de escapar.

Mientras tanto Lincoln se escabullía por los árboles, y usaba todo su entrenamiento viendo televisión para volver a Vanzilla- No puede ser, es obvio que jamás debemos separarnos, ahora tengo que buscar a mi familia para volver a Vanzilla y…

Una explosión se oyó de la parte suroeste de donde estaba Lincoln, trató de escabullirse pero se estrelló con un árbol, de este salió una gran cantidad de harina pero Lincoln logró esquivarla a tiempo, claro que no pudo esquivar el guante de box que salió de un agujero de los árboles. El golpe lo hizo tropezar con otro árbol, o lo que parecía ser otro árbol, en realidad era un sujeto disfrazado de militar quien apuntó con una bazuca al rostro de Lincoln.

-En la cara no que soy actor- gritó el pobre chico desesperado.

-¿Lincoln?- El sujeto se quitó la máscara dejando ver que era Benny.

-¿Benny? ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?! ¡Exijo una explicación!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Benny ayudó a Linc a levantarse- Pensé que solo me enfrentaría a Luan.

-¿Enfrentarte a Luan?

-Sí, hace tiempo hicimos planes para atacarnos entre nosotros el día de las bromas, y hablando de eso ¿No has visto a Luan?

-No pero… ¿Entonces no tenemos que estar aquí?

-Claro que no.

-Fiu es un alivio, sin embargo no creo que las chicas lo sepan ¿Me ayudas a encontrarlas?

-De hecho resulta que tengo un equipo extra por si se me daña el que tengo, vamos a mi guarida.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi guarida!- era una pequeña cueva lleva de cajas con municiones de bromas.

-Wow Luan, ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

-Entre semana, claro que procuré jamás llegar tarde a casa.

-Esa es mi niña- Rita aprueba a Luan con una señal de mano, Luan responde a la señal de Rita- Bien familia, si quieren salir deben ponerse esto- Luan les dio a sus padres unos cascos contra manchas, y uno a Lily también- Para salir, de aquí, primero hay que vencer a Benny.

Lo que parecía un encuentro amistoso entre dos amigos, se convirtió en una guerra contra dos bandos, primeros por parte de Benny y Lincoln, quienes encontraron a Lori y Leni cubiertas de lodo, claro que les dieron un gran susto pero después de revelar que eran ellos las reclutaron para su equipo, igualmente con las pequeñas quienes fueron encontradas primero por el equipo de Luan, y las últimas, Luna, Lynn y Lucy fueron reclutadas por el equipo de Lincoln y Benny.

Cada bando estaba en su respectiva guarida, preparándose con armaduras improvisadas y pintando sus cachetes con líneas negras, poniéndose bandas con municiones y cargando sus propias bazucas.

Sin saberlo, la familia Loud entera se adentró a la guerra de bromas disparándose entre ellos pintura, jamón podrido, globos con agua, harina, huevos, y levadura para quedar como un pastel humanos, como Lana, quien recibió burlas de Lola.

El último bando que quede de pie ganaría la contienda, todos estaban en el suelo siendo los últimos Benny y Luan, esta última corría mientras disparaba pintura a Benny mientras se le acababa la munición al igual que al chico, cogieron bolsas de gas y se las lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Luan tomó impulso saltando desde el trasero de Lynn padre para rematar un pastel de crema contra Benny, pero este la esquivó lanzándole un globo de agua en la cara, la suciedad del lodo les estaban impidiendo ver así que se quitaron las máscaras.

-Te ves muy guapo galán jajaja.

-Luces igual que una doncella.

Ambos estaban diciéndose cumplidos sarcásticos ya que ambos tenían la cara sucia y sudada, seguían debatiéndose como el maestro de todas las bromas hasta que Luan empujó a Benny a un árbol dónde le cayeron un balde de agua, plumas, harina y dos zarigüeyas quedando el pobre chico sobre el suelo.

-¡Sí! Yuju ¡Soy la reina de todas las bromas!- Luan lanzó su arma al suelo y comenzó a bailar.

-¡No cantes victoria ahora Luan!

Luan había dejado un cabo suelo, con cabello blanco intacto de suciedad, Lincoln había estado escondido buscando la oportunidad para atacar, y la encontró, apuntó su bazuca hacia Luan y la embistió con una ráfaga de pintura dejándola en el suelo, y con la cara llena de colores, amarillo, verde y rojo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡¿Quién es el mejor?! ¡Lincoln es el mejor!- Lincoln hacía su baile de la victoria, mientras toda su familia se levantaba y se daba un buen estirón, también sonrientes ya que les contagiaba la alegría de Lincoln.

-Bien hecho hermanito lograste ganar…- admitió Luan hasta que vio algo.

Lincoln seguía bailando cuando piso un cable que dirigía a una trampa que sostenía unos troncos, estos fueron con tanta velocidad a Lincoln que su golpe fue bastante duro, pero lo peor de todo fue que el ángulo de los troncos estaba mal colocado y estos fueron a las piernas de Lincoln dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡Lincoln!- su familia corrió apresurada a socorrerlo, pues jamás se esperaron que algo así ocurriera, pero la más afectada de ellos se quedó inmóvil en su sitio.

-Lisa, rápido ¿qué tiene Lincoln?- ordenó desesperada Lori.

Lisa con pesar bajó la mirada y dijo- Una ligera fisura en el brazo… y las dos piernas fracturadas.

La familia se espantó al recibir esa noticia, pero fue peor en Luan, quien se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa y de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Luan, es no era tu…- Benny no se atrevía a completar la frase debido a cómo se veía Luan ahora.

Los Loud levantaron a Lincoln y lo ayudaron a llegar a Vanzilla, pero Luan no se movía de su puesto, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas escurriendo la pintura que tenía en la cara, su familia ya se había alejado bastante de ella, y como si el mundo supiera que fue su culpa, el día se tornó nublado y comenzó a llover, Luan seguía sin moverse y solo Benny se quedó a su lado.

* * *

 **Hola chicos, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Este vendría a ser el capítulo intermedio de la serie, estamos en la mitad. La primera mitad vimos a Luan enamorada, ahora la veremos en conflicto, ¿Qué ocurrirá después? ¿Luan dejará de hacer bromas? ¿Será marginada por ese accidente? ¿Cómo reaccionará Lincoln con Luan ahora?**

 **Gracias chicos por el apoyo y por seguir esta serie hasta ahora, díganme ¿Cuál es su capítulo favorito hasta ahora? Sin más que decir nos vemos, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	28. Culpa

**Capítulo 27: Culpa**

* * *

Bajo las estrellas, Luan dormía plácidamente en su habitación, no era cierto. Luan se movía mucho bajo sus sábanas, no podía dormir, se despertó de golpe, estaba hiperventilando. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina, la casa estaba totalmente tranquila debido a que toda la familia estaba dormida, pero de alguna forma se sentía sola. Fue a la cocina, se preparó un vaso con agua y se la tomó con tranquilidad, algo no se sentía bien.

Fue cuando ella sintió un olor a quemado y comenzó a sentir calor, la idea que se le pasó por la mente la puso alterada. Salió a paso apresurado de la cocina para encontrarse con una escena de terror.

Subía por las escaleras temblando como su casa tenía un ambiente amarillento, pero no se veían flamas por ninguna parte, lo que la tenía perturbada eran las manchas rojas decorando cada esquina de la casa, como si una lata de pintura roja se hubiera estrellado ahí, o eso es lo que ella esperaba que fuera, pintura roja.

Fue a las habitaciones de sus hermanas pero no encontró a nadie en su cama, y en cada habitación había desorden, como si hubiera ocurrido un torbellino en cada escena. La última habitación que revisó fue la de Lincoln, esa estaba mucho peor que las otras. Al salir de la habitación de Lincoln se encontró con un rastro de objetos, juguetes de sus hermanos y objetos que ellas usan.

Un rastro que la guió a su peor pesadilla, bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su familia esparcida por toda la sala, estaban acostados con múltiples heridas, ella se tapó la boca por la impresión que tuvo, quería gritar pero la voz no le salía. Veía como ninguna de sus hermanas, ni sus padres mostraban un rastro de vida. Fue cuando observó a Lincoln a lo lejos. Tenía las piernas rotas. Cubierta totalmente de manchas rojas, ella se acercó a él, quería con todo su corazón que no estuviera muerto.

Los deseos pueden cumplirse, pues Lincoln la tomó del cuello para decirle unas palabras que apenas se escuchaban- Luan… por… q-qué.

Después de decir eso Lincoln perdió toda la conciencia, y se veía como sus ojos se apagaban, Luna gritó muchas veces No, pidiéndole disculpas a Lincoln. Luego escuchó una risa que surgía a sus espaldas, Luan se levantó a observar qué era. Era un espejo, las risas provenían de ahí. Luan se acercó, y se vio ahí. Completamente deformada, se veía como una lunática, con maquillaje mal puesto, su cabello despeinado, con ropas púrpuras rasgadas, y sus labios estaban pintados con rojo, un rojo embarrado de manera grotesca, su reflejo salió del espejo, y con una sonrisa sádica comenzó a estrangularla.

* * *

Despierta. Luan despierta abruptamente de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Su despertar fue acompañado de un fuerte relámpago que se escuchó afuera, estaba de verdad lloviendo fuerte. Luan se incorporó y fue a lavarse la cara. Se dirigió a la habitación de Lincoln y lo vio ahí, durmiendo tranquilo, pero no se tranquilizó al ver los yesos en sus dos piernas. Todavía recuerda lo que pasó el día de las bromas. Como una de sus bromas había salido totalmente mal.

Ella aún no se perdonaba después de lo que hizo. A pesar de que Lincoln le había dicho que no había problema, de que era un accidente, pasó mucho tiempo incluso para que sus hermanas la perdonasen, incluso porque fue petición de Lincoln.

Ella aún no se perdonaba. Volvió a su habitación para calmarse, se sentó en el piso a lado de su cama, Luna roncaba como si nada. Gary, su conejito se despertó, vio a Luan, y al verla triste se acercó a ella para consolarla, ella lo vio y se enterneció por su presencia peludita. Lo tomó en brazos y le comenzó a acariciar mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Luan se encontraba tranquila junto con su conejito, y miraba la luz de la luna mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su ventana.

-Tal vez deba dejar las bromas, por un tiempo- dijo ella algo melancólica.

Unos días después, Lisa analizaba las piernas de Lincoln y procedió a quitarle los yesos.

-Bien Lincoln, tus fracturas ya han sido sanadas, pero trata de no agitarte tanto- dijo Lisa mientras Lincoln movía sus rodillas con alegría.

-Genial, extrañaba a estas pequeñas- dijo el sacudiendo sus piernas.

Luan por casualidad pasó por el cuarto de Lisa y vio a Lincoln con sus piernas ya recuperadas.

-Luan mira, ya estoy mejor- dijo Lincoln alegre.

-Que bien hermanito, cuídate- dijo ella sonriendo pero con un semblante triste.

-Luan ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Lincoln preocupándose por la actitud de su hermana.

-A ninguna parte solo, iba por un refresco.

-Está bien, pero espera- Lincoln se acercó con Luan- Solo quería decirte que no te preocuparas por lo que pasó.

-Creo que sería mejor si me quedo tranquila por un tiempo- dijo ella aun cabizbaja y sacudiendo el cabello de Lincoln, a él no le gustaba ver a su hermana la comediante de esa manera.

En la secundaria de Royal Woods, Benny y sus amigos paseaban tranquilos por los pasillos hablando de cosas triviales cuando Benny captó una conversación que provenía de un camino cercano.

-¿Qué le darás a Luan por su cumpleaños?- le preguntó Stefy a Annie.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué le gustaría? ¿Un monociclo?

-Tiene que ser algo que no tenga aún.

-¿Pero qué le das a la comediante que lo tiene todo?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué tal un perfume?

-Muy trillado… ¿Otra marioneta?

-Esas me asustan.

Y así las chicas seguían hablando de qué obsequio darle a Luan pero el chico que de casualidad las había escuchado se preocupó más en una cosa. Se acercó a las chicas para proponerles una idea.

-Hola- se asomó Benny por la esquina.

-AHHHH!- Las chicas se asustaron y Annie le dio un golpe en la nariz.

-Ah por qué a mí- dijo el chico sobándose su nariz.

-¡Benny! ¿Acaso nos quieres provocar un infarto?

-¿Va a ser el cumpleaños de Luan?- dijo este con la voz congestionada porque se estaba tapando la nariz.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo es?

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber? Mmm- dijeron ellas acercándose al chico con sonrisas pícaras y haciendo que Benny se sonroje.

-Bueno… solo… pensé que sería buena idea hacerle una fiesta.

-Awww le quieres hacer una fiesta porque te gusta- Ambas se pusieron a poner melosas con el chico haciendo que la cara de Benny parezca un tomate.

-¿Bueno y me van a ayudar o no?

En otra escena, unos minutos más tarde. Benny se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, y no huía de ningún abusivo, ni tampoco llegaba tarde a alguna clase. Corría porque quería encontrar a alguien que sería de mucha ayuda.

Lincoln y Clyde paseaban por los pasillos cuando de pronto una voz familiar los llamó por detrás de un cesto de basura.

-Pss… Lincoln- Llamó Benny susurrando.

-¿Benny que haces ahí?

-Vine a hablar contigo… hola Clyde.

-Hola- dijo Clyde alzando la mano.

-¿Cómo está Luan?

-Se encuentra bien, pero creo que aún no supera lo que pasó en Abril.

-Veo que te sientes mejor Lincoln.

-Sip, estos pies están listos para bailar.

-Hablando de bailar, sé cómo hacer que Luan mejore su ánimo.

* * *

Más tarde en la casa Loud, Lincoln convocó a sus hermanas para una reunión en el cuarto de Lori.

-Atención chicas, Lincoln tiene unas palabras- dijo Lori con su chancla mazo.

-Gracias Lori, como todas pueden saber pronto será el cumpleaños de Luan.

-Sí, lo sabemos- dijo Lola.

-Bien, tenemos que planear una fiesta sorpresa para ella.

-Aún le vas a hacer una fiesta después de lo que te hizo ¿Lincoln?- comentó Lucy.

-Fue un accidente Lucy.

-Sabía que algún día una de sus bromas provocaría una tragedia- dijo Lisa.

-Ya basta chicas, todos cometemos errores, y Luan no ha sido la misma desde aquel día, todavía se siente fatal por lo que pasó.

-Debería sentirse así- dijo Lori.

-Vamos chicas, no olvidemos que Luan también se ha esforzado en sacarnos una sonrisa a todos, y se ha tomado la molestia de hacernos una fiesta a todos nosotros.

-Sí así es- dijo Leni- todavía recuerdo el lindo vestido que Luan me regaló.

Las hermanas dejaron de pensar en su rencor contra Luan y comenzaron a recordar las veces que Luan trató de alegrarles el día.

-Sí creo que Lincoln tiene razón- dijo Lynn rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado Linc?- dijo Lana.

-Oh yo no tengo nada- dijo Lincoln confundiendo a sus hermanas- ¿Luna?

-Ahora mismo hermano- Luna bajó por las escaleras para traer al invitado.

Después de unos segundos, el invitado entró a la habitación. Algo tímido por la última visita que tuvo.

-Eh, hola chicas.

-¿Benny?- dijeron todas al unísono- Awwww.

Benny se volvió a sonrojar y con el ceño fruncido comentó- Sabía que eso iba a pasar.

* * *

 **¡Ya he vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno he vuelto del hiatus, por fin acabé clases, y ahora me dedicaré a terminar este fic, ¿Qué les pareció hasta ahora la historia? ¿Cómo será el cumpleaños de Luan? y díganme, hasta ahora ¿Cómo les va pareciendo la relación entre Luan y Benny? Sin más que decir, me alegra haber vuelto. Ahora mandaré mi saluda a:**

 **Ferny13: En efecto no fue un episodio falso, todo pasó, jeje. Soy malvado.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, saludos, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	29. Unas últimas sonrisas

**Capítulo 28: Unas últimas sonrisas**

* * *

Stacy estaba en su recamara frente a su espejo poniéndose polvo en la cara con un pequeño cepillo, luego de eso empezó a pintarse los párpados de rosado.

-Tonta Luan- decía Stacy a regañadientes.

 _Toc Toc_

-¿Jefa?

-¿Qué quieres Wendy?

Wendy temerosa por la actitud de Stacy tembló al tratar de hablar con ella- T-tengo información sobre, s-sobre Luan.

-…- Stacy dejó lo que estaba haciendo- Dímelo Wendy.

-Mmmm- Stacy se quedó pensando, miraba su propio reflejo con malicia- El cumpleaños de Luan… Wendy, llama a Miriam.

* * *

En un salón vacío, cerca del parque Royal Woods. El salón era uno especial para eventos, Benny pudo rentar ese lugar con ayuda de su padre, había una gran pista para baile en el centro, espacios a los lados para mesas donde colocar bocadillos, y una plataforma en la parte norte para una banda o algún tipo de entretenimiento. Benny contactó a sus amigos y a los amigos de Luan para ayudar con la preparación de la fiesta, Vanzilla había llegado con todas las hermanas listas para ayudar.

-¡Tim! ¡Doni! Gracias por venir- Benny recibía a sus amigos con deleite.

-Dónde hay fiestas yo estoy ahí- dijo Doni cargando varios globos.

-Genial, los globos van por esas esquinas.

-No soy mucho de celebraciones pero no me negaré a celebrar un año más cerca de la tumba de alguien- dijo Tim con tono sombrío e incomodando a Benny.

-¿Okay? Coloca las serpentinas de colores con Doni.

En ese momento llegaron también Stefy y Annie.

-Hola chicas, gracias por venir.

-Por nuestra Luan, lo que sea- dijo Stefy.

-Lo que ella dijo- dijo Annie.

-Ah y ¿qué trajeron?- Benny preguntó a lo que Annie mostró una carretilla cargando una montaña de regalos dejando sorprendido al chico- Eh… dejen eso por allá- les indicó Benny.

Posteriormente vino Risas cargando animales de globo.

-Hola Risas.

-Hola Benny- dijo Risas alzando la mano para saludar la cual fue tomada por Benny, esta le emitió una descarga dejando sus rizos hechos punta- Jajajaja.

Benny se sacudió el cabello volviendo a la normalidad- Ok deja esos globos por ahí.

Luego siguió la familia de Luan, Benny saludó a cada uno y les indicó cuál sería su trabajo en el salón, excepto a Lincoln.

-Alto ahí Linc, tengo un trabajo especial para ti- Benny abrazó a Lincoln por la espalda y lo acompañó a la salida- Necesito que distraigas a Luan antes de que empiece la fiesta, tienes que traerla aquí en dos horas, ¿Sí?

-Está bien Benny, cuenta conmigo.

Luan se encontraba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño pequeño, hacía animales de globos para los pequeños invitados, hacía malabares con los platos, y chistes con los pasteles. Esta vez no tuvo asistente ya que todos sus contactos estaban ocupados por alguna excusa falsa ya que en realidad estaban preparando su fiesta. Al terminar Lincoln llegó donde ella con su bicicleta totalmente cansado.

-Hola Luan- decía este hiperventilando- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Eh ¿Bien? ¿Por qué tan agitado?

-Yo… yo vine a ayudarte, ahora me acabo de desocupar- decía Lincoln mientras recuperaba el aire y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas.

-Jeje gracias Linky pero la fiesta ya acabó.

-Oh, qué lástima. Bueno creo que te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas- Lincoln tomó la carretilla para llevarla a casa.

Lincoln y Luan charlaban sobre su día olvidando que era el cumpleaños de la comediante. Lincoln iba a entrar a la casa pero vio a lo lejos que Lynn todavía estaba llevando los bocadillos al salón, Lincoln tuvo que darse la vuelta para que Luan no viera a Lynn.

-Eh Luan ¿No olvidamos nada?- Lincoln hizo que Luan le diera la espalda a la casa.

-Mmmm no, no lo creo.

-Hay que hacer el inventario.

-Está bien- decía Luan confundida pero le haría caso a Lincoln por esta vez- Veamos… Cojines de broma.

-Listo- Mientras Luan dictaba, Lincoln le daba señales a Lynn de que se apresure.

-El pastel de sobra…

-Listo.

-Gary.

-Aquí está.

-Bien creo que eso es todo- Justo cuando acabaron Lynn ya se había ido.

-Sí, que bueno que no olvidamos nada- decía Lincoln aliviado, el plan seguía en pie.

Después de dejar las cosas en la habitación de Luan, y después de que ella se cambiara Lincoln tenía que distraerla por otra hora más hasta que la fiesta esté lista.

-Luan- Lincoln tocó a su puerta- ¿Puedo entrar?

-Está bien.

-Oye, vi que es una linda tarde, ¿Quisieras acompañarme al parque por un rato?

-Eh… está bien- dijo Luan, todavía se sentía algo decaída, pero igualmente aceptó para que Lincoln no sospechara de su actitud.

Lincoln tenía un plan, llevaría a Luan a una parte alejada del salón hasta que sea hora de traerla allá, solo tenía que distraerla con algún juego. Ya estaban en el parque, Lincoln la guió por los juegos donde saben estar los niños, les alegraba ver como esos niños se divertían jugando entre ellos, Lincoln vio a Luan sonreír, eso le alegraba.

-Luan, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Por qué lo dices- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca.

-Últimamente has estado decaída por el accidente que ocurrió.

Ese era un tema del cual Luan no quería hablar- Lincoln verás.

-Puedes decirme, sé que te sientes mal. No te guardes lo que sientes.

-Lincoln… yo… nunca pensé que una de mis bromas saliera mal, siempre hago cálculos y los reviso tres, hasta cuatro veces, no pensé que tú jugarías también y… esa broma era para tumbar a Benny y cayera de cara en el lodo, pero se fue muy abajo. Lo lamentó Lincoln… _sniff_ … no quería lastimarte… Jamás me había pasado algo así, perdóname- Luan se rompió a llorar en el hombro de Lincoln y este lo abrazaba con compasión.

-Luan, te perdono, nuestras hermanas te perdonan… ahora tienes que perdonarte tú.

\- _Sniff_ … creo que tienes razón- Luan se reincorporó y se quedó viendo al horizonte- Sabes, este sitio es uno de mis favoritos, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y tú aun no nacías, mamá y papá nos habían llevado al circo, fue un espectáculo mágico.

-Sí, te creo- Lincoln miró al horizonte al igual que Luan, ella se apoyó sobre Lincoln.

* * *

Ya pasó una hora, era hora de la fiesta, Luan ya se había calmado, estaba el sol ocultándose.

-Lincoln ya hay que ir a casa, mamá y papá se enfadarán- Luan se notaba preocupada.

-Descuida Luan, solo tengo que mostrarte algo.

Luan estaba confundida, no sabía porque Lincoln la había traído a ese viejo salón oscuro.

-Lincoln creo que no deberíamos entrar, nos meteremos en problemas.

Lincoln abrió la puerta y…

-¡SORPRESA!

Luan quedó sin palabras, frente a ella estaban todos sus amigos y familiares, sus amigas Annie y Stefy, los amigos de Benny, Risas, sus hermanas, sus padres, su abuelo, su tía, incluso amigos de la familia como Clyde y sus padres, y Bobby con Ronnie, quienes por cierto tardaron tres horas en venir. Sobre ellos estaba un cartel que gritaba ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Al lado había globos, normales y con forma de animales, había serpentinas decoradas por todo el lugar, y el arquitecto de todo eso estaba en el centro.

-Todo esto… ¿Lo hicieron por mí?

-Bueno no fue nuestra idea- admitió Lola.

-Todo lo pensó Benny- dijo Leni haciendo que el chico de pelo rizado se sonrojara.

-Sí bueno, también ayudó Lincoln- dijo el chico de tez roja.

-Lincoln- Luan abrazó a Lincoln con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su cariño, las chicas empujaron a Benny para que este le dijera algo.

Benny con un regalo en sus manos se acercó y con cabeza de tomate le dijo a Luan- F-Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Tú también ven aquí!- Así Luan arrastró a Benny al abrazo que le dio a Lincoln, sus dos chicos preferidos.

Era una escena conmovedora, una que los presentes veían con total ternura, pero como estaba a punto de decir Luna.

-¡Oigan!... ¡No se suponía que esto era una fiesta!

Luan junto a su banda se subieron en la plataforma ya con todos sus instrumentos, también subió Doni para sorprender a todos los invitados.

-¡WHOAAAAAA!

 _(_ _Canción_ _: The Greatest Show)_

 _Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah)_

 _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah)_

 _And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore_

 _Taking your breath, stealing your mind_

 _And all that was real is left behind_

Doni comenzó a cantar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por aquel talento oculto del chico. Era una canción pegajosa, y lo suficientemente alegre para que todos comenzaran a bailar. Lori bailaba junto con Bobby, Leni estaba con Chaz, Luna estaba en el escenario tocando la guitarra con Tabby y Sam, Lynn estaba junto con sus amigos de sus equipos de deporte como Margo y Polly, Lynn padre y Rita bailaban juntos, Lynn hizo a su esposa girar haciendo que se estrelle con la mesa de bocadillos, Lincoln bailaba con Clyde y Ronnie, Risas bailaba junto con Zach quien había venido como invitado de Risas, Lola y Lana bailaban juntas, Lucy bailaba con Rocky, Rusty vino pero bailaba solo, Lisa bailaba junto a su amiga Darcy, el abuelo Albert bailaba junto a su novia, y la tía Ruth se quedó con Lily, pero igual se divertían. Luan comenzó a bailar junto con sus amigas Annie y Stefy, Tim por su parte bailaba solo unos movimientos simples junto con Benny.

Annie y Stacy vieron una oportunidad, Stefy se quedó con Luan mientras Annie iba donde Tim y se lo llevaba para dejar a Benny solo, claro que este quedó desconcertado. Stefy sin que se diera cuenta Luan se alejó para empujar a Benny donde estaba Luan, una vez hecho esto Luan no se molestó porque Benny por accidente se chocara con ella, sino que lo invitó a bailar juntos, le tomó de la mano y lo condujo al centro de la pista.

Aunque los invitados no dejaron de bailar, posaron sus vistas por la pareja de la velada, Luan ya no se sentía abatida, al ver lo que hizo su familia por ella, la llenó de alegría para seguir bailando, sin importarle las miradas sobre ella, esa misma emoción comenzó a manifestarse también en Benny, quien comenzaba a alzar los brazos y a agitarlos al ritmo de la música, como lo hacía Luan, ambos estaban frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos, sin dejar de moverse, de alguna manera sintieron que el mundo alrededor de ellos desaparecía, y que estaban bailando sobre un cuadrado que cambiaba de colores consecutivamente, y que constelaciones los rodeaban, bailaban como si nada más existiera, bailaban si solo fueran ellos dos bajo las estrellas.

Ese sentimiento se mantuvo por un buen momento hasta que Luan tuvo ganas de ir al baño a refrescarse.

-Eh Benny, ya regreso, debo ir al baño- apenada de dejar ese mágico momento Luan fue al baño.

-Te estaré esperando- fueron las sinceras palabras de su acompañante.

La entrada estaba libre, perfecta para que tres intrusas ingresaran al lugar. Stacy gracias a Miriam y Wendy pudo adentrarse a la fiesta de Luan, casi nadie ahí la conocía, y los que lo hacían estaban demasiado distraídos para fijarse en ella.

-Miriam, Wendy, vigilen a Luan y avísenme cuando se acerque.

-Entendido jefa- dijeron ambas al unísono.

Stacy buscó entre la multitud, y sin dificultad lo encontró, a Benny. Se acercó a él con la intención de ponerlo nervioso.

-Hola Jordan- una voz conocida hizo que Benny se volteara, se alteró por lo que vio.

-¿Stacy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a la fiesta, no me la perdería por nada, en especial porque tú la planeaste- Stacy estaba persuadiendo a Benny como las sirenas a los marinos.

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?- Benny comenzó a retroceder nervioso por la actitud demasiado amable de Stacy.

-Tengo mis contactos, no puedo creer que todo esto lo hiciste tú, Luan debe de estar muy complacida.

-Yo… eh- Benny comenzó a sudar, y no era por el ambiente, o porque habían muchas personas.

Mientras tanto en los baños, Luan se lavaba la cara, se vio en el espejo y no pudo resistir esbozar una sonrisa, sentía que nada podría arruinar esa noche, ingenua.

Stacy recibió un mensaje de texto de Miriam, Luan ya estaba viniendo.

-¿Por cierto dónde está Luan? Jordan- Stacy cada vez se acercaba más a Benny seduciéndolo.

Benny recuperó la compostura y le dio una dura mirada a Stacy- Mi nombre es Benny.

Benny se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Stacy lo tomó de los brazos y lo acercó a ella, robándole un beso.

Benny no supo que había pasado, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en alguien en la multitud. Era Luan.

Luan los veía, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, rápidamente ella les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Benny se apartó de Stacy para perseguir a Luan.

Stacy llamó a su teléfono- Misión cumplida.

Luan caminada apresurada a salir del lugar, y Benny chocaba con la gente para alcanzarla, explicarle lo que pasó. Una vez la alcanzó Benny la tomó del hombro, y Luan instintivamente lo empujó, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, y captando la atención de todos los presentes, la música se detuvo, una de las cuerdas de la guitarra de Luna se desprendió.

Luan veía atemorizada todas esas miradas sobre ella y emprendió carrera fuera del salón. Benny quería ir tras ella, pero hermanas furiosas se pusieron tras su camino.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Luan?!

Ninguna de las hermanas quiso escuchar a Benny, vieron a Luan corriendo llorando lejos de la fiesta, una furia las invadió. Benny no tenía tiempo de lidiar con eso tenía que ir tras Luan, pero las chicas se lo impidieron, solo las mayores fueron con Luan, las menores eran suficientes para retener a Benny.

* * *

-¡Luan!- gritaba Luna, al igual que Leni y Lori.

-¡Luan!- gritaba Lincoln- Podría estar por todo el parque.

-Tal vez ya regresó a casa- propuso Lori.

-Espero que esté bien- dijo Leni.

Lincoln comenzó a pensar- Ya sé dónde puede estar- Lincoln corrió al lugar, estaba bastante seguro de su idea.

Lincoln acertó, Luan estaba sentada en la banca donde estaban antes, estaba abrazando sus piernas, cubría su cara dentro de sus rodillas. Lincoln se acercó con ella, Luna había aparecido por detrás.

-¿Luan?- Luna vio a Lincoln acercarse donde Luan.

-¿Qué ocurrió Luan?- preguntó Lincoln sentándose junto a la comediante.

-¿Qué pasó hermana?- Luna también se puso junto a ella.

Luan sollozaba, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía- Q-Quiero ir a casa… quiero ir a casa- Luan comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Lincoln y Luna prosiguieron a abrazarla, esperando a que eso la conforte quizás un poco. Ya había llegado la noche, la luna estaba frente a los tres hermanos abrazados, era una luna grande y hermosa, decorada con un majestuoso firmamento de estrellas.

* * *

 **Hola ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Los entristecí? Espero que sí, estoy tremendo, logré continuar esta historia, pretendo terminarla estos dos meses. Díganme ¿Qué tal les pareció la fiesta? y la venganza de Stacy. Un dato curioso, la parte donde Lincoln y Luan charlaban en la banca del parque fue improvisada, no pensé ponerla, es de esas veces donde te llega la inspiración, espero no esté fuera de contexto. Espero haber plasmado bien los sentimientos en este cap, ¿Les gustó la canción que elegí para la fiesta? No me decidía cual poner. Bien, nos vemos para la próxima, ahora enviaré mi saludo a:**

 **RCurrent: Me alegra que alguien aun siga esta historia, me da mas inspiración para continuar. Eso de viento en popa es bueno ¿Verdad? Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Sin más que decir, bendiciones, disfruten sus vacaciones, o sus labores dependiendo, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	30. Más de lo que ves

**Capítulo 29: Más de lo que ves**

* * *

Los Loud, habían vuelto a casa. Luan se había ido directo a su habitación completamente deprimida, sus hermanos no le habían dicho nada, pues no querían empeorar la situación. Era duro para la familia, ver a su integrante más alegre en su estado más depresivo, era desconcertante y doloroso. El padre Lynn quería hablar con su hija, pero su esposa lo tomó del hombro, con una señal sutil, le había dicho que Luan necesitaba a su madre.

Rita se acercó a la habitación de Luan- ¿Hija?

Luan no respondía, estaba con la mirada a la pared, abrazando a su conejito, este si volteó a ver a la madre.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Luan no dijo nada, pero en el fondo necesitaba hablar con su mamá, desahogarse, así que moviendo la cabeza, ella le dijo que sí.

Rita se sentó a su lado- Luan no te obligaré a contarme lo que pasa, pero si quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

Luan lentamente se reincorporo sobre su cama, estaba con la mirada baja, pero Rita pudo notar rojos los ojos de su hija.

-Mamá…

-¿Sí hija?

-¿Por qué me siento así?

-¿Cómo hija?

-¿Por qué siento este dolor?

-Bueno bebé… es complicado. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

Luan apoyó su cabeza sobre su madre- Vi a Benny, besando a…- Luan no podía si quiera pronunciar su nombre- Sé que él no lo había hecho a propósito, sé que no es su culpa… pero ¿Por qué me siento tan molesta?

-Hija, a veces las emociones son complicadas, a veces tienes un amigo muy cercano, tan cercano que comienzas a sentir algo más poderoso hacia él. Y ver a tu amigo en esa situación… debió ser devastador… hija mírame, tú eres una chica fenomenal, si alguien te hace daño, es porque esa es una persona muy desubicada, no debes dejar que nadie te hiera… y recuerda que aquí tienes una familia que te ama- Rita besó la frente de Luan, y esta abrazó a su madre.

Rita le ofreció a Luan bajar para que pudiera estar con sus hermanos, Luan lo dudó por un momento, pero finalmente aceptó ya que Rita le dijo que ellos podían animarla.

* * *

Bajaban las escaleras, Luan bajó dudosa. Pero al observar la sala ella perdió toda duda. Sus hermanos estaban con papeles y crayones, habían hecho muchos dibujos para Luan, había muchos de ellos cubriendo casi toda la sala, Rita acompañó a Luan al sofá, dejaron que ella se sentara en el centro.

-Luan, no nos gusta verte así, por eso hicimos estos dibujos- dijo Lincoln.

-Son todos los momentos que pasamos contigo- dijo Luna- Casi todos son muy alegres.

-Lua- dijo Lily queriendo alcanzar a Luan. Ella la tomó en sus brazos.

-No había fotos de esos recuerdos así que hicimos dibujos- dijo Leni- Mira, aquí fue cuando me acompañaste a la plaza y nos probamos muchos vestidos, ahí viste el vestido que me dieron de cumpleaños.

-Aquí fue cuando tú y yo entrenamos juntas- dijo Lynn- fue divertido, y casi estuviste me diste competencia.

-Aquí estamos jugando una pelea de lodo- dijo Lana- Recuerdas cuando…

-Ejem- interrumpió Lola- Mira, aquí le hicimos bañar a Lana con una cubeta- todos rieron al imaginarse eso.

-Cobraré mi venganza algún día- dijo Lana sonrientemente amigable.

-En esta ilustración tu persona y la mía, experimentamos la experiencia de elaborar maniobras para reparar las singularidades que vivimos tras el fallo de mi experimento- explicó Lisa confundiendo a la familia- Cuando tú y yo, arreglamos la falla de mi máquina- todos rieron por el comentario de Lisa.

-Aquí fue cuando trataste de hacerme reír- dijo Lucy mostrándole a Luan su dibujo.

-Lucy, es el dibujo de una araña comiendo a Luan- comentó el señor Lynn.

-Luan entiende- dijo Lucy con una sutil sonrisa.

-Aquí fue cuando trataste de hacerme una broma y por accidente lanzaste mi teléfono a la basura, y tuvimos que ir al depósito para buscarlo… literalmente fue un día horrible- todos rieron por lo que dijo Lori.

-Gugu- dijo Lily queriendo alcanzar su dibujo, Luan lo tomó.

-Oh, recuerdo esto- dijo Luan con nostalgia.

-¿Entiendes Luan?- preguntó Rita.

-Sí, fue cuando intenté bañar a Lily, y esta bebé me trajo muchos problemas- Luan le hacía caras a Lily, se notaba como su actitud mejoraba.

-Aquí fue cuando me ayudaste a grabar el video para mi fiesta- dijo Luna- guardaré el video con aprecio sis.

-Luan siempre nos has ayudado a realizar nuestras fiestas- dijo Lincoln.

-Tú las hiciste especiales- dijo Leni.

-Te enfocaste en nuestros gustos y personalidades- dijo Lynn.

-Para que nuestras fiestas fueran divertidas- dijeron las gemelas.

-Para una estimulación gratificante- dijo Lisa.

-Para sacarnos una sonrisa- dijo Lucy.

-Para unirnos como familia- dijo Lori.

-Compartiste mucho con tus hermanas- dijo Rita.

-Tus chistes si me hacían reír, son Lynngeniosos- dijo el padre haciendo reír solo a Luan.

-Eres más de lo que se ve- dijo Luna.

-Te amamos Luan, por eso no te queremos ver triste- agregó Lincoln

Luan veía todos los dibujos y recordaba con ellos, muchos eran cuando les hacía bromas, y muchos eran de sus fiestas con ella, y sus momentos juntos, eso puso una sonrisa sincera en Luan.

-Gracias familia, gracias a todos, son los mejores- Luan lloraba de felicidad, agradecía por la familia que tenía, y todos juntos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Por otra casa, un chico no la estaba pasando nada bien. Benny estaba recostado boca en su cama oyendo música triste.

Su mamá se preocupó por su hijo, y al ver a su hermano jugar en la televisión le entró coraje- Jim ¿Podrías hablar con tu hermano?

Jim le puso pausa al juego- Está bien.

Jim entró a la habitación, era totalmente deprimente entrar ahí- BJ, apaga esa música, da ganas de tomar cloro.

Benny hizo caso omiso a la presencia de Jim.

-Vamos hermano solo es un corazón roto, ya he pasado por eso… varias veces- Jim apagó la música y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama.

Jim no sabía qué hacer o decir, normalmente era él quien venía con el corazón roto a la casa, ver a su hermano en esa situación no fue fácil para él, y mucho menos en tratar de animarlo.

-Luan me odia- dijo Benny pero su voz era opacada por el colchón.

-No, ella no te odia- dijo Jim.

-Stacy me besó justo cuando Luan volvió donde estaba- Benny giró la cabeza para que su voz se oyera mejor.

-Wow… eso… eso está mal- Jim se avergonzaba por no tener nada mejor que decir.

-¿Cómo podré arreglarlo?

-¿Ya le dijiste que no fue tu culpa?

-Lo intenté pero sus hermanas me lo impidieron.

-Está bien- Jim se quedó pensando- Vela en la escuela- fue su obvia solución.

-Estoy seguro de que no querrá verme.

-¡Escucha hermano!- Jim se levantó de golpe y se dirigió donde su hermano intimidándolo- No permitiré que tú seas un perdedor en el amor como yo- Jim lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a gritarle en la cara incomodando a Benny.

-¡¿Tú amas a esa mujer no?!

-Sí.

-¡¿Quieres abrazarla?!

-¡Sí!

-¡Complacerla!

-¡SI!

-¡PUES DALE TODA TU TERNURA!- Cantó Jim imitando una película.

Luego de un tiempo callados ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír, fue muy estúpida y gratificante esa solución, ayudó a animar a Benny.

-¡Lo haré! No dejaré que tenga una mala imagen de mí.

-¡Ese es mi hermano! Ahora ven, vamos a pedir una pizza- dijo Jim haciendo que Benny salga de la habitación con un nuevo propósito a cumplir.

* * *

 **Hola gente, Luan ya se recuperó de su depresión. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Les gustó la participación de los hermanos? Espero que sí porque de aquí no aparecerán hasta por lo menos unos tres capítulos más. Les dije que los episodios enfocados en los hermanos no eran relleno ja,ja. Espero les haya gustado esta resolución, cualquier inconveniente díganmelo en las reviews. Sin más que decir voy a responder reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Suena como a una muy buena solución, pero no abarcaré eso en los próximos episodios, pero si habrá una solución para ese conflicto, y será un poco más extremo, y en efecto Lincoln si le creería a Benny.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Sammy, me alegra ver otra de tus reviews, te disculpo por no estar al día tu tranquilo. Sí que es linda Stacy ¿No? (Sarcasmo) Me alegra que te guste porque haré un arco donde ella será relevante. ¡Disfruta el verano también! ¿Tienes tinta verde también?**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos pronto, bendiciones, abracen a su familia, y no se queden en shock, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	31. Corriente de desesperación

**Capítulo 30: Corriente de desesperación**

* * *

Tiempo después, en la secundaria Benny tenía la tarea de ir con Luan y explicarle lo que pasó esa noche. Lo que en verdad ocurrió. Pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse a ella, lo ignoraba, o sus amigas se entrometían para que Benny no le hablara. Imagina que Luan debe de estar muy decepcionada con él como para si quiera mirarle a los ojos. Pero en realidad Luan no se sentía decepcionada, se sentía avergonzada por cómo había tratado a Benny la noche de su fiesta y quería un poco de tiempo para recuperarse y volver a hablarle.

En clase del señor Batallón.

-Muy bien estudiantes, mañana saldremos de excursión, pero eso ya lo sabían ya que se los había dicho hace una semana, y hablo muy en serio cuando digo que no quiero faltas mañana, esta salida valdrá una nota importante para pasar el año.

Los estudiantes escuchaban con aburrimiento las amenazas de su profesor.

-Comenzaremos con una lista de lo que deben traer para terminar con lo que NO deben hacer en el paseo.

Los estudiantes deben ir a un paseo a un parque lejano con bosques frondosos, ríos y lagunas. Benny pensó que quizás ahí Luan le pueda dar una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Mientras Luan se hallaba en una situación algo compleja. Todavía no se sentía lista para hablar con Benny, pero estará obligada a estar con él por unos tres días, por lo que debería comenzar a pensar en la idea de olvidar lo que sucedió y regresar las cosas como eran antes.

* * *

Llegó el día de la excursión, todos los estudiantes estaban tranquilos en la buseta escolar viendo sus teléfonos y escuchando música. Benny estaba apartado en la parte delantera del bus, mientras Luan estaba atrás con sus amigas. Stacy estaba en el medio, regocijándose de haber logrado hacer miserable a Luan, se le podía ver a plena vista.

-Bien Benny ¿Qué vas a hacer en el campamento?- hablaba Doni como si fuera entrenador de boxeo.

-Ir con Luan. Pedirle disculpas. Humillarme frente a ella. Y explicarle todo para que volvamos a ser amigos- decía Benny como repasando para una prueba.

Mientras tanto Luan, Annie y Stefy estaban atrás, Stefy junto a Luan con Annie atrás de ellas, nadie al lado de Annie porque esta exigió ir sola para acompañar a sus amigas.

-Luan explica a detalle qué pasó en la fiesta- dijo Stefy intrigada.

-Bueno como ya les dije Benny estaba besando a Stacy.

-Sí, pero a propósito, o esa suripanta se abalanzó contra él- dijo Annie.

-No lo sé- dijo Luan sin más.

-Increíble, te descuidas solo dos minutos y tu chico está besándose con otra, típico- opinó Stef.

-Oigan, no sabemos si él la engañó, es más probable que Stacy se haya lanzado a él- dijo Ann.

-Chicas ¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si Benny y yo fuéramos novios?- dijo Luan algo molesta.

Stef y Ann se vieron por unos segundos antes de preguntar- ¿Y no lo son?

-Bien estudiantes… ya llegamos, todos en orden si es que no quieren que perjudique sus notas por disciplina- exigió Batallón.

Todos obedecían ya que no querían invocar la furia de su maestro, pero cuando ya lleguen a la zona de acampar será cuando podrán divertirse, por lo menos hasta que Batallón los convoque para unas lecciones de supervivencia. Todos los jóvenes instalaban sus carpas para dormir, Benny colocaba los ganchos y clavaba los clavos para que su carpa no se vaya volando, Doni hacía lo mismo a lo que procedía a lanzar su bolsa de dormir dentro de la mini carpa, Tim por su parte prefirió solo dejar su bolsa de dormir en el suelo ya que le gustaba dormir bajo las estrellas.

-Oye oscuro ¿seguro que no vas a colocar tu carpa?- dijo Doni.

-No, me encanta la sensación de dormir bajo un techo enorme como lo es el cielo.

-¿Y si llueve?

-… ¿Qué es un poco de lluvia?

Doni no preguntó más porque sabía que sería inútil. Por otra parte las chicas también armaban sus tiendas de dormir, Stacy llevaba una carpa lujosa bastante costosa.

-Recuerden chicas mi tienda es bastante costosa, así que cualquier rasguño lo recortaré de su salario.

-Pero no tenemos salario- dijo Wendy.

-Exacto.

Mientras tanto Luan y sus amigas ya tenían listas su tienda de campaña ya que tenían planeado dormir en la misma. Annie y Stefy estaban desempacando sus cosas junto a Luan quien comenzaron a decirle que era momento de hablar con ya saben quién.

-Lu…- dijo Ann.

-¿Qué pasa Annie?- dijo Luan con una sonrisa de inocente.

-Creo que deberías hablar con…- Annie apuntó con la cabeza a Benny quien junto a sus amigos estaba al otro lado de la zona.

-Oh, bueno no es momento de apresurar las cosas, todo a su tiempo- Luan sudaba nerviosa, dejando a sus amigas con una expresión de decepción.

Ya con las tiendas listas Benny estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con Luan cuando de pronto un silbato sonó.

-¡Muy bien alumnos!- era Batallón con un traje militar- ¡Iremos de exploración por el sendero norte y regresaremos en una hora! ¡No se separen del grupo porque los caminos suelen ser engañosos! ¡Pongan más atención a los carteles de la que ponen en mí! ¡Iremos ahora!

El día comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, los estudiantes iban en parejas por el sendero liderados por el señor Batallón. Stacy estaba con Miriam y Wendy casi a la cabeza del grupo, Stacy conversaba a escondidas con sus amigas.

-Pss chicas… miren esto- Stacy de su bolso sacó una máscara de gorila. Sus amigas rieron maliciosamente ya sabiendo que estaba planeando su patrona.

Al final del grupo estaban Benny y Luan con sus amigos. Claro que esos dos caminaban a una distancia considerable considerando su incómoda situación, Luan iba detrás de Benny con la cabeza gacha, Annie golpeaba con su codo el torso de Luan para que se pusiera las pilas y se dirigiera con el chico que le gusta, lo mismo hizo Doni con Ben, quien miraba atrás discretamente.

De repente Luan y las chicas notaron un movimiento en los arbustos, les dio curiosidad saber que estaba ahí cuando de pronto.

-AHHHHHHH!- Gritaron las tres chicas, Stacy había aparecido de los arbustos con esa máscara de gorila.

Cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta que habían risas ahogadas se dieron cuenta de la trampa de Stacy quien se quitaba la máscara.

-Deberían haber visto sus cara…- Stacy no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que Luan saltó encima de ella, ya estaba harta de ella.

Luan comenzó a golpear con furia a la chica burlona. Stacy no se iba a dejar maltratar así que también comenzó a lanzar golpes mientras ambas chicas comenzaron a rodar por un camino empinado. Derribando sin ver un cartel que decía "Peligro".

-¡LUAN!

-¡STACY!

Tanto las amigas de Luan como de Stacy gritaron preocupadas ya que como les indicó el señor Batallón aventurarse por el bosque es peligroso. Annie fue donde Luan no sin antes decirle a Stef que pidiera ayuda.

Stef corrió hasta encontrarse con Benny totalmente alterada.

-¿Stef qué ocurre?- Preguntó Benny.

-Luan, está dentro del bosque pelando con Stacy, Annie fue con ella- decía Stefy mientras respiraba violentamente.

-Hay que ir con el profesor- opinó Doni.

-No- dijo Stefy- El profesor suspenderá a Luan por desobedecerlo, rápido vengan.

Los tres chicos hicieron caso a la chica así que fueron con ella.

-Por aquí- les indicó Stef yendo por el sendero por donde cayeron las dos peleadoras.

El grupo comenzó a llamar a Luan.

-¡Por aquí!- escucharon el grito de Annie.

-¿Dónde está Luan?- preguntó Benny.

-Por aquí, siguen peleando- Annie indicó donde estaban esas dos, estaban embarradas de lodo girando en la tierra.

-¿Dónde están Wendy y Miriam?- preguntó Stef.

-No lo sé- respondió Annie.

Benny se acercó con cuidado a las chicas que estaban pelando. Cuando Tim comenzó a recordar algo que les había mencionado Batallón.

-Oigan, creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí- dijo Tim notándose nervioso.

-¿El chico oscuro tiene miedo de algo?- dijo Annie con sarcasmo.

-El señor Batallón dijo que durante la noche el agua suele desembocar fuertemente en el bosque, mira este sendero.

Doni miró que el suelo donde estaban era como un enorme camino hecho de lodo, un sendero que se perdía en lo más profundo del bosque, en eso Stefy sintió como una gota le calló en su cabello, esto notándolo todos.

-Oh oh.

-¡Luan!- gritó Benny ignorando a sus compañeros.

-¡Ahora no Benny!- Luan seguía forcejeando con Stacy cuando todos comenzaron a sentir un ligero temblor en la tierra.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Stacy.

-¡Todos corran!- gritó Doni.

Pero fue tarde, una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a emerger de la profundidad del bosque arrastrando a todos los chicos que estaban en ese sendero. No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo así que fueron arrastrados por la corriente.

Luan junto con Benny y Stacy fueron arrastrados por un sendero yendo a la derecha mientras que los otros fueron a la izquierda alejándose del resto del grupo.

Mientras tanto Wendy y Miriam corrieron con Batallón para decirle que Stacy y Luan estaban peleando en el bosque, el profesor suspendió la caminata y mandó a todos los estudiantes devuelta al campamento. Se dirigió furioso a buscar a las dos peleoneras pero en el fondo estaba preocupado pues sabía lo peligroso que era adentrarse al bosque por la noche.

Por otra parte Annie y Stefy junto con Doni y Tim terminaron perdidos cayendo en una llanura apartada del agua, terminando empapados. Mientras que Luan, Stacy y Benny estaban dirigiéndose con velocidad a los rápidos, Benny trató de buscar un lugar donde sujetarse, rápidamente encontró una roca grande donde se golpeó pero se sujetó, rápidamente sostuvo a Stacy y a Luan quienes le iban siguiendo, Benny buscó por donde escapar, si tienen suficiente cuidado podrán lanzarse a una esquina donde hay un espacio para sujetarse de la tierra donde sobresalían unas raíces.

-Luan, por allá- indicó Benny a ese espacio.

Stacy se apartó de ellos y se dirigió a ese lugar donde se salvarían, sujetándose de las raíces y con ellas impulsándose a salir del río, Benny le gritó a Luan que se apresurara a ir allá mismo, ella le hizo caso y se dirigió a ese montón de tierra para sujetarse de las raíces y salir del agua, claro que Stacy pudo haber ayudado en vez de quedarse en el tronco lamentándose por su cabello. Luan le dio una mala mirada para luego enfocarse en ayudar a Benny. Benny se impulsó a las raíces con éxito, la corriente lo seguía arrastrando, puso un pie para trepar pero en ese instante la raíz se quebró haciendo que Benny volviera a caer al agua y que la corriente lo llevase hacia un precipicio.

Luan corrió a la dirección donde Benny era llevado por el río, se apresuró a arrancar una rama algo larga para que Benny pueda sujetarse. Stacy no quería quedarse sola en ese oscuro bosque así que los siguió. Luan tenía una expresión de genuina preocupación y miedo, Benny nadaba con prisa intentando alcanzar la rama que Luan le extendía, ya estaba a pocos metros de caer en la cascada que digamos, es una larga caída. Benny se acercaba más con todas sus fuerzas desesperado por alcanzar la rama, incluso Stacy estaba tensa por la situación, Luan se estiró más para que Benny tomara la bendita rama. Pero.

-¡No, no, no!- gritó Luan desesperada.

La corriente era demasiado fuerte, logró arrastrar a Benny a la caída, Luan corrió al borde del precipicio encontrar una señal de Benny.

-¡Benny!... ¡Ben! … ¡JORDAN!

Pero no encontró nada, había una espesa neblina saliendo de la conexión del agua cayendo con el río. El camino de agua estaba bastante lejos, Luan comenzó a pensar en lo peor, y calló de rodillas con las manos en el rostro para llorar. Stacy se quedó callada, ¿Qué podría decir? Ni siquiera ella era tan insensible. Se acercó al borde donde estaba Luan, no quería disculparse, ni consolarle, pero tampoco quería verla llorar, le irritaba de cierta forma, se asomó por el borde y vio algo curioso.

-Luan… mira.

Luan no quería oír a Stacy, si antes no la soportaba ahora la desprecia.

-Es Benny.

Pero lo que dijo hizo que Luan se asomara incrédula, vio que Benny estaba flotando por el río en aguas calmadas, Luan quería creer que él estaba vivo pero inconsciente así que se apresuró en encontrar un camino que la llevara hacia él.

-Luan espera- gritó Stacy, pues no quería quedarse sola.

* * *

Por otra parte Benny flotaba por el río. Flotaba boca arriba, y se detuvo en una pequeña playa, había un par de personas ahí, pero solo una no se asustó, Benny aún estaba consciente pero algo desconcertado, abrió los ojos apenas viendo que había una silueta humana parada frente a él. Luego se volvió a desmayar.

Después de un tiempo comenzó a despertarse, vio un techo de madera y sintió un agradable calor, vio una chimenea, comenzó a levantarse poco a poco porque estaba muy lastimado.

-Yo no haría eso si fueras tú- le habló una persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Q-Qué, d-dónde estoy- preguntó el chico con moretones.

-Estas en la cabaña de mi familia. Pensé que estabas muerto, a mi mamá casi le da un infarto.

-¿Muerto? – Benny se vio a sí mismo- Pues parece que no.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Benny, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Maggie.

* * *

 **¿Creyeron que no pondría a Maggie? Je, je, no puede haber un fanfic de Luan si no está Maggie. Maggie no es un personaje que me agrade mucho, de hecho la odié cuando vi el capítulo de Negocios Graciosos, por lo que tampoco me gusta su ship con Luan. En fin la traje para ver como puedo manejar a ese personaje, y siento que sería chistoso ver al fandom viendo como Benny y Maggie interactuan juntos xD. En fin no les haré pelear por el amor de Luan, la preferencia sexual de Maggie no es algo que me interese mucho. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Sintieron tensión? Espero que sí. ¿Luan matará a Stacy por todo lo que pasó? ¿Stacy podrá calmar a la bestia? ¿Dónde están los demás chicos? Descúbranlo el siguiente capítulo. Les mando un saludo enorme, me despido, bendiciones, y recuerden declararle su amor, antes de que se lo lleve el agua, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	32. Ben y Mag

**Capítulo 31: Ben y Mag**

* * *

Benny tenía entre sus manos una taza con chocolate caliente que le brindaba un poco de temperatura, Maggie y su madre estaban pasando sus vacaciones en una cabaña Maggie no quería ir pero su madre le decía que era hora de tomar un descanso de la ciudad y convivir con la naturaleza. Maggie se quedaba sentada fuera de su cabaña mientras su madre disfrutaba de la madre naturaleza, la arrastró a un lago para pescar un poco, y lo que pescaron fue un frío chico de pelo rizado.

Al ver que estaba vivo se lo llevaron rápidamente a la cabaña y lo pusieron junto a la chimenea, esperaron un tiempo para que despertara, y la madre de Maggie amablemente le brindó una taza de chocolate, Maggie no quería en realidad hacer contacto con el extraño y se puso a leer un libro melancólico, pero su madre le dijo que sea más sociable y trate de hablar con el chico.

-Mi madre dice que intente hablar contigo- dijo ella sin una pizca de interés.

-No parece que quieras hacerlo- dijo el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-No, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué estabas flotando en el río como un muerto?

Benny no sabía qué decir, era un poco incómodo contarle algo personal a una chica emo extraña.

-Es complicado.

-¿No sabías que en este parque desembocan toneladas de agua como ríos?

-Ahora lo sé- dijo Benny frustrado.

-Adivinaré, saliste caminando al bosque aunque te dijeron que no, y terminaste arrastrado hacia un río, te golpeaste la cabeza y terminaste aquí.

-Je, je, no sabes nada niña- Benny tomó otro sorbo.

-Disculpen- interrumpió la mamá de Maggie- ¿Les gustaría unas galletas?

-No- dijo Maggie.

-Sí gracias- dijo Benny.

-Enseguida se las traeré- la madre de Maggie ignoró a su hija a propósito y decidió traer las galletas para el invitado.

Maggie quedó con una cara frustrada que hizo reír a Benny, no era por ser abusivo por la hospitalidad de la madre pero Benny realmente tenía hambre ese momento.

-Mi mamá es una dulzura ¿No?- dijo Mag sarcásticamente.

-Solo intenta ser amable.

Luego de un rato la madre trajo una bandeja llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Benny tomó una y le dio un mordisco.

-Mmm deliciosas señora.

-Gracias, estas son las favoritas de Maggie, ella siempre las come cuando las preparo, ¿No quieres una, cielo?

-No mamá.

-Vamos Mag, son deliciosas- bromeó Benny con la chica deprimente.

Maggie con su actitud decadente tomó una de las galletas y la comió su mamá sonrió complacida mientras Benny aguantaba sus risas por como actuaba la chica. En eso la mamá de Maggie decidió ir a la cocina a preparar más bocadillos dejando a los dos chicos para que conversen.

-¿Deliciosas?- dijo Benny bufando.

-Cállate- dijo Maggie prosiguiendo a comer otra galleta- Ahora sí desembucha, por qué en el río.

Benny no dijo nada solo tomó un sorbo de su chocolate.

-¿Quién es el callado ahora?

-Bien te lo diré- Benny prosiguió a contar- Yo estaba en una excursión con mis compañeros de clase, salimos de paseo con mi profesor, el cual por cierto es un gruñón. Tengo, o bueno tenía una amiga que tenía problemas con una chica popular de nuestra clase, su amiga me buscó porque ellas se habían peleado y adentrado al bosque, fui con mis amigos a buscar a mi amiga, bajé por un sendero inclinado, las vi peleando en el lodo, intenté separarlas, pero en eso como tu dijiste una gran cantidad de agua como ola de mar nos arrastró por todo el bosque. Acabé con mi amiga y con la que se había peleado en un río con la corriente fuerte, ellas lograron salir a tiempo pero yo no logré librarme de esa cascada, y bueno, el resto es historia.

Maggie escuchó con atención la historia de ese chico empapado.

-Espero que esté bien.

-¿Tu amiga?

Benny tomó otro sorbo.

-¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos? No es que me importe.

-Las cosas se pusieron un poco… raras, la popular bueno, ella… me besó, frente a ella en su cumpleaños- dijo Benny con un poco de vergüenza.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-Sí, ¿Te imaginas que en tu día especial, la chica que odias bese a tu amigo en tu cara? Creo que ella no toleró que una de sus enemigas besara a uno de sus amigos.

-Pss- bufó Maggie.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que eres muy inocente.

-Sí, como sea…

Benny se quedó mirando su taza de chocolate por un tiempo callado. Maggie notó eso y le dio más curiosidad.

-Esa "amiga"- hizo comillas con los dedos- Es especial para ti ¿No?

-Podría decir que es mi mejor amiga,jugábamos juntos, bromeábamos juntos, cada tiempo que pasaba con ella, lo sentía muy... especial.- dijo este un poco melancólico.

-Sí… ella te gusta.

-¿Qué?... Yo… ella… Sí, me rindo-dijo el sonrojado.

-Lo sabía, je, je.

-Bueno, quise arreglar las cosas con ella en esta excursión, pero terminé flotando en un río, que curiosa suele ser la vida…

-De seguro ella está buscándote- dijo Maggie.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Es obvio tonto- dijo Maggie seriamente.

Benny se quedó pensando, tomó todo su chocolate, el cual se había enfriado por la conversación- Por casualidad ¿No tienes ropa seca?

* * *

Un momento después…

-¿No tienes algo más pequeño?- Benny tenía puesto ropas muy holgadas que se veían como sábanas con él.

-¿Prefieres la ropa de mi madre? No seas quejumbroso- decía Maggie reprochándole al chico.

-Está bien, gracias.

-Oye esa chica ¿Cómo es?

-Es una linda chica con cola de caballo, castaña, con lindos frenos… ¿Por qué?

-Porque pretendo ayudarte- dijo Maggie poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Gracias pero… ¿Por qué?- dijo el chico confundido.

-Porque esto es entretenido, y me parece mejor que quedarme en esta cabaña con mis padres- dijo ella sin más.

Benny no dijo nada, y no quería discutir con ella así que la dejó ayudarla, quizás conozca mejor ese bosque que él. Tiempo después de que ellos salieran, la mamá de Maggie llegó con una bandeja de pastelitos.

-¡Chicos traje más bocadillos!... ¿Chicos?

* * *

 **Maggie se une a la batalla JE JE. Bitácora del capitán, Benny y Maggie se unen en una aventura para arreglar la relación del chico con ropas holgadas que le llegan a las rodillas y la chica que refleja depresión en su imagen. Estoy trabajando para hacer dinerillo para mis ahorros así que por eso mis capítulos pueden verse menos inspirados, por lo que trato de ir al grano sin relleno para acabarlos rápido y terminar esta historia, tengo planeado acabar todas las que me proponga. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que les haya gustado la interacción entre el mimo y la emo, sin más que decir los leo muy pronto, coman todos sus vegetales y frutas (No como este niño que está escribiendo xD). Les deseo una buena semana, bendiciones, nunca hagan enemigos, lean muchos memes, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	33. Algunos buenos amigos

**Capítulo 32: Algunos buenos amigos**

* * *

Luan caminaba por el sendero del bosque subiendo por grandes rocas, esquivando ramas, y todo bajo un ambiente azul y oscuro, pues era de noche y la luna iluminaba de bella manera el ambiente. Stacy por otra parte la estaba pasando mal pues a cualquier rato se chocaba con una rama, y se ha topado con varias arañas.

-¡AHHH! ¡UNA ARAÑA EN MI CABELLO!- Gritó Stacy histérica, haciendo que corriera y se chocara con Luan.

-¡Apártate Stacy!- dijo Luan empujándola.

Stacy estaba enfurecida, ya que tenía frío, hambre, y su aspecto estaba del asco- ¿Sabes algo Luan? Todo esto es tú culpa.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Luan como si escuchara un insulto.

-Tú nos arrastrarte a esto- acusó Stacy- Tú y tu sensibilidad, solo por una pequeñísima broma te enloqueces y atacas a cualquiera cerca.

-¡¿Hablas en serio Stacy?!- Luan se dirigió a encarar a Stacy.

Ambas se dedicaron una mirada de odio mutuo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué quieres hacer mi vida miserable?

-No es algo que te incumba.

-Oh claro, la todo talentosa y popular Stacy no tiene empatía, tiene todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, pero ningún amigo.

Stacy comenzó a alejarse de Luan tapándose los oídos.

-¡Esa es la verdad Stacy!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

Luan respondió furiosa- ¿Qué tengo que saber? Humillas a los demás, tratas de hacerte notar de cualquier manera, abusas de otros, y no te importa lo que sienten los otros.

-¡Tú me humillaste al hacerme esa broma!

-¡Fue porque estabas molestando a Tim! Pero eso no le importa para nada a la señorita Reynolds, no, ella quiere tenerlo todo, ¡Cómo si lo que tuviera no fuera suficiente!

-¡ ¿Quién dijo que lo tengo todo?!- gritó Stacy histérica- ¡ ¿Por qué tengo muchos lujos, y mis padres son adinerados crees que lo tengo todo?! ¡No tengo a nadie!

Stacy comenzó a respirar pausadamente y Luan ya no dijo nada- Te veo a ti, con tus amigas, tus hermanas, tú hermano, y ahora Jordan… No pude aguantar lo feliz que eras… Tú tienes personas que te apoyan y yo…- Stacy estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas- ¡Mis padres ni siquiera se presentaron al concurso de talentos!... No tengo a nadie.

Stacy se dirigió a una laguna donde tomó asiento sobre una roca alta, se quedó viendo su reflejo. Luan no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Stacy, si bien la odiaba, saber porque ella la odiaba cambió un poco su perspectiva, Luan caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Stacy y se sentó a lado de ella, pero con una distancia considerable.

-Yo… no quería que eso le pasara a Jor… digo a Benny- dijo Stacy esperando que Luan no la golpease.

-Espero que esté bien… Stacy yo… no tenía idea sobre, bueno, lo que sentías realmente- dijo Luan ya más calmada.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta- admitió Stacy a la par que ambas soltaron una risilla.

-Bueno yo lamentó tratar de golpearte… y de haberte hecho esa broma.

-L-lamento- A Stacy le costaba un poco de trabajo disculparse- Lamento haber molestado a ese chico… No sé porque lo hice.

Luan la vio incrédula.

-Bueno, sí sé porque lo hice… estaba enfadada, furiosa.

-Creo que sé porque lo hiciste- Luan pensó que intentar ganar el trofeo haría que sus padres prestaran más atención a Stacy.

-Quizás no estés equivocada- Stacy comenzó a sentirse mejor, no creyó que hablar de sentimiento realmente le quitarían un peso de encima, volteó a ver a Luan y la vio mirando su reflejo con una expresión decaída- Oye, encontraremos a Benny.

-Gracias- Luan se limpió sus lágrimas- Bueno, voy a hacer una fogata, ven. No quiero tener que explicarle al señor Batallón que mi compañera se murió de frío.

-Je je je- se rió Stacy.

En un rato Luan ya había encendido la fogata, tenía habilidad, Stacy lo reconoció.

-Oye y también lamento haber besado a Benny en tu cumpleaños- Stacy se seguía disculpando.

-Sí, eso fue pasarse de la línea- dijo Luan con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, hace falta agallas para admitir los errores- protestó Stacy haciendo que Luan soltara una ligera carcajada contagiando a la chica medio rubia.

Viendo la fogata, unos chicos estaban sentados sobre un tronco viejo calentándose por el frío de esa ola que los arrastró a quien sabe dónde.

-Vaya Tim, no pensé que sabrías como encender una fogata- Dijo Stef admirando las habilidades ocultas del chico oscuro.

-No es nada, a veces salgo de campamento con mi familia- decía Tim tranquilamente moviendo la leña.

-Estoy preocupada por Luan- dijo Ann- Espero que no le haya pasado nada- Su preocupación fue interrumpida por un extraño rugido.

-Lo siento, tengo mucha hambre- el rugido vino del estómago de Doni.

-¿No estás preocupado por Benny?- dijo Annie acusando a Doni de insensible.

-Estoy seguro de que están bien, y están acampando igual que nosotros- dijo Doni despreocupado.

-Eres increíble- dijo Annie pero no del modo halagador.

-Gracias nena- bromeó Doni.

-Estoy más preocupada por si Luan y Stacy tratan de matarse la una a la otra- dijo Stefy cabizbaja

Annie se fijó en que la llama estaba muy baja- Chicos, voy a ir a buscar leña, no se muevan ya regreso- Annie se fue, y luego de un rato volvió a rugir el estómago de Doni.

-Okay, ya no aguanto más, debo ir a buscar comida, quédense aquí volveré antes que la estirada- dijo Doni burlándose de Ann.

Stef y Tim se quedaron solos cuidando de la hoguera, era una situación un poco incómoda, pues estaban sentados uno junto al otro debido al reducido tamaño de la llama, Stef sintió que tenía que hacer conversación.

-Y… tú, Doni y Benny ¿Son muy unidos?- dijo tratando de aliviar la tensión.

-Podría decirse.

-Son como Luan, Annie y yo.

-Es una forma de verlo.

-Sí, je, je- Stef se sentía incomoda, no sabía de qué hablar, pensó en incluso ir con Annie a buscar leña, pero ya se había marchado y le daba miedo adentrarse al bosque, aparte del frío que tenía.

-Y… ¿Te gustan los libros?- dijo Stef tratando de hacer conversación.

-Pues… sí, si me gustan- admitió Tim.

-Sí, son increíbles. Estoy leyendo uno que trata de una odisea espacial, es increíble.

-¿Estás hablando de Galaxy Quest?- Preguntó Tim interesado.

-Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

-También lo estoy leyendo, debo admitir que es uno de mis libros favoritos.

-¿En serio?- dijo Stef sorprendida- Pensé que era la única que le gustaba, ni siquiera a Annie le gusta.

-Es una historia muy profunda, con un trasfondo oscuro. Me sorprende que nuestros amigos no se interesen en esa historia.

-Y maneja muy bien las relaciones de los personajes, mis personajes favoritos son los dos principales, donde su relación pasa de una buena amistad, a un interés romántico muy encantador- dijo Stef con emoción.

-Mi parte favorita es donde ambos quedan perdidos en un planeta lejano después de tener un conflicto, y tienen que superar esa discordia para escapar- dijo Tim con una sonrisa, encantando a la chica rubia.

Por otra parte del bosque, Ann se encontraba recogiendo ramas secas para la fogata, pero era muy complicado, casi todas estaban húmedas, tenía un buen monto de ramas pensó en dirigirse otra vez con los chicos cuando sintió una presencia en los alrededores, luego volteó a ver que un arbusto estaba temblando, su imaginación empezó a alterarla haciéndola imaginar todo tipo de posibilidades aterradoras que le podrían pasar, como que apareciera un lobo, o un monstruo de tres cabezas.

-AHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó Ann cuando Doni salió de los arbustos comiendo moras.

-Hola linda… ¿qué te cuentas?- dijo el masticando las moras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella molesta.

-Estaba buscando comida, me moría del hambre.

-Deberías tener cuidado, podrían ser venenosas.

-No lo son, sé muy bien identificar los frutos, son clases de cocina que me obligan a tomar muy bien aprovechados- dijo Doni aun tragando.

Ann se quedó callada y se levantó del susto que Doni le había dado.

-No te pongas así, traje muchas más para ustedes- dijo viendo la cantidad de moras y frutos que encontró sosteniéndolas con su camiseta.

-¿Hay alguna vez en la que no pienses en comida?- dijo ella aún con semblante molesto.

-Tranquila Ann, no hice nada para molestarte… bueno, aparte de asustarte lo cual debes admitir que fue gracioso.

-No es eso… me preocupo por Luan.

-Estoy muy seguro de que Luan puede cuidarse por su propia cuenta- dijo él con una actitud más apagada que antes.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Luan?- preguntó ella disgustada.

-Nada, es solo que no me gusta su actitud, sus bromas, su simple presencia… Wow, creo que no me gusta en nada.

-Pero Luan es una chica muy dulce.

-Para ti tal vez, no sé qué le ve Ben a esa chica, no olvidaré lo fastidiosa que fue cuando ingresé a la escuela.

-Oye, el pasado es el pasado, tienes que aprender a perdonar.

-Como ella perdonó a Ben por algo que él no hizo- dijo él sarcásticamente.

-No es tan simple, si te gustara una chica, y la miras besándose con tú enemigo ¿Qué sentirías?

-En primer lugar, es muy difícil que alguien me llegara a gustar, no soy del tipo romántico, en segundo si es que algún día llegara ese día… Le daría un golpazo.

-Titubeaste.

-No es cierto- replicó Doni.

-Todos dicen que no les gustan alguien, en unos meses los encuentras sentando cabezas con una persona- expresó Ann.

-¿Tú ya lo has hecho?- dijo Doni esperando burlarse de ella.

Ann no respondió en ese instante- No… Bueno, tampoco es que me interese mucho… Prefiero dedicarme a mi deporte favorito, y ayudar en mi casa.

-Ahora tú titubeaste- Doni se logró burlar.

-Cállate- dijo ella avergonzada.

Mientras ellos discutían lograron llegar al pequeño campamento con sus amigos, sorprendiéndose de ver a sus dos amigos charlando y riendo, especialmente por el chico.

-Entonces el chico y la chica tienen su primera cita pero antes de darse su primer beso, son interrumpidos por el perro robot de ella arruinando el momento- decía Tim con un increíble tono amistoso.

-Ja, ja no te creo- decía Stef- Por favor no me cuentes más, tengo que ponerme al día.

-Tenías razón con lo de sentar cabeza- dijo Doni con un rostro desconcertado igual que el de Ann.

* * *

Llegó la mañana, Luan despertaba pesadamente pues dormir en un suelo duro no es nada agradable, volteó a ver a Stacy quién dormía como un tronco… al lado de un tronco, eso le sacó una ligera risilla, estuvo toda la noche charlando con Stacy, comenzó a pensar que la ha estado juzgando mal todo el tiempo, pues si bien se ha comportado como toda una cretina desde que la conoció, no sabía qué era lo que lo ocasionaba, Stacy le contó que sus padres siempre salían a trabajar, sus trabajos son muy exitosos pero les demandan mucho tiempo, por lo que sus padres contratan personal para atender a las necesidades de Stacy, y ese personal es bastante robótico por lo que Stacy creció con ganas de ser notada por sus padres, al no conseguirlo, y al ver a tantos chicos siendo felices con sus padres, le nació un resentimiento que la guiaría por el resto de su vida, y por ende jamás hizo un amigo real.

De cierto modo Luan se sintió mal por ella, así que no la atacaría por ahora, pero tampoco podía prometerle ser su amiga, pues el daño emocional que ella le causó seguía ahí, así que solo la toleraría. Después de que ambas despertaran Luan y Stacy tomaron rumbo a buscar a Benny, seguían el río, había dos senderos y no sabían por dónde ir, se aventuraron a tomar el izquierdo esperando encontrarlo, con el hambre que tenían Luan decidió tomar un poco de fruto que encontraron de unos árboles, Stacy observaba a Luan, comenzó a conocerla mejor la noche pasada, y empezó a arrepentirse por todas las veces en que la trató mal, Luan le hizo entender como sus actos la alejaban de las personas, y que hacer todo eso no hará que sus padres la noten, si quiere su atención tiene que buscarla, no forzarla, se sentía raro, pero dejó de tenerle un odio y resentimiento a Luan, esperaba que ella le perdonase todo lo que le hizo.

En otra parte del bosque cuatro chicos se hallaban buscando el camino al campamento, pues desde esa corriente habían perdido la noción de la orientación y no tenían idea de dónde encontrarse. Se encontraron con un camino de rocas dentro de un río, comenzaron a saltar en las rocas para cruzar, primero fue Ann para asegurarse de que fuera seguro, luego le siguió Doni, quien tambaleaba cada vez que saltaba debido a la humedad de las rocas, Ann se rió al verlo haciendo que Doni se moleste y saltara mejor las rocas, luego le siguió Tim quien saltó como si nada, y por último saltó Stef, quien le tenía temor a ese camino, los tres chicos la animaron a seguir haciendo que esta lo logre, ya en la última roca Tim tomó de su mano para ayudarla. Había pasado una buena noche con ella, suele salir de campamento muy seguido con su familia, y con sus dos hermanos mayores molestándolo siempre no es algo que Tim disfrute, siempre ha tenido resentimiento con las actividades sociales como acampar, o fiestas, pero le alegraba que le hayan obligado a ir a ese campamento, pues obtuvo una amiga muy agradable que nunca pensó tener. Por otra parte Stef también estaba encantada de la noche que tuvo con Tim, desde lejos siempre lo vio como un chico antipático con quien no quería pasar un momento cercano, de hecho hasta le tenía cierto miedo, ella siempre fue una chica muy sociable, pero al ser ella muy estricta con el orden y la perfección es que no conseguía muchos amigos, su amistad con Annie nació desde pequeñas pues a esa edad tanto Annie como Stefy no eran tan estrictas con lo que hacían, solo buscaban divertirse, cuando crecieron siempre eran muy unidas pero como cualquier amistad tenían sus conflictos, Luan no lo sabe pero ella es el pegamento que las tiene juntas, volviendo con Tim, al ser ella una chica sociable trató de conocer a Tim, y lo conoció bastante bien, hasta pensaría que es muy lindo.

Los chicos seguían caminando juntos Anastasia liderando al grupo, Doni estando unos pasos detrás de ella caminando con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y con Tim y Stef caminando juntos mientras platicaban, Doni no tenía idea de que hablaban pero tampoco le interesaba mucho así que lo ignoraron, mientras que Ann se sentía apartada, estaba acostumbrada a que ella siempre esté a su lado, no puso atención al camino y se tropezó con una pequeña piedra pegada al suelo, Doni se rió molestando a Annie, ella rápidamente se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad, Doni seguía riendo haciendo que no se fije en el camino y se callera de la misma forma que Annie, quien por su puesto se vengó burlándose de él más fuerte, sus dos amigos los veían incómodos. Desde que tuvieron esa pequeña charla en el bosque Ann y Doni comenzaron a fastidiarse el uno al otro, incluso haciendo competiciones tontas, como cuál sería el primero en bajar una colina, y siempre terminaba con uno cayéndose al suelo. Annie no dejaba de quitarle la vista de encima a ese chico esperando a que él hiciera algo para molestarla, mientras Doni caminaba tranquilo relajado, ella no podía saber cómo lo hace, ella era muy sensible en cuanto a este tipo de circunstancias, como perderse en el bosque, o perderse su programa favorito, por lo que siempre está tensa, hacer sus actividades favoritas como el baloncesto la relajan y le hacen olvidar todos los problemas del mundo, y estar con sus amigas ayuda mucho, pero con Stef estando muy alegre con Tim, quería dejarla y enfrentar esa situación por ella misma, pero no podía hacerlo con un chico bufón.

Doni, bueno el en cambio era un chico que no dejaba que la vida lo preocupase, siempre trataba de evitar todo tipo de estrés, encontraba mucha relajación en la música, por eso cada que puede traer sus audífonos, y si no los tiene imagina la música en su mente teniendo el mismo efecto, él no era un chico que acumula problemas, siendo poco destacado pero cumpliendo lo que se debe, y ser hijo único le ayuda a evitar las responsabilidades, siempre buscando el camino con menos trabajo, claro que esta vez no hay un camino con menos trabajo, pero encontró la manera de entretenerse hasta llegar al campamento, pues le divertía ver cómo Ann se estresa con cada cosa que él haga para fastidiarla. Algo que a él le estaba molestando, es que Ann vio que no se preocupaba por Benny, si bien él no se preocupaba por nada, no era insensible, pues prefiere pensar que todo va a salir bien de alguna forma, pues nunca se había decepcionado. Claro que ésta situación no lo pone del todo tranquilo, pues siempre hay una fuga de preocupación en cada individuo.

* * *

Comenzó a atardecer, lo cual no era buena señal, pues en ese parque los ríos suelen desembocar violentamente en varios senderos de los bosques, al ser como una montaña, los ríos suelen acumular mucha agua que desborda en cantidades que, como si fuera una alcantarilla, se esparzan por todos los sitios. Eso lo sabía Maggie muy bien, pues sus padres siempre le advertían sobre no adentrarse a los bosques porque es muy peligroso, claro que ella siempre quería hacer caso omiso a eso y ahora era su oportunidad para observar ese fenómeno, y claro ayudar a Benny a encontrar a su amiga.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Benny exhausto.

-La zona de acampar está cerca, lo vi en uno de los mapas de mamá- decía Maggie confiada.

-Siento, que estoy más lejos que antes- decía Benny con pesar, volteó con su mirada a una bajada donde podía ver una figura llamativa de color amarillo- ¡La encontré!

-¡Hey espera!- gritó Maggie pero Benny no la había escuchado y se aventuró apresuradamente a ir a la posición de Luan, que serían como unas tres bajadas de unos tres metros, Maggie soltó un gruñido de frustración, pues no quería que su madre se enterara que ocurrió un muerto por su culpa- Ahora sé lo que sienten mis padres.

-¡Luan!- La comediante escuchó un grito repentino, reconocía esa voz, la cual la llenó de alegría.

-¡Benny!- gritó devuelta Luan corriendo por dónde provenía esa voz.

Por otro lado los chicos lograron escuchar una voz muy familiar, se dieron cuenta que Benny estaba cerca.

-¡Son ellos!- gritó Annie de la emoción.

-¡Ves! Te lo dije- dijo Doni arrogante.

-¡No es momento Doni corre!- dijo Ann sin fastidiarse pues estaba muy alegre.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a correr, donde se encontraban. Los cuatro chicos llegaron primero con Luan y Stacy, Luan se alegró un montón al ver a sus chicas.

-¡Luan!

-¡Chicas!

Las tres amigas se abrazaron, y comenzaron a reír y llorar.

-¡Luan!

-¡Ben!- gritaron Doni y Tim.

-¡Doni! ¡Tim!- gritó él también de la emoción.

Los tres amigos también se alegraron de ver, pero no se abrazaron. Mientras tanto Stacy estaba aún lado viendo como los amigos se encontraban y se abrazaban, ahí fue cuando vio lo que era una verdadera amistad. Luan y Benny se separaron de sus amigos y comenzaron a verse en silencio, caminaron tranquilos hasta estar uno frente al otro.

-Hola- dijo Benny algo tímido.

-Hola- dijo Luan igualmente.

Maggie por su parte se quedó parada en una colina viéndolos, algo incómoda por las excesivas muestras de afecto, pero un ligero temblor la alertó, y a todos los que estaban abajo.

Una brisa y un ligero temblor los cogió por sorpresa, sabían lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir así que se apresuraron a salir de ahí, pero no pudieron hacerlo a tiempo, pues la desembocadura los pudo alcanzar.

Luan, Benny, Annie, Stefy, Doni, Tim y Stacy fueron arrastrados nuevamente por la corriente de agua, pero esta vez no los dividió por otros senderos, sino que esta vez iban por un camino mucho más grueso. Había una rama firme y frondosa sobresaliendo de la corriente, fue avistada por Tim quien alertó a todos a sujetarse de ahí, lograron llegar a esa rama, fue ahí recién cuando se percataron de la presencia de Stacy.

-¡¿Stacy?!- preguntaron los cinco chicos excepto Luan.

-Eh, hola chicos- decía ella incómoda.

-Larga historia- dijo Luan excusándola.

El grupo logró divisar a lo lejos unas rocas que los pondrían a salvo. Tim y Stef se miraron el uno al otro, Stef mostraba una mirada de terror, pero la mirada de Tim la alentó a tomar confianza, él nuevamente le tomó de la mano y juntos lograron llegar a las rocas donde subieron al desnivel.

Annie seguía, se armó de valor, y logró subir a las rocas junto con Stef y Tim, Doni no quiso molestarla porque sabía lo grave del asunto, fue el siguiente en saltar a la salvación, lo logró apenas, siendo ayudado por Annie.

-¿Ya no tan despreocupado no?- dijo Annie sujetando a Doni.

-¿Enserio?- dijo el molesto.

Solo quedaban Stacy, Luan y Benny en la rama. Stacy era la que más cerca estaba así que se dirigió a las rocas poniéndose a salvo. Benny comenzaba a perder el control de su lugar, y la intensidad de la corriente comenzó a aumentar. Luan se alteró y trató de ayudarlo a sujetarse, la intensidad hizo que la rama se quebrara haciendo que Benny se desprendiera de la rama, Luan logró sujetarlo de la muñeca.

Benny comenzó a ver al refugio, y luego volteó a ver a Luan, su mirada se veía muy alarmante- La misma situación ¿No?- dijo él también alarmado.

-Pero esta vez no permitiré que te vayas- dijo Luan aguantando la fuerza de la corriente.

Luan no pudo soportar y la corriente también se la llevó junto con Benny, los que ya estaban salvados se comenzaron a alterar, Stacy vio cómo se iban alejando cada vez más, vio a sus compañeros quienes estaban en shock, luego vio a lo lejos, no faltaría mucho para que ambos lleguen a otro precipicio.

-¿Stacy?- dijo Stef- ¿Qué haces?

-Oigan, solo me quiero disculpar con ustedes, tengo que hacer esto- Stacy regresó al río.

-¡Estás demente!- le replicaron, pero Stacy no se arrepintió y fue con ellos para ayudarlos.

-No lo va a lograr- dijo Doni.

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?- gritó Annie.

-Te mostraré que no soy un insensible- Doni también saltó al río gritando- ¡Voy a salvarlos!

-¿Pero quién lo va a salvar a él?- dijo Tim.

Los tres comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a los que se lanzaron. Luan y Benny fueron cayendo por distintas desembocaduras hasta que cayeron en una corriente más tranquila, Stacy los fue siguiendo. Nadaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué haces Stacy?- dijo Luan.

-Voy a sacarlos de aquí.

-¿Pero cómo?- dijo Benny.

-Yo… No lo pensé muy bien- admitió Stacy.

Por otra parte Doni también había caído por esas desembocaduras pero no terminó bien, pues se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte con una raíz dejándolo desconcertado.

-¡Doni!- gritó Annie, comenzó a desesperarse, pues su amiga y sus compañeros iban directo a la catarata- Esto ya es ridículo.

-¡Annie no!- gritó Stef.

-¡Tim no permitas que Stef salte también!- le ordenó Ann a el chico oscuro.

Ann al igual que los otros se sumergió para rescatar a Doni quien estaba inconsciente del chirlazo que se dio, Doni estaba cayendo al fondo del agua pero Annie logró salvarlo tomándolo del torso y arrastrándolo devuelta a la superficie, pero no fue fácil considerando la intensidad de la corriente, la cual si bien no era muy fuerte, tampoco les dejaría escapar tan fácil. Sin embargo con todas sus fuerzas Ann logró elevar a Doni a salvo a una roca que servía como apoyo para dejar al inconsciente, mientras recuperaba el aliento Doni comenzó a toser, despertando.

-¿Qué? Anastasia… salvaste mi vida- dijo Doni sorprendido.

-Bueno… no eres el único a quien obligaban a asistir a cursos- bromeó Ann un poco para relajarse.

-Vaya, siento haber sido un tonto contigo- se disculpó Doni.

-No te preocupes por eso, por ahora salvemos a nuestros amigos- Ann se levantó y le ofreció su mano, siendo correspondida por Doni con una sonrisa.

Luan y sus compañeros nadaban con todas sus fuerzas para salir del río, trataron de alcanzar un desnivel que estaba cerca el agua que podría sacarlos. En eso llegaron Annie y Doni, Annie le mostró una rama suelta lo suficiente grande, ambos la tomaron y la estiraron hasta alcanzar a Stacy, ella los guió a la rama, se sujetó de esta y le extendió su mano a Luan, en eso la corriente comenzó a aumentar, Luan no logró tomar la mano de Stacy, y ambos terminaron cayendo por la catarata, sorprendentemente cuando cayeron no fue una alta caída sino que era un nivel que servía de plataforma, pero este estaba inclinado haciéndolos rodar. Benny estuvo a punto de caer al precipicio pero Luan logró sostenerlo.

Benny miró abajo, pensando en que sería el fin- Luan… lo siento.

-No Benny… yo lo siento.

Luan se estaba sosteniendo de una raíz que sobresalía pero esta poco a poco se estaba desprendiendo, comenzó a desgarrarse hasta desprenderse, Luan cerró los ojos esperando la inminente caída, pero una mano logró sostenerla, Luan abrió los ojos, era Maggie quien estaba sujeta a una cuerda que se sostenía de un árbol.

-Benny, eres un tonto- le replicó Maggie por irse sin previo aviso.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a subir, Annie junto con Doni y Stacy lograron ayudarlos a subir, una vez en tierra firme Luan no se contuvo y comenzó a abrazar a Benny con todas sus fuerzas, un abrazo que fue correspondido por el castaño. Doni y Annie los veían orgullosos, Annie le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro de Doni. Después Luan y Benny se separaron, la comediante volteó a ver a Stacy, se fijó en como trató de ayudarlos, y solo pudo agradecerle con un abrazo, Stacy comenzó a lagrimear por lo que sentía, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le dio una abrazo. Luego Luan fue a abrazar a Annie y a Doni, dejando a Benny con Maggie.

-Oye, gracias por salvarnos, y por ayudarme a encontrarla.

-No hay de qué, parece una chica dulce- dijo Maggie felizmente.

-¿No sabía que podías sonreír?- bromeó Benny.

-Nunca podrás probarlo- dijo Maggie golpeando el codo de Benny.

En eso Luan fue con Maggie.

-Oye, gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros.

-No hay de qué… oye me pareces muy familiar- dijo Maggie intrigada.

-Tú también ¿Raro no?- dijo Luan sonriente.

-Bien, me tengo que ir, mi mamá estará enfadada- dijo Maggie perdiéndose en el bosque.

-¡Cuídate!- gritaron Benny y Luan al unísono.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Luan.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Es una larga historia- Benny y Luan comenzaron a caminar junto con Stacy, Doni y Ann.

* * *

Después de reunirse con los demás y de ponerse al día en sus locas aventuras, finalmente fueron hallados por sus maestros, les esperaba un buen sermón por parte de Batallón.

-¡De todo el descaro, la indisciplina, la insolencia, y cualquier característica que ustedes han cometido! ¡Tuvieron que desobedecer a mis instrucciones poniéndose en peligro!- El señor Batallón les gritaba a unos empapados chicos quienes no hacían nada más que recibir el castigo con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero me alegra de que estén a salvo- dijo el profesor sorprendiendo a los reprendidos chicos- ¡Estarán sancionados por dos semanas! Agradezcan que no los expulsaré, pero no evitaré que terminen el año escolar. Quiero verlos fuera de mi clase lo más pronto posible- dijo el profesor retirándose y mandando a los jóvenes a ponerse ropa seca. Por un lado Tim y Doni acompañaban a Ann y Stefy a sus tiendas.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Me vas a llamar?- dijo Stef dulcemente.

-Claro, ¿Vas a contestar?- bromeó Tim haciendo reír a Stef, algo inusual en él.

-Ja,ja claro que sí.

Ambos eran vistos por Annie y Doni, quienes no pudieron evitar sentirse extraños por la química entre sus dos amigos.

-Bueno, apártate de mí vista flacucho- le dijo Annie a Doni, no quería más sentimentalismos.

-Jah, admítelo yo te agrado.

-Claro que no.

-Si no ¿Por qué fuiste a salvarme?

-Bueno… pues, quería restregártelo en tu cara cada que pudiera- dijo Ann algo ruda pero con una sonrisa.

-Me voy, si tengo que ver más cursilerías voy a vomitar.

-Je, je, nos vemos Don- se despidió Annie con una sonrisa, y golpeando el hombro de Doni.

-Adiós Ann- dijo Doni igualmente sin apartar su mirada.

En ese entonces llegó Tim, fijándose en cómo veía Doni a Annie- Deberías invitarla a salir- dijo Tim.

-¿Desde cuando haces bromas?- dijo Doni tratando de disimular sus emociones.

En eso, Luan y Benny se encuentran parados en medio de los campamentos de sus amigos.

-Bueno…- dijo Luan.

-Sí…

-Fue una loca aventura.

-Sí, no hay que volver a hacerlo.

-Ja,ja claro que no-Luan se quedó viendo a los ojos de Benny por un largo rato, él hizo lo mismo, es como si ambos quisieran hacer algo- Bueno, nos vemos Benny.

-Adiós Luan- Benny la vio irse, ella lo volteó a ver, Benny por fin estaba tranquilo, sentía de verdad que las cosas estaban bien entre él y Luan, así que pudo marcharse en paz a su tienda.

-¡Jefa!- gritaron preocupadas Wendy y Miriam- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Te traeremos ropa seca enseguida.

-Esperen- les dijo Stacy apaciguada- No tienen que hacerlo, yo lo haré.

Las chicas se quedaron desconcertadas, no esperaban esa reacción por parte de su jefa, esperaban que les gritara para traerle incluso más maquillaje.

-Eh… Está bien jefa- dijo Miriam.

-Oigan, solo llámenme Stacy- les dijo amablemente.

* * *

 **Caramba pero qué pesado, no les mentiré disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, es como la batalla final de una película, espero les haya gustado, quise desarrollar un poco a los OC antes de ignorarlos los siguientes capítulos, díganme ¿Les gustó el desarrollo que tuvieron los OC? ¿Qué tal las nuevas relaciones que formé? ¿Les gustó la participación de Stacy en este arco? Ahora faltan pocos capítulos para que acabe esta historia. Nos vemos en la siguiente, bendiciones, hagan buenos amigos, y adiós. Oficialmente el capítulo más largo.**

 **PD: Lamento no haber hecho más extensa la participación de Maggie, pero ya no quería seguir postergando este capítulo.**

 **Att: Might**


	34. De vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 33: De vuelta a casa**

* * *

Después de unas largas tardes en la sala de castigos junto a sus amigos Luan tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, en el castigo que les había impuesto Batallón pudo conocer en profundidad a sus compañeros, y las cosas con Benny han avanzado mucho últimamente, y también se dio cuenta de que sus amigas se llevan demasiado bien con los amigos de Benny, también pudo hacer las paces con Stacy, olvidando la rivalidad que tenían y empezando a ser amigas.

Es curioso que el castigo le haya hecho olvidar los problemas de la vida y ser la alegre Luan que todos amamos, de hecho.

 _PTTTT!_

-¡Luan!

-Debes poner más atención donde te sientas hermanito, no querrás GAStarte un rato incómodo Jajajajaja.

Lincoln estuvo molesto por un momento al sentarse en un cojín ruidoso en la van para ir a la escuela, pero luego río junto a Luan- Je,je, que bueno verte feliz Luan.

Lincoln se quedó viendo la ventana de la van sonriente por ver a su hermana la comediante en un mejor semblante desde su cumpleaños.

Después de un viaje para nada tranquilo cada Loud se dirigió a su respectivo salón de clases.

Unos volantes se estaban colocando en las paredes de la institución, pues sabiendo que el año lectivo estaba por terminar era tiempo de organizar el baile Vuelta a Casa.

Un baile muy común en secundarias, enseguida los estudiantes comenzaron a encontrar pareja, Luan se quedó viendo un poster con sus amigas.

-El baile devuelta a casa está por llegar ¿Emocionadas?- preguntó Stefy a sus amigas.

-Sí supongo- respondió Annie fingiendo desinterés.

-Me gusta el baile Devuelta a casa, sobre todo la parte de Volver a casa, jajaja- comentó Luan causando risas en sus amigas.

-Annie está mintiendo, está emocionada porque va a ir al baile con Doni- dijo Stef haciendo que Annie se ruborice.

-Hablando de invitaciones, ¿Benny ya te invitó?- dijo Annie.

-No lo ha hecho, ¿Creen que lo haga?

-Qué preguntas haces Luan ja,ja- dijo Stefy.

Mientras las chicas charlaban, los chicos llegaban, Benny y Doni acompañaban a Tim para invitar a Stef al baile de despedida del año.

-Tú y Anastasia, se llevan muy bien…- Menciona Benny quien camina junto a Doni detrás de Tim.

-Por así decirlo, solo la invité al baile porque me parece una chica genial con quien poder hablar de deportes- Se excusa Doni por su cita con Annie en el baile.

-Ajá sí.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué pretende ese chico con la rosa?- dijo Doni refiriéndose a Tim.

-Va a invitar a Stef al baile.

-Son tan cursis que me harán tener nauseas.

En eso los tres chicos se encuentran con las tres chicas, por su parte tanto Tim como Stef se notan nerviosos pues han desarrollado una relación muy cercana los últimos días, Tim para que sus amigos no interrumpieran, en especial Doni, decidió llevar a Stef a hablar en privado, mientras que los dos pares de amigos se les quedan viendo, en eso Annie nota como Luan y Benny permanecen juntos sin hablar, ella sabe que Benny aún no ha invitado a Luan al baile, por lo que pretende llevarse a Doni para dejar a los dos tortolitos solos, y que uno de los dos se atreva a invitar al baile.

Una vez solos Luan y Benny se ponen nerviosos pues detrás de ellos está el poste del baile de Vuelta a Casa.

-O-oye Luan me preguntaba sí…Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo- dijo Benny apresuradamente.

-Será un gusto danzar esa posibilidad jajaja- bromeó Luan.

-Jajajaja- se rió Benny muy nervioso.

-Eso es un sí.

-Ah ok, entonces te veo más tarde.

-Te estaré esperando- dijo Luan a lo que su amigo se iba retirando.

Luan quedó sola en el pasillo, viendo a Benny retirarse de una forma graciosa y torpe sacándole unas ligeras risillas. En eso escucha una voz inesperada.

-¿Así que irá al baile señorita Loud?- Un profesor Batallón salvaje aparece.

-¡Maestro Batallón!- se alteró Luan, como si se hubiera asustado por cierta pelinegra.

-No vengo a amargarle el momento señorita Loud, solo vengo a decirle que es bueno verle con una pareja.

-Eh ¿Gracias? Creo.

-Sería una lástima que no pueda ir por un castigo- dijo el señor Batallón con una postura seria.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Luan alterada.

Tras esa reacción Batallón rió- Era una broma señita Loud ¿Creí que le gustaban las bromas?- Después de decir eso el profesor se retiró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Fue extraño ver a su profesor el gruñón tan amistoso. Supone que es porque el año ya casi acaba y está feliz de no tener que soportar a sus alumnos más, o tal vez sea que después de un duro año se ha encariñado un poco con sus estudiantes.

* * *

Más tarde después de las clases, Luan ya estaba en su habitación completamente sola, bueno, excepto por la compañía de un pequeño conejito.

-Gary, necesito un atuendo para el baile de esta noche, primero una ducha- dijo Luan acariciando a su amiguito.

Luego de una reconfortante y tranquila ducha, Luan abrió la puerta para encontrar nueve locas hermanas mirándola con unas sonrisas pícaras.

-Bueno, supongo que todo esto tenía que pasar- dijo Luan resignada sabiendo que sus hermanas se enterarían de cualquier manera que Benny la invitaría al baile de despedida al colegio, pues es un baile muy conocido, y las hermanas ya no odiaban a Benny pues ya fueron explicadas del todo el mal entendido y de toda la reconciliación.

En efecto las hermanas Loud literalmente arrastraron a Luan a su habitación. Dónde comenzarían a arreglar a Luan a verse más hermosa que nunca. Cerraron la puerta, Lola alistó un juego de maquillaje, Leni trajo un hermoso vestido amarillo de su talla, Luna puso música para belleza, y todas las hermanas incluyendo a la bebé y a las más inexpresivas sonrieron inspiradas.

Por otra parte un castaño rizado estaba siendo arreglado guión torturado por la preparación que su madre le estaba dando, su padre lo grababa con una cámara y su hermano solo veía desde lejos, la mamá de Benny le arreglaba el corbatín azul y le acomodaba la camiseta y el terno, para finalmente cepillar sus rizos de manera elegante.

Siguiendo con el montaje de embellecimiento, estamos con Stacy, quien está frente a su espejo, poniéndose polvo en la cara y un labial con un color rojizo fuerte, se ha puesto suficiente maquillaje para destacar, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer un payaso.

Annie tenía su cuarto completamente desordenado, lo cual hace que la apariencia de Annie resalte sobre todo el desorden que se puede observar a simple vista, una chica usando un vestido azul marino, haciéndose una coleta con un lazo celeste poniéndose solo un poco de rubor y colocándose su collar con un coral.

Doni por su parte le gusta resalir de una manera extravagante así que no solo se pondría su terno negro con una corbata azul oscuro como la noche, sino que usaría su sombrero de copa haciéndolo ver como para una fiesta de millonarios. Doni se miraba en el espejo diciéndose a sí mismo que es un galán.

En una habitación con un ambiente oscuro Tim se preparaba poniéndose su terno oscuro como la noche más negra, una camisa blanca que contrasta con su terno, se peinaba el flequillo dejando ver sus dos ojos, y finalmente se puso colonia, puede ser oscuro, pero no quería oler a muerto.

Finalmente Stefy, quien en su excesivamente ordenada habitación se encontraba haciendo ondulaciones en su cabello con su rizador, al terminar dejó el rizador de forma ordenada al lado de su juego de maquillaje, usaba un vestido rosado con una parte con brillos donde sería la cintura, como último detalle se puso una diadema escarlata.

Después del montaje de embellecimiento las hermanas Loud habían terminado de arreglar a Luan.

-Mamá, Papá- dijo Lincoln a sus padres quienes estaban en la sala ansiosos por ver a su hija, con cámaras y todo.

-Les presento- dijo Lincoln junto a sus hermanas tapando la silueta de Luan al final de las escaleras- A Luan.

Sus padres quedaron encantados y enternecidos por cómo se veía su hija la comediante.

* * *

Finalmente en la secundaria Royal Woods, muchos estudiantes iban entrando ya al interior de la institución, Benny había llegado en el auto familiar. Su madre le había dado ánimos para ir al baile y divertirse con su cita, su hijo se despidió de su familia con una sonrisa y salió del auto algo nervioso.

En eso llegan sus mejores amigos, los chicos que lo han acompañado desde que ingresó a esa escuela. Los saludó chocando las manos y diciéndose halagos muy varoniles.

Mientras hablaban llegaban sus citas, pero solamente llegaron Annie y Stefy, la chica de vestido azul se dirigió con Doni, quien por su parte se veía entumecido por la belleza de su cita, jamás había visto lo bonita que era Anastasia hasta ahora, lo mismo pasaba con Tim quien quedó perdido en los ojos de su cita. Por su parte Benny seguía esperando a Luan, pero hasta que llegue acompañó a sus amigos.

Stacy había llegado con sus padres quienes la habían acompañado, ella pidió firmemente que fueran ellos quienes la llevaran al baile. Stacy después de lo que pasó en la excursión con Luan había decidido cambiar el rumbo de su vida y ser amable con sus amigas Wendy y Miriam, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de sus padres y salió del auto encontrándose con sus amigas. Ahora ya no la trataban como una versión joven y femenina de Al Capone, sino como a su amiga de la secundaria, y ella comenzó a apreciarlas diciéndoles cumplidos, aunque claro fallaba un poco con la amabilidad, claro que sus amigas la ayudaron a desarrollarse como persona.

Mientras Charlaba con sus amigas vio una Van algo descuidada, y vio alguien que captó su atención.

Ya adentro había un DJ tocando música Electro Pop divirtiendo a todos los presentes, había combinaciones de colores que pintaban el ambiente pasando principalmente por Azul y Rojo. Todos saltaban y se divertían, Benny charlaba con sus amigos hasta que las chicas los arrastraron para llevarlos a Bailar. Benny quedó solo y comenzó a preocuparse de que Luan no fuera a venir, tenía que hacerlo, o quizás se arrepintió a último momento, no podría ser posible pensaba que ya habían estado bien, o quizás… El chico salió de sus pensamientos al ver una figura de color amarillo entrar al salón.

De repente todos los que estaban bailando dejaron de hacerlo porque una figura singular estaba caminando entre ellos.

-¿Es Luan?

-Se ve diferente.

-Está muy bonita

-Jamás la había visto así.

-Murmullo, murmullo.

Todos los estudiantes estaban impactados por el cambio de imagen que tenía Luan, vestía un vestido amarillo reluciente, usaba maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos y brillo labial, estaba peinada usando una liga esponjosa amarilla recogida del cabello con una abertura que dejaba ver una parte suelta. Llevaba su icónica flor rosada colgada en su pecho.

Ella no se concentraba en la gente viéndola estaba concentrada en el chico que le esperaba en la mesa de bocadillos, estaba sonriendo, resaltando sus dientes de conejo, hasta esos dientes se veían hermosos.

En eso llega Stacy a su lado, las dos se quedan viendo por un momento con una expresión fría.

-Luan Loud-

-Stacy Reynolds-

Dijeron ambas de manera seria, hasta que Stacy soltó una sonrisa.

-Te ves bien- dijo ella.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal- Respondió Luan- Es bueno verte.

-Igualmente- Ambas estrecharon sus manos en señal que su odio y rencor se había ido, extrañando a las amigas de Stacy quienes aún no estaban acostumbradas a esa nueva amistad.

-Nos vemos Luan, no hay hacer esperar a nuestras parejas- dijo Stacy regresando con sus amigas hacia sus respectivas parejas.

-Stef mira- dijo Annie tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención, dejaron de bailar para centrarse en la pareja en la mesa.

Veían a Luan estar con Benny, y sentía un especie de orgullo, que pueden tener hacia una amiga, una compañera, una hermana, Luan no solo era su amiga, era su hermana de aventuras, siempre manteniéndolas juntas, incluso en los peores momentos.

-Luan…- dijo Benny a lo que Luan llegó hacia él.

-Hola Benny- dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.

-Te ves… te ves…

-Te ves elegante, demasiado para ser Benny jajaja- bromeó Luan calmando al chico castaño.

-Y tú te ves muy hermosa- dijo Benny por fin.

-G-Gracias- dijo ella ruborizada.

Comenzaron a bailar, estaban felices, y esta vez no habría nada interrumpiéndolos, bailaban al son de la música, pero sentían que no querían estar ahí, sentían que querían pasar un tiempo tranquilo.

-¡Bien, bien criaturitas del señor, es hora de elegir el tradicional rey y reina del baile!- sentenció un chico en la plataforma para anunciar a los dos ganadores.

-Clichés- dijo Tim en voz baja.

-¡Bien y el rey del baile es!... ¡PAUL ANDERSON!- Dijo el presentador llamando a un chico popular cualquiera.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

-¡Ahora la reina que acompañará al rey es! (Pausa dramática) ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡ES LUAN LOUD!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, al momento en que Luan entró todos quedaron impresionados por su belleza, normalmente votarían por Stacy para reina, pero al ver a Luan sentían que ella debía tener la tiara esta ocasión, pero Luan no estaba ahí.

Afuera de la secundaria una joven pareja caminaba por el parque bajo la luz de la luna, conversando y contando chistes, no había nadie en el parque, así que Benny tomó la mano de Luan para bailar una pequeña pieza lenta aunque no hubiera música. Ellos se perdían en ese momento, nada más parecía existir, solo ellos dos, tomando de sus manos y dando giros elegantes en el parque. Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de este tranquilo momento, mientras volvían a casa.

* * *

Después del baile, ambos jóvenes regresaron a sus respectivas viviendas. Benny ya en su casa tenía una sonrisa imborrable, llegaba contento y con una mirada perdida.

-¿Alguien se divirtió mucho hoy? Espero que no demasiado- Decía ella en tono de broma.

-Así se hace hermanito- Dijo Jim mientras jugaba videojuegos.

En eso llega su padre apresuradamente de su habitación con su teléfono en mano.

-Querido ¿Por qué tan contento?- dijo la madre al ver a su marido muy feliz.

-Tengo grandes noticias, me ascendieron ¡Iremos a Montecarlo!

Y ahí fue cuando la sonrisa imborrable de Benny se borró- ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

 **Ya a solo un capítulo del final, ¿Emocionados? Yo sí. Fue una larga travesía pero es hora de terminar la historia. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Quizás ya lo sepan, no se despeguen de sus pantallas, y visítenos la próxima. Por ahora me despido, bendiciones a todos ustedes, que su sueños se cumplan, y adiós.**

 **Por cierto el look de Luan está basado en el capítulo "Head Poet's Anxiety", espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Att: Might**


	35. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver

**Capítulo 34: Hasta que nos volvamos a ver**

* * *

-Hola chicos, soy Lincoln. Pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían, bueno ha pasado mucho últimamente, Luan nos contó sobre ese loco y peligroso paseo al que fue hace ya varias semanas, el año lectivo ya ha terminado, dimos las últimas pruebas para por fin salir de vacaciones. Y nosotros como buena familia disputaremos el lugar del sofá… Bueno, por ahora es todo lo que hay que decir- dijo Lincoln Loud saliendo de su habitación para ver a Luan.

-¿Hola Luan? ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el peliblanco entrando con cuidado a la habitación de sus hermanas las artistas.

-Bien, me siento muy bien, no hay razón para pensar lo contrario, ja, ja, ja- dijo Luan.

Luan estaba en pijama con ojeras, ojos rojos, despeinada, y con una sonrisa fingida, pero trataba de disimularlo. En el suelo al lado de su cama estaban un rastro de paños usado, y el bote completamente lleno.

-Luan si es que hay algo que te inquieta, solo tienes que decírnoslo- dijo Lincoln algo preocupado por cómo se veía Luan.

-No hermanito, descuida, solo debo darme una ducha- dijo Luan para que su hermanito no se preocupara.

Lincoln solo confió en que cuando Luan esté lista iría con él o con alguna de sus hermanas, así que cerró la puerta, Luan se quedó sentada sobre su cama, y dio un pesado suspiro.

¿Cómo llegó Luan a ese estado? Varios días después del baile, ella estaba con Benny charlando con alegría pero el castaño solo tenía la mirada perdida, al preguntarle Benny le confesó que al terminar el año él y su familia se irían a Monte Carlo, y se quedarían ahí por lo menos unos dos años o más. Luan quedó sorprendida por la noticia, y su ánimo bajó de inmediato, Benny ya se había despedido de sus amigos, Luan siguió esperando su despedida pero esta nunca llegó, eso es lo que la tenía tan mal.

* * *

Por su parte Benny seguía llevando las cajas al camión de mudanzas para llevarlas al aeropuerto. Podía ver como su familia se emocionaba por ir a Montecarlo, es un lugar bastante lujoso, pero eso significaba dejar su vida aquí, y eso no lo emocionaba, no siquiera estaba confiado de que regresarían.

Benny se entró a su cuarto una vez más, para verlo completamente vacío, las paredes algo gastadas y sucias, pero seguía viéndose habitable, recorría lentamente el lugar con cierta nostalgia.

Jim entró a la casa para ver a su hermano decaído, como hermano mayor es su deber que él se sienta bien.

-¿Qué ocurre Vi?

-No, no es nada.

-Adivinaré, es Luan.

Benny no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza.

-Ella es muy importante para ti ¿Verdad?

-Sí… sí lo es.

Jim se arrimó al costado de la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Ya te despediste de ella?

Benny no lo hizo, no sabía cómo manejarlo- No, no me gustan las despedidas.

-Ya veo… Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-¿A qué te despidas de ella? No seas tonto- le dijo su hermano sonriendo por su incredulidad.

Ambos hermanos fueron al auto del mayor- ¡Mamá, papá, iremos con la novia de Benny para que se despida!- dijo Jim poniendo rojo a Benny.

-¡Está bien, pero no tarden tanto!- les dijo su madre, cuando el auto emprendió marcha.

* * *

En la casa Loud cada hermana estaba haciendo sus cosas, y la guitarrista se dirigió a su habitación para sacar su guitarra y de paso hablar con Luan. Entró para encontrar a Luan echada boca abajo en su almohada.

-¿Luan?

-¡Luna!- se retiró Luan rápidamente de su almohada dejando ver que ésta imprimió una expresión de tristeza en su cojín.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué?- Luan se hacía la ignorante.

-Sobre Benny, ¿él te lastimó?

-¿Qué? No, no, él no.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? Esto es peor que verte como mimo.

Luan no quería contestar pero al darse cuenta de que no había posibilidad de engañar a su hermana decidió hablar- Benny se va a ir del país.

-Oh- Luna comprendió- Ya veo.

-Dos años a Montecarlo- dijo Luan mirando al suelo.

-¿Y no se despidió?

-No, no lo hizo- dijo Luan tomando un sentimiento hostil.

Luna solo puso su mano en la espalda de su hermana para abrazarla y dejar que se desahogue en su hombro hasta que vio un auto muy familiar llegando a su residencia.

-¿Luan ese no es?...

Luan se levantó rápidamente y observó el auto, era ese precisamente, el auto del hermano de Benny, significaba que podría verlo al menos una vez más. Sacó a Luna básicamente a patadas para comenzar a arreglarse, Luna solo río por esa cambio repentino de emociones.

El timbre de la casa fue tocado, y con este un ligero choque eléctrico que conmocionó al castaño, la puerta fue abierta por Lincoln.

-¿Benny? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el peliblanco.

-Tenía que ver a Luan ¿Está aquí?- dijo Benny muy apresurado.

-Ella está algo…- Lincoln no sabía cómo decirle a Benny que ella estaba algo indispuesta ahora, hasta que.

-¡Ya bajo!- Escuchó Lincoln desde el segundo piso, fue curioso la velocidad en el que la castaña pasó del pasado al presente.

-¿Luan?- dijo Lincoln desconcertado.

-¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento hermanito?

-Está bien- Lincoln los dejó afuera para darles un poco de privacidad. Claro que las chicas no los dejarían sin espiarlos desde la ventana.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo riendo por eso, y haciendo que una chica Loud suspirara de romanticismo solo para ser callada para que no los descubran.

-Luan yo, ya me tengo que ir, pero no quiero hacerlo sin antes decirte esto.

-Bien aquí estoy- dijo Luan sonriente.

-Yo, bueno, tú me pareces una chica increíble, graciosa, divertida y muy bonita, me hubiera gustado pasar el verano contigo.

-Tú también me pareces divertido, y lindo, pero no te preocupes, este es solo un hasta luego, no importa cuánto tardemos, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo ella decidida.

-Je, je, ¿Ya te dije que eres increíble?- dijo el castaño para luego ser abrazado por Luan.

-Sí, así es je, je- Respondió Luan abrazándola sin poder impedir que se le escapara una lágrima, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

En eso Benny tuvo un pensamiento que marcaría esa despedida, algo que su hermano le había dicho, antes de llegar a ese lugar: _¡Bésala idiota!_

Benny rápidamente se separó de ella para conectar sus labios con los de Luan, rápidamente Luan lo tomó de los hombros para abrazarlo alrededor de su cuello, mientras se hundían ambos en una apasionado beso que debieron haberlo tenido hace ya varios meses.

Jim miraba a su hermano orgulloso, y las chicas Loud junto con Lincoln gritaban exaltadas al ver a su hermana besar al chico.

-Normalmente no soy abierta a emociones humanas pero… IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Luan y Benny al fin se separaron, Benny seguía caminando a su auto sin despegar la mirada de Luan.

-Nos vemos chica desastres.

-Adiós, caballero torpezas.

-Adiós criaturita del desorden.

-Hasta pronto mayor payaso.

-Hasta la vista mi…

-¡BENJY!- Gritó Jim ya impaciente de que su hermano entrara al auto.

-¡Adiós luego continuará!- dijo Benny dirigiéndose con su hermano.

Finalmente el auto emprendió marcha alejándose de la casa Loud. Luan se acercó a la acera para observar como el chico de sus sueños se perdía en el atardecer. Las hermanas Loud y Lincoln salieron de su escondite para ver a Luan.

-¿Creen que ella estará bien?- dijo Lola a murmullos.

En eso Luan volteó a ver a sus hermanas.

-Oigan chicas, ¿Quién tiene dos pulgares y está emocionada por ver televisión? Ésta chica ja, ja, ja- dijo Luan con su esencia alegre y contagiosa.

Las chicas estaban orgullosas de Luan al haber conseguido una pareja, así que la cargaron en sus hombros como ovacionándola- Wow, sabía que era la luz de su vida jajajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo ella conmovida con su familia.

-Literalmente eres una chica única.

-Como que te mereces el mejor asiento.

-Luan tú sí que sabes cómo tocar nuestros corazones.

-Dos por moverte, te queremos hermana.

-Todo esto me inspiró para escribir un poema.

-Eso fue tan dulce que me empalagó, solo un poquito.

-Tus chistes no se comparan con la belleza de esta romántica despedida.

-Normalmente soy inmune a emociones humanas pero…

-¡Lua!

-¡Eres la mejor Luan!

-Gracias chicas y Lincoln, son los mejores- dijo Luan ya estando en el sofá en el centro de todos los hermanos, recibiendo un cálido abrazo de todos ellos.

* * *

Esta historia aún no termina, pues Benny seguía observando desde la ventana del auto a la ciudad que nunca olvidará.

Vio a sus compañeros de escuela, a Doni y Tim teniendo una cita doble con Annie y Stefy, esos cuatro se llevarían muy bien, le alegraba pensar que sus vidas tenían un lindo futuro, juntos. Los cuatro chicos estaban en una cafetería con Tim y Stef riendo mientras Doni y Annie se retaban un duelo de vencidas, se tenían cariño a su modo. También vio a Stacy saliendo de una tienda de ropa con sus amigas Wendy y Miriam, las veía riendo y pasándola bien, le alegraba que Stacy haya cambiado su actitud, de seguro sabrá cómo hacer más amigos.

Por otra parte también pensaba en otros amigos con quienes no convivió mucho, pero eran también muy importantes, como Risas, quien estaba alegrando la fiesta con un grupo de payasos, haciendo globos de animalitos, y piruetas. También recordaba a Maggie, esa chica lúgubre que en el fondo esconde una cariñosa chica, quien estaba en casa con sus padres tratando de ser fría pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, comía gustosa las galletas que su madre preparaba mientras su padre leía el periódico.

Comenzó a recordar su vida en esa ciudad, solo duró un año, pero recordaría con mucho cariño este lugar con grandes bosques, gente amable, vendedores pillos, y vecinos gruñones. Y recordaría la chica, que nunca pensó conocer, la chica con quien compartiría grandes momentos, una chica que siempre buscaría el lado divertido de las cosas, y prefería la alegría sobre la tristeza, la ira, el miedo, o el disgusto. Una chica que ama a sus hermanos y haría lo que fuera por ellos, una chica que apoya a sus amigos y se divierte con ellos, y estaba decidido a volver con ella, a volver con… Luan.

* * *

 **La historia terminó, pero no se despeguen que aún falta el epílogo. ¿Les gustó el final? Espero los haya conmovido. Hay algo curioso en este capítulo, sobre la despedida a un amigo o ser querido, cuando alguien te importa demasiado pero no lo vuelves a ver, te genera un vacío, eso me ha pasado, por eso pretendo siempre quedar en buenos términos, pero a veces no sé si lo logro, creo que suelo ser muy fastidioso, pero es porque cuando a alguien le importas, te preocupas por esa persona. Por eso chicuelos no dejen las cosas para el final, si tienen algo que decir a esa persona especial, díganselo, siempre habrá personas importantes en su vida, traten de siempre apoyarlas, aunque cueste. No es un discurso motivacional pero por ahí va.**

 **Aquí me despido, que les vaya muy bien en sus vidas, les deseo lo mejor, muchas bendiciones a todos, adiós.**

 **Todo permanece, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.**

 **Att: Might**


	36. Epílogo

Epílogo: 1 de Abril

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Royal Woods, y en una casa lo bastante grande habitan unas criaturitas llamadas la familia Loud, una familia conformada por 13 personas, los padres, 10 hijas y un hijo, y en esa mañana todos estaban durmiendo antes de que comenzara lo que iba a ser un día lleno de actividades y limpieza del hogar, y sobretodo bromas.

Lincoln dormía apaciblemente pensando en que Luan no atravesará la muralla de madera que construyó en su puerta para que la loca no pase, pero se sorprendería al descubrir, que Luan no solo desmanteló sus defensas, sino que le dejaría una caja con una nota.

Lincoln al despertar tomó la nota: _"Este año las cosas serán un poco diferentes"_

Lincoln con cuidado utilizó una vara para abrir la caja para encontrar equipo extraño, le recordaba al 1 de abril del año pasado.

Lincoln salió vestido con un traje de protección con una máscara para proteger los ojos, salió de su habitación y vio a sus hermanas vistiendo de la misma forma, todas portaban armas con jalea y jamón expirado. Cuando estaban todos reunidos bajo el pórtico recibieron una llamada a la sala, donde llegarían los padres vestidos de igual manera.

En la sala había una Luan de cartón sosteniendo un cartel diciendo: _"Familia esta vez ustedes tendrán que atraparme antes de que yo a ustedes"_

Después de leer eso, una Luan salvaje vestida igualmente para una guerra traía una pistola de pintura y comenzó a rematar contra todos los presentes.

Lincoln guió a todos al patio trasero para emboscar a Luan, todos se escondieron en donde podían, Luan solo lanzó una bolsa de harina con un contador que indicaría que haría explosión.

-¡Yo me encargo!- gritó Lynn tomando la dichosa funda y como un balón de football, lo lanzó lejos de la casa cayendo en el auto de un civil inocente.

-¡Todos saluden al exterminador!- Dijo Lisa sacando un robot de la chochera con cañones en los brazos.

En eso Luan salió de la casa con un arsenal listo para combatir al robot. No tomó mucho esfuerzo pues con una simple bomba de agua hizo cortocircuito al robot. Luan tomó su cañón repleto con cojines de gas lanzándoselos a Luan, pero la comediante ni se inmuta.

Lily toma una cáscara de plátano haciendo que Luan resbale dando la oportunidad a la familia de contraatacar a Luan.

Luan le dio una señal de aprobación a Lily para luego reincorporarse, Lynn iba a taclear a Luan pero esta saltó haciendo que Lynn chocara con Lucy. Lana iba a arrojarle una bola de lodo pero Luan se agachó haciendo que su padre la recibiera en su cara haciendo que este por accidente le dispare a Lori y a Leni pintura en la cara.

Mientras tanto las mascotas de la casa, tanto las de Lana pasando por el murciélago de Lucy, y el conejo de Luan, veían entretenidos el espectáculo de afuera, haciendo apuestas con su comida sobre quien quedaba de pie primero.

Lisa haciendo una torre con las gemelas iba a lanzarle un balde lleno de agua, pero Luan corrió derecho al árbol para dar una voltereta que haría a Lynn orgullosa para luego lanzarles una cáscara de banana que desestabilizaría esa torre haciendo que el balde caiga encima de Lucy. Luna trajo junto con su madre y con Lincoln unos pasteles de crema lanzándolos a diestra y siniestra a Luan, dándole en la cara, pecho y cintura. Luan se limpió los párpados solo para ver a su familia apuntándole con sus lanza papas con unas sonrisas burlonas.

-Verlos así de felices me pone azul de la alegría jajajaja, ¿Entienden?- Dijo Luan presionando un botón y haciendo que todo el patio estallara de pintura azul.

Después de eso La familia Loud se rió solo para seguir jugando en ese día olvidando el enorme desastre que les dará dolor de espalda en el resto del día.

De lejos e veía una casa bastante alborotada, y el ruido se hacía cada vez más intenso, y lo que más destaca de esa casa, eran las risas.

Una Luan salvaje pintada de azul aparece con un pastel en mano- ¿No les encanta los finales felices?- Les dijo a ustedes inocentes lectores para luego lanzarles el pastel a la cara.

* * *

 **A eso le llamo embarrar la cuarta pared xD ¿Entienden? Hace un año y varios días atrás, es que subí este fanfic inspirado en "Más que un juego" y "Beso y tortazo". Espero que esos fics aún existan. Me alegra por fin haber acabo este fic que vendría a ser el primero que he creado. Se convertiría en un tesoro en mi mundo de escritor de fanfics. Espero les haya gustado la historia, que a pesar de no ser la mejor, le puse su sentimiento. Este no es el final, pues como me gusta decir desde ahora. Cuando una historia acaba, otra empieza. Nos vemos en otra historia queridos leyentes. Mando un saludo a:**

 **Sergex: Felicidades por ser el último review que será contestado en esta historia, y gracias por tu apoyo :)**

 **Gracias a todos los seguidores y a los que le dieron favoritos, y a los que dejaron review que voy a nombrar a continuación: Armanduxbstds, ElTipoJoven, El caza templarios, Ferny13, Gamma102, Leynad, Lord Makurus, RoyDinamo85, Sergex, blassred, kamov, vlackfz, Arokham, Sam the Stormbringer, Skater1ooo, cartmand6x61, y Rcurrent. Gracias a todos.**

 **Por último quiero despedirme, nunca se rindan ante sus pasiones siempre y cuando no sean dañinas xD, esfuércense por sus sueños y por sus seres queridos, traten de siempre sacar una sonrisa, nunca dejen que nadie les quite los ánimos, les deseo muchas bendiciones, y recuerden... ¡Sean felices! :D**

 **Att: Might**

* * *

Muchas risas, ovaciones, eso escuchaban al fondo, habían muchos niños y niñas de todas las edades saltando y aplaudiendo, viendo el juego de luces y colores que en un elegante espectáculo se dejaban deslumbrar. Una mujer salía del telón vestida con un elegante terno de maestro de ceremonias, usando un sombrero de copa, sus dientes blancos y hermosos se dejaban dislumbrar ante la multitud. Después de un increíble espectáculo, aquella mujer con un cabello bien peinado, dio una reverencia a su público y se retiró a detrás del telón.

Aquella mujer, era Luan, ya después de haberse graduado y haber construido un imperio en el entretenimiento, veía orgullosa su nuevo público satisfecho. En eso una voz la llamo por detrás.

-Disculpe estoy buscando a Luan Loud, la más grandiosa organizadora de eventos del país-

Luan solo daba risas ahogadas.

-Tiene una hermosa cola de caballo y una flor rosada decorando su vestimenta-

-Bueno pues no la he visto, ¿Desea dejarle un mensaje?- Dijo ella con una mirada juguetona mientras veía a su visita, un hombre bien vestido con cabello castaño y rizado.

-Bueno...- El hombre su puso de rodillas ante la chica- ¿Podría decirle que esto es para ella si lo acepta?- dijo dejando a Luan con una mirada maravillada deslumbrándose por el brillo que desprendía la pequeña caja que sostenía aquel chico con quien ha compartido mucho.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
